Story of the Caged Bird
by cuzo
Summary: Emma is released from prison after serving a five year sentence. Her wife, Regina, who she has been married to for 13 years, -8 if you minus the time in prison-, is still angry from her absence and asks for a divorce. Can their love pull through? Will they be able to work together to rekindle their tainted love? Warning: May experience extreme SwanQueen feels. Rated M, AU
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this story has been burning a hole in my mind and I just had to write it down. I don't plan for it be long. Possibly no more than 5 or 6 chapters. But I just couldn't contain it any longer. So I decided to share it with you lovely people. The writing style is different but necessary, it wil change as the story progresses. Anyway happy reading and let me know what you guys think.

I don't own OUAT.

Chapter 1. Cold Shoulder

**Strorybrooke Minimum Security Women's Penitentiary:**

Emma sat crossed legged on her prison cot. The hard excuse for a bed having been the only thing that gave her comfort for the last five years. The longest time of her life. A half a decade of isolation. From her friends, her family, from…her. She sighed as she looked around the dark and dreary prison cell. Her things packed tightly into a cotton bag knotted at the top. Feelings were bittersweet. On one hand she was happy to be leaving. To be rid of this horrid place and finally get back to her life. But, on the other hand, will she have a life to go back to? Five years is a long time to go without being with someone. Feelings die and things change. How does she know that her wife will still want her, love her. Wouldn't that be just a bit much to ask for? Regina stopped visiting for the last three years of her sentence. She even stopped retuning her letters. Maybe that was a hint within itself. But it couldn't be. Emma refused to believe that was the answer. It was easier to stay in the safe confines of her denial.

And her son. Would he accept her? Does he even remember her? The young boy was only five when she was arrested. There was sure to be some awkwardness between the two of them. She wondered how different he would look now. He was sure to be taller, maybe his hair was longer. Wondered if his features started to look more like hers than the donor her and her wife picked together. She thought back to how her son came to be.

Regina was having a very difficult time conceiving. The blonde remembered the nights her wife would cry on her shoulder feeling like a failure. The burden weighed heavily on both until they came to a doctor that seemed to work miracles. He simply explained a procedure where they could fertilize Emma's egg and then implant it into Regina. Something along the lines of surrogacy. They accepted and nine months later their son Henry was born. She remembered the look on the brunettes face when he finally came into the earth. The instantaneous love and affection shown greatly. She wondered if her wife would look at her that same way now. 13 years of marriage would be hard to break. Well…8 years if you minus the time she's spent in prison. Was five years of isolation enough to break their love? Surly it would damage it. Weakened it to its last link. But certainly not enough to break it. Right?

Heavy footsteps were heard down the hall. The faint sound of keys jiggled in the distance. Emma unfolded her legs placing her feet firmly on the ground. A young woman approached the cell. She seemed to be of Asian descent given the shape of her eyes and long black hair. "Times up Swan." Mulan placed a key in to the lock, turning it and the roughly grabbing the side and sliding it towards the right, allowing the blonde to step out. Emma quickly grabbed her things and stepped outside of the cell. The prison guard showed her a small smile. The blonde mirrored it before following behind her. She was a bit apprehensive. The real world was near and she was free again. But, what did that mean now? There was so much that was missed. So much time that's passed. What if everyone gave up on her?

What if no one even remembered that today was the day she would be getting released? Suppose she were to enter this world completely alone an abandoned? A price to pay for a stupid decision. It would be her own fault.

Emma kept her head down as she walked passed all the other cells. Some of the women were giving her dirty looks. Others were clapping for her. Happy she was one of the few to get out. Mulan lead them through a door where a few more guards were standing. They nodded their heads to her as she continued towards an area where visitors usually came to see their loved ones. "Someone's here to pick you up."

The blonde looked up at the prison guard incredulously. Could it be her? Maybe she did still care. Her heart leaped in her throat as anxiety took over. Fair skinned hands shook nervously as she pushed the door open. A slim brunette with a pixie styled haircut was facing her back towards her. For a moment Emma thought that just maybe her wife decided to cut her hair and it was in fact her. But that hope was short lived as the woman turned around, proving to be Mary Margaret. "Oh my goodness Emma!" The brunette leaped quickly towards her pulling her into a tight embrace. Tears streamed down her face and onto the taller woman's shoulders. She pulled back, placing a hand on either side of the blondes face. Her eyes glassy from tears, "oh Emma, we've missed you so much." Another hug.

"We?" The blonde finally returned the embrace. Still a little taken aback by all the sudden affection. It wasn't something she received much of in prison. In fact she didn't receive any. Expectantly, after five years, a simple touch can seem so…foreign.

"Yes, we, every one. Granny, Katherine, Ruby, David, Leroy. Everyone."

Emma should have smiled. People missed her. They wanted her back. To be amongst them. She should be happy. But she couldn't. There were two names that should have been at the top of that list. Their absence speaking louder to her negative side. _It's right in front of your face. They forgot about you. Moved on…all because of a mistake you made. _She fought back a tear. Not wanting to ruin what was supposed to be a happy occasion.

"How about we get going?" Mary Margaret mentioned in a soft voice. She could see the sullen look on her friends face, knowing exactly what was causing it. Her thoughts would remain to herself though. No need in bringing up the obvious. Grabbing a hold of Emma's things, they continued to walk towards a beige door. Pushing the metal bar across it they stepped outside in the bright light.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Too silent. It saddened the slim brunette. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They should be chatting away. Catching up. Emma should be doing backflips from the mere thought of being outside. Except, all she did was look out the window. Her head sitting in the palm of her hand. Mary Margaret sighed at the sight. She didn't know what to say to break the silence. What could there possibly be _to _say? Nothing. Absolutely. Nothing. The two drove longer in silence.

It wasn't until they pulled in front of the dinner that Emma decided to speak. "What are we doing here?" she figured that Mary Margaret would just be bringing her home.

"You'll see." The pixie brunette smiled; shutting off her car and getting out. The blonde followed suit. She walked leisurely up to the front door. From where she stood the diner was dark. Almost as if it was closed. Blaming the darkness to her own eyes not having adjusted to the brightness of the day fully, she shrugged and opened the door.

"WELCOME HOME EMMA!"

The former mentioned jumped back in shock. The entire diner was decorated with ribbons and balloons. Hanging from dead center was a large banner reading 'Welcome Back.' A smile spread across pink lips. She scanned the dinner amazed by all the people who were standing in front of her with stupid grins across their faces. It would seem almost all of Storybrooke was packed into the diner. All but two. Green eyes skimmed across more in hopes of finding the two faces she's been missing. But to no avail.

She let out a loud squeal as Ruby side blinded her with tight hug nearly knocking her to the ground. "Emma I'm so happy your back. Are you ok? Did anyone hurt you?" the red streaked brunette was turning her face comically from side to side.

"Ruby, stop I'm fine." She batted her away fruitlessly as she was only brought into another hug. Soon there were others surrounding her. Pulling her into hugs and asking if she's ok. Granny was the only one who was different from the rest. Asking how many fights she got in. she just smiled in return. Not really wanting to answer any questions about her past experience. It was over now and she didn't want to go back in any shape or form. Not even in recollection.

This party was supposed to make her feel happy. Welcomed. It did…for the most part. Yes for the most because it was unintentionally reminding her of the possible damage she's done to her marriage. She sighed as she took a sip her glass of whisky.

Music was playing loudly. People were definitely buzzed by now. Even though it was only the early afternoon. Emma looked around watching everyone have fun. Smiling and joking with each other. If she slipped out now, no one would notice. It was a chance. She should face her fears now. The blonde grabbed her things and headed towards the door. The bell chimed as she walked out. Her abrupt leaving only catching wind by two individuals.

"Should we go after her?" Ruby asked.

"No, let her go." Mary Margaret responded.

* * *

Emma stood in front of a large white door. The numbers '108' written in gold brought back memories. The door opened wide as they brought in large moving boxes. Emma in her usual white tank top and Regina in a short sleeved V-neck t-shirt. She remembered picking her newly wedded wife up by the waist laughing as she squealed. The two of them making it only to the foyer before getting caught up in love making.

Her eyes wondered towards the gate she just walked through bringing back another memory. This one much less happy. The focus was on Regina's face filled with horror as a cop was set on either side of the blonde walking her towards the police car in handcuffs. The backseat being opened as Emma looked back to see the tears streaming down her face. A small boy was peeking behind her legs, clutching as if he would float away any minute. His face filled with confusion. She remembered his voice. '_Where's Mama going Mommy? Why are they taking her away?' _His question was unanswered. Her wife quickly shooing him inside and closing the door. It was the last thing she saw before her vision became engrossed with the dark cement walls of her cell.

Fair skinned hands searched her pockets for her keys. Empty. She patted herself down in hopes of feeling them. "Damn, I must have left them in the car or at the diner." _I wonder if the locks would have been the same anyway._

White knuckles rapped against the door. Moments passed briefly before she heard the faint sound of heels approach. There it was again. The anxiety. Her heart fluttered. Sweat began to accumulate across her brow. The sound came closer before stopping completely. The door began to come unlocked and was pulled open slowly. Emma took a step back.

The look on the other woman's face was unreadable. Her demeanor was stoic yet cold. White button up sleeved arms were slowly brought up and crossed in front of her chest. The two stared at each other. Neither one knowing what really to do. She seemed to be waiting for something. Maybe for Emma to speak. Give her some kind if indication of what she should do.

"Hi." The blonde started rather timidly.

Regina only raised an eyebrow. To say she was upset would be an understatement. She was damn mad. Furious. But she couldn't bring herself to show it. To show anything. This was supposed to be a happy time. She should be running in her arms, embracing her, welcoming her wife back home. Except that wasn't what she felt. Wasn't what she wanted. The brunette wanted to scream at her, hit her. Make her feel all the hurt she's gone through for the last half decade. Let her see just how much damage she's done.

Emma sighed, "Regina, I'm sor-"

"Don't." Her hand was raised in negation. It's been five years since she's heard this woman's voice. The sound alone should bring her to tears. But it didn't. It only infuriated her more.

The blonde rubbed a hand through her hair, looking off to the side. It wasn't supposed to go this way. They should be inside, making love to each other, telling each other they forgive one another. Letting their love be a symbol of how strong it should be. Perhaps, she was wrong. Maybe their love wasn't strong enough to withstand this. Another sigh. "Can I come in?" She inwardly cursed herself for misplacing her keys. This situation could have been completely avoidable. Maybe. Because if her wife had opted in changing the locks it would have been exactly the same.

The brunette stayed in front of the door. Seemingly contemplating the answer. Brown eyes looked her over before she stepped to side. Emma slowly trudged forward into the foyer. Regina closed the door behind her. They stood distantly face to face. The brunette's arms crossed in front of her chest. Emma's hands buried in her pockets, looking everywhere but her wife's eyes. The house…_their_ house, hasn't changed much. The same photos were placed exactly where she remembered. Their wedding photo still hung above the mantle. That was a good sign. Right?

The furniture was set differently though. Sitting more towards the corner than usual. The new movement giving the living room more space. She mused as to why they never had it there before. Her eyes scanned more noticing the game system sitting under the television stand. Apparently her son has gone past the toy stage and into video games. The memory hit her why the couch was in the corner now. That same corner used to be occupied by Henrys toy box. She remembered the countless nights of watching her wife clean up behind him. Muttering words of annoyance. Claiming the millions of times she told their boy to clean up behind himself.

Green eyes moved to the dining room. The same dark brown table was there. Three chairs tucked inside. The booster seat was gone from the one in the middle. Another sign that she's missed quite a bit of growing up on her son's behalf. Finally her eyes settled on the brunette in front of her. It felt as though she was seeing her for the first time. Her looks were the same nonetheless. Her figure was slightly different, a little thinner than she remembered. Must have been from stress.

Stress, which she's caused.

Pink lips opened themselves to speak. "Did you know I was getting out today?" Her tone was soft, timid.

"Yes." Regina's arms remained crossed. Cold. Closed off.

Fair skinned hands ran through blonde tresses. "I…well…you didn't-"

"Didn't what? Jump into your arms the moment I saw you."

"No…that's no-"

"-than what is it?"

Emma sighed. This was going a lot harder than she thought it would. Of course she wasn't expecting Regina to just jump into her arms. She knew her wife. The brunette was more difficult than that. Emma would have liked for her to at least show up to pick her up. Maybe even show up to the welcome back party that was thrown for her. Maybe, it was too much to ask. But sometimes, sometimes, she just wanted things to go her way. Easy. The blonde didn't want to do this. This arguing. All Emma wanted to do was embrace the woman in front of her and tell her how sorry she was. For everything. Alas the unfortunate tactless reality of life is here to slap her in the face to let her know that things are just not that easy.

"Gina-"

"-no." She cut her again. "Don't call me that. You don't deserve that right." A tanned finger was pointed towards her. The tension in the room was beyond palpable. And even though the space was large. Emma felt small and confined. More than she's ever felt while in prison.

"Ok, fine I won't." Anything, to appease her, just so she could get a chance to explain. To let her know she was here now. That she wasn't going to go anywhere. "Please, just listen to me."

"Why!? Why should I? After everything you put me through, why should I listen to you?" She gestured with her hands. Her voice slightly rising.

The view shot the blonde arrows of guilt in her system. Her wife looked more hurt than she did angry. Emma took a step forward, stopping in place as Regina took a step back. Clearly not wanting to be comforted. At least not by her. She started to speak again but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

A boy with short brown hair walked in. "Mom, I'm home." He dropped his bag near the side of the door and walked up the short three steps into the foyer. "Mom?" he question before turning the corner and spotting his two moms. He stopped in his tracks as he took in the blonde woman standing in front of his mom. Henry's face displayed confusion briefly before realizing who exactly the other woman was. "Mama?" He asked in almost a whisper.

Emma turned towards the sound. Green eyes widened at the sight in front of her. "Henry?" She asked in disbelief. The last time she saw the boy he was only three feet tall. A chubby little thing asking for piggy back rides. His front teeth missing when he smiled up at her. But that seemed so very long ago. For this was no longer that boy in front of her. No, he was different now. Tall and slim. His hair was the same length she remembered. The brunets feature more mature. More like her. She smiled as a tear rolled down her face. The boys hazel eyes resembling her own. She took a step forward. Happy when he didn't step away. It was nice to know that at least,_ someone_, from her family was willing to put everything behind. Make room for new and better things to come. A fresh start. Clean slate. A slim hand stretched outward gently touching his face. A soft sob escaped her lips as both her hands were placed on either side of his face.

Regina watched the interaction; fighting back her own tears from the reunion of her son and his mother. She uncrossed her arms and walked away to the kitchen. Unable to bear the sight any longer.

Emma looked down at her son. The tears spilling freely down her cheeks. A soft smile displayed against her features. "You've gotten so big." She choked out. Henry looked up back at her, smiling until breaking away from her hands and pulling her into a tight hug. His rested against her abdomen with his eyes shut tightly as tears cascaded down his own face. Leather clad arms embraced him securely, her chin resting in his hair. A familiar scent filled her nostrils sending her emotions over the edge. The close proximity to her son made her sob even more.

"I missed you Mama."

"I missed you too Henry."

So what do you guys think so far? Do you like? If so then seduce my inspiration with reviews, follows, PMs and all that jazz. Oh and if you're reading To Love and to Handle, new chapter will be up soon. Perhaps later today or no later than Monday. Thanks for reading.

")


	2. Guest

Oh my goodness. Wow! I was not expecting this story to get the love it has. Totally trumped my other story. Thank you guys so much for all the follows, favorites and especially the reviews. It seriously means a lot to me. Not to mention you guys kind of put me under pressure here. Either way, I hope this next chapter is good enough for you guys to continue with the love. Happy Reading.

I don't own OUAT.

Chapter 2. Guest.

The sun shone through a small corner of the living room window. The rays landed directly onto fair skinned features that wrinkled in dismay. The half sleeping figure tossed to the side facing the back of the couch hoping to get away from the blinding light. It worked only momentarily before the sun rose higher in the sky shining even more brightly into the room. Oh, the wonderful pleasures of a home that was based on the thought of having lots of natural light. Emma groaned in frustration. This room was way too bright to sleep in now. Nor would it even make a difference since she was surly up for good. Although her sleep was rudely interrupted by the sun, it still sent a small feeling of warmness through her. She couldn't remember the last time she was woken up by the warm brightness. Her dark and dreary cell never really let in much light. If any at all. Green orbs peeked through lazy lashes as she looked around her surroundings. The brief feeling of warmness she had quickly faded into sadness. She was home. That was good. But, she wasn't in her bed…_their_ bed. The thought of actually getting in the same bed with her still very upset wife, seemed an erroneous approximation, to say the least. Funny how you can feel like a guest in your own home. The blonde remembered falling asleep on the couch after doing some small catching up with her son.

It was nice to talk to him. The entire time she couldn't help but stare at him. Half in aw by how much he's changed. The other half in sadness of the pungent realization of time lost. His mature features give her the cruel truth that life is inevitable, it goes on even when she isn't around.

Emma sighed before sitting up, a soft blue blanket pooling around her waist. "When did this get here?" she searched her memory for what point in the middle of the night did she get up to retrieve the comforter. None. Her fingers ran across the material. Remembering the blanket. It used to be Henry's. She traced the patterns with the tips of fingers. It was the same as she did whenever she would tuck Henry in bed. The soft blanket covering up to his ear as the small boy would smile dreamily. The blonde washed the memory from her head and picked up a small portion of the blanket, bringing it to her nose. The familiar sent filled her nostrils fully. It smelled like her son. That much was sure. But, there was another smell. Sweeter yet a little spicy, a hint of…apples maybe? She smelled the blanket again to analyze once more. A smile came across her face. The scent of her wife was one that was impossible to forget. Her smile soon faded as a wave of recollection played through her mind. Last night being the worst of it. She released the blanket and ran a few fingers through her hair. They rested at the back of her head. Her eyes fell slowly in her lap. A tight feeling invaded her chest as tears pooled in her eyelids. Short pulses of pain ripped through her hands as she tried to control her emotions.

She remembered the look on her wife's face when she turned home. There was no happiness in it. Just anger, hurt maybe even…regrets. The woman barely said anything to her at all. Aside from the few moments they had alone before Henry came home.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. She should be happy that she's home. Away from that horrible place. She was here with her family. Emma sniffed before letting out a small shaky breath. Removing the blanket from her waist she padded over to the stairs. Her muscles were achy and stiff from a night on the couch. _Better get used to it, _she mused. It was beyond clear that it was the first of many more nights she would be sleeping there. Perhaps her wife would take pity on her eventually and let her upstairs. It was a stretch. Hopefully one not as truly farfetched as it seemed.

When she reached the top of the stairs her heart stopped. Their bedroom door was a few feet away. It was so familiar yet foreign. She remembered the many times they would kiss themselves through the door, landing sloppily on the bed. Smiling goofily at each other in appreciation of the hot love making that was soon to follow.

Emma inched towards the door slowly, her hand outstretched towards the gold round doorknob. She placed her hand gently on it and turned. Apprehension of what she would find filled her. What if nothing was the same? What if Regina had decided to throw out all of her clothes and forget about her? Make her a ghost. A memory. Sucking in a breath the blonde opened the door fully. A waft of the familiar sweet and apple spicy scent lodged inside her nostrils. Aside from the worthless piece of crap she felt like, the aroma still brought a smile to her face.

She padded over to the dresser, picking up a small picture. The frame was brought close to her face as a slim hand ran across it. The picture showed Regina with large black sunglasses and a comical wide grin across her face; facing Emma whose face was smeared with ice cream. A light chuckle escaped her lips as she remembered that specific day.

It was somewhere between their second or third date. Emma had basically forced the brunette to come to the town fair. Her girlfriend at the time protesting and refusing to cross over the entry line due to her fear of clowns. Luckily her love for funnel cake was greater than her fear of the overly happy creepy red nosed freaks. It was a fun day. The two playing lots of games together. The blonde remembered one specifically where she won a huge brown bear for knocking over those horrible three milk bottles. Lucky shot she supposed. She remembered when a random photographer came their way and asked to take a photo. Her vanilla ice cream was just handed to her and it was then, with the photographer, that her girlfriend thought it would be the funniest thing in the world to smash it against her face. It definitely made for a memorial picture though. That was certain.

She placed the picture back on the dresser and headed towards the bathroom. The glass shower walls were still glistening, showing its recent use. _I must have just missed her…she didn't even bother to tell me goodbye._ A pain shot from her chest down into her hand once more making her clench it to ease the feeling.

...

Emma stepped out of the shower. A towel loosely wrapped around her frame. She ran a hand through her wet hair. It was nice to be in her own shower again. The privacy alone was a privilege. Something she greatly missed during her time…there. The blonde walked to her side of the dresser. The clothes that still remained inside made her happy to see that she hasn't been completely erased. Emma walked over to the large walk in closet. Standing in the middle she eyed the two sides. To the right was her wife's, mostly construed with blazers, button ups and pencil skirts, of course, with the occasional casual wear here and there. Down along the bottom were heels of all colors and styles. Emma's eyes went to a particular pair of red pumps. Those were her favorite. They had plenty of…fun, nights when she wore those.

To the left was the blonde's side. It was a complete polar opposite. Filled with t-shirts and random jackets. Mostly leather. Instead of the row of heels like her wife's side, there were high kneed boots and sneakers. She walked over to her side and ran her hand through her shirts. Her attention fell to a particular yellow shirt. Near the collar was a lipstick stain. The shirt was pulled down off the hanger as the blonde examined it. The lipstick belonged to Regina; there was no doubt about that. But when did…

An image of the brunette clutching the shirt to her face played before her eyes. Clutching it with heartbroken tenderness, tears running down tanned features. Mascara cascading darkly across her cheeks. She quickly shook the image. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Emma should be with her wife right now. Comforting her. Loving her. Except the brunette preferred to be at work than near her. _Maybe she stopped loving me. Who could blame her? I…abandoned her. _

Suddenly feeling claustrophobic the blonde quickly dressed herself and headed out of the room. Heading towards the back of the house. She sat down outside on the bench by the apple tree. Sighing heavily running her fingers through her half dry hair. "You blew it," she rested her head in the palms of her hands; "…13 years down the drain." A lone tear fell down her cheek.

"Mama?"

Emma quickly turned her head towards the sound. Henry was peeking in near the door frame clad in his school uniform. A huge smile sailed across his features. She quickly wiped away the tear and beckoned him to sit with her. "What are you doing here? I thought you had school?" The blonde looked at her watch. 12pm.

"I had a half day." He shrugged.

Silence fell between them. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. But still deafening.

"So…," the brunet trailed, "how ya doing?"

A small smile, "I'm…ok."

"I'm happy you're back." He admitted shyly.

"Thanks kiddo."

Another pause. "Mom is too."

Was she? Had she told him that herself? "How…how do you know?" maybe, just maybe, everything wasn't crushed to shit.

"Well…" Henry looked apprehensive about his next statement.

"Well what?"

"Well…I know because…she isn't crying anymore."

"I see." Emma looked down at her hands.

"Yeah…it was a lot. She tried to hide it but I could tell. But there was a day she did more than any time."

The blonde turned to face him.

"April 17th."

Their anniversary date. Of course. Emma turned her face away from her son. An attempt in hiding the shame and guilt of making Regina cry. Her Regina.

Silence.

"So…I play baseball now." He sensed the energy change and wanted to change the subject.

"You do? What position?" She was thankful for the lighter topic.

"Shortstop." The brunet beamed proudly.

"Nice." Enthusiasm, "my son is a little Derek Jeter."

"No, I'm better."

The two laughed heartily. It was…refreshing. A brief break from the guilt. It was welcomed. Needed.

* * *

Emma and Henry sat side by side on the grey couch. The one currently being used as the blondes sleeping space. It was Henry's idea to spend the rest of the afternoon catching his mom up on all his favorite movies. Some of them she recognized from her own childhood. But the other's like 'Transformers' were new and highly entertaining. How they could make an action packed movie based on robots was beyond her comprehension. Emma wrapped an arm around the boys shoulder, bringing him close. Henry smiled up at her before returning his gaze to the movie.

The faint sound of keys jingling in the front door barely caught their attention. It wasn't until the sound was followed by melodic heels ringing against the floorboards. Regina walked past the living room entrance. Stopping when she caught sight of the two.

"Hi mom." Henry waved. The brunette smiled at him nodding a hello before stalking off.

_She didn't even look my way. _Emma sadly mused.

After a moment of inward debate, the blonde got up from the couch and headed over to the kitchen. "Be right back." she stated to the boy who was too into the movie to care if the house on fire.

The blonde stood silently in the door way watching Regina pull various things from all the cabinets. Preparing dinner it seemed.

The brunette then pulled a jar from the refrigerator, closing it with her foot as she struggled to open it. Tanned fingers were wrapped around the top pressing the jar into her light blue button up covered abdomen to pry it.

Emma stepped into the kitchen then. She reached out her hand for the jar. Without looking her way Regina handed the glass jar to the waiting fair skinned hand, brown eyes were glued to the suddenly interesting silver clock on the far wall. Emma uncoiled the jar with ease before placing it down gently on the counter.

"Thank you." The Brunette grabbed the jar than stalked quickly to the other side of the kitchen towards the sink. Still not bothering to even glance her way.

Emma motioned to sink; leaning her weight on the counter top with her arms folded across her chest. "Regina, will you please talk to me."

A beat of silence.

"I have nothing to say." Her gaze was fixated with the contents in the sink. "Five years with no one else in your home to have adult conversation with tends to do that to you." Her heels carried her to the stove. Emma in tow.

"I tried to talk to you. You stopped returning my letters."

No answer.

"Why?"

Regina bent down towards the bottom cabinets to pull out a few pans and placed them on the stove. Still ignoring the blonde's questioning. She had the answers. But, she couldn't tell her. Not now. Maybe not ever. Hopefully the blonde would just stop asking.

"Regina I know you hear me."

The former mention shot her a look. Her wife had some nerve confronting her right now. She deserved every bit of the cold shoulder being received. Regina was beginning to get annoyed by this stupid bombardment of idiotic questions. All the answers were in front of her face. Ok maybe not all…but most

"Baby, please." Emma reached out to grab the shorter woman's arm. Only to have it jerked away violently.

"Don't touch me. And do not call me that." Although her tone was harsh, her voice still cracked slightly. And her face gave away her feelings. As if a simple touch from the woman she loved, still loves, would break her into pieces. As if it would make her wall collapse at her feet and dive into the woman's arms. She wasn't ready for that. Emma did not deserve that. Not yet.

The brunette slammed the bottom cabinets closed. Her heels clicked sharply against the kitchen floor as she pulled a few things from the refrigerator before closing it with a little more force than necessary.

"Regina, I'm sorry."

"So you've said, already, Emma." Her focus went to chopping a couple of carrots.

The blonde kept her distance while the knife was in her wife's hand. At this point, she wasn't exactly sure the brunette would suddenly rage and throw it at her chest. Emma ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know what else to say."

The brunette spoke in a condescending tone, "You can tell Henry to wash up for dinner. Its pasta. A change from the bread and water you were served I'm sure."

Ouch.

Emma was slack jawed. An unnecessary low blow. "Forget it." The blonde stormed out of the kitchen. She grabbed her red jacket walking fiercely towards the front door. A few minutes later the loud sound of a door slamming shut echoed through the home. Rattling the pictures on the nearby wall. Regina stopped her vegetable assault, placing the knife down and slowly bringing her arms to wrap around herself. She didn't want this to happen. Not this way. She sighed.

"Where did Ma go?" Henry asked from the doorway.

The brunette turned her head towards her son. "A walk." She answered. Hopefully that was just it. A walk that she would, maybe, with any luck, return from.

* * *

**Those of you waiting to find out what happened exactly. It's coming soon. Don't worry. Please remember to seduce my inspiration with reviews.  
**

**P.S about the chapter lengths. Would you guys rather shorter chapters with a much faster update time or longer chapters with a longer update time? Let me know in your reviews. Thanks so much**

")


	3. Basketball

**Thank you guys so much again. I'm really happy all of you are enjoying the story. This chapter involves some time play. I need you guys to know a little of the history between our favorite couple before you find out what actually happened to Emma. But pay attention from now on. I will be dropping hints here and there. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading.**

I don't own OUAT.

Chapter 3. Basketball

**Storybrooke University 15 years ago. Junior Year.**

Spring time. One of the best seasons of the year. No intense heat to make you sweat like a pig like the summer time. Nor was there any harsh cold wind to make you shiver like a hairless mole rat. No, spring was the prefect middle ground. Today was an exceptionally nice day. The sun was high in the sky, shining beautifully across the campus grounds. The grass shined and the flowers were turned towards the sun in need of growth. Feeding off the generous nutrients. A light breeze blew every so often against the green trees. A cozy, beautiful day. Prefect to awaken the inspiration of an artist going through a three month long mental block. Regina carried her art supplies with two arms wrapped around her chest. Her eyes scanned the lush before finding an empty spot underneath a tree. It was secluded and quiet. Relaxing yet inspiring. A desirable combination. She motioned over to the spot, bending down to drop her materials on the ground and sat cross legged leaning her back against the tree. The brunette then reached to her side to grab a blank legal pad made of white construction paper. Then raised her knees in front of her to rest the blank paper canvas against her thighs. After pulling out a few pastels she looked around the green sward in front of her briefly, before looking down to paint.

Regina loved this campus. It was actually a big reason on why she decided to attend here. Aside from the wonderful art programs that were offered of course. It was also a good distance away from home. A chance to be free and escape. Her over bearing mother was sure to be the cause of her early demise if she didn't leave soon. But that was something far from easy to accomplish when you're barely into your twenties. So college was the alternative answer. Not like she didn't want to go in the first place, but she figured, that if she was going to further her education, than it would be best to do so as far away from that woman as possible. The diversity was nice too. An added bonus. The brunette was able to meet a lot of different people, most were pleasant while others were…questionable. But that was, perhaps to be expected.

Tanned hands slid across the grass as she picked up a few new colors. She gazed out for a moment, enjoying the fresh air and cool breeze. Tanned fingers tucked a few loose stands behind her ear. Just how much longer would this bliss be offered? To enter into the happy confines of her mind and just…be. Live. Breathe freely, without constriction. For so long her mother had held such a metaphorical grasp on her neck that breathing fully for the first time had been foreign. Frightening. Luckily over time, step by step, each day became easier and soon she was shed of her cocoon. The compressed wings finally uncoiling. It was good day when she could just come outside and let her creativity flow. In fact it was here when Regina discovered her true potential.

Brown eyes diverted themselves back to her half-finished drawing. She added a few more touches of blues and purples; blending them nicely with a few of her fingers. The feeling of fresh paint on her fingertips was entrancing. A smiled sailed across her lips at her progress. The drawing of a sunset across the ocean was near complete. It needed just a few more colors to bring it all together. As she looked down at her box of oil paints her peripheral vision caught hold of a large orange sphere flying her way. Regina leaned to side as the basketball landed with a thud in a large patch of grass. "What on earth?" Brown eyes scanned over the object in bewilderment. It was fair and completely reasonable assumption that it was not possible for basketballs to fall out of the sky. The brunette placed her painting to the side and picked up the ball.

"Geez…are you ok?"

Regina looked up at the figure hovering over her. Squinting as the sunlight proved to be too much for her eyes. The woman was tall and lean. An athlete definitely. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Bluish green eyes sat behind big black rimmed glasses. It was cute in a dorky way. But the clothes the blonde was wearing said she was far from it. A slightly dampened tank top covered her chest. Blue basketball shorts hung from her hips. The brunette figured the girl was probably in the middle of a game that probably got a little out of hand. Pulling from her thoughts she answered, "I'm fine." she took a breath. "My blood pressure on the other hand is sure to raise a few eyebrows." That sudden attack from the playing ball definitely succeeded in scaring the living daylights out of her.

The blonde smiled apologetically, "sorry about that. Accidents happen when you're playing with amateurs."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "and of course you aren't one of them." Sarcasm.

"Nah, never me." She flashed a cocky grin. Bluish green eyes trailed over the brunette admiring the short sleeved V-neck shirt and grey yoga pants. It fit her form nicely. Her brown hair was short and flipped outward. The blonde then caught sight of the half-finished painting on the ground. "Needs yellow."

"Excuse me?" a raised eyebrow.

"Your painting needs more yellow." She nodded with her chin in the direction of the drawing.

The brunette followed the direction, "I didn't know you were an art expert."

"I'm not. I just like beautiful things." The blonde said with a flirtatious wink.

Regina rolled her eyes with a smile. This girl definitely had confidence. Maybe even on the verge of arrogance. But it was cute and entertaining. She opened her mouth for a retort but was cut off by a distant voice from the court.

"Hey Swan, stop flirting and hurry up!"

The blonde who was apparently went by the name Swan, looked back towards the voice rolling her eyes before looking back at the sitting brunette. "They never just let me be," she said in jest.

"Amateurs, right?"

Swan huffed out a smile, "yeah, exactly," a pause, "I better get back before they come after me. See you around." The blonde walked off for a moment before stopping and turning around to walk back. "I need my ball back," she pointed towards the basketball still in Regina's hands.

"Oh, right," she tossed the ball upwards. The blonde catching it with ease.

"Thanks," Swan took a few steps backwards lightly shifting the ball in her hands, "see ya around." She smiled while taking a few more steps backwards and then turning around falling into a light jog towards the court.

The brunette watched her fleetingly before grabbing her painting and taking a look its way. "It does need yellow."

...

_Who ever thought of calculus should burn in hell. _It was completely unnecessary and infuriating. At least to Regina anyway; who saw no purpose in the material other than to hinder your self-esteem while insulting your intelligence simultaneously. All she wanted to do was head back to her dorm room and relax. There would be no more association with numbers or letters, or those stupid squiggly lines that mean absolutely nothing. Basic math. Fine. Algebra. Fine. But calculus? It needed to be wiped off the face of the earth. In Regina's mind she would never have to use it. And deemed the class an unpleasant waste of time.

She talked down the long hallway towards the exit. The air had definitely become colder so taking the long path to the dorm was out of the question. _Guess I'm cutting through the gym today. _It was the fastest way to her destination and didn't require being outdoors for too long. A trick learned during harsh winter semesters.

As she entered the large gym the sound of sneakers scuffling against the wax floors and basketballs bouncing filled her ears. Her mind wondered to the meeting with the blonde girl earlier this afternoon. _Swan, was it? _That girl was definitely…interesting. The confidence alone was admirable. Not too many people were that bold around her. They often found her presence intimidating, to say the least. But she never quite knew why. Maybe she just had a strong aura, who knows. That trait will eventually come in handy someday.

Brown eyes scanned across the suffocating thin aired gymnasium, landing on a particular young blonde sprinting down the middle of the court. The basketball loudly bounced by her side as she ran quickly before suddenly stopping short; making the guarding opponent run right past her due to their own momentum propelling them forward, taking the open opportunity, the blonde then shot the ball into the air with a flick of her wrist landing a swishing three pointer. Regina raised an eyebrow. _Speak of the devil…an impressive devil._

The brunette watched the younger woman turn around in an attempt to run back down the other side of the court but stopped after catching sight of her. The blonde knew Regina had just witnessed one of her greater moments of showcased talent. Swan tilted her chin upward while simultaneously raising her eyebrows, signaling a very cocky hello. Regina rolled her eyes while shaking her head, then continued out the door.

"Hey, wait up" a voice shouted a few moments later.

The brunette turned around to see Swan jogging towards her and stopped to let her catch up.

"Are you stalking me?" The blonde asked breathlessly within ear shot.

Regina turned with an appalled look on her face. "Did you seriously come out here to ask me that?" The nerve that woman to ask her that. She was beginning to think that her confidence was more along the lines of self-absorption. Regina Mills is not a stalker. If anything she is the one being stalked. Never the other way around. The brunette started to walk off in the other direction.

"I was just kidding."

"Hilarity." She continued on. Swan followed.

"Ok, so comedy is not my strong point. I will just stick to basketball."

The brunette ceased her walking for a brief second, "That is the most honest statement I've heard from you." She smirked before continuing on.

"No it's the second."

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"I also mentioned you were pretty. I wasn't lying about that." She shrugged.

Regina rolled her eyes with a smile, "are you flirting with me?" Rhetorical.

The blonde smirked. She was entertained by the challenge from the girl beside her. It was fun to say the least. A good chase was always welcomed. Makes the prize even more desirable. "Is it working?"

The brunette casted her side glance, "and what makes you think I'm into women?"

"Now who's lying?"

"I'm not. I'm simply just asking what qualities or clues do I give that lead you to think I'm interested in women?"

"I can prove it." she paused for a moment and pretending to think. Placing a finger along the width of her chin. "When I came up to you to get my ball, could you tell that I was into women?" the blonde smirked already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"There you go cased closed."

"What?" Regina chuckled out. That didn't answer her question at all. There must be something wrong with this girl. Yet she can't seem to find the will to just walk away from her. Curious. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well," she started, crossing her hands behind her back in mock detective, "you knew I was gay yet you still smiled when I said you were pretty. It was a subliminal compliment but an obvious flirt."

Regina looked at the blonde briefly. She was good. Obviously experienced in the world of same sex relationships. But she wasn't going to let her win that easy. "Perhaps I was just being polite."

"Bullshit."

The brunette let out a small laugh, "fine. You got me."

"Admittance is the first sign of happiness." Said while wagging a finger. Swan giggled at the other girl's expression. Her smile was definitely the most beautiful thing she has seen in a long time. It was something that should never leave her face. And it won't. At least not while she was around. The two walked in silence for a beat. "I'm, Emma by the way."

_I thought her name was Swan. Must be a nickname of sorts. An odd one but, people these days were of the odd sort. _Regina smirked, "nice to meet you Emma."

"I didn't catch yours."

"That's because you didn't ask dear."

Emma playfully rolled her eyes, "may I have your name kind Madame."

The brunette laughed at the condescending tone, "Poetry is not your strong suit either."

Emma laughed, "I guess not. Basketball it is then."

"Don't you do anything else?" surely there was more to this woman that a stupid sport of throwing a round ball into a net. Anyone could do that. Right? Ok perhaps not.

"I probably couldn't even if there was. I'm here on scholarship."

"An athletic scholarship. How…original."

"Yeah I know. This school just wants me for my body." Emma gestured by patting herself in the chest.

"how lovely." The brunette suppressed a laugh.

"So are you going to tell me your name?"

It's Regina."

"Pretty."

"Thank you."

The blonde stopped walking momentarily making the other woman stop and give her a quizzical look. Emma looked back towards the direction of the gym realizing how far they have walked. "I should get back. My coach is going to kill me if he thinks I skipped out before practice ended." She looked back towards the gym again, "you distracted me."

"I seem to have that effect on people."

The blonde displayed a lopsided grin. "Come to my game Saturday."

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Must you be so difficult?"

A raised eyebrow.

"Fine, will you come to my game…please."

Regina tucked a tress of hair behind her ear, "maybe."

Emma smiled, "good. See you there." She turned to jog back towards the gym.

"I didn't say I was going to go." The brunette shouted towards the retreating blonde.

"You will." She shouted briefly running backwards before turning again.

The brunette stood in place for a few beats before continuing her walk towards the dorms. A smile displayed across her face. It was the first time she had met someone like Emma. That woman was totally full of herself. Yet, it didn't seem to bother her like she thought it would. Interesting. Perhaps she will attend this game. Not because Emma had asked, but, to feed her own curiosity. She simply has just never been to a woman's basketball game.

* * *

**Storybrooke present day:**

Emma sat on a bar stool swirling her drink around the bottom of the glass. A long slow breath released from her lips. The memories of just a few hours ago played repeatedly in her head. The ill hidden hurt look on her wife's face stuck out more than she would have liked. It was a look she vowed to never see again but there it was. Back with a vengeance that ripped at her soul. She downed the rest of her whiskey. A wince displayed across her face as the burning liquid slid down her throat. Emotional drinking. Not a good sign.

The blonde perched both her elbows on top of the bar counter placing her forehead in fair skinned palms. She wanted to cry. Never before had she felt so alone in her own home. Never before has it been so cold. What happened? Was five years really that much to break something she thought was so strong. There were times, not too long ago, when she believed their love could conquer all. It has been tested time and time again yet it always pulled through. But this time it's different.

There has never been a test this strong. This overwhelming. The blonde sighed again. All of this happened because of her. Because of a stupid mistake. A moment where she lost all control and acted without thinking. There were so many other ways to handle it. Instead…she chose the most irrational way. Figures.

"Another?" Asked Ruby from behind the counter.

Emma shook her head in negation while still resting it in her palms. The desire to drink faded. Also not a good sign. It meant depression was slowly creeping in and taking over. Maybe she should just give up now. Perhaps she had a better chance to leave. Her wife already had practice of being without her for five years. It wouldn't be too much of a difference right?

Then again.

Her son would also feel the effects of it. It would be selfish to do that to him despite everything that's happening. Another sigh. There she goes again almost acting on irrationality. At least it was caught this time. Perhaps a trait learned while incarcerated. Too bad it wasn't something she learned early enough to avoid the entire ordeal that caused all this. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, what happened?" Concern was coated around Ruby's words. At least she still had her friends. That was good right? Kind of. It was a love to have. But it wasn't the love she wanted. From whom she wanted it from. Ruby had always been there, that much was true. Their friendship lasting equally as long as her relationship with Regina. Funny how love of two sorts can outlast one another.

The blonde wiped a few stray tears from her face. Her leg bounced against a peg on the bar stool in a fruitless attempt to calm her nerves. A recently developed habit. The red streaked brunette handed her a tissue. "Regina and I had an argument." It wasn't exactly an argument. But she didn't know what else to call it. It may have been safer to say it was an exchange of unnecessary insult. Ok, so an argument, by that definition.

"Oh Emma I'm sorry." Ruby, who had emerged from behind the bra and was now standing beside her, rubbing her hand soothingly against the blondes back.

The latter stiffened at the touch. It wasn't unwelcomed. Just foreign. Five years with little to basically zero affection will do that to you. Thinking of that, maybe five years was enough to ruin love. Ruin things you were once accustomed too for a very long time. Time was supposed to heal all wounds. But in this case, it created new ones. Ripped off the band aids exposing everything to possible infection. "I don't know what to do. How to fix things."

"You know Regina more than I do. She just needs time to process things. You were gone a long time. Maybe she doesn't know how to handle what she's feeling." It was stretch. Hopefully enough to sooth the near crumbling blonde.

"Ruby…you haven't seen the way she looks at me." Her voice was low. Timid. Weak. As if it took all she could muster to get that sentence out without bursting into tears. "I'm an idiot," she whispered.

The red streaked brunette showed a look of pity, "Emma you're not an idiot." She placed her palm on the shaking leg, "You couldn't have known this was going to happen. None of it. It's not your fault."

The blonde wished she could believe that. She also wished that the hands of time could turn backwards and stop the whole thing from happening. But that was as equally impossible. Emma let out another sigh hopping off of the bar stool.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked with a worried face.

"For a walk." She answered as she sulked out of the diner. Where she was going she wasn't sure. She needed to think. Clear her head. Then maybe a light bulb will go off telling her how to deal with all this. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She wanted to be in her wife's arms, holding her as she smiled lovingly in her face. Like it used to be. Like it _should_ be.

* * *

Regina stood in the kitchen in front of the sink. Her hands submerged under the soapy water as she cleaned the dishes. It's been three hours since Emma left the house and she was beginning to worry. _Now you worry. You practically pushed her out. _ The brunette scrubbed one of the white plates harshly. She was angry. Why couldn't she stop this? Why couldn't she just give her wife the love and welcoming she needed instead of being this…this bitch. Her emotions were getting the best of her and it was making her act against better judgment. It was the reason why she stopped returning the letters, stopped visiting. It's the reason she's acting like this now.

It was stupid and she knew it. But how could she change when she's still so mad. This wasn't fair. This whole ordeal wasn't fair. To her. To Emma.

Maybe it was time to give up. Perhaps going their separate ways would make things better. Easier. However, it wouldn't be right. She would just be running from her demons instead of facing them. They needed to be faced. Because in the end they will always find their way back to hunt her again.

Gloved hands scrubbed the plate even harder. Rage welding again. To think the time lost between them was by something so stupid, juvenile and 100 percent avoidable. Emma should have just listened to her. Why didn't she listen!

She scrubbed the plate more, the force making it fall out of her hands and shattering onto the floor. The loud noise snapping her out of her reverie. Regina yanked the yellow gloves roughly off her hands before bending down to pick up some of the shards. She slammed the pieces into the trash can furiously. The little shards didn't seem to give her the satisfaction she was looking for. Quickly standing, she yanked the garbage can near the sink and began to slam every dish into it. Faster and more harsh each time. Audible grunts fell from her lips as she through each plate down. The shattering sound never seeming to be enough for her.

The last of the dishes was a coffee mug. It was a deep midnight blue with the words 'world's best wife' written across in perfect script. The mug was sparred; placed off to the side. Tanned hands crept up to her face. Tears began to cascade. She sucked in a sharp breath as she gasped roughly. The cries slowly gaining more force. Coming down in pairs of twos.

"Mom?" A small voice clad in pajamas peaked in the from the kitchen corridor. Worry was stricken across his face.

Regina quickly wiped her eyes before stalking over to hide her face in the fridge. She couldn't let her son see her this way. Not again. He had seen enough during the time Emma was away. "Yes Henry," she tried her best to stop her voice from cracking.

"Are you ok?" The small brunet than stepped into the kitchen. Cautiously. As if making too sudden a movement would set his mother off again. He had become a pro in the art of walking on eggshells.

Regina took a moment to compose herself before answering. Her eyes set on a cup of yogurt and decided to grab it to disguise her real reason for being in the fridge. She carried the cup to the utensil draw opening it to grab a spoon. Still avoiding her gaze with the concerned boy. Knowing her red eyes would give away the façade. "I'm fine, honey."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

The brunette sighed and looked up towards the ceiling. Henry was smarter than that and she knew it. There was hope that he would just let things go. Of course that would be too much to ask. For anything to go her way these days was too much to ask. "Henry…please." She was begging, pleading for him to just give her this one moment and drop it. Just this one time.

The ten year old seemed to get the hint and she was grateful. It was short lived however. That's what happens when you drop one subject.

It leads to another.

"Is Ma coming back?"

Why does it seem like the most innocent questions are always the hardest to answer? She sighed. At this point Regina really didn't know. Yes, only three hours have passed. So it wasn't cause to jump to conclusions. The real truth will come in the morning. To see if Emma would come back at all. Fear crept into mind. What if Emma decided to never come back, to leave her alone again? She didn't want that. Couldn't bear it. Yet, she's lived so long through it already. What if it was better to just let things go now? Let the blonde leave for good. So Regina would know she could never leave again. Never feel the loneliness again. The fear. The worry. Anger. Resentment.

_Heartbreak_.

She opened her yogurt and shoved a spoon inside the creamy treat. Then offered the most honest answer she could muster. "I don't know Henry."

* * *

**I tried to extend this chapter as much as I could for you. The results of longer chapters vs update time are pretty even. So im trying to meet in the middle. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews and please continue to seduce my inspiration you marvelous people you.**

")


	4. The Zoo

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I actually had a promotion test for my next belt in Tae Kwon Do and it took all my time. So to make it up to you guys I am presenting you with a nice big chapter. I do hope you enjoy it. Happy reading.**

**I don't own OUAT. And btw, if you haven't been paying attention. Now is the time to do so. I will be dropping little hints about what happened with Emma**.

Chapter 4. The Zoo

**Storybrooke present day.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Regina turned over on her side groggily. The irritating sound of the alarm woke her from the barely fathomable amount of sleep. She had been tossing and turning all night. The fear of Emma not returning home clung to the cables of her mind, resulting in hours of restlessness. What would it be like if Emma left for good? Surely she has had enough practice over the past half-decade. It gave her more than just a sample of the possible outcome. But during that time it seemed that the only thing keeping her moving forward was knowing that, eventually, the blonde would return some day. Then they could go back to their lives and put everything behind them. That was how the situation played itself in her mind anyway. She has daydreamed many a time about how the moment would play itself. Welcoming Emma home with open arms, her favorite home cooked meal on the dining room table. Spend some time catching up with Henry and then, later, having some time to their selves to…catch up.

However, that was in the beginning of the blonde's sentence. A time when she tried to be reasonable. Tried to be a loving understanding wife. To burry all the honest feelings of anger, hurt and loneliness. But time is tricky. Too little can make you panic, act on irrational impulse and lose self-control. Emma's downfall. On the other hand, too much will make you second guess yourself, leave space for negativity to caress your soul, develop doubt and create grudges. Regina's downfall.

She sighed as her hand touched the top of the alarm clock to silence its screaming. Red shaded eyes peeked through dark lashes. The shadowy circles around her eyes told the tell-tale signs of a sleepless night. The brunette remembered the first time it started happening to her. The first week of the blonde's sentence was definitely the hardest. She would cry for hours on end. A tear for each second, of each minute, for every hour she was gone. The sudden lonesomeness and heartbreak was more than she ever thought she could bear. The shattered brunette would curl up into fetal position clutching her wife's pillow taught against her face in a fruitless attempt to muffle the cries. It was the same routine every night until exhaustion would wash over her grieving form and lull her into an almost forceful sleep.

After a while the tears stopped. The sadness in her body slowly melted into anger. Her mind began to analyze every single situation down to a tee. The more she contemplated, the more she realized that all the signs of an 'accident' waiting to happen was right there in front of them. And this made her angry. Surely her wife was smart enough to avoid such a casualty. Obviously, she was wrong. Funny how alcohol can play such a major roll and turn everything sour. This was Emma's own fault. Such an idiot.

Regina sighed. But Emma was her idiot. At least for now. Maybe it was time to let things go. Let…Emma go. Perhaps it will help her move on from the pain.

_No. _

Relief of knowing she wouldn't be left again.

_Not true…_

Another sigh. She was lying to herself. After 15 years of knowing each other and 13 years of marriage; it was impossible to erase those feelings. They were embedded within her. No matter how hard she could try they would never leave.

_What am I supposed to do?_

The brunette swung the covers off her form, sitting up and sliding her legs along the edge of the bed. After a moment of pause, pedicured toes headed towards the en suite restroom for a shower. Brown eyes gazed at the closed bedroom door. An image of Emma walking through with a smile on her face sent a wave of sorrow through her. She wondered if the blonde had returned last night. Stalking over to the bathroom Regina came to the conclusion that she would check after her shower. It would give her time to brace herself for the flood of emotion that would surround her during either outcome.

...

Regina's black stocking covered feet padded down the stairs. Her hands worked to tuck in her red silk blouse tightly into the black pencil skirt. The shower seemed to help her nerves a little bit. Not as much as she would have liked, but it was better than nothing. After reaching the ends of the stairs she slipped on her black stilettos and headed towards the kitchen. Her heart sped up momentarily. To get to the kitchen you had to pass the living room. A room where a certain blonde had been staying since she arrived home. Apprehension settled within her being. What if Emma hadn't returned? How would she handle it? Handle knowing it's her fault. That she pushed her away.

It wasn't something that was meant to happen. It was supposed to be the polar opposite. Yet, she couldn't change it. She was still so mad at being forced to be alone, after not having to for well over 13 years.

The brunette let out a breath. Time to face the inevitable truth. She walked slowly towards the room. Her heart thumbed wildly within her chest. If there was any more pressure it was sure to beat right through the sternum. After a moment's pause she peeked in the doorway. A soft smile graced her features at the sight of the curled up blonde on the couch.

So she hadn't totally pushed her away. That was good. But things still weren't the way they were supposed to be. That needed to be fixed. And at this point, it all depended on Regina. Emma was willing to put everything behind and be loved again. That much was certain. However, would the brunette be able to do the same? Find a way to release all the overly compressed soul darkening emotions. Let go of the grudges.

Brown eyes fell back down towards the blonde who was wearing just a white tank top and blue basketball shorts. She smiled at the short memory of the history behind those shorts. The same Emma has had since college. Where they met and her life changed in so many different ways. She watched as the blonde shivered slightly, curling up within herself more. Regina then walked over to the same closet she's been going to for the last few nights and pulled out a soft blue blanket. She then motioned towards the couch, flipping the blanket out and covered her wife. A smile she didn't even register graced her features when Emma relaxed under the warmth. Henry used to do the same thing. The same dreamy smile would set across his little face.

A sigh escaped red lips. She was fighting the urge to lean down and place a kiss on those soft pink lips. Why was she fighting it? Her lips have been upon the blonde plenty of time. Yet, right now, although every fiber in her being screamed for the touch, she rejected it. Pent up emotions still held a resonance over better judgment. This was so stupid. It needed to be over with. Regina inwardly cursed herself for her lack of control over her feelings. Since when was that even an option? To gain such a loss of self-control?

Time.

It changes everything.

* * *

The melodic sound of heels reverberated against the floorboards. When she turned the corner she nodded a hello to her very flamboyant secretary, Brandon. He smiled at her then stood quickly to hand her a punch of post-its containing phone messages. "Oh by the way you have a visitor, Mayor Mills."

She looked at her watch. It was only ten after 8am. "This early?"

Brandon pursed his lips. Apparently not happy about the visitor's presence. "Yes, well. She wouldn't take no for an answer. I can call security if you want me to."

Regina waved a hand, "no, that won't be necessary. Thank you Brandon." The former mention sat back down into his chair, crossing his legs before typing diligently.

The mayor then walked over to her office doors and opened them slowly. Sitting across from her desk was a thin blonde woman. For a brief second she thought it might have been Emma. But that was impossible. She had just seen her wife asleep on the couch before she left. Not to mention the blonde wasn't one for early risings on any occasion. As she stepped into her office the figure turned towards her with a big smile across her face.

Instantly Regina recognized the woman and accepted the tight embrace from the latter. "Katherine…what are you doing here? I though you moved to Boston?"

"I did. But I heard the good news and wanted to surprise an old college friend." Katherine smiled. "So how is Emma? Are you two still…_catching up_?" A playfully wiggle of the eyebrows. The blonde released her friend from the embrace. Her features fell as she watched the brunette sit casually behind the desk. A sullen look upon tanned skin. Maybe she was wrong. Perhaps Emma wasn't out of jail yet and she had just ruined a perfectly good moment. "Oh goodness, Regina, I'm sorry. I heard she was released…I"

"-she is." Regina held her hand up with a forced smile to silence the babbling. "It's ok. You've heard correctly."

The blonde showed a look of confusion. If she was correct in her knowledge then why did her friend seem so unhappy? Troubled? Normally the brunette would beam at the thought of the green eyed blonde. So much so that it would be on the verge of sickening. What happened? "Regina?" Katherine took a seat in front of her friend. "What's going on?" concern coated her words.

The former mentioned took a breath. Where was she to start? Actually, _How_ to start is probably the better question. Her former college roommate has always been there since the early stages of her relationship with Emma. Only being exposed to the good side. The loving side. So how was she to tell her now that none of that is there? Well actually, it is there. But it's buried under miles of unbeneficial emotion. It was forced roughly upon her and she never wanted to feel them again. In Regina's mind, the only way was to leave. Never to be given the chance to hurt again. "I…I don't know."

"You can tell me Regina. You know that." Katherine reached out to squeeze the soft hands in front of her for reassurance.

A long breath, "I don't think I can do this anymore. With Emma." Was she really going to say it? If she does then it's out there. Into the universe. She will be calling it to her and making it an inevitable occurrence.

"What do you mean?"

"I..." here it comes, "I'm contemplating divorce." There it was. It was out there in the open now. No taking it back. Perhaps, she was more sure than she thought. Her thumbs twiddled against each other. A subconscious nervous habit. This is the first time, in a long while, that she has actually cared about the opinion of someone else. Would Katherine think her a coward? A spoiled selfish brat? For giving up when things started to fall apart? It was better to fight for it. But it was just so, damn, hard.

Katherine sat wide eye with incredulous, "Regina…why?"

Why seems to be brought up a lot this past half decade. Yes, why was she giving up? Because it was hard? Because she let her grudges get the best of her? The brunette didn't answer.

The college roommate spoke again, "you can't give up. Not now. I think you should give it more time. You and Emma have been together for far too long to let something like this break you apart."

The brunettes face hardened, "something like this?" The way the blonde made it sound like the situation was nothing more than a simple misunderstanding infuriated her. It was more than that. Way more. This was no simple argument about who washes dishes. This was time lost. Love on the verge of being broken. Excessive loneliness, fear, hurt, anger that surrounded her due to pure stupidity. This, was more than just…'something'. "Do you not know what she put me through?" The mayor's face grew hard and her tone followed suit.

Katherine stayed calm however. She knew how to handle the many mood swings of her best friend. "No, I don't know everything you been put through. But, I do know you're hurt. And I don't think you should make such a…rash decision based on that."

"This is not a spontaneous assessment." Annoyance, "I have put a lot of thought behind it."

"For how long?"

A pause, "during the final year Emma was incarcerated."

"So why didn't you do it then?"

"Excuse me?" Regina heard exactly what she said. It was more of a question to buy time rather than for clarification. Why hadn't she done it then? It would have been easier, to not have to see her face afterwards. The passing year would have given her time to accept it and live. So why hadn't she chose that route? What exactly was holding her back?

"If you have been contemplating this for a year, then why wait until now?"

No answer.

"Regina, that's not what you want. I understand your hurt, but don't just throw your marriage away. It can be worked through."

Silence.

Katherine squeezed the softly shaking hands in front of her. The brunette looked up at her with glassy eyes. She didn't want to cry. No. She was through with crying. Done enough of it while her wife was away. No more hurt. It was unwelcomed. Where was the warmness she used to feel for Emma? Has is sincerely disappeared? Hopefully, it was just hidden in the darkness. That was the best bet. Everything in the dark comes to light at some point. Maybe that truth was what was holding her together. Just maybe.

The blonde swiped her thumb against Regina's face at a solidary tear slowly cascading down tanned skin. "It wasn't her fault Regina."

The former mentioned then yanked away from the other woman. Was Katherine really this stupid? Of course it was Emma's fault. She acted completely on her own accord. "That's a lie!" Anger has found its way to the surface again. Why did no one understand her point of view? All everyone seemed to care about was Emma. What about her? Her feelings? Was she that easily overlooked?

"Regina-"

"No, this _is_ her fault. She caused this!" Her voice was shaken with grief and anger.

"It was a mistake-"

"-a mistake that never would have happened. I TOLD HER! I KNEW WHAT IT WAS!" Regina brought her hands up to her face in attempt to calm her anger. "She didn't listen to me." A whisper wedged between tears. "_She didn't listen." _

Katherine quickly got up from her seat embracing the now fully crying brunette. There was no more to be said. At least right now.

* * *

"Ma…wake up."

Emma swatted at the small cold finger that was holding up one of her eyelids. They had been at this for the better of five minutes. Yet her son just would not let up. Determination he must have gotten from her. A trait right now she wished he really didn't have. "Henry, stop it…I'm tired. Give me ten more minutes." The blonde turned over onto her stomach pulling the covers over her head in an attempt to hide from the ten year old.

Her effort was fruitless however. It seemed to only invite the boy to climb on top of her and yank the cover from her head. "Come on Ma, get up. It's 2 o'clock. You slept enough."

2pm felt more like 7am in comparison to the amount of sleep she got. Not getting home until 4 and then tossing and turning for the better of three hours can take a lot out of someone. "Henry…" She whined with her face embedded into the couch cushion. "Why are you torturing me?"

The brunet laughed at his mother's childishness. "I want to go to the zoo."

A smile crept across Emma's face. Her son wanted to spend time with her. It was warming. At least someone wanted her around. She was more than happy to accept her small winnings gracefully. "Fine…we can go." The blonde turned her head to the side resting against the soft couch cushion so she could be heard more clearly. "But you have to get off me so I can get dressed."

Henry beamed and quickly got off his mother who took in a deep breath from the air returning to her lungs. "Ok you get dressed and I'll make you breakfast."

"Breakfast in the afternoon?" She questioned still laying sloppily across the couch. One of her fair skinned legs and arm hanging haphazardly down the side.

"It's breakfast for you because you slept all day lazy pants."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, "fine kid, do what you want." The blonde stretched like a cat briefly before slumping back against the cushion and closing her eyes.

"WAKE UP!" Henry yelled from the kitchen.

The loud noise jolted her out of her relaxed state, "OKAYYYY…geez." She yelled back; sitting up completely and running a lazy hand through blonde tresses. Bare feet padded across the room heading upstairs to shower and change.

...

Emma walked casually into the kitchen taking a seat on a stool near the island. Henry quickly approached her placing a large bowl of cereal in front of her. He then sat down next to his mother smiling wildly.

Green orbs looked his way, "what?"

"nothing." The small brunet was still smiling.

"Did you put something in this?" She asked playfully.

"No, of course not."

The blonde raised an eyebrow in response before shrugging and shoving a spoon full of cereal into her mouth. The taste was familiar yet foreign. She hasn't had cereal in years. Something so simple yet so freaking tasty. No, more, bland, food…ever.

Henry watched as his mom picked up the pace in her eating. "I like when you're here, when I come home from school." He added shyly.

Emma stopped her eating to look at her son. The small blush on his cheeks made her smile. A fare skinned hand reached across to ruff up his hair. "Me too."

...

The two walked slowly down the beige pathway of the zoo. Emma was trying desperately to keep up with her son animatedly talking a mile a minute. Letting out timely nods or sounds of understanding as she picked at her pink cotton candy. Something else she hasn't had in a very long time. Henry was trying to catch up on all the things she'd been missing. A bittersweet moment. Sad that these moments were missed yet happy to have the time to catch up. She felt a small hand grab hers timidly before yanking her forward. Apparently monkeys were the highlight of the zoo.

The duo stood in front an open area where monkeys were swinging freely in an openly caged setting. Enough space to give the illusion of being in the wild but closed off to keep the visitors safe. A smile planted itself to fare features as green irises found the excited and happy look on the small brunet's face. It was something she would never grow tired of.

"Ma, can I see your phone?"

"Uhh sure," she reached into her red leather jacket pocket and pulled out her phone handing it to Henry. He quickly navigated through it to the camera taking many pictures of the comical monkeys.

Emma leaned slowly over the fake stone barrier still picking at her cotton candy. "So when's your next baseball game."

"The season is over now." He answered without looking her way; focusing the phone camera on a small tan monkey scratching its bottom.

"Oh…" her voice trailed rather sadly. She was hoping to maybe catch him playing. A chance to engage in the proud parent roll. Guess she would just have to wait until next season.

"Basketball season is coming though." He said catching the melancholy, "You can catch those." Henry smiled.

The blonde's eyebrows rose in delight, "yeah? You play basketball too. Why didn't you tell me? I can help you." She was too excited for her own good. An opportunity to bond even more so with her son was just thrust upon her and she wanted to take it. A chance to teach some tricks of the trade.

"You?" skepticism, "you're a girl….and my mom." he added after a beat.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

A raised eyebrow. A trait obviously learned by Regina.

"I'll have you know, I was a star player in high school _and_ college."

"Oh yeah, what position?" The brunet asked still not truly believing her.

"Point guard."

"No way."

Emma gestured with her hands, "I'm serious. You don't believe me?"

"nope." A playful statement.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you. After this we'll go home to get your basketball and then I will show you how awesome I am when we get to the park."

"I'm gonna win."

"Oh you think so?"

"I know so."

The blonde beamed at the competitiveness of her son. Another trait he picked up from her. She has never felt so proud. "You're on kid." She held out her hand for Henry to shake it.

The small brunet shook her hand with a smile.

The duo then headed off in another direction. This time towards a building that resembled a cave. Inside it was dimly lit by the reflection of water. The two grew wide eyed at the sight of all the beautifully colored fish. Emma wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders. "So how long have you been playing basketball?"

Henry shrugged nonchalantly, "about a year."

"And your mom never told you how good I was? Well…still am actually." She said cockily.

His energy seemed to drop slightly, "no…"

Emma dropped back into reality. Of course her wife hadn't mentioned anything about her like that to him. Why would she? It would only cause more heartache. Maybe it was easier for her to be forgotten. The blonde ran her free hand through her hair.

"What was it like?" The brunet asked innocently.

"What was what like?" She knew what her son meant. But she was hopeful that it was something else. A situation not worth talking about. Not with him. Not with anyone. A past that didn't deserve any form of recollection. It needed to be buried. Indefinitely.

"Jail," he answered after a beat.

And there it was. The blonde let out an audible sigh. "It's like…" a pause. How was she to explain something like that? Another few beats of silence passed. "You ever been grounded?"

A nod.

"Ok well…it's something like that. Except worse."

A look of confusion.

Emma continued, "it's like…well…you are watched all day long. There's no privacy at all. And you aren't really allowed to talk to anyone. There's no TV, no friends and the food is really, really bad. It's someplace you never want to go Henry. Understand?"

"Kind of."

"Good."

"But..."

Here it comes.

"What did you do to go there?"

The blonde visibly tensed. That question was unfortunately going to go unanswered. If he didn't know now then that meant Regina hasn't told him. And neither would she. The two walked over to a tank where small sharks and other miscellaneous fish were swimming around. "I…can't tell you that Henry. It's…complicated."

The small boy seemed to accept the answer. It was the same every time he asked his other mother. He just wasn't meant to know. "Well…whatever it was…don't do it again."

Green orbs looked down at the boy. "I won't…I promise." She squeezed his shoulder for emphasis.

"And no more leaving like you did." His tone showed reprimanding. "Every time you leave mom cries. I don't want her to anymore. So…just make sure you stay." He added rather protectively.

Emma stood silent for a moment; letting his words sink in. An arrow of guilt shot through her like it did almost every day for the past five years. She was again the root of her wife's sadness. It sickened her. A sigh escaped her lips. "Ok…"

* * *

**Storybrooke University, Junior year**

**2 month's time.**

The rain poured heavily against the classroom window. The melodic sound of the droplets seemed to lull Regina into a state of relaxation. A smile lit up her face as the soft sound allowed her to escape into her mind and think of the blonde she has been spending the better of all her free time with. The two had been almost inseparable since she showed up to the basketball game. She remembered the cocky smile on Emma's face when her presence was noticed. It seemed to do wonders for her game. She could tell that the blonde wanted to impress her. And she had succeeded. Scoring 40 points will definitely do the trick.

Brown eyes went back to the half paint covered canvas in front of her. Art class was her favorite; needless to say. It was nice to have the chance every day to enter into this state of relaxation and release the emotions that filled her for the day. A small vibration settled in her pants pocket. She wiped her paint covered hands on her white smock before picking up the attention seeking phone. It was a text message from Emma.

_**Meet me at the gym after your class.**_

An uncontrolled smile graced her lips. Her thumbs danced quickly against the keys.

_Are you asking or telling me? _

A response came quickly.

_**I don't need to tell you. I know you will come :)**_

Regina glanced around her class towards the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking her way. After confirming no one was paying attention she typed again.

_You may be mistaken. It is raining if you haven't noticed._

_**I've been too busy missing you to notice.**_

The brunette rolled her eyes playfully.

_You're so full of it._

_**You like it. ;)**_

Regina smiled and started to type again but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up to see her teacher staring down at her with his hands behind his back.

"Ms. Mills I never thought I would have to remind you of all people that texting during class is prohibited."

The brunette opened her mouth to speak. Nothing. She was caught red handed.

The teacher took a look at the painting and a smile crept across his face, "I will be willing to forgive you this one time. If you do me a favor."

"What kind of favor, Mr. Gold?" A raised eyebrow.

"Allow me to enter your painting into the art gallery we are presenting this evening."

A large toothy grin, "what…" she asked incredulously, "you really think it's that good?"

"Indeed. So...what do you say Ms. Mills?"

"I would be honored."

"Good…now put that away…please."

...

Regina walked quickly with her head down as she made her way towards the gym. The black umbrella she had kept her dry for the most part. It was another story for the front of her jeans. Her sneakered feet picked up their pace when the gym was in sight. She looked through the small glass window on the door before opening it softly.

Emma was busy running around half court working on improving her already perfect handle on the ball. The blonde spun around a few times before stopping short making her sneaker squeak against the gym floor. She slowed her pace slightly as she bounced the ball between her legs a few times and then taking a shot. The orange ball hit the rim and bounced towards the entrance where the brunette was standing.

Emma smiled as she noticed the beautiful woman standing in the doorway holding the wandering ball. "I knew you would come."

"It was a last minute decision." She shrugged stepping onto the court.

"You know you wanted to see me just as much as I did."

"Could be. Could be not." A smirk.

Emma shot her a look that seemed to say 'yeah right', "ok Ms. Sarcasm." She smiled. "Can I have my ball back please?" A fare skinned hand was outstretched.

Regina seemed to think for a moment. She spun the ball in the palms of her hand, "take it from me."

"What?" The blonde chuckled.

"You heard me. Come on hot shot. Take it from me." The brunette bounced the ball once then stepped more onto the court.

"You're not serious." She said as she watched Regina stand in the middle of half court holding the ball against her waist.

"What? Are you scared?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you're on." Emma walked up to the other woman slowly before getting into a low stance ready to swipe the ball away. Regina bounced the ball a few times before running towards the basket. The blonde quickly followed and swiped at the ball. The art student then picked it up against her chest running in the opposite direction. "Hey that's traveling." The blonde laughed out following behind the other woman who still was holding the ball tightly, "really bad traveling."

Emma picked up the sped and grabbed Regina from behind stopping her causing the brunette to squeal in a very feminine manner. "You're lucky you're pretty. Because you suck." She laughed as she grabbed the ball from the shorter woman's hands and tossed it to the ground before turning Regina to face her.

The brunette smiled. "I can do other things. So I think I'm ok with basketball not being one of them."

The blonde placed her finger tips lightly against the small jean clad waist softly bringing their bodies closer. "Hmm…like what?"

Brown eyes looked up into green, "wouldn't you like to know." Her voice was seductive.

Emma pulled her closer and looked back down into Regina's eyes briefly before her gaze lowered to plump lips. Green orbs trailed back towards brown eyes, licking her own lips before sliding a hand up a tanned cheek, slowly leaning in and connecting their lips. The brunettes eyes slipped closed as she welcomed the soft kiss. It was the most timid thing that she has ever witnessed the blonde doing and it warmed her. To know that buried behind all the cockiness and arrogance Emma possessed, there was still a part of her that needed reassurance.

Regina raised her hands to wrap around the taller girls neck pulling her into a deeper more passionate kiss. The blonde's hand that rested on the tanned woman's face slid slowly down her side to rest her finger tips at her hips. Emma tilted her head slightly, brushing her tongue against the other woman's lips for entrance. Regina parted her mouth slightly, allowing the blonde to softly slide her tongue through plush gates and taste her; easily dominating the kiss. The take charge attitude of the blonde was something she found enjoyable. The thought of kissing her crossed Regina's mind time and time again. But she could never find the courage to just go for it. At this point, she was glad she didn't have to.

The sound of the gym door bursting open knocked them from their blissful moment. The two disconnected their lips quickly. Emma's heart raced as thoughts of being caught by her very anal coach crossed her mind. Relief was soon there to rescue the mini heart attack after noticing her friend enter with someone beside him. Regina moved away from the grip on her hips to stand beside the blonde. It was a reluctant gesture, the warmth was instantly missed.

The two figures walked closer. The man spoke once he was in ear shot, "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." He looked between the blonde and the other woman.

"You are actually." Annoyance was clear in Emma's tone. Her friend has successfully ruined their first kiss. "What do you want KJ." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Straight to the point as always mate."

Regina raised an eyebrow. This guy was seriously weird in every aspect of the word. He wore tight dark clothes and…was that eyeliner? _Must be a drama major. _She mused. Brown eyes traveled passed him to the dark skinned woman standing beside him with an irritable face. There was something that struck her about the other woman. And not in a good way. The brunette eyed her closely, noticing the way the woman would glance up at Emma in a flirtatious way. She wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist in a possessive manner.

Emma smiled at the gesture from the shorter woman. "I'm busy."

"Yes…I can see that. And I can also see that you have forgotten your manners." He looked at the brunette with a grin.

The dark skinned woman beside him spoke then, "yes, please…" a pause, "enlighten us." She smirked at the blonde.

Regina fought back a scowl.

Emma looked at the brunette before speaking, "this is Killian but we call him KJ and his friend Tamara." She gestured with a hand. "Guys this is-"

"Her girlfriend," Regina answered possessively while staring directly at the russet skinned woman.

The blonde looked down at her and then smirked before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "my girlfriend. Regina."

KJ smiled muttering a 'nice to meet you.' Tamara simply just nodded. Regina stared in her direction waiting for some kind of retort. The two continued the silent stare down. Neither one wanting to back down first. Yes, there was something definitely eerie about her.

* * *

**We are getting closer ;). Please don't forget to seduce my inspiration with reviews. They really make me happy and continue on with this story. Until next time SwanQueen Shippers.**

")


	5. The Gallery

**I have one thing to say. Don't hate me. I'm sorry for the shortness and leaving you here but I will make it up. If I added everything I wanted this chapter would have gone on forever. So please don't hate me.**

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 5. The Gallery

**Storybrooke University. Junior year**

**2 month's time. Part 1**

"Regina you have to help me!" Katherine belted while running into their shared dorm room. A blur of blonde hair approached quickly towards the lounging brunette and plopped itself roughly onto the small twin bed.

Regina looked up from her book with wide eyes. Her heart was racing from being jolted out of her relaxed state. "Katherine what on earth?"

"You have to help me." She said even more excited, clutching slim hands against her chest.

"With what?" The brunette placed a bookmark into the literature and placed it beside her before sitting up indian style. She wasn't sure whether to be worried or amused. The two had been roommates since freshman year and this is the first Katherine had ever acted this way. Normally the blonde was calm and soft spoken. But right now she was a frantic mess. What could possibly be so important?

"Jake." The blonde brought her fists to rest under her chin simultaneous shrugging her shoulder's from the excitement.

Regina raised a questionable eyebrow. Slightly annoyed at being interrupted from the book to be faced with a friend who could barely speak a full sentence.

"Jake…" she trailed again, "from my culinary class."

The brunette thought for a second, "oh," a pause, "oohhh." She stated after realizing what her friend was talking about. For six months now the blonde roommate has had the biggest crush on a particular red headed blue eyed guy in her class. The first time Katherine met him she spent the night telling Regina how amazing and perfect Jake was. The situation felt more like they were in high school rather than college. Over time the two would advance to something different but never along the lines of dating or serious talking. However, the brunette hasn't heard much about him as of late. But, then again, she was spending a lot of time with Emma. So perhaps she just didn't have time to notice. "What about him?"

"He asked me out." The blonde was beaming.

"Oh my goodness! When, tell me everything." The other woman's excitement was contagious and it hit Regina quickly.

"Just now," high pitched voice, "he wants to go get lunch together later. So you have to help me. What do I wear?"

"Ok ok, calm down." Brown eyes looked over the girl in front of her. Katherine was wearing a pair of jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. The shirt was slightly stained, from the events that go on in culinary she presumed. "Actually, I think all you need to do is change your shirt."

"That's it?" Her tone showed disappointment.

"What did you expect me to say? To wear a dress?"

"Maybe."

Regina sighed. The blonde roommate seriously did need some help. "You want to stay neutral. Don't let him know that you have been waiting for this. Play it cool." Since when did she become the guru of first time dates?

"Ok," a deep breath, "play it cool…" another breath. "I'm going to die."

The brunette reached out to place a hand on the blonde shoulder. "Don't worry it will be fine. Relax."

A nod.

"Hey, in my closet is a purple sleeveless dress shirt. It will go perfect with your jeans and it won't scream desperate."

Katherine's eyes lit up and abruptly hugged her roommate who returned the gesture after a moment's pause. The blonde then got up from the small bed and giddily searched the closet. Her hand raked through hangers sliding them sporadically as she searched for the shirt. After a few fruitless attempts she turned to look back at Regina who was reaching for her cellphone on the nightstand. "I can't find it."

"Look in the left corner, near the darker blues."

Katherine rolled her eyes playfully, "only an art major would color coordinate their clothes." The blonde roommate looked back at the other woman to shoot her a teasing glance only to notice the brunette smiling widely into her phone. "Is that Emma…" she teased.

A large smile graced tanned features. It happened so much that it wasn't even recognized anymore. Regina tucked a loose hair from her high ponytail behind her ear. Avoiding the gaze of her roommate. A light tint of red colored her cheeks.

"It is," Katherine then removed the purple shirt from the closet and laid it gently across her own bed. "You guys are so cute."

"Shut up, Kat." A deeper shade of crimson.

"Tell me the latest news. I know you guys have been spending a lot of time together. How is it all going?" The blonde roommate made her way to the bathroom to quickly freshen up.

"It's…" her voice trailed as she thought momentarily to find a word that fit properly. "Amazing," she added in an almost dreamy way.

"That good huh," Katherine stated while coming out of the bathroom and donning the borrowed shirt.

"Actually…yes." it was true. Everything so far was going perfectly. There were no complaints. At least on her end anyway.

The blonde walked to a small mirror putting some finishing touches on her make-up and fingered her hair a few times before looking over to smile at her still blushing friend. "Walk me to cafeteria. I want to hear more about your love."

Regina rolled her eyes before getting up from her sitting position and slipping on a pair of black flip flops over pedicured toes. The two exited the room making their way down the hall.

"So tell me about your basketball player," Katherine started. "Did she ask you out yet?"

"Not exactly..." She wasn't ready to tell her all the details just yet. Especially the one where she pretty much asserted herself, and, in a way, forced the blonde into a relationship. Although Emma didn't seem to mind at all. In fact she could tell that the green eyed blonde wanted to date her just as much as she did. But that was a story for another time. After it has been more thoroughly looked over. So she didn't seem overbearing and desperate. Another blush. The brunette was sure that sooner or later her capillaries will burst indefinitely and she would have a permanent red face if she continued to talk about Emma.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you have a date to attend to?" Regina questioned when she realized they were standing at the café entrance.

The roommate smiled placing her hand on the door, "fine, but we will have a thorough exchange when I come back."

"Of course," a statement meant to appease the curious woman. She watched Katherine enter the cafeteria before turning around and reaching into her pocket for her cellphone. There was another text from Emma stating that she wanted to meet at their spot. The gym. Since her practice was canceled for today. It was nice to know that the blonde wanted to spend time with her.

As she headed towards the gym she noticed a sign reading 'art gallery.' The presentation wasn't supposed to be until tomorrow. But maybe she could get a sneak peak since she was one of the artists. A hand came forward to lightly push one of the double doors open. Once inside brown eyes scanned the white walls decorated with various paintings. There was a few that seemed to be even too good to be painted by a college student.

The brunette walked along the hardwood floored pathway leisurely in admiration. Her eyes soon caught sight of her own painting motioning over to it quickly. A smile lit her face when she noticed her signature at the bottom right hand corner. It was a true realization of talent. Her talent.

"That's a very nice painting."

"Thank you," Regina answered completely by habit before turning around to notice who was talking to her. Instantly she wished she had looked first. Her kindness was not to be wasted on the dark skinned woman beside her.

"Emma must be your inspiration." Tamara stated in a calm condescending voice. The brunette shot her a glare. "I can tell by the use of yellow, obviously signaling her gorgeous blonde hair." A russet skinned hand lightly brushed the front of the portrait.

Regina fought the urge to punch the other woman in the face for touching her art work. Let alone talking about Emma in such a way. This woman was really trying her patience.

"Oh and look," Tamara slid her fingers over the painting more, "the use of green and blue. Inspiration from those beautiful eyes, I presume" A smirk set upon her lips.

The brunette clenched her jaw in a brief attempt to control herself. "Yes, well…_my_ girlfriend can have that effect on my art." The dark skinned woman visibly faltered for a moment. Somehow it made Regina smile knowing that she had something that was obviously wanted by the other. Hell would freeze over before she gave that up. It was too ego boosting. Amongst other things. She took a step towards the latter, looking her square in the eye. "Perhaps after she accompanies me tomorrow during the presentation," a step closer, "we'll be inspired enough to make some art of our own." The brunette donned a wide sarcastic smile, showing off her bright teeth.

Tamara clenched her jaw. Her dark eyes sizing up the brunette.

Regina's phone then decided to ring, breaking up the tense moment. She reached into her pocket pulling out the attention seeking mobile. Another smile. This moment was just too perfect. "Please excuse me, my girlfriend is calling." The brunette than walked off answering the phone with an audible 'hi baby,' that was sure to travel to the other girls ears. Round one goes to Regina Mills.

* * *

**The following day: **

Emma and Regina walked down the long corridor of the visual arts building. The blonde with an arm around tanned shoulders pulling the shorter woman close. The brunette smiled at the contact snaking her arm around the latter's waist.

Emma smiled at the contact and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, "so what's this surprise you have for me?"

"Like I said the first million times, you have to wait." The duo rounded a corner moving closer together to avoid bumping into any other people. Regina couldn't help but smile at the looks she was getting being on the arm of one of the most popular athletes. At least in the realm of women's sporting. Almost all of the guises were from other females either smiling at their cuteness or glaring in jealousy. Apparently Emma was one of the most crushed over, hence the cockiness she possessed, and it made Regina gain a slight ego boost as well. She felt like she won something amazing. And she loved winning.

"I think you're making me wait for enough already," the blonde stated half in jest. The comment earned her a nudge in the ribs, "oww, now you're abusing me too?" It was a rather dramatic statement.

"I wouldn't have to if you behaved." A smirk.

"Oh?" Emma stopped their walking to pull the other woman flush against her. Fingertips finding their place on the small waist. "And what do I get if I behave?" Green orbs fell to tempting plump lips.

Regina leaned up on her tip toes bringing their lips millimeters apart. The blonde parted her lips slightly, "behave and you'll find out." A tanned finger placed itself on pink lips in seductive denial. She smiled as her girlfriend slowly caught wind of what happened and pouted.

"Did you just deny me?" The brunette started to walk forward leaving Emma in confusion momentarily before catching up.

"Perhaps I did." A bright knowing smile.

She squealed as Emma quickly grabbed her arms pinning her gently against the wall. "I don't get denied." She said in a serious tone. The blonde then grabbed the base of the shorter woman's jaw firmly but still gentle as to not hurt her. It was more of a gesture of authority. She tilted the brunette's mandible upward to bring them into a deep kiss. Emma's soft tongue immediately darted into the other woman's mouth dominating the kiss before abruptly pulling away. The latter was left breathless. "Don't let it happen again." She smiled as she released her girlfriends jaw and walked forward.

Regina took a moment to compose herself. That kiss along with the delicious assertion of dominance left her knees weak. Not to mention a small pooling of arousal in her underwear. Thank goodness for loose jeans. After a few more beats she followed behind her girlfriend who was sporting a deserving, yet overly cocky grin. _Arrogant ass._ She mused.

As their destination became closer Emma spoke up. "You're taking me to the art gallery?" She questioned noticing the sign stating the entrance was only a few feet away.

"Yes, you can use some culture."

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully.

"And," Regina continued, "one of my own paintings was chosen." Her face lit up at her own accomplishment.

"That's great babe. I'm sure it's the best one there." She wrapped her arm around tanned shoulders as they entered the gallery.

The brunette quickly led the way towards the wall where her painting hung. Her excitement soon faltered as a feeling of apprehension washed over after noticing the crowd of people around the area. All seemingly gawking at one particular picture. _Hers_. The two stepped closer. Emma removing her arm from the other woman's shoulder who was pulling away obviously trying to see what was going on. After muttering a few 'excuse me's' she made her way through the front of the crowd. The sight before made her eyes glass over with tears. A strong pang of hurt buried itself in the pit of her stomach. She reached her hand out towards her work, mouth parted in disbelief.

Emma came up a few moments later placing a hand on her girlfriends shoulder, "Regina what's-" her sentence was cut short as green eyes found the reason why everyone seemed to be entranced by this work of art. A large X was crossed over it in deep red spray paint. It was one of the most disrespecting and hurtful things that could happen to an artist. Tears feel from devastated brown eyes. Emma quickly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend whose face was buried into her chest. "It's ok."

* * *

**Again. So sorry for shortness and leaving you in the past. I will make it up. Please don't hate me. If you forgive me show me in your reviews please and thank you. Love you guys.**

")


	6. Shoe Box

So glad you guys didn't hate me for my last chapter. Unfortunately I may be pushing my luck this time. This chapter is short again but it needed to stop here because...well…shit is about to hit the fan, so to speak. So happy reading and please review.

I don't own OUAT.

Chapter 6. Shoe Box

**Storybrooke University, Junior year.**

**2 month's time. Part 2.**

The room grew quiet as the once gawking crowd started to dissipate slowly. Most of them giving looks of sympathy or sullen shakes of their heads towards the brunette who was still crying into her girlfriend's chest. "It's ok babe." Emma whispered in a soft voice. Her fare skinned hands were lightly smoothing over Regina's back, hoping to stop the crying. She hated seeing girls cry. Especially her girl. There was something about it that always made the blonde feel uncomfortably helpless. She could never pin point exactly what caused her to feel that way. Maybe something happened as a child that she didn't remember. Whatever it was, it would have to be pondered at another time.

After a few more moments Emma was able to coax the brunette to sit on a nearby bench. Regina wiped at her eyes using the outer side of her index fingers fruitlessly. The blonde then reached into her basketball short pocket and pulled out a balled up tissue. The shorter woman eyed the crumpled up ball of material. "It's clean I swear." Emma clarified.

Regina then reluctantly accepted the tissue, gingerly drying her eyes; followed by a few sporadic sniffs. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

An awkward silence settled between them. The blonde had no idea what to say. She was always bad with these things. Perhaps she should try to say something funny. Or maybe…she could…no. nothing. There was nothing she could do but wait. Fare skinned fingers ran through blonde tresses. Her green eyes scanned the room, looking at nothing in particular. She folded her hands in her lap briefly before unfolding them and moving to tap her exposed knees.

"I'm sorry," a timid voice beside her spoke. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Emma raised a hand in negation. "Oh I'm not-"

"-you're fidgeting."

It was true. But she had no idea what else to do. Having someone she cared about cry was the most awkward thing ever. At least for her. The blonde turned to look at the brunette beside her who was looking straight ahead. Presumably at the ruined painting. A small tear escaped down her cheek. Emma remained quiet.

"It was one of my best." A soft pause, "I really wanted you to see it."

A strong arm lifted itself around tanned shoulders pulling the other woman close. Brown hair fell softly against the taller woman's shoulder as the brunette rested her head against it. "It's ok, I'm sure you have others."

A nod. "I do…but this one was different." She tilted her head to look up towards her girlfriend. This position made her feel safe. Comfortable. It made her feel that as long as she was in the blondes arms nothing would ever hurt her. It was nice. Refreshing. Normally the brunette would turn to paint to express herself and get away. But this. This was better. "You were my inspiration." A light tint of red kissed her tanned cheeks. The confession was unexpected. Yet, the smile on the other woman's face made it worth it.

"I was?" A boastful grin.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, you were."

Emma soothed her thumb over her girlfriends shoulder. "Do you think anyone would have been able to tell that you were inspired by moi?" She stated playfully arrogant.

A moment's pause. "Probably not…" a beat of silence, "Tamara sure was able to tell it seems."

_Tamara? _The blonde thought. Where the hell did she come from in all of this? And how was it that she was able to see the painting before her? Had they become friends without her knowledge? No. That wouldn't be good. Not good at all. "When did you see her?"

"Yesterday. I came here to check on my work and she was already here."

Emma viably tensed. "What did she say to you?" Her tone lost its entire playful glint. It was serious and protective.

Regina looked confused. "N-nothing. Well nothing of importance anyway. Just that she could tell I made the painting with you in mind." Of course there was more to the story than that. But the brunette wasn't going to risk telling her girlfriend at this point. Apparently there was something between them that wasn't very good. "Emma, what's going on?" Her eyes widened as she answered her own question. "You don't think…" her voice trailed.

"No, I don't think…I know." The blonde then stood from her seat. "I'll be right back."

Regina stood behind her, "where are you going?"

"To talk to an old friend." She leaned forward capturing the other woman's lips before turning and walking off.

...

_How dare she?_

Emma was furious. She knew things had been rough around the edges with her and the ebony haired woman. But this was a new low. Even for her. The blonde stalked the hallways with determinate quickness to find the source of her girlfriend's unhappiness.

This situation was going to be nipped in the bud before it even has a chance to escalate into something bigger. Regina was the first girl in a long time that she's even remotely cared about. In fact she might be the _only _one. All the others had always been one night stands or toys played with long enough for her to get them in bed only to leave shortly after. A perk to being a popular athlete perhaps. But this was different. It has been almost three months since she's known the brunette and she hasn't even gotten her into bed yet. Nor has she ever really even tried. Ok well…that's not entirely true. She _has _tried, only to be stopped with a beautiful slim finger making her wait. The fact that the blonde hasn't rejected Regina or stopped talking to her completely spoke volumes. And she was not about to let some jealous female ruin it for her.

The literature building had come into view, making her sneakered feet pick up in pace. She rounded a few corners once inside and found the section she was looking for. A door that read 'newsroom' in dark black stickered letters was left slightly ajar. Emma let herself in. It was the room made specifically for some of the journalism majors who wanted to volunteer to work the school newspaper. Part of the reason why the blonde became skeptic. Why would a journalist be at an art gallery the day before it opened? Sure one could argue about wanting to cover it for a small section of the paper. But there are two things wrong with that statement. One: a true journalist will wait until the day of to get input from the artists themselves and their inspiration. Two: Tamara was an editor. That made it highly unlikely for her to be there for actual research.

The russet skinned woman was sitting a few feet away from where Emma stood. She was typing harshly on the keys seemingly deep into her work. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in anger as she quickly whipped the chair around conveniently startling the now wide eyed woman.

"We need to talk."

Tamara seemed to take a moment to compose herself before removing the blondes hand and turning back to face her computer. "I'm busy." The sound of the keys played again.

"Well you're gonna make time." Emma reached over cutting off the monitor. Earning her a scowl from the darker woman.

"What the hell is your problem?" She stood from her chair almost knocking it over from the abrupt movement.

"I can ask you the same thing."

Tamara rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "What are you talking about Swan?" She huffed as if she was having her time wasted.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Emma crossed her arms along her chest.

"Actually, I don't, so hurry up and make you're point." a step closer. Almost in a challenge.

"The painting."

"What painting, _Swan?" _She was losing her patience.

"My girls painting, someone covered it with a red X."

Pseudo shock covered dark features, "and you think I did it?" Her tone was condescending yet calm. She took a few steps closer lifting her hand and trailing it softly down the blonde's arm.

"I know it was you." Emma ignored the gesture.

"Well, you do know more about me than…others." Tamara pressed her body flush against the blondes. She was quickly pushed away as the taller woman took a few steps back.

"Something I wished I didn't."

A soft almost evil chuckle, "let's not lie to each other. You enjoyed it. Every." A step, "single," another. "Time" once more. At this point her finger was pointing into the middle of her t-shirt clad chest.

The blonde showed a smug look, "I enjoy the _easy_ things in life."

Tamara snapped her head up at Emma who seemed to not be phased in the least bit.

"Look," green eyes peered into black ones, "what happened between us is done. Never happening again. You were an easy lay and that's all you'll ever be to me." She took a few steps closer, refusing to break eye contact. "So I'm gonna tell you this once. Leave. My girl. Alone."

The darker skinned woman kept a stoic uninterested face, crossing her arms in the process.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will be back. And I _won't _be as nice."

"Is that a threat?" She said in an almost amused voice.

"Oh hell yes." Emma kept her eyes focused on the woman in front of her to embed the seriousness behind her warning. She then turned to leave, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Storybrooke present.**

Regina twiddled her thumbs nervously. She crossed her legs as the man in front of her looked over the small mountain of papers in front of him. Brown eyes darted restlessly around the dull office. The colors were so dull and common. Nothing more than beige walls, a few degrees hung in perfect alignment and a large wooden desk. There was a loveseat by the window, but it was a hideous shade of green. This guy seriously needed an interior decorator.

She crossed her legs again. Fidgeting. It was so unladylike. Perhaps it was trait learned by her wife. After spending such a long time with someone, their habits were sure to rub off sooner or later. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of the blonde spouse.

Brown eyes fell to into her lap. Was she really ready to do this? Was it worth it? She was giving up and it saddened her. So many years' together verses so much time wasted. Which weighed more? Which should weigh more? Her mind was reeling with many questions. Unfortunately she didn't have an answer for any of them.

The brunette kept telling herself that it's the right thing to do. How else would she be guaranteed to never acquire those feelings again unless she let go? Let, Emma go. It was for the best. Right?

Another sigh.

"I'm sorry if I'm taking long. I just want to make sure everything is written as you stated." The divorce lawyer stated with a smile. Mistaking her sighs of sadness for impatience.

Regina smiled with a nod before retreating into her mind again. She was too far gone to explain the situation properly to the man.

An image of Emma asleep on the couch played in front of her making her smile. It went unnoticed briefly before she corrected it. She ran a hand through her hair. Her brown eyes catching sight of a family playing outside. A mother, a father and their son she presumed. They were all laughing together as the boy made his way down a red slide.

Another pang of sorrow struck her. She wanted that. A happy family. By this time her and Emma could have been working on their second child, perhaps already in the process of raising one. She remembered how excited the blonde had been for Henry's birth. Her wife would come home every day with some new baby toy or gadget. Most of them being basketball related. It was cute at first. Then it just became over bearing. If she had left it up to Emma the woman would have named their son Michael Lebron Magic Johnson Kobe Jordan Swan Mills. A soft chuckle escaped red lips at the memory. Another one even sweeter caressed her mind. The image of Emma kissing her stomach night after night.

Regina remembered thinking about how much she wanted to make their family grow. Continue the love throughout the years. Her dream was soon ripped to shreds the moment she witnessed Henry's first basketball game. It almost came as an epiphany. A sudden realization that Emma was in jail and they wouldn't be able to have those things. To feel that happiness. To rekindle the love they had for each other.

What if there was nothing left to rekindle?

Perhaps, that in itself isn't completely true. She still loved her. Yes, that was true. But…it was…wavered somehow. Not gone yet, barely there. How do you fix uncertainty?

Perhaps, the same way you hold a moon beam in your hand.

You don't.

"Ok Mrs. Swan. We are all set." The divorce attorney's voice belted through her thoughts.

Her stomach fluttered slightly at the use of her last name without the hyphenated Mills at the end. She wondered if he simply didn't notice or ignored it out of laziness. "Thank you." An outstretched tan hand accepted the divorce papers.

"You're welcome. Just have your spouse sign them and we will get everything settled."

Here it is. Complete. No going back. Regina stared down at the papers a little while longer in attempt to bring herself to the reality of the situation. She offered a curt nod to the man before standing and exiting the office to head home. The faster the process the sooner the healing.

* * *

Emma sat across the couch clad in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top. She brought her bottle of beer to her lips taking generous gulps before placing it back down on the coffee table. The house was empty. Henry had gone to a sleepover at one of his baseball teammate's house. And Regina was…well she had no idea where she was. The brunette didn't seem to make an effort about letting the blonde know where she was going.

She should be upset. But there was nothing truly to be upset about. Regina had been doing things without her for the past five years. So it was easy to assume that she simply didn't mention anything purely because she hadn't needed to.

Although the quiet was unsettling. The television was on sure. But it was nothing compared to the laughter and conversation that used to fill the home. Actually. It was more like a _house_, now. It didn't feel like home. More along the lines of a place you reside. A roof over your head. Not a home. A place of warmth. Happiness. Love. That all seemed to be nonexistent the moment she stepped back into this place. It was almost as if she was unwanted. At least by her wife.

Henry has shown her time and time again that he wanted her here. Oh the innocence of a child. Why couldn't everything be that easy?

She thought back to the conversation she had with Henry a couple days ago while they were at the zoo. Specifically about Regina crying every time she leaves. If that were true, then why was the brunette pushing her away? Wouldn't it just be easier to put everything behind them and love again? Be happy again? It was all she wanted. All she dreamt of while she was in that retched place. Things weren't supposed to be this way. Not now, not ever.

A sigh escaped through pink lips as Emma lifted herself off the couch and headed upstairs. Maybe a shower would help clear her mind of the possibility of a college sweetheart love being lost. Perhaps it was more forgotten than lost. The blonde thought back to her time in prison when Regina stopped visiting her, which should have been a clue. She was too blind to see it. Too filled with the hope of going home and resuming life as normal. Her wife being in her arms sporting that beautiful smile she loved.

Then again the brunette had also stopped returning her letters. Or maybe…she never received them. Perhaps that was it. Could it be possible that the dozens of letters she'd sent been lost in the mail. Or were they never delivered. If so, that would explain a lot. Explain why she stopped visiting. The way she was treating her now. Could all of this be a misunderstanding?

Wishful thinking.

A hopeful attempt at maintaining sanity.

But it was better than nothing.

Emma made her way through her former bedroom to the large walk in closet. She was thinking a shower and a walk would do her some good. Give her some time to clear her head. Yes the house was empty, but being outside of familiar territory was better. She walked over to her side skimming her hand along the hung garments. After settling on another pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt she turned to exit. As her foot reached the end of the closet she stubbed her toe against a medium sized black shoe box half hidden in the corner. "Fucking…ugh." A grunted protest.

Green eyes glared at the bent half opened box with a white fold sticking out. Kneeling down and draping her chosen attire across her knee, she flipped open the cardboard lid. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what was inside. All the doubts that were clouding her mind were now basically confirmed. Regina had received the letters. All of them.

Shaky hands searched frantically through the box, flipping through each one with glassy eyes. They all had been opened. Every. Single. One. Yet she didn't reply to any of them. The tears that were pooling in her eye lids had started to fall. This was it. The truth lay out in front of her. Regina, her wife, had blatantly chosen to ignore her. Chosen to…forget her. It wasn't a misunderstanding. It was…intentional.

Anger soon started to come over her. Emma needed to know why her letters were ignored and she needed to know now. They would talk tonight whether Regina wanted to or not. She needed answers. No. not answers.

A reason.

She needed a reason to stay here. To continue to fight.

As if on cue the faint sound of keys jingling in the door along with the accustomed melodic sound of heels caught up to her ear. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**I know I know I know. I will update soon I promise. Haven't I been doing a good job already? Let me know what you guys think and if any of you have figured out what it might have been that sent Emma to jail. How many of you guys tried googling it? You can tell me the truth haha. Anyway please review and don't hate me for this. Until next time.**

")


	7. The Courtroom

Soooooo sorry about the late update. I honestly feel asleep the moment I got home from work and when I woke up it was already 4am. There was no way I was getting any writing done then. Not to mention I had only three more hours before getting ready for work the next day. Either way I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It's very touching. If any cries please tell me. It was kind of my goal. Happy reading.

I don't own OUAT.

Chapter 7. The Courtroom

**Strorybrooke Town Court. 5 years ago.**

Emma dragged her feet as she was escorted into the large court room. Her blonde tresses cascading a shadow around sullen features; green orbs finding sudden interest in the wooden floor. The bright white walls mocked her as she walked. Letting her know that this would be the last time she would see something beside the colors of grey and orange. A nervous sigh escaped her lips. Today was the day of her sentencing. The day her life would change indefinitely. But for how long? This sentencing can go one of two ways; either the judge would take pity upon her after realizing she has a wife and family, summoning the lowest reprimand, or… not have a heart at all and give her the highest sentence possible. Neither one would be good. Both would cause the blonde time away from her family and friends; forcing her to pick up the pieces once released. Hopefully, nothing will be too shattered. Yes hopefully. But Emma has hoped for many things these past few days. The biggest one being that this whole thing was a dream that she would wake up from any minute.

On fare skin lays many a bruise where she pinched herself to see if she would awake. Be away from all this and in the arms of her wife. Or perhaps, maybe even a sick day dream that she would snap out of, replaced with the image of their five year old running into her arms after his first day of school. Heavy lashes blinked desperately, but to no avail. The inevitable was coming and there was nothing to do about it.

Large wooden doors opened in front of them creaking against the hinges. Time for the walk of shame. The blondes head remained facing downward; not wanting to see the pitiful looks on the bystanders faces. But, most importantly, _her_ face. It would be too heartbreaking. The hurt that would show in the brunette's eyes would break all resolve she had, forcing her to burst into tears and beg for forgiveness. But that wouldn't help. Nothing could help this situation other than a time machine. And that was just as likely to happen as the dream theory.

As Emma walked down the life ruining aisle, green orbs noticed the two silver tables sitting on either side of the court room. One currently was being occupied by the plaintiffs, the other was presumed for the blonde and her lawyer. She trudged slowly towards the tables, feeling the burning gazes of all the court room's occupants. One in particular, burning the biggest hole in the grey blazer clad back. She knew it was her wife. Every fiber within her being wanted to turn around to send a reassuring glace or maybe even a smile. But that would all be a lie. So it was worthless. An insignificant endeavor; born to tranquil disillusionment.

It wasn't worth the pain.

Emma felt a strong hand on her shoulder. It squeezed firmly in a fruitless attempt to calm her nerves. It wasn't until then that the blonde realized she was shaking. Shivering with anxiety like a recently shaved wolf thrown out into the snow. The day seemed to have more effect on her than she could even fathom. The dream theory was more appealing now than ever. She took a seat in the cold metal chair that her lawyer held out graciously. It was the least he could do. Since the attorney turned out to be absolutely unserviceable during her case. August had always been a good friend to her. But right now, that decision was full of regret. Along with more recent ones. She was sure he tried his best, but in the end, they had lost; so all appreciation of effort had gone out the window.

Grey sleeved arms folded themselves onto the cold metal table, her gaze suddenly interested in her hands. An audible sigh escaped pink lips. This was it. No more wishing to wake up, no more hope in the invention of a sudden time machine, it was happening. Her throat tightened as she tried to contain the large girth of emotions slowly constricting her breathing. It was as if she could faint any minute.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest. It was as if every second killed her slowly. The inescapable drawing near. _I should look at her. Tell her I'm sorry._ She started to crane her neck to look back but stopped herself; afraid of what she would find. Tears would be too much to handle. A straw that would break the camel's back of sanity. _I love you._

Another sound of the door creaked announcing the presence of another life. A large heavyset man walked in wearing a uniform that simulated that of a mall security guard stepped in. His wide top half wore a white button up shirt with a too short black tie down the middle. The ridiculously large stomach hung grossly over his black pants. The bailiff's thumbs were tucked into his belt as he spoke. "All rise for the honorable Judge Jefferson Hatter."

The sound of chairs sliding along with the creaking of wooden bench seats erupted within the court room as it occupants stood collectively. The judge then entered clad in the predictable black gown. He walked with authority to his stand before sitting down and gesturing for the other to do the same. A manila folder was placed upon the stand. He opened it quickly skimming through its contents. "The city of Maine vs. Emma Swan. Are all parties present?"

"Yes, your honor." Both representatives spoke.

The judge nodded before continuing. "City of Maine, what is your motion?"

A short balding man stood almost nervously. He fiddled with his black tailored suit before speaking. "We move for maximum sentencing your honor."

"Your honor that's absurd." The blonde's lawyer Mr. Booth interrupted, his hands planted firmly on the desk in annoyance. He had already lost the case. The least he could do to redeem himself was try his damness to get his friend nothing more than a slap on the wrist. It was more than likely unrealistic, but it was worth the risk. "This case calls for no more than a year at most."

Emma kept her head down, seemingly oblivious to what was going on around her. How could she focus? And what did it matter if she did? Either way, after today she would be hauled off to jail leaving the life she had, to experience one of the most undesirable properties. How can someone stay mentally alert for anything knowing that? Knowing your son will grow up without you; and your wife, what will she do once you're gone?

The two counsels continued to bicker. Mr. Stone, representative of the city, spoke first. "Mr. Booth you are embarrassing yourself and the law by requesting such ludicrous supplications."

"Maximum sentence for a crime of this statue is unjust and downright erroneous."

"Your legal license is what is erroneous. Incredulous even. Perhaps you should sit down in an innocuous state and leave this decision to people with the proper intelligence."

The sound of the gavel struck harshly against its plate immediately ceasing the bickering of the two defenders and shaking Emma out of her resolve. "That will be enough." The judge spoke harshly. "I will not have this infantile bickering corrupting the demeanor of my courtroom. However, I will be siding with the city in this matter. This situation is not something to be taken lightly." The judge paused for a moment. Emma's heart raced. Sweat began to accumulate at fast speeds quickly damping the cloth under her arms along the misty beads forming at her brow. She tensed up waiting to hear her fate. Hands gripped tightly along the edge of the table.

The judge continued after a few more beats of silence. "Emma Swan, I sentence you to five years in Storybrooke minimum security women's facility." The bang of the gavel stamped her fate.

The bailiff began to make his way over to the blonde, pulling his handcuff out his back pocket. It was really happening. She was going to jail. This…this was real. As the man grew closer Emma quickly stood from her seat turning towards the end of the court room. Her green eyes connecting with glassy brown ones. The look on Regina's face mimicked one of a widow at her beloved's funeral. It was all the same to her either way. Tears fell down tanned features as she watched the bailiff place one of the sides of the handcuffs on her wife's wrist.

_No…this can't be real. Wake up Emma, wake up! _In a sudden move of desperation the blonde roughly removed herself from the bailiff's grip and lunged towards her wife. She needed to tell her, now. It was her last chance. "Regina, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Regina face twisted in grief, the sadness paired regret was far too much for her too handle. The world she knew was crashing down hard. There was nothing to stop it or even soften its rigid blows. "Emma…" her voice fell as it cracked into a tear filled silence. The large lump in her throat successfully stopping the use of her vocal cords.

The blonde struggled more as the bailiff gripped her hands tiredly attempting to yank her away from the other woman. The woman with disappointment and hurt that coated her features. The heavy man's breath was evident as Emma put up more of a fight than he thought she would for a woman of her stature. "Promise me you'll wait for me." The blonde's voice was pleading. She needed to know the brunette would wait for her. It would be the only thing keeping her sane through her time. Regina relayed a tearful nod.

Emma then lunged again for the final time. Pink lips struggled to get close to the plump ones in front of her. "I love you, Regina, please don't forget that." The blonde leaned in closer for a kiss. The seal of their promise. To remember that they are loved no matter what. That their bond will stand through this. Stronger than anything else in this world.

Regina leaned in to meet her wife's lips. She trudged forward only to be met with air. By then two guards had her wife by the shoulder pulling her away reluctantly. She missed her chance. A tanned hand suspended in the air in an unrealistic attempt to reach out. Her arm then recoiled at the elbow as her fingers lost their erect nature, slowly curling downward.

A whisper. "I love you too."

* * *

**Storybrooke present.**

Emma listened as the sound of heels started to fade out. Regina was making her way to the kitchen as usual to wash her hands and get diner started. It was an unchanged habit. Clockwork. Consistent since the day they moved into their first apartment together after Regina graduated from college. The blonde herself had another year left but that didn't stop her from living with her girlfriend. In fact it was on the best things to happen to her. Perhaps it was during that time when their relationship really flourished. And even since then, whenever the brunette would come home, the first thing she did was wash her hands and start on dinner. It was nice to come home to a simple meal every day.

Simple at first due to the limited funds. Regina only holding a part time job as a receptionist and Emma still in college working within the school, whenever she didn't have practice. Even though times were hard they got through them and they were happy. How nice would it have been to have that strength now? To be able to pull through no matter what. Back then they had been happy with just each other.

Maybe that was the difference between then and now. They didn't have each other. At least not physically. According to the law they were still together. But mentally, bodily, soulfully; they weren't. Neither one had the other to lean on. Someone to talk to when you were just about to reach the brink of a mental breakdown. Sure they had friends; but no one knows what you're going through like the one traveling the rode with you.

Emma looked down at the shoe box containing the un-replyed letters. This would have been so much easier if the brunette had simply just not received them. It would be a more approachable subject. Possibly the easiest to fix on some level. Alas, life does not work this way. Especially not Emma's life. She picked up the shoe box and headed downstairs. Better to do this now than after the loss of all resolve.

Bare feet padded down the marble white stairs then rounded off to the kitchen. As predicted Regina was standing near the sink wiping her hands with a paper towel then motioning over to the fridge. The woman seemed to ignore her existence and it angered her even more; proving to her that the isolation was purposeful. A realization that made her sick with hurt and betrayal. She slammed the box down on the island making her wife jump from the noise and glare back at her. Emma stood strong with her arms crossed, just as guarded as her wife had been when she first came home. There would be no way she would let the unfathomable amount of guilt derail her from the issue at hand.

The brunette closed the refrigerator holding a small plate with pre-seasoned raw chicken. Her browns eyes looked at the box instantly recognizing it. Knowing what was about to happen she placed the plate down gently onto the counter top and turned to face the clearly angry woman. White long sleeved arms crossed her chest as well.

Silence.

Both parties starred intensely at each other. Neither knowing where to start.

Emma spoke first her eyes hard. Hurt and anger, a lethal combination. "You got them…all of them."

Regina starred at her wife, arms still crossed, she remained silent. There was nothing to say. The answer was sitting right in front of them. No use in stating the obvious.

"Why didn't you write me?" Emma leaned her body weight against the opposite side of the kitchen.

No answer.

The blonde scoffed, "so, now you're going to play stupid."

The brunette's eyes hardened at those words. She was no fool and didn't take kindly to being compared to one. Intentional or not. "Do not refer to me in that way-"

"-answer the question." She did not have time for games. Or that stupid little banter they always seemed to engage in whenever her wife wanted to avoid a situation. But the blonde was not going to be scared off this time.

Regina turned abruptly exiting the kitchen. Her heels stomped across the floor towards the dining room.

The blonde in tow. "Don't walk away from me." Her voice was lean as if speaking to a disobedient child.

The brunette stopped, whipping her head around. "Walk away." She repeated in a hurt yet amused voice, "You should be lucky that's _all_ I'm doing right now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, be glad I'm here." Her voice was low and sharp.

"How am I supposed to do that when you're not giving me anything to be glad for?"

Ouch. The words were out before Emma could change them. It was too late now. The brunette had definitely heard them and by the look on her face, all hell was about to break loose.

"Ex-cuse me?" She spaced the word as she took a small step forward.

"You have given me nothing but grief since I came home. How can that make me happy?"

"And what did you want...hmm…for me to throw you a party, wrap myself in your arms and pretend that nothing happened." A condescending statement.

Emma placed her hands on her hips switching her weight to one side, "you could have at least spoken to me."

"Sorry if I'm not used to having you here in order to do so." She tilted her body to look straight into the blonde's eyes. Her arms still crossed. "After five years of it being forced on me, one tends to get used to it."

"Oh that's bullshit Regina, I tried to talk to you and you ignored me. And you still haven't answered my question."

"You think my loneliness was bullshit? You think all the nights I had to spend without you was _bullshit_?" she drew out the word in a hurt tone, "That's what you think Emma? That I'm faking it?"

The former mentioned faulted for a second. "Don't put words in my mouth, I didn't say that."

"So what _are_ you saying, Emma."

"Answer the question."

"No."

The blonde had a look of confusion. Did she really just say no? The anger was floating closer to the top. She took a breath to try and remain calm. As heated as she was, this didn't call for a shouting match. But it was very close. "What do you mean no?"

"Did prison ruin you're comprehension skills." They stared at each other for a beat, "No means the same thing it always has."

**Tick.**

"So then you have no answer? You just decided to ignore me for fun."

"I have my reasons."

"So answer the question."

"What part of no don't you understand?"

**Tick.**

"Regina, answer the fucking question! I don't have time for your games!" Patience running thin.

"I do not play games, and you better watch the way you talk to me." She pointed an accusatory finger. "You don't deserve an answer."

"The fuck does that even make sense!?"

"Emma!"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Do not raise your voice at me. You have no right to confront me about anything I chose to do while you weren't here."

"Oh, so now you're gonna just keep throwing it in my face, right? Fuck me, right?" She was losing the last of her tolerance. The use of the F word becoming more and more noticeable was a clear clue.

"I'm not going to do this with you Emma." Regina turned away again. She refused to play into this. It was against her as a woman with class.

"Fine, walk away." The end of her roped was reached, "I just _love_ how selfish you're being right now."

Her dignified retreat ceased immediately. Selfish? Has the blonde completely lost her mind? "Are you kidding me? How am I selfish?"

"You're making this entire thing about you. What about me? Huh. How do you think I feel to come home to a cold shoulder and son that has doubled in age? You didn't suffer this alone."

Regina's face hardened, "well excuse me for not being sympathetic to a situation YOU put us in. A situation that I tried hard to help you avoid."

"You act like I knew that was going to happen! The fuck was I supposed to do? He was my best friend-"

"-AND I WAS YOUR WIFE!"She quickly moved forward gesturing with her hands."MY SAY SHOULD HAVE TRUMPED OVER EVERYONE ELSE'S!" her lips began to quiver. Her calm stoic façade quickly crashing down.

**BOOM.**

"AND YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" a breath, she needed to calm down. Inhale. Exhale. "I have already said I was sorry. How many more times do you want me to say it?"

"1,825!"

"What are you-" Emma had no idea what the numbers meant. Perhaps her wife has simply just lost it.

"-that's, how many days you were gone. For 1800 days I was a single mother, for 1800 days I had to make every decision on my own, for 1800 long days I had to force myself to smile EVERYDAY." Her voice began to rise as her emotion began to rage over her. "YOU'VE MISSED 10 BIRTHDAYS, 5 ANNIVERSARIES, 5 CHRISTMAS' AND 5 FIRST DAYS OF SCHOOL! _YOU TELL ME WHAT APOLOGY MAKES UP FOR THE 1,825 DAYS I WAS LEFT ALONE._" Tears cascade down tanned features. The illusionary walls of a well put together being crumbled down piling around her feet.

Emma looked down at the floor briefly. The guilt she had tried to bury to have this conversation came back with an unfathomable vengeance. Ripping at the strings of her heart. She winced as her wife cried in front of her. A woman crying was never something that was easy for her to deal with. Even more so when it was _her_ fault. "Regina…" she tried.

"_CAN YOU MAKE UP FOR THAT_?" Voice squeaked and full of sorrow. It was heart breaking.

Emma ran her hand through blonde tresses, looking elsewhere but her wife. She hung her head low sticking her hands in her pocket. Her weight shifted to one side, resembled much like a dog whose tail was between its legs. She fought back her own tears.

Regina continued, "For all the nights Henry asked me where you were, asking me why you were sent away. For all the times he asked me if you still loved him. _If you left because…"_ she stopped trying to control her breathing as it reached near hyperventilation from the copious amounts of emotion that was spilling out of her. "_Because…he was a bad boy." _Her voice was weak and small. A lump wedged hard in her throat making her tone coming out in broken shards. A tanned hand ran through her hair.

Emma continued to look down. Guilt driving her silent.

"Can you…make up for that?"

The blonde spoke into the floor, "no…" a whisper.

"I thought so…" Regina wiped her eyes with the inner sides of tanned index fingers.

"Give me a chance." Spoken to the floor. The once overly confident college basketball player looked more like a mouse whose tail was stuck in a trap. Scared, hurt and full of regret. She took a step forward reaching out.

Regina backed away raising her hands similar to mock surrender, "don't…touch me."

"Regina..." her voice trailed getting closer. She reached out again, "I'm sor-"

Her words were cut by a hard slap across her face. Emma's head snapped to one side.

"SHUT UP!"

Emma remained silent her head still facing the other side.

"I don't want to hear _anything _you have to say."

A pink tongue peaked between her lips finding the metallic taste of blood slowly oozing from the bruised corner of her mouth. Her head slowly tuned back towards her wife. A light scowl embedded fare features from being struck with such force. She could feel her lip vibrating softly; signs that it was already swelling. Green orbs found her wife who was practically seething in front of her. It would be a fearful sight if it wasn't for the swafts of tears painting her face and the slight quiver of her lips.

Regina was practically shaking with emotion. "I needed you." A short inhale of tattered breath, "I NEEDED YOU EMMA,_ and you left me alone"_

The blonde watched as Regina gasped out a sob before turning quickly and heading upstairs. The door of their bedroom slammed roughly against its frame. Emma stood in the middle of the room. If she felt anymore guilt-ridden and sorry for herself she would commit suicide right then and there. But that wasn't the answer. It never was. What was she supposed to do now? She had succeeded in making things even more horrible. Her thumb came up to touch the bruised corner of her mouth, wincing slightly at the sensitivity. She walked into the kitchen to grab an ice pack placing it gingerly on her lip.

The couch soon came into view as she padded back towards the living room. A sigh escaped her. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Another sigh released itself that quickly transformed into a soft gasp that opened the tunnel for tears to flow freely. She buried her face in one of the cushions muffling out the audible sobs. Their relationship has hi more than just rock bottom.

But, unbeknownst to the pair, they seemed to have over looked a small truth. A silver lignin amongst the dark clouds of sorrow.

From you're lowest point, the only direction left…is up.

* * *

**So did anyone cry? I really need to know, it was kind of my goal. I wanted you guys to really feel the pain. I almost cried writing it. But it's bad if I'm the only one ha-ha. Next chapter is the one you guys have been waiting for, we find out what really happened! Aren't you excited!? I know I am. Anyway. Until next time.**

")


	8. The Invitation

Sorry again about the delayed update. Although I haven't been doing too bad. I don't think you guys had to wait more than three days. So I regret nothing. Anyway here is the moment you guys have been waiting for. I really, really hope I didn't disappoint.

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 8. The invitation

**Storybrooke Past. 5 years ago**

"You'll never catch me alive captain!" Emma yelled as she dodged a large paper ball thrown her way barely missing her face. "You will have to do better than that captain Henry." Another ball was thrown her way, this time she ducked down to the floor rolling onto the couch cushions sprawled across the living room floor. There were paper balls –well canons according to Henry- in every corner of the room. A few of them even sitting inside the empty vase near the window. A blue blanket was spread along the floor with stuffed toy alligators and sharks, their version of the ocean. Little action figures were lined up along the couch, some standing straight while others were knocked over; apparently killed in battle. To a small child the living room was nothing short of a perfect island for a pirate adventure. But to the unimaginative eye it was just a complete mess.

Henry stood on top of the bare couch, the black fabric sinking down under his weight. An empty paper towel roll was clutched tightly in his hand. A pair of Mickey Mouse ears –his captain hat- sat atop his head. Brown thermal pajamas and rain boots was his pirate outfit of choice. Piles of balled up computer paper stood near his side. He stretched out the hand with the sword pointing it to his blonde mother. His small voice attempting to hold authority, "You will go down with your ship, if it is the last thing I do!" The blonde faked a look of fear, her white tank top covered chest was heaving from all the tussling around they were doing. Her blue plaid pajamas pants hung loosely around her hips. The two had spent the better of Saturday morning playing pirates.

Normally, Emma would take this time to sleep in; however the energetic five year old was not going to let that happen. He came running into their bedroom leaping onto the queen bed and landing indian style, successfully jolting the blonde from her slumber. Regina had already been awake after getting a sudden emergency call for a meeting. The brunette watched with amusement as Emma tried to go back to sleep only to have her son pull at her eye lids; threatening to not let them go until she woke up completely.

Now here they were deep inside their own imagination. Emma looked up at her son holding out her sword towards him as well, "do your worst captain." Henry seemed to think for a moment before screaming a loud 'arrghh' and leaping off of the couch diving directly onto his mother knocking her onto the cushioned floor and landing square on top of her. He then proceeded to tickle his victim, making the woman squirm underneath him. "That's cheating." She struggled with her words through fits of laughter.

"Do you give up!?" The five year old stopped momentarily looking down at his red faced mother.

She looked back at up at him with an impish smile coating fare features. "Nevar!" Quickly she pushed the small boy away and ran towards the couch –Henry's ship-, and grabbed a paper ball throwing it his way. He ducked down, the ball flying over him and smacking a certain brunette straight in the face.

"What on earth?" Regina looked down at the assaulting paper ball; then back up at her son who was still hiding behind a couch cushion and trailed to her wife who was standing on top of the naked couch mouth agape.

"Ooooo you're in trouble." Henry muttered from his corner of safety.

Emma smiled the same as a child who had just been caught doing something they were supposed to. Her shoulders were up to her ears in an adorable fashion. Might as well try and use the cute factor. "Hi honey." Regina didn't answer. Her brown eyes were still looking over the mess of the living room. The blonde followed her wife's eyes, "we were just-"

The brunette raised a hand. "I don't want to know. Just clean it up." She then picked up the mail that had been dropped from her hand after being pelted from the paper ball and stalked into the kitchen.

Emma looked down at her son. "Way to stay on my side kid." Playfully said as she hopped down from her place on the furniture.

Henry stood from his hiding spot carrying the pillow over to the couch and placing it in its proper place. "I didn't hit her, you did."

The blonde shook her head and continued to clean up the mess they made. Once everything was in order she walked into the kitchen to find her wife in the middle of preparing lunch. Motioning over to plant a sweet kiss on her lips. "How was your meeting?"

"The same as always," She answered while cutting a sandwich in half.

"That good huh," the blonde walked over to the pile of mail sitting on top of the island. She searched through it, most of them being bills or junk mail. Her eyebrow rose as a small tanned envelope came into view. "Hmm…"

"What?" Regina wiped her hands on a dish cloth and walked to stand beside her wife.

"It's an invitation."

"From who?"

Emma noticed the address, "from… KJ," she opened the envelope, sliding her index finger through the seam. "It's for his engagement party."

The brunette looked confused. "I didn't know he was dating anyone."

"Me either." The blonde shrugged and continued to read the invitation. "You are cordially invited to celebrate the engagement of Killian 'KJ' Jones and Tamara Martin." She said the second name with an unsure inflection. Since when were they dating? And why didn't she know about it?

Regina visibly tensed. Her feelings towards the ebony haired woman were still fresh. It had been that way ever since she found out through Emma that Tamara was the one who ruined her painting that night. It stuck to her like an industrial adhesive, never forgiving that woman for the heartache she caused. The anger quickly rose again. "We're not going." She said lowly, walking back towards the other side of the island picking up the plates of sandwiches she made for everyone.

"Regina we have to go." The blonde followed behind her wife who was now setting the plates down in the dining room.

"You know how I feel about her Emma."

"I know, but we won't be going for her." She watched as the brunette went to grab their son. The small boy running quickly to sit in his designated seat the booster. He was still having difficulties reaching the table. "Come on, for KJ, he's my best friend."

The brunette didn't answer. Instead decided to start eating her lunch. Although KJ was the blonde's best friend from college, she still didn't want to be anywhere near that other woman. In her eyes Tamara was nothing but trouble. Something that she had always wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Gina," Emma started again. "We can't just not show up. He was there for us during our engagement party and the wedding. That wouldn't be right."

A sigh, "we won't have a babysitter in time."

"I haven't even told you when it is." The blonde stated seeing straight through her wife's actions. "Gina…"

Henry looked as if he was watching a tennis match. His dark green eyes following his mothers voices, swinging his dangling legs happily.

Emma poked out her bottom lip and gave her best puppy eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully. "Why do I feel like I have two kids?" Henry chuckled making both his mothers smile at him. She sighed in defeat, "Fine baby, when is it?"

The blonde beamed, "Next Saturday. We can ask Mary Margaret to watch the kid." She nodded her head towards the small brunet; who sported a cute glare from being called 'the kid'. Emma reached over and ruffled his hair in response.

The brunette smiled at the display. "Ok, if she says its fine then we will go." She pointed an accusatory finger towards the blonde across the table. "But you owe me Miss Swan."

Emma sported a cocky grin, leaning her elbows onto the table. "Oh and I plan to make it up to you, tonight, Mrs. Swan." A blush tinted Regina's cheeks from the comprehensive innuendo. Tonight she would be in for quite a treat.

* * *

**Next Saturday...**

Emma stepped outside of her car door after dropping Henry off at Mary Margaret's. The pixie brunette was more than happy to take him in for the evening; stating that Ruby would also be there to help plan a fun night for her son. She was thankful for friends like Mary Margaret and Ruby. They had become the best things that have happened to her – excluding her wife and son-, proving themselves time and time again that they were worthy of her trust. She rounded off to the front door placing her keys into the lock and stepping inside. "Gina…" her voice traveled through the house looking for the woman in question.

"Upstairs," the familiar voice trailed. Emma then made her way towards the bedroom. When she opened the door she noticed her wife peeking out from the closet. Obviously still in process of getting ready. "Babe the party started an hour ago. Why aren't you dressed yet?"

The sound of hangers scrapping across wooden poles coated the silence of the bedroom. "I didn't like what I had on so I decided to change. Don't rush me." She retreated back into the large walk in closet.

Emma rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. She never could understand why it would take six years for her wife to get ready. It only took the blonde about 45 minutes at most. Clad in black pants, a white button up and her red leather jacket. Simple yet appropriate. She never apprehended why Regina would go through her entire wardrobe. Didn't she already know what was there? An exasperated sigh, "Gina, baby, I'm sure what you have on is fine."

After a few more sounds of shuffling fell from the closet. The brunette finally stepped out wearing a form fitting red dress. The top slipped down into V-neck that seemed to be bunched up, and then pulled taught down into a diamond brooch that settled at the beginning of the valley between her breasts. Black stockings coated her accented legs from the mid-thigh dress. Black pumps completed her outfit. "What do you think?" She smiled as Emma slowly stood up from the bed, lust evident in her twinkling eyes as she motioned forward.

"I think…we are going to be even more late." The blonde leaned in for a kiss, but her lips were met with a tanned finger. She pouted from the denial.

"Ah ah…you'll smudge my lipstick." She smiled as Emma tried to direct her lips to the exposed tanned skin. The brunette placed her hands on the taller woman's shoulders stopping her from advancing. "Emma…we're late, remember?"

The blonde sighed and backed up. "Fine…but you are in a lot of trouble later." She leaned forward to steal a chaste kiss from red lips. "Let's go." Fare hands reached onto the nightstand to grab her car keys.

"Oh no you don't." Regina objected. "I am not wearing _this _dress in _your_ car."

"There's nothing wrong with my car." She stated innocently.

"It's ugly."

"It's a classic."

"Yes, classically hideous."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll take your car then." An appeasement.

The brunette grabbed her keys and handed them to her wife as they simultaneously headed downstairs. Reaching the car the blonde quickly motioned to the passenger seat to open the door. "For you, Mrs. Swan." She gestured with her hand palm facing up as she bowed downward.

"Why thank you Miss Swan." She chuckled as she got into the car. The blonde then gently closed the door before rounding off to the driver's side to head towards the party.

...

The atmosphere was warm and inviting. It wasn't at all what the two thought it would be. Especially Regina; she was sure it would be a lot less classy, full of ill-mannered pedestrians. A bunch of barnyard animals. It was sad to say that this is what she thought of her wife's friends, but with Emma you never were quite sure what you're going to get. The couple made their way inside, stopping at a small window off in the corner to check their coats. The blonde placed a possessive arm around the brunette's waist as they strolled through the large white doors.

The room simulated one of where a typical wedding reception would be held. Off in the far side of the room was a large buffet style table filled with food for everyone; from vegetarian to meat lover. White lights decorated the room shining off the golden dance floor, its reflection giving the place a warm golden backsplash. "See it's not that bad." Emma whispered in her wife's ear.

"I suppose you're right. But the night is young." Her answer was full of doubt. There was a strong feeling in the pit of her stomach that they just should not be there. Something was bound to happen. As for what, she didn't know. However, with every fiber in her being, she was sure she didn't want to find out.

Before the blonde had a chance to respond KJ appeared not too far in front of them, grinning ear to ear. His cream beige pants clung to his thighs, the white button up and grey vest swayed lightly during his stride over. After getting a look at everyone else, Emma began to feel like she was a bit underdressed. Hopefully there would be lots of alcohol distributed to all the party's guest so no one would remember, or care, about her fashion disaster.

KJ stuck out his hand towards the blonde in greeting. "You made it. Glad to see the wife has let you off the ball and chain." He smiled towards Regina who gave a polite smirk.

"Just this time," the brunette spoke in jest, causing a laugh from both populaces.

Emma interrupted the merriment, "I think you're laughing a little too hard KJ. I'm sure Tamara is already having one made just for you."

The name made Regina fight back an eye roll.

"And what makes you think I don't like being chained?" He asked, his dark eyes twinkled with double meaning.

"I really didn't need to know that," the blonde faked a look of disgust, "on that note where's the bar?"

KJ quickly pointed towards the open bar telling them to 'help themselves'. The couple than separated briefly. Regina to go find a table and Emma to retrieve the drinks. Once the blonde reached the table her wife had chosen, she slipped a small cup of sprite towards the brunette, keeping a beer for herself. "You don't mind being the designated driver tonight do you?"

"No, I'm actually not in a drinking mood tonight." The feeling in her stomach seemed to turn her off completely. She didn't even feel much like eating. Whatever was nagging her caused lots of anxiety, settling like a stone deep in her abdomen. Regina really just wanted to go home, but after seeing how much her wife wanted to help celebrate the engagement of her best friend –to that retched woman-, it would just seem selfish to hold the blonde back. So, in the end, it just made more sense to take one for the team. Hopefully this night will go smoothly and all she was feeling was indigestion.

...

A couple hours have passed and everything was still intact. Emma and Regina had even found the time to dance together. The brunette couldn't remember the last time they danced. Perhaps it was the year before Henry was born. Come to think of it, aside from sex, the couple hasn't really been able to do much of anything after their son was born. There were no regrets though. He filled their lives even more than when it was just the two of them.

Brown eyes looked across the table to her wife who had just finished her sixth beer. The blonde's eyes were slightly dilated. A sign of slight intoxication. Not so much drunk, just, tipsy.

"Perhaps it's time for water dear," Regina suggested, grabbing a hold of her wife's hand.

"I'm not drunk," she answered a little defensively.

"I didn't say that, I just, want you to be sober enough for tonight." A hint of flirtation.

"What's tonight?" Emma looked confused. The brunette then leaned over the table seductively, her red lips brushed against the other woman's ear as she whispered, causing the latter's eyebrows to rise. "Can you actually do that?"

A nod.

The blonde seemed to spring to life, "well," she started rather comically, "I think we have celebrated enough. I'm going to head to the bathroom and we can go, ok?"

A laugh, "ok."

Emma smiled at her wife before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Six beers were definitely something to go right through you. She exited the room turning the corner towards a white door with the restroom sign followed by the universal female stick figure.

The blonde stood in front of the marble sink washing her hands after fulfilling her call of nature. Small creeks of hinges were heard signaling someone entering the restroom. Heels rung against the white stone floor. "You couldn't wait until we got home?" Emma stated cockily.

"You're willing to take me home already? My persuasion is stronger than I thought."

Emma paused, that was not the sexy voice of her wife. In fact it was quite the opposite, making her cringe. She knew it was impossible to get through the entire night without coming into contact with this woman. But they were so close. At this point the blonde really wished she had contained the willpower earlier to hold her urine until she reached home.

The russet skinned woman took a step closer. Her misleading heels announcing their existence. "Long time no see Swan."

"Not long enough Tamara." She moved passed the woman grabbing a paper towel for her hands.

"Oh and here I thought you would be happy to see me." Her tone held playful spite, "maybe even enough to rekindle an old flame."

A scoff, "you can't be serious. And aren't you marrying my best friend?" Disgust.

Tamara invaded the blonde's personal space, slowly dragging a manicured finger down the length of a toned white sleeve clad arm. "That doesn't have to stop us from having a little…fun."

Emma grabbed the violating wrist firmly yanking it away from here. This woman was absolutely nuts. A psycho. Two cards short of the deck. The blonde was starting to wonder if this engagement was only a ploy to get close to her. A sick and twisted unfathomable endeavor. She had seen things like this before in movies. A short love affair turning into an unhealthy obsession. It was scary and it needed to come to an end. Now. "Tamara you have to stop. Nothing will ever be between us._ Never_ again."

The latter seemed to be unphased. "It's the wife isn't it? Don't want her to know?"

The protective nature of the blonde started to flare. Her wife was not to be discussed. Especially not with her.

The ebony haired woman spoke again, "she looked absolutely ravishing tonight. But you have nothing to fear, my lips will be sealed." She leaned forward quickly to crush her lips against the blonde. Only to be stopped by strong hands pushing her back. A deranged laugh escaped her lips from the movement.

Emma's face went pale with fear. _This bitch is crazy._

Tamara stalked towards her slowly, menacingly, like a lion on prey, "or maybe it's your son. Henry…right?"

The blonde's eyes grew wide. She had never mentioned her son before to this woman and the fact that she even knew his name sent a red alarm within her. "How do you know my son?"

An evil laugh, "oh I don't know him personally. But let's just say, I have my resources."

"You stay away from my family." Her voice was hard and protective, casing over the fear that consumed her.

"You poor thing," a velvet insane voice, "I want nothing with your little family. Just…you." She moved in closer, backing the blonde against the wall. Never before has Emma felt terrified enough to be frozen. "Let's just make things easier...shall we?" Her tone was barely a whisper as maroon lips tilted to connect with soft pink ones.

The blonde seemed to find herself again before their lips met, pushing the woman away. "You're crazy."

"I love you." Those words lacked the usual warmth that should follow. In fact they were hollow, cold, zany and illusory. This woman needed to be in a large room with cushioned white walls. "Don't you love me, Emma?"

The latter quickly made her way towards the exit. She needed to get out of there, grab her wife and run like hell. Her escape was short lived as she felt hands pushing her forward knocking her to the ground.

"Don't run away from me Emma. I love you."

The blonde scrambled to get up, Tamara closely approaching.

...

Regina sat at the table tapping her fingers against the white cloth covered wood. It has been at least 10 minutes and Emma still hasn't come back to the bathroom. The feeling in her stomach grew as worry started to consume her. At first she presumed that her wife was simply just running her mouth to her old friends. But after seeing that the room still contained most of the people she knew, she decided to get up and check to make sure everything was ok.

The brunette made her way out of the room and headed towards the bathroom. As her figure drew near the sound of tussling and small grunts could be heard. Her heart raced as the sound grew louder. Quickly she pushed the door open just in time to see her wife cock her arm back and punch Tamara square in the face.

The woman's body twisted as she fell to floor holding her jaw.

"EMMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? STOP!" Regina screamed.

Her plea fell on deaf ears as Tamara quickly stood and lunged towards the blonde knocking her down. The two struggled against each other.

"STOP!" Regina tried to reach for wife but couldn't find the moment to grab her due the two rolling around. Deciding to just take a leap of faith she dived down pulling at the white shirt of her wife to break them apart, but was stopped by a hard smack across her face from the dark skinned woman. The force of the blow caused her to stumble back. Emma catching wind of what happened quickly reached on top of the sink counter grabbing the metal tissue container bashing Tamara across the head knocking her out instantly. The woman fell with a slump; a large bloody knot accented the corner of her head.

The blonde's features were coated with incredulousness of her actions. She looked at the blood still evident on the metal container. "…I…" Her mouth moved to form words but there was no sound.

"Emma we need to go." Regina stated pulling her wife off the floor and scrambling out of the bathroom. The duo walked with great speed, trying their best not to look guilty. Regina headed back towards the table to grab their coats she had acquired earlier from when the blonde first went to the bathroom. Emma headed outside to bring the car around.

The brunette was shaking. What the hell happened? Will that woman tell the police? Could Emma get arrested? "I knew we shouldn't have come." She said to no one in particular as she waited outside for her wife to bring the car around. Upon seeing the blue Mercedes she quickly made her way to the driver side opening the door. "Get out." Every bit of an authoritive tone being used.

"What?" The blonde asked in confusion. Was she going to leave her here? To be caught by the police?

"You've been drinking…the last thing we need is to be pulled over."

Relieved that she wasn't being left behind, Emma quickly scooted over to the passenger seat allowing her wife to take the wheel. They quickly sped off.

Tanned skinned hands gripped the steering wheel taught, her knuckles white with pressure. "What the hell happened?" Anger.

"I…I don't know…"

"You don't know! The fuck do you mean you don't know!?" Fury. How could she not know? Obviously something had to happen for that situation to come to blows. Why didn't the blonde just listen to her? She knew they shouldn't have gone, every fiber in her being told her so.

Emma winced at the tone, "one minute she was talking…trying to force herself on me and next thing I knew we were fighting."

"Force herself?" A part of Regina felt slightly satisfied with the fact that the woman was knocked out for coming on to her wife. Another part of her was furious with the stupidity of the situation. All Emma had to do was leave. Leave the bathroom the moment things went sour. But no, her stupid, arrogant, prideful wife was never one to back down. To seem cowardly. A trait she knew one day would get them into trouble.

"Yes," Emma gestured with her hands in front of her. Fingers sprawled out, eyes wide "she's obsessed with me Gina. She started talking about you and…and Henry. I didn't know what to do I panicked."

The car soon pulled itself into their garage. Regina quickly shut off the engine making her way inside the house, the blonde in tow.

They were pacing, neither one knowing where to go from here. Emma held her hands crossed at the fingers in her hair. Regina's heels seem to almost make a dent into the floor from the force. She sighed, "We need to call August."

"August?" Emma stopped pacing. Was it really that serious to call her lawyer friend?

"Yes August," she said irritated, "do you know what you just did?"

No answer.

"Emma," she placed her hands in front of her face as if beginning to pray, tilting them towards the woman in front of her, "you're looking at assault with a deadly weapon. You can go to prison for that!" The brunette resumed her pacing.

The taller woman's heart pounded against her sternum. Jail? No, she can't. Jail is for criminals, murderers and that wasn't her. What has she done? "Fuck…I…Damnit!" Green orbs looked over to her wife noticing the small red bruise on the side of her face. "Gina…" her voice trailed as she motioned over, "are you ok?" A fare skinned hand gingerly grazed against the bruise, making the brunette wince.

Regina quickly moved from the touch, "this no time to worry about me! Emma what are we going to do when someone calls the police?"

"Maybe…they won't." An ignorant hopeful statement.

Regina looked ready to smack her wife across the face, "OF COURSE THEY WILL CALL THE POLICE!" a breath, "Tamara is knocked out cold with a bruise on the side of her head. It will be obvious that someone attacked her."

Another hand ran through blonde tresses, "that doesn't mean it was me. It could have been anyone." She thought for a moment. Maybe that was possible. No one saw her do it aside from her wife and she was one hundred percent sure she wouldn't say anything. So maybe luck could be in her favor this time. Just this once. Hopefully.

* * *

**The next day.**

Emma and Henry sat across the couch watching The Lion King for the millionth time. Yet the small boy would always watch it as if it was his first. Regina soon joined them after doing some straightening up. The blonde wrapping an arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek.

The doorbell rang suddenly, knocking them out of their family moment. The couple shared a glance. Each one dreading the possibility of who could be behind the door. "I'll get it," Regina stated before getting up and answering the door.

A copper toned woman stood with almond shaped eyes and long black hair. Beside her stood a red headed woman, pale in her features.

"May I help you?" The brunette started.

"Are you Emma Swan?"

"Uh, no I'm her wife. What can I help you with?"

"I'm detective Mulan and this is my partner Aurora. We have a warrant for the arrest of your wife." Aurora held the court paper up close for proof.

Regina kept her face neutral, "on what grounds?"

"Assault. We found her fingerprints along with blood of the victim on the metal container in the bathroom of the Renaissance Plaza. The place in both you and your wife were present for."

The brunette remained quiet. She had completely forgotten the factor of Emma's fingerprints being found. Why didn't they take it with them? She suddenly felt extremely stupid for not taking the moment to think and missing out on such an important detail.

"Ma'am if you are hiding your wife I am afraid we will have to take you in as well."

Regina started to speak but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Emma with a sorrow filled look.

The detective looked at the blonde who came to the door, "Are you Emma Swan?"

The former mentioned nodded. There was no use in trying to hide it. She was caught and there was nothing she could do about it. Cold metal handcuffs snapped around her wrists, "Emma Swan you are under arrest for the assault of Chief of police Tamara Martin. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

The detective's words faded from existence. Emma looked back at her wife still standing by the door. Brown eyes glassed with the buildup of tears. Her son soon came into view, peeking out from behind her legs. "Where's Mama going Mommy? Why are they taking her away?"

The blonde felt a firm hand press down on her head indicating for her to duck down as she entered the back seat of the police car. Green orbs stared out the window, watching as Regina nudged Henry back inside, closing the door behind her. The beginning of hardship.

* * *

**Really hope I didn't disappoint with this. However my next question is, do you guys want angsty happiness next chapter or would you guys rather find out why Regina stopped the letters? I am really confused on which to do first. So the first 5 reviews of whichever choice is what I will do next. So please please please let me know. Again I really hope I didn't disappoint. Until next time you marvelous people.**

")


	9. Visitation

Ok so, Letters it is. I'm surprised actually. I thought all of you would want the possibility of angsty happiness. Ah, well, that will happen next chapter. Enjoy!

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 9. Visitation

**Storybrooke Minimum Security Women's Penitentiary. 5 Years ago.**

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since Emma has been incarcerated and she could already feel her psych slipping through her fingertips. Every single aspect associated with this place was too much to take in; from the severe lack of privacy to the dangerously close to inedible food. The atmosphere made her consistently gloomy. Grey walls and cruel lack of amiable communication were two huge factors for that feeling. She was homesick beyond understanding. Every now and then she would swear she saw an image of her wife somewhere. Either on the faces of one of the prison guards, a reflection in the mirror or behind the confining gates during their limited time outside. Waiting for her with outstretched arms, beckoning Emma to run, escape from this retched place.

Delusion.

And it was growing vastly.

Aside from the gloomy feelings, there was an even bigger one taunting her. Wrapping around her heart like a boa, tightening its firm body around the organ until she was sure to pass out from the lack of blood flow to her brain. It ate away at her violently and callous. Picking slowly within the confines of her mind, gnawing at weak bundles of nerves; successfully shooting aches down her spine. Loneliness.

The time away from the blonde's family literally hurt. There hasn't been a night where Emma curled up onto the hard cot in fetal position, holding herself taught to try and ease the physical surges of agony pulsing through her entire system. Every part of the blonde down to the ends of curly flaxen hair ached. For one of the first times in her life, _she_ needed to be rescued. She needed to be held, to be comforted, to feel a soft kiss against her cheek silently telling her that everything was going to be ok. She needed love. She needed freedom.

She needed Regina.

Emma sat across her cot, legs folded indian style. Green orbs scanned around the unwelcoming familiar room. The same chipped cement was in its stagnant place, along with the horrible unkempt toilet in the far corner. As to why they weren't even allowed to use the bathroom in private was beyond her comprehension and something that she would never get used to. The small barred window to her left caught her attention as a small ray of sun peaked through. In that moment she wished she had magic. The power would allow her to become a small bird, slipping through the bars and spreading her wings elegantly, flying away from here and to her family. Where she belonged. But right now, there was no way to escape. For the next five years, this is exactly where she would be. A prisoner. Captive. Detainee.

A caged bird.

Fare skinned hands ran themselves through unruly pale curls. Remorse soon reared its ugly head, slowly unraveling mind. How could she let this happen? Be so stupid.

The isolated time that prison gives, allowed her to replay the incident. Over and over again. Each time discovering a new way of how this whole thing could have been avoided. Holding her urine so she wouldn't even had been in the bathroom in the first place, walking out the moment that wench strutted inside. Then there was the one that stung the most…just listening to her wife in beforehand and declining the invite. During that entire week the brunette warned her; telling the blonde how much she felt it wasn't a place for them to be. A guttural feeling that nagged her to no end; fruitlessly trying to pass it on to the blonde.

But, as usual, Emma being the head strong person she was, said that there was nothing to worry about and they would be just fine. What a tragic lie that turned out to be. Somehow she knew there would come a day when her stubbornness and occasional naivety would get her into trouble. She just didn't think it would be here.

The blonde let out an audible sigh as her knees slowly brought themselves flushed with her chest. The lingering pain intensifying again as thoughts rattled against her cranium. A sharp breath caught in her throat as a sudden realization seemed to announce itself for the first time. This…this was the only the beginning.

It's only been three weeks.

A solidary tear cascaded down a pale cheek as she brought her face down to hide within the safety of her knees. Her arms slid around orange jumpsuit clad legs, closing off completely from the world. With another small gasp breaking down the barriers keeping a full flood of tears at bay, she began to rock. Subconsciously at first, the motion gradually became more voluntary as it soothed her slightly; just enough to stop the blonde from crumbling completely.

Footsteps could be heard down the hall, accompanied by the faint jingling of keys. They grew louder until suddenly stopping when reaching her cell. The sound of the barred wall being roughly slid to the side on its rolling hinges caught the blonde's attention. She looked up from her knees to find a female prison guard holding the cell open. The woman was short in height and slightly overweight, her long ebony hair pulled back into a ponytail. The blue guard uniform fit snuggly against her pudgy abdomen. For a brief second an unrealistic thought of being released early crossed her mind.

Ignorant hope.

"You have a visitor," she spoke curtly. As if she couldn't care less about the social life of the prisoner. Well, for any prisoner at that.

Emma gently uncoiled herself and stood from the cot. Walking towards the guard who quickly put a pair of handcuffs over her wrists before closing the cell and walking down the long cold corridor. The hand cuffs clinked together with each step. Their existence refusing to go unnoticed. The blonde kept her head down as she walked. Watching the white tennis shoe-like covered feet step against the cement floor.

The guard hadn't even bothered to hold onto Emma's arm as they walked. She knew the prisoner didn't have it in her to run. In fact, the other woman looked like she barely had it in her to just breathe.

Prison often did this to those unfortunate enough to fall into its web. Especially those who were kind at heart. The ones who were just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. She has seen it all too often. From time to time it would sadden her. Particularly during the first few days she accepted the job. But, with time, like everything else, you become immune, desensitized and soon everyone just melts as one in the same. Granted there were moments, such as this one, when her heart goes out to the unfortunate prisoner. However, experience has taught her to wear an unwavering mask. It was a reluctant gesture at first, but necessary.

The duo rounded a few corners before stopping in front of a large white door. The corrections officer stood in front of the blonde freeing her hands from the cuffs before opening the door to the room made specifically for visitation. "You have 20 minutes," she spoke almost bitterly. It was part of her no nonsense façade.

The room was large and narrow. A row of desks down a straight line, each one separated by a wooden panel, giving each person a cube of privacy. Emma walked into the room apprehensively. It wasn't so much she didn't want a visitor. That was the farthest thing from the truth. But it was more of the question of how things would go when they met. What if it caused a huge melt down, causing a scene and stopping her from receiving visitors ever again? It was an overly dramatic assumption. Although, with how she has been feeling, anything was possible.

Heavy feet carried her to the empty cube a few desks down. As she rounded the side past the wooden separator her heart jumped before racing entirely too fast. Green orbs caught sight of the beauty that is her wife. In that moment, upon seeing Regina, all of the sorrow, regret, lowliness seemed to all transform into an unexpected emotion.

Embarrassment.

Fare features burned a bright crimson as her wife's brown eyes looked her over. Scanning down the short sleeved baggy orange jumpsuit defiling the figure beneath it. The most hideous thing she was sure the brunette had ever seen. This entire thing was disconcerting. She didn't want her wife to see her, not like this. Not with those beautiful brown eyes staring at up drenched in ill-hidden disappointment.

A sigh fell through pink lips along with the sound of the chair groaning against the floor as it was slid from under the desk. She sat down slowly, green eyes meeting brown through clear thick glass separating them woefully and preventing physical contact.

There were other rooms that allowed families to be closer together. But that was meant for inmates serving longer sentences or having passed through the first six months. Since it has only been three weeks, Emma was not entrusted as a low risk escapee. Until then this would be the best offered. And it was accepted gracefully.

For a few beats neither of them said anything. Both just staring, trying to except that this is what has become of their marriage. Mutual understanding that it will only get worse from here. Each visit will become more and more heart aching, knowing that their short lived togetherness will fall from their grasps to be confronted with the exuberantly unfathomable loneliness they each possessed.

Emma took a look at her wife. The brunette was wearing a black turtle neck, purposely covering up as to not make this visit any harder than it needed to be. Her bottom half was blocked by the desk.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Regina picked the black phone to her right bringing it to her ear; watching as Emma mirrored her.

"Hi," the brunette spoke in a depressed tone. It was easy to tell that the separation was just as hard on her as it was on the blonde. Her eyes lacked the twinkle they used to be coated in, underneath were dark crescent circles poorly hidden by makeup. Emma could tell her wife probably hasn't slept since the day she was brought her after the sentencing. It wounded the blonde significantly. Never did she think she could cause this much pain, in such a resilient woman.

"Hi," the blonde responded timidly. Guilt suddenly getting the best of her.

"How are you…" Regina ran her eyes over the woman on the other side of the glass. She was pale, almost to the point of a corpse. Flaxen hair pulled haphazardly into a messy ponytail. Those green orbs she had come to love looked almost grey from the inert nature they possessed. The brunette's heart cried for her wife. But she couldn't show it, she needed to be strong. For Emma, for Henry and for herself.

"I'm ok," a false smile refusing to meet her eyes, "don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

A nod. Regina didn't really believe it. But it was better not to mention it.

"How's Henry?" concern evident.

The question caused a chill to escape down tanned skin. How was she to answer that? Perhaps a lie. Yes a lie, because the truth would be far too painful now. The truth would weigh her wife down with guilt if she knew. Something unnecessary for the woman while being stuck in this cold, lonely place.

It would be immoral to tell her how much the small boy has cried the past few weeks. Begging, pleading with her to bring his Mama back. For her just to tell the police that Emma was sorry. She wished things would be that easy. A simple hug and make up to stop all this. But it was impossible. Time and time again the brunette had tried to explain this to their son, only to end up with more tears from his inability to understand.

Yes, she would keep that to herself.

Along with the nightmare's that soon followed. Her heart broke as their boy tried to explain his dream. A blue monster –the police-, capturing his blonde mother and forcing her into a black abyss under his bed. He would scream for her, to come back to him, for someone to save her. But it never worked, all it got him was the brunette running into the room and comforting him with soft kisses and light hums.

That too she would keep to herself.

"He's ok…he doesn't quite understand, but…he'll be fine."

Emma seemed to except the answer with the least amount of guilt showing. A small victory. "And what about you?" the blonde questioned, "how are you doing?"

The question was a lot bigger than it probably was meant to be. Perhaps another truth she should keep to herself. Maybe not everything. But, only the ones expected of her and the least tender. She wouldn't tell Emma how; she too, has cried herself to an unfitting sleep. How she would stare longingly at their wedding photos, trying to use her memory to stop her from falling apart.

The brunette didn't have the heart to tell her how she had clutched one of Emma's shirts close to her chest, crying hysterically within the large walk in closet, breathing in the scent of the woman gone. No, that couldn't be said either. Neither could the fact that the blondes pillow was nearly dripping with mournful tears.

No, none of that would work.

"I…" Regina trailed. What exactly was the best thing to say? To not burden the woman in front of her any more than she already was? "I…I'm fine," her voice shivered slightly and she cursed herself for not having stronger resolve.

Emma could tell it was a lie and it gave her mixed feelings. Regret, guilt and sadness being the first few. But they soon trailed into certain gratitude, appreciation of her wife trying her damness to spare her own feelings. Even in this moment where their lives were falling apart she was trying to be strong. A quality never gone unacknowledged. The blonde raised a fare skinned hand against the glass, placing her palm flat onto the surface. Features stricken with ill-hidden sorrow.

From the other side Regina also raised her hand and pressed it against Emma's. The false sense of physical contact twisted the confines of both their stomachs. "I miss you," the blonde spoke first into the black phone, her voice was soft and calm. Green orbs never leaving the brown ones in front of her.

"I miss you too," Regina's voice went up an octave as she said the last word. A tear escaped down her face and those beautiful plump red lips quivered.

Emma tilted her head to the side at the sight. The grief weighing down her pate, making it almost impossible to keep her head up. She wanted to become transparent, like a ghost; and seep through the mirror to wipe the tear from the brunettes face and slip out into the breeze following her home. Another idiotic impractical thought. Her mind has been running away with them lately.

And it's only been three weeks.

* * *

**Stroybrooke past. Two years ago.**

Tamara sat at her office desk typing diligently. Stacks of paper covered her small table as she pretending to do something meaningful. Well, meaningful to her job actually. Because searching for the facility that held Emma Swan was meaningful enough to her. She had purposely laid low for two years. It was needed to play the part of the victim. To pretend as if she was absolutely devastated by the alleged 'attack'. It was quite easy for her to milk what happen and turn every single person of the law against the blonde. Being chief of police did have its perks. Especially when the person you are plotting against has no idea what so ever. She smiled at her own twisted plan.

Purposely coming on to Killian all those times and making him feel as if she was absolutely perfect. Tamara often commended herself on the superb acting skills. They sometimes even tricked her into thinking she was actually in love with the idiot. He was nothing but a pawn in a delirious game of chess. One, in which, moved deliberately to stand in front of the opposite's player's piece, initially keeping the blonde unsuspecting of her true intention.

A distraction. To get closer to Emma.

She had almost lost though. Her emotions got the best her the moment she saw the blonde, _her_ blonde, locking lips with that undeserving brunette wench. The jealousy and anger rising making Tamara act irrationally and destroying the painting.

It wasn't too bad of a mess up it seemed at first. It was only a painting. Colored paper with a few squiggly lines. She had no idea Emma would be the one to confront her on it; threatening to stay away from _her _ girl. Please. That woman did not merit the right to be with the blonde, she did. The dark skinned woman had rolled around in the sheets with the college basketball player plenty of glorious times before _that woman_ was even thought about.

Her hand moved purposely against the mouse scrolling down the page with the names of all the inmates the prison held. Dark eyes scanned the screen looking under the S. A deranged smile crawled creepily across her face as the name 'Swan, Emma' seemed to jump out in front of her. She quickly grabbed an empty piece of computer paper and jotted down the name of the penitentiary before grabbing her beige coat off the back of the chair.

"I'm going to lunch," she announced to her secretary as she whipped her coat into place. Determination evident against dark features. It was time to pay a visit to an old friend.

...

Emma stood in the prison laundry room folding clothes. A chore she was given for the month. Ironically it was actually welcomed. The hum of the dryer was soothing in a weird way. It kept her sane enough until her wife came to visit. The two had set into a normal routine. Regina would stop by Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and Sundays. It was the most her time allowed, due to all the overwhelmingly responsibilities as mayor. Their visits haven't been quite as sad as she thought they would be. Yes there was the small gloom that would pass over when they had to go their separate ways. But knowing they would be able to see each other within the next day or two made it bearable.

After the six month probationary period passed and Emma wasn't seen as a high risk for escape, they were finally allowed to meet in the other, more enjoyable room. The very first time Emma saw her sitting at that white table completely out in the open and not behind that insufferable glass she had come to loathe, the blonde quickly ran to her wife wrapping strong arms around the brunette tightly and quickly stealing a reluctantly chaste kiss before they heard one of the guards cleared his throat, signaling they needed to pull away. As brief as their contact had been it was worshipped for every second.

Emma moved over to the wash machine adding a few more loads into it after transferring the others into the dryer. Today was Wednesday and that meant Regina would come to visit tomorrow. The thought sent a warm smile across her face. She appreciated every effort her wife was putting in to make this less tragic. Sure she still had three more years to go, but Regina seemed to ease the pain. Henry even came by once. However, it was kind of unnerving, letting him see her like that, in a place like this.

The vibe her son got from just being in the place alone made the five year old a nervous jumpy wreck himself. So they let him stay home. Regina would bring school pictures of him and sneak to take pictures of Emma, when the guards weren't looking, to make an equal exchange. As to how she snuck her cellphone past the metal detectors was beyond her and frankly she didn't care.

The door of the laundry room swung open as a female corrections officer, who Emma came to find out was called Reese, came to retrieve her. Somehow Reese was always the one letting her know when she had a visitor. The two had developed a strange bond. Not so much like friends but a mutual respect. It soon had gotten to the point where the guard didn't even bother to handcuff the blonde as they walked towards the visiting room anymore.

Reese smiled as she nodded towards the inmate, "you have a visitor."

"Today?" she asked in confusion. It was Wednesday; Regina wasn't supposed to be there until tomorrow. Perhaps it was Mary Margaret or ruby. They had made their way to see her a few times. Maybe this was one of those.

Reese held the door open allowing Emma to walk past her. The two continuing the conversation as they walked. "Yes, today. She says she's a friend." The guard spoke.

_Must be Mary Margaret_, she mused. As they approached the entrance, the corrections officer held open the door allowing Emma through and turning to leave without a second glance. The soft smile that was planted on her face quickly faded into a scowl. Eyebrows furrowed upon recognition of the dark skinned woman in front of her. "You," she said in a low growl. Not trying to hide her revulsion in the least.

"Me," Tamara answered with a cheery smile. As if the blonde's one word was full of surprise rather than seething resentment.

The blonde quickly turned to leave. She didn't want to do this. That woman was the reason why she was here. The reason why she was missing her son grow up and having breakfast with her wife. The reason why she brushed against the walls of insanity during the first few months here. This woman was not welcomed. At all. Point blank. That…bitch, was dead to her.

A large male guard stood in front Emma stopping her from leaving. He crossed his muscular arms in an act of supremacy. Daring her to challenge him.

Tamara spoke then, "ah ah, Swan. There will be no escaping me. I have asked them to keep you here, so that we may…catch up."

With her hands on her hips she turned to face the increasingly irritating woman, "I'm allowed to refuse visitors if I want to."

A smirk as dark toned legs crossed themselves, "yes, you are. But you are denied that right under my order as chief of police. And if you refuse, I will simply just revoke your right of visitation." The blonde faltered at her words and Tamara smiled at the small victory, "it would be such a shame to do so at this time. Since your _wife…_" she scoffed out the word curtly, "will be visiting tomorrow. A shame it would be to spend your last few years alone…hmm?"

Emma was slack jawed, "you wouldn't do that." Her tone lacked confidence.

"Oh, but I would," she gestured towards the chair in front of her, "sit down Swan."

The inmate kept a scowl on her face as she reluctantly sat into the chair, leaning back against it with her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. "What do you want?" annoyance clear.

"To see you of course," she said in a soft crazed tone, "I want to put what happened behind us."

Emma rolled her eyes. This woman was sincerely cracked. She wondered briefly if drugs were involved.

"I'm willingly to forgive you, for attacking me."

"Attacking you!" her voice raised slightly, "are you fucking kidding me!? This is your fault!"

"Settle down inmate Swan." The guard warned from his place in front the door.

"See there you go," Tamara patronized, "getting yourself all worked up over nothing."

Emma clenched her jaw to calm herself. The muscles along her mandible pulsated with each teeth grinding movement.

"You can relax," the dark skinned woman smiled, "I'm here to help you."

The blonde showed a look of disbelief. _Yeah right, help me. It's her fucking fault I'm in here in the first place. _"Help me?" her tone was sarcastic.

"Well isn't that what people do when they love each other?" she asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Let's get this straight," the blonde snapped. Love was not a word to be thrown about loosely. It was something to be cherished and meaningful. And the only person who deserved her love was the woman at home who has been trying her best to make this all bearable for her. Not this whacked out, disconcerted psychopath sitting on the other side of the table. "I do not love you. I don't even like you." She said matter-of-factly, "I never have and I never will. So get that through your thick fucking skull lady."

Tamara seemed simply unfazed; she had grown used to the blonde's harsh words. It made their game even more exciting. "Such a temper. Something I have come to _love _about you." She purposely put emphasis on the word just for spite. "And I think you will change your mind once you know what I came to offer."

Emma's patience was coming to an end. The sparkling fire of the string hanging from the red stick of dynamite closing in on its destination. It was only a matter of time before she explodes. She remained silent.

The ebony haired woman took the blonde's silence as the go ahead to explain. "I'm here to lessen your sentence. Drop a whole two years."

Emma raised an eyebrow. Could she actually do that? But wait, why would she want to? There must be something else. A catch. No one is ever that generous without wanting something in return. "Why would you do that?" She needed to know just what exactly this woman was up to.

"Haven't you figured it out?" a pause, "I already told you I forgive you and want to move from this. So think of it as my olive branch."

"Olive branch huh," the blonde asked with deserved sarcasm. Not believing this crap for one minute. "That's all you want…peace?"

"Well that…"she trailed, "and the promise you'll leave your wife."

Green orbs stared back with wide eyes. Seriously, the fuck is wrong with this woman.

There was no way in hell she would leave her wife, not now, not ever. They had known each other for 12 years and been married for 10. That's not something you can just, throw away. Regina had become a needed and cherished part of her. The other half. They were one. You don't throw that away. "That's not happening."

"Oh Emma," she said with pity, "you are in denial. You know there are things that I can offer you that she can't. Haven't I proven that already?"

No response. Only green eyes glowering.

"Think it through. I know you will come around, Swan." She purred the name as she stood from her seat. Emma remained seated with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'll be back before the end of the day. I'm sure by then you will see it my way."

Emma watched as she left, early signs of a headache approached.

* * *

**Later…**

Regina smiled as she finished the last of her paper work rather early. Normally on Wednesday's her desk would be piled nearly to the ceiling with work. However today was just a small stack of papers that needed no more than five minutes of her time. Brown eyes caught hold of the large clock posted against the wall. 2.30 In the afternoon.

"Looks like I have a half day." She paused momentarily thinking of what to do. The obvious answer popped into her head after catching sight of the small picture frame sitting on top her desk. It revealed herself with Emma standing behind her, fare arms wrapped around her tanned waste smiling and Regina also smiling with one of her hands placed gently on the blonde's cheek.

Routinely, she wasn't going to visit her wife until tomorrow. But she had an hour before Henry would be finished with school and an extra 20 minutes before needing to be picked up from the bus stop. Plenty of time.

The brunette smiled as she gathered her things. The visits have been helping her cope with the blonde not being around. It was keeping her sanity intact a lot more easily than she thought it would. Of course she had the town and Henry. But nothing calmed her like seeing Emma. She will be glad when these last three years past so they could just get back to their normal lives. Be a family again. Forget that past and just love one another.

After giving a once over to her office assuring she had everything, she quickly left the room almost running to her car. This extra time was something she desperately needed and was more than grateful. Once inside the car she revved the engine to life and headed towards the prison.

...

Emma was absolutely fuming. The nerve of that woman to come here and offer such absurdity. It'll be a cold day in hell before she agrees to anything in regards to the dark haired woman. She lay across the length of her cot; subconsciously shaking her leg with restless energy. Her fare hands folded underneath her head. The woman would be back tonight.

Maybe if she put enough of a fight she could get her to go away. At least for a little while. She needed to preserve her visiting rights. They were wanted for one. But needed on a completely different level. She sighed conflicted. What to do?

Footsteps were heard and a large dark skinned male approached the cell. "You have another visitor Swan." His voice lacked the softness she had become used to with Reese. It was odd that it wasn't her telling the blonde she had a visitor.

Emma looked up from her cot. Tamara was back already. How long has it been? An hour? Maybe two? Perhaps she could take a chance on something, "am I allowed to refuse visitors?" she asked.

"Yes you may do so," he said almost confused. In all his years he couldn't remember the last time an inmate refused communication with someone from the outside.

"And if I do…" she trailed, "can someone remove my privilege of visitation?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"What if someone threatened to do so?"

"I doubt that could happen," he seemed almost annoyed at this point with the random questions, "rejection of a visitor is perfectly fine." a sigh; apparently this woman was worried about something. "But if it makes you feel better. I won't record the reject and it will be impossible for someone to remove the privilege of further visitation."

Emma smiled. She had just found her loop hole. "Well in that case, could you deliver a message to the woman here to see me?"

A nod.

* * *

**A few moments later…**

"What?" Regina asked incredulously, hurt evident on her face.

"Her words lady, not mine," the guard said without sympathy. He had come to find the person requesting a visit had turned out to be a woman as the blonde inmate had predicted. Although he found the words a bit harsh. Especially for someone as beautiful as the near crying brunette in front of him. But it wasn't his place to butt in. He wanted to just simply deliver the message and get back to work.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" Perhaps the man was wrong. Maybe the message was meant for someone else. Surely Emma wasn't the one denying to see her. Had she done something wrong?

"Yes. When I told inmate Swan she had a visitor she denied it and told me to tell the woman who was here…which is you" he gestured with his hand, "that you're presence causes nothing but pointless irritation and never wanted to see you again. Don't call or write because it will be sent directly to the incinerator." The guard blurted the words casually. As if the two were talking about weather.

Regina was absolutely devastated. What happened? Things were just fine yesterday when she visited. Emma was absolutely beaming with happiness. Was that all fake? A show?

She turned away to leave as tears started to cascade down tan features. What was Emma thinking? Why was she suddenly pushing her away? After all she's done.

The brunette paused for a moment as she ducked into her car.

_After all I've done. _She mused. The sadness and shock quickly forming into anger. _How dare she! _This was all _her_ fault.

Regina had done nothing but fight to keep their relationship alive. And this is how she is repaid.

Her chest tightened. Emma had given up. It was abrupt. The woman hadn't even given her so much as a warning to cushion the blow. The blood pumping organ ached painfully as the words from the desensitized guard played over and over again like a broken record.

Irrational anger settled deep within her core. If that was how she wanted it, fine. Then she would give up too.

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint with the chapter. Oh and BTW…OUAT IS COMING ON TOMORROW AND IM SO F*(*^& EXCITED! *ahem* until next time swanqueen shippers.  
**

**P.S I want to give a special thanks to Pathmark, Turtles crossing and LOVISCU who have been faithfully reviewing since chapter 1. I do appreciate every single review that has come but these guys…or girls, stood out to me. There are more of you but unfortunately it's anonymous so I can't thank you properly.**

**I hope I didn't offend anyone by this. I love all of you equally.**

")


	10. The Duffel Bag

OK so this chapter is late. I know. But it took me a hell of a long time to write. I wanted it to be prefect and I worked really hard. And I still don't think it's good enough but, I suppose I will let you guys be the judge. Enjoy.

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 10. The Duffel Bag.

**StoryBrooke Present.**

Mary Margaret slid her pale thumbs along the rim of the tea cup. She had been sitting in Granny's for a little over twenty minutes waiting for Emma. The blonde woman had been so broken since she's returned from prison; that she wanted to check in on her to see how everything was going. Hopefully there was an improvement from what Ruby had told her after seeing the blonde at the bar. It saddened the pixie brunette to not see her friend get the love that she deserved. In fact it was something Emma desperately needed.

She looked at the door again waiting to see bouncy flaxen curls come through. Nothing. Maybe Emma had changed her mind about talking. It wasn't like the other woman had seemed too thrilled about it anyway. But then again, she didn't really have too much to be thrilled about in the first place.

As the pixie brunette brought the tea cup to her lips, the diner's entry bell chimed signaling the presence of the person she's been waiting for. Her eyes focused in on Emma, sauntering over. The red leather jacket clad blonde's body language read nothing short of depression. Her head was hung low slightly; brows furrowed in thought. The lowly demeanor seemed to correct itself once green orbs caught sight of the petit brunette sitting in a booth a few feet away from her. A literal painful forced smile was across pink lips. The bottom one still sore and healing from the argument a few nights before.

Emma slid into the available seat opposite from her friend. Ruby soon came over noticing her blonde friend and slipped a fresh cup of hot chocolate on the table. She thanked her before taking a gentle sip, careful not to put too much pressure on the small wound. The blonde watched as Mary Margaret's eyes fell to the purple bruise on the corner of her bottom lip.

A pained expression was evident on the brunette's face. She reached out to touch the injury, but pulled back as the blonde slightly flinched. Emma looked towards her friend, "it still hurts."

"Emma…" Mary Margaret trailed. Her tone full of pity. "What…happened?"

"It's nothing," the blonde avoided, sounding much like a victim of domestic abuse. Of course that wasn't the case. But as wounded as she felt on the inside. It might as well have been.

Normally the pixie brunette would drop a subject someone clearly didn't want to talk about. However this was different. Just how bad were things at the Swan-Mills household? "Emma, that is something. Please tell me."

The former mention rolled her eyes and sighed, as if this whole thing was a waste of time. "Regina and I got into an argument." She paused for a beat, "it got a little more heated than I thought." Subconsciously her tongue peaked out to gingerly feel the battered portion of her lip. The metallic taste still evident.

Mary Margaret was slack jawed, "she…_hit you?_" The words holding just as much shock and disbelief as she felt.

A nonchalant shrug.

"Oh, Emma."

"It's ok, I deserve more than…this." The blonde gestured to her lip.

"No you don't," a twinge of anger. All of this was not necessary. She couldn't understand for the life of her why things were going this way. It had been the better of three weeks, yet things only seemed to be getting worse. Just what happened to make them this way? "You don't deserve any of this."

The blonde stared down into her mug of hot cocoa, "it's my fault. If I hadn't-"

"So what!?" anxiety, "it happened already Emma, there's nothing you can do about it now but move on."

Easier said than done. "I…I want to move on…I just," a beat of silence, her forehead fell into the palms of her hands. "She's so hurt inside."

"And so are you," the brunette interrupted. "Emma you _both _have to try…not just you."

The blonde let the words sink in. Had she really been the only one trying? The only one making an effort to mend things? Maybe. But she should be anyway, right? It was her fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for her mistake. An imprudent mistake that is just along the cusps of costing the price of her marriage.

But then again.

Regina, at some point, had stopped trying. For the last three years of her sentence she had heard nothing from her wife. Not to mention how cold she was to her since the blonde returned home. Before, Emma had simply just reasoned that her wife was hurt, and was having a hard time mending herself. But now, it was clear. Regina…had given up. How could she be so stupid not to see it? The signs were all right in front of her. The cold shoulder, the looks of utter disappointment and…avoidance of her touch. Emma's heart began to ache and she quickly buried the realization. She didn't want to break down here, not out in public. She didn't want to realize that…it was over. _They _were over.

A betraying tear slid slowly down fare features, "you're right. It has been only me." She sighed, "We're broken," a whisper.

"Not broken," the brunette soothed, "just…bent. It can be fixed again." she reached out to squeeze the other woman's hand, "but, for now…I think you need to let Regina make the effort. You've already reached the end of your half." a pause, "maybe…you can stay with me for a while?"

No answer.

"Emma," she tried again, "you need love right now. And a whole lot of it." The brunette watched as green orbs slowly looked up towards her in silent agreement. "I'm not saying I can do anything like Regina can…but, jail is a lonely horrible place and…you need to have someone on your side. Love from a friend. Let me be that for you Emma."

The blonde looked up at her friend. The other woman's words were genuine. And it was true, Emma did need love. Of course the pixie brunette wasn't the one she really wanted it from; but it was something. And something was always better than nothing, right? She sighed before nodding subtly.

Mary Margaret smiled, "great. I'll set up the extra room for you. You can come whenever you're ready-"

"Tonight," Emma quickly interjected, "I want…I need to come tonight."

The brunette slightly tilted her head to the side, a warm almost maternal smile set across her face, "of course." She let go of the blondes hand finally and continued to sip her tea.

Emma took a sip of her cocoa.

* * *

The elegant black ink pen scribbled against the mayor's paperwork in sophisticated cursive. Each letter accented every loop and curve with the utmost regal casing. It moved calmly, giving off the illusion that its current owner was similar in its demeanor. However that was not the case. Yes, on the outside Regina seemed to be calm and unfazed. But on the inside, she was breaking. The argument she had a few nights ago was still vivid in her mind, conjuring up every emotion sporadically as if it were happening over and over again.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Why was it? How did all of this come about?

Why aren't they loving each other?

The pen stopped its movement as brown eyes fell to the manila folder containing the documents necessary for divorce. Documents she was supposed to have already served. It was intended to happen the night of the argument. Yet, it didn't. Perhaps it was the fight that through her off course. Then again, wouldn't that have been her chance?

Her feelings were crumbling down anyway; why not just get it all over it. Kill two birds with one stone.

Something was holding her back. As to what she didn't know. Well…that wasn't entirely true per se. She did still love her wife. That much was true; no matter how far down it was buried under the other, more easily attainable emotions. The ones that were the most fresh. Wounds that were still leaking through the useless band aid she tried to sooth them with.

A sigh escaped her lips as she brought the manila file closer. Opening it, her eyes skimmed over the official papers. The one's that would separate them forever.

Another sigh.

She was so confused now. This used to be something she was so sure about. A thought process that started a few months after the brunette received that dreadful message from Emma's prison guard all those years back. The day she became aware that the blonde had gave up. So abruptly.

At first she thought maybe it was just the prison getting the best of her. But as time grew by doubt crept in; making her over think, second guess, everything that she's been doing. Then it came to her. Perhaps it was all too much for Emma. Maybe she was overbearing and making it more difficult for her wife. The brunette had been doing more harm than good. That's why she said those things.

Regina figured that she sent the guard because the blonde would be too scared to face her. To watch the look of hurt and disappointment set heavily against her features. It would have been too much, so the blonde gave up.

The more time went by the more Regina grew angry. Hating everything about the situation.

Angry about Emma being in jail, about the unwanted depression, the physical pain, loneliness, heartache, anxiety, hopelessness and most of all the fact that the blonde had selfishly made the decision to force her into suffering alone. Time was supposed to heal wounds. Instead it created them, calcified them. It left her to succumb to the negative confines of her mind damming their marriage to eternity.

She didn't want this anymore. To feel that way. It had happened before a very long time ago. It was then that she promised herself to never let history repeat itself. But as everything lately it had turned out to be a lie. You would think the loss of your first love would be a lesson in its own.

Yet, Regina found herself back where she started. Emma had slithered like a serpent under her walls; breaking them down with just a simple smile. The brunette was completely unprepared, but the warm and fuzzy feeling she got whenever the woman was around proved to weigh heavier. So she let her walls crash. An idiotic mistake. She should have known it would bring her here, back to this state. Sure it may have taken longer. But the inevitable wasn't skilled in practicality.

Regina looked around her home office; settling at the clock above the open entry way. The rhythmic tick briefly commanding her attention before falling back into her mind. The argument played itself again. To Emma asking constantly why she didn't respond to her letters. It angered her to see the blonde play stupid. As if she was the victim in this. Those letters were a load of crap and she knew it. Each one made her feel as if she was being mocked.

How dare Emma send those letters after clearly saying she didn't want them? What kind of sick and twisted game was she playing? Whatever it was, it was one Regina would not fall dupe to.

The brunette closed the file and placed it onto her home office desk. Brown eyes found the clock again. It was well after six in the evening and she decided that she would leave her final decision until tomorrow. She and Emma needed more time to calm down before presenting the documents. As difficult the situation was going to undoubtedly be, she wanted to try and talk it over civilly. At least, that's what she told herself the past three days.

Regina started to gather the papers she was working on, lightly tapping them against the desk to align them properly.

Rummaging could be heard from the hallway. At first the brunette thought it was Henry fooling around with something. But that thought was quickly corrected because as far as she knew her son was still at his sleepover. So obviously it wasn't him. The only culprit left was Emma.

Regina hadn't even heard her come in. Since when did she become so ignorant of her wife's presence? Perhaps a habit obtained from the time spent alone.

Just as the brunette was making her way out of the home office space, Emma walked past the open doorway carrying a small black duffel bag. She watched as the blonde crossed back past again, not bothering to look inside.

A curious eyebrow quirked and she moved from her desk to stand in the door frame waiting for the blonde to cross again. Her eyes fell over to the top of the stairs where the small black duffel bag was left. A few moments later Emma emerged from their bedroom caring a small picture frame, walking past her once again without looking her way, squatting down to place the item in the bag. As the blonde started to zip the bag, Regina spoke, for the first time in three days. "Where are you going?"

Emma just seemed to ignore her; rearranging some of things in the bag that was stopping her from zipping it completely.

The brunette tried again, "Emma?"

From her squatted position the blonde stopped her ministrations and spoke without looking in the direction of the voice, "oh now you notice me?" her tone was sharp.

"Where are you going?" she asked again, snubbing the sarcasm.

Emma finally got her bag closed and stood. This time facing the brunette, "Why do you care? It's obvious that you don't want me around anymore."

Regina pursed her lips and looked down at the full duffel bag before bringing her eyes back up to meet green ones, "so you're leaving…again."

"oh cut the bullshit Regina, ok," she started to gesture with her hands, one facing palm side towards the other woman, "I can't with this anymore. I've tried…really hard to make things right. And you don't want any part of it."

"So you're leaving?" she asked again, almost with spite.

A sigh, "I'm giving us space." The blonde shrugged crossing her hands over her white tank top clad chest.

Regina stared for a long moment. Contemplation embedded on tanned features. Her eyebrows rose slightly before realization dawned. She's given up. Emma…has given up.

So all her thoughts were true.

The evidence was right in front of her. Emma was ready to leave, to forget everything. The determination on her pale face and the packed bag told her so. The brunette's demeanor quickly turned to that of the mayor before speaking again, "fine, then sign these before you leave." She retreated into her home office to grab a file. When she turned back around she saw Emma standing in the doorway. An unreadable look across her face. The brunette handed the file over to her wife.

Emma took them curiously. She opened the folder, her eyes widening as she scanned over them. "You…" her voice lost all its edge, replacing itself with disbelief and hurt. "You want a divorce?"

Regina looked to the side suddenly interested in her book shelf. She nodded.

The blondes face hardened. The combination of hurt and anger getting the best of her. She tossed the file onto the nearby chair forcefully, "I'm not signing that."

The brunette looked at her incredulously, "what?"

"You heard me. I'm not signing that. Not until you tell me why." Her voice was low, a calm before the storm.

"Emma-"

"No, don't give me a bullshit excuse. Tell. Me. Why."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm just giving you what you asked for dear."

The blonde's brows furrowed, "when the fuck did I ask for that?" Her voice starting to grow louder.

The brunette took a step towards her. "You made it very clear to me three years ago, while you were still in prison. When _I _was the one trying to make things better for you. But how foolish of me."

Emma was still confused, "Regina the hell are you talking about? I never told you anything like that!"

"You're right." an accusatory finger, "Like a coward you sent a guard to do it for you!"

The blonde took another step closer to the other woman. Confusion and fury presented on her face. "The fuck are you talking about! I never sent anyone to tell you anything!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" The audacity of this woman to stand in front of her and lie to her face.

"IM NOT-," Emma brought her the sides of her palms in prayer position to her lips and took a breath to calm down. "I'm not lying Regina. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The guard Emma," she paused, "you sent him down to tell me that you refused my visit. From me. YOUR WIFE!" The brunette's voiced cracked.

The blonde thought for a moment. For as long as she could refer back she had never refused any visit form her wife. In fact the only person she had ever refused was…ah shit. "Fuck…"She mumbled in realization. There it was, the reason why things were so shitty now. Because of a fucking miscommunication. "Regina…that wasn't meant for you." Her voice was a little softer.

Regina remained silent crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight, allowing the other woman to continue.

"Someone had been harassing me and I sent the guard to tell them to leave me alone. It wasn't meant for you I swear." She tried, feeling completely stupid that this whole thing started from a misunderstanding.

The brunette kept her arms crossed obviously not believing anything.

"Regina you really thing I would do that?" She was hurt and it was easily conceived, "after all the time and effort you spent trying to make things better for me, why would I throw it all away?"

The tanned woman shifted her weight, "you should have handled it yourself. Instead of sending someone to do your dirty work." She spat.

"WHAT!?" Emma's anger quickly reached the surface again. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Silence.

"I am not the only one at fault in this!"

"And how is that Emma!?"

"Why didn't you check with me? Was it really that easy for you to just give up? Just like that? Am I that worthless to you?" Green eyes were dilated and glassy.

"Emma-"

"Why didn't you fight Regina? Why did you leave it to me to fix this? Have I not been there for you?" she didn't wait for any answer, "From day, one, I have been by your side no matter what. I have never, EVER given you a reason to give up on me. So why did you now, hmm? Is there someone else?" She asked shakily, dreading the answer.

The brunette looked wide eyed, "how could you say that!?"

"So you're just selfish. Is that it?" Emma placed her hands on her hips, a scowl settling on fare features.

Regina faulted for a second. Her character had just been insulted. "What did you say?" She was practically seething now.

"You heard me. You're selfish. Everything has been me." She pointed to herself, "I have been the one to do everything. I helped us get together. I held your hand through all the hard times. _I _made it my job to get you everything you needed. I HAVE BEEN THE ONLY ONE FIGHTING FOR THIS. ME ALWAYS ME! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

The brunette paused as the words started to sink in. It was true. Emma had been the one fighting. Practically groveling and yet she's done absolutely nothing. She should have checked. No. She should have known better. Of course her wife would never actually push her away like that. How stupid was her own heart? Regina remained quiet as she struggled with finding the right thing to say.

Emma, mistaking the other woman's silence for indifference let her anger take over her actions making her lunge at the brunette grabbing the front of her shirt.

Regina gasped, "Emma let-" her words were taken from her as the blonde slammed her roughly against the office bookcase, effectively pinning her against it. The brunette looked at her wife with shock and a little fear; mouth agape.

"You really want to throw me away?" She asked desperation clear in her voice.

Shock rendered the brunette silent.

Emma stared at the woman. This was the last straw, she was _done_ fighting. If this is what she wanted then she would give it to her. "Fine, if that's what you want, then I will sign those papers Regina and I will leave, but not until you look me in the eye and YOU TELL ME THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!"

Regina looked to the side she wanted to look anywhere but at her wife, face twisting with the tell-tale sign of tears.

"REGINA LOOK AT ME!"

The brunette turned her head slowly. Glassy brown eyes meeting dilated green ones.

"Is that…what you want?" The blonde stated more slowly.

No answer.

Rage picked up again causing Emma's grip to tighten as she shook Regina slightly, "TELL ME!"

"I CAN'T!" she screamed back. The brunette let her head fall against the bookcase as she stared down at her wife. The wall she build for the past five years crashed down at her feet.

Emma faulted for a second. She lowered her voice once more, "Than why? Why did you give up on me? Why did you try to throw me away, to end us?"

Regina sniffed as a lump formed in her throat. She took in a shaky breath, suddenly realizing all the damage she has caused all on her own. How she almost broke the woman in front of her completely. Her gaze lowered; "_I'm sorry_…" she choked out.

An apology. The tear filled words were heard clearly and it made her loosen the grip for a moment. Only a moment, before tightening again, "That's not good enough." She spoke strongly.

The brunette's mouth turned dry as the lump grew bigger. Almost constricting her lungs. She had pushed too far.

Emma stared into the tear dripping brown eyes, moving side to side, searching, "give me a reason…make me stay."

They continued to stare. Regina's eyes also searched, finding that Emma would really leave. Actually give up. _ She's never done that before…what have I done? _The brunette opened her mouth to say something before closing it again.

The blonde continued to stare. Waiting…for anything.

Regina tried to speak again, her throat sore from emotion, but she pushed through. Her voice squeaked as she spoke, "I…I didn't know what to do. You were gone from me and I didn't know how to handle it. For 8 years of marriage I've never had to be without you Emma. It literally crushed me..._I…_" her voice was cracking; she took a breath. "That day at the prison…_I thought…you've given up on us._

"I know I should have checked first, but I couldn't think clearly." Brown eyes burned into green. Tears falling from both sets of orbs. Regina sniffed before shaking her head and biting her lip as she continued. "How can I do anything Emma when the better part of me was missing? My heart didn't beat the same. I was lost without you. I've treated you badly and you didn't deserve that. I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry Emma. _I'm so so sor-"_

Emma's lips crashed against her wife's, for the first time in five years, cupping the shorter woman's face softly. The kiss disintegrated all of Regina's remaining resolve. The brunette's eyes slipped closed as she desperately returned the kiss, relishing in the familiarity that was her wife. Her lover and best friend.

They pulled apart, Emma still holding onto her wife's face. She looked down into the tearful brown eyes she loved so much.

Regina looked back at her, leaning her face into the warm palms, "I missed you so much Emma." She choked through tears. The blonde then pulled her into a tight embrace, letting the brunette bury her face with her chest, muffling her sobs.

"I missed you too," she whispered into brown hair.

Regina clutched her wife's shirt. It's been so long since she's felt this. This touch. So very long since those strong loving arms encased her like this, making her feel safe. The sobs grew louder against her wife's chest. So much so that she was shaking.

Emma tightened her hold and placed her chin atop the brunettes head. "I'm so sorry Regina." She soothed her hands up and down her wife's back.

Slowly, the crying woman began to calm down, "_I'm sorry too._" She choked through muffled cries. The blonde then slid a hand up the brunette's side and crooked a finger under the woman's chin making Regina look up at her. Emma's heart nearly broke at the sight of her wife's sadness, her face drenched with tears. She stared into her eyes leaning down for another kiss. One that seemed to say what they both needed.

'I forgive you.'

...

The two were lip locked as they entered the bedroom. Their lips moved slowly, cautiously against each other. As if either of the latter's would break from too much pressure. The blonde wrapped her hands around the brunette's waist pulling her close before tilting her head to continue the kiss. Her tongue nudged softly at the plump gates coaxing them open. Regina's lips parted as the warm tongue entered her mouth, brushing against her own tongue before retracting and repeating the same movement.

Emma's hands smoothed over her wife's back remembering, reliving. Tanned arms slid up the front of the blonde's shirt wrapping them around a pale neck, falling deeper into the kiss. Warmness coated both their bodies. The foreign yet familiar sensations of love glazing over. Five years it's been since they've felt each other, breathed in the air of one another. Every renewed feeling was accepted gratefully. And even though it's been five years since this, they wanted to take things slow.

Each movement slow and deliberate. They wanted to take…their…time.

Regina's hands settled at the hem of her wife's shirt. Her fingers sliding up the blonde's side bringing the garment up with her. Emma's arms rose above her head and they broke the kiss to allow the shirt to be softly pulled off. Their lips met again, gliding against each other. There would be no biting, no rushing; it was time for love. Something they both needed.

The blonde's pale thumbs drew soft circles in the small of the brunette's back. The softness of her wife's skin was something she also missed greatly. It was as if she were touching expensive silk. Her ministrations slowed as she too brought her hands up the brunette's warm body to pull her shirt overhead, letting it huff onto the floor.

Regina replaced her arms behind the blonde's neck. Their lips finding each other's again. Emma sighed as the bare skin of their abdomens touched. It sent small shocks down the spines of both women. Gripping Regina tighter, the blonde took a few small steps forward, gently guiding the other woman to the bed. They moved together until the back of the brunette's knees touched their queen sized divan. Emma held on tighter as she eased her wife down onto her back while still maintaining the kiss.

The two crept slowly up the length of the bed towards the headboard. Regina gently laid back, her hair spreading along the plush pillow. Emma lowered herself on top of her wife. She gently pulled her pink lips away to stare down at the beautiful woman, as if for the first time ever. Brown eyes slowly peaked under heavy eyelids before bringing tanned hands to caress the face above her, pulling it down for another kiss. The blonde obeyed the gesture and softly ran her hands down her wife's sides.

The brunette's tongue pushed easily through pink lips, tasting her gently. Their tongues working together, neither one trying to find dominance. In this moment there was no such thing. They were one.

Emma lightly pulled away before leaning down again.

A kiss to each perfectly shaped eyebrows. First one and then the other.

A kiss to a tanned nose.

Another on each cheek. Then one down every inch of the brunette's jaw. Regina's hand slid into the golden curly mane, delicately clutching it, doing no more than curling her fingers. Emma continued her gentle ministrations. Her nose nudged the brunette's face to the side as she continued to kiss down, stopping at the crossing where neck meets shoulder. Regina sighed softly as her wife lightly sucked, not to leave a mark, strictly for pleasure. The brunette tugged lightly at the flaxen mane making Emma face her to place another caress on already kiss swollen lips.

The blonde's hands soothed up and down the brunette's sides before sliding under her back and unhooking her wife's black bra. She gently pulled the straps down her arms before tossing the underwear to the side. Emma held herself up as she looked down at the brunette. She's missed this so much. It's been so long. To have it now was almost surreal.

Her body settled against Regina's again. She was sure not to put too much pressure down against her wife.

A kiss to swollen grateful lips.

Another down the length of the brunette's collar bone.

A kiss for every inch down the tanned valley between breasts.

Emma let her tongue trail to one of her wife's beautiful mounds. A pale hand held the other. Not pinching or pulling. Just…feeling. Caressing.

She retracted her tongue to place soft kisses against the breast. As she drew closer to the nipple the blonde stopped, her lips still pressed gingerly against tanned skin.

Regina looked down to see a tear fall down from Emma's closed eyelid. She reached down placing her palm on the blonde's free cheek. This caught her attention and green eyes met brown. "I forgive you Emma…and I know you forgive me too." She said almost in a whisper.

The blonde placed her hand over the one currently touching her cheek. She then removed it and kissed her palm. Her mouth than moved back over to the same breast before wrapping her tongue around its peak. It swirled lovingly, before flicking over it. Soft whimpers escaped from the plump lips of the body below her. Removing the swollen peak from her mouth she rubbed her lips quietly against it before switching to the other side.

The brunette's heart rate started to increase. Her breaths were turning into soft gasps as her wife continued to pleasure her, creating a warm pooling between tanned thighs. As Emma made her way back over her wife's face, Regina tangled her hands once again into golden hair pulling her into a passionate kiss.

The blonde's hands started to travel again. This time to the brunette's waste, her fingers slipping into the hem of her pants and lace panties. Emma broke the kiss as she slowly started to sit back on her heels and Regina lifting her hips to allow the blonde to remove them.

As the garments hit the floor, Emma took a moment to look at her wife again. An incredulous expression. How could someone this beautiful belong to her? Pale hands rubbed the brunette's calves before leaning forward and placing her cheek against Regina's knee. She turned her face to kiss each one.

Regina sat up then and stood on her knees as her hands reached out to her wife, kissing her sweetly before softly pressing her back onto the bed. She laid her body flush on top and reached under to remove Emma's white bra. Brown eyes started into green as she started to lean forward again.

A kiss to the forehead.

A soft trail down the bridge of her nose.

A kiss to a slightly bruised lip. She lingered there. Silently apologizing. Emma turned her head to make their lips meet fully again.

Apology accepted.

Regina kissed against her wife's chin before trailing down the length of her neck to the valley between pale breasts. Gentle kisses made a path to one of the glorious mounds. As her mouth moved she felt the soft thumbing of Emma's heart. It was here that she stopped. She continued to let her lips linger against her wife's proof of life. The rhythmic thumbing signaling that her woman has come back to her. It wasn't a joke or an illusion. This was real.

Emma stroked Regina's silky brown hair, "I'm here Gina"

The brunette sniffed before continuing. She had forgotten how much she loved to hear the blonde's soft rapid breath under her touch. And she trailed further down.

A kiss to the stomach.

A kiss against the belly button.

A kiss to each slightly exposed hip bone.

Regina hooked her thumbs under the hem of the blonde's pants and underwear before removing them. She slid back to her wife's body, connecting against the one below as they kissed again. The two hung onto each other tightly. As if they let go they would float away if they let go. And this feeling they had right now…was much too good to let it get away.

Emma reached down to grab onto Regina's thigh before changing their positions and landing her on top. Breaking the kiss she sat back to gently push her wife's legs open. There would be no separation of their bodies tonight. At least right now. She needed to be close. She_ needed_ to feel the woman. Her love. Her life.

Opening herself, Emma settled between Regina's legs, kissing their clits together. With both hands positioned at the brunette's head, she started to swirl her hips against the body below her; deeply, slowly…gently. She wanted this to last as long as it could. There would be no rushing. Only savoring.

The two moaned in unison. The blonde lowered her head to kiss soft tanned skin as Regina soothed her hands over her wife's back, scratching slightly when Emma would deepen each thrust of her pelvis.

The brunette moved her hips in rhythm with her wife. Their love making simulating an contemporary dance. Moving in unison beautifully. Both in full control of their bodies while completing each other effortlessly.

Emma's hip ground down more firmly, feeling her climax approach. She could tell her wife was close by the way the tanned legs pressed against her waist were shivering. So she kept her movements slow and strong. To draw out each delicious moment of their oncoming orgasm. Bringing her head from the brunette's neck, Emma looked down to see her wife's closed eyes. Pink lips began to kiss over the tanned face. "Regina…stay with me."

A kiss to each eye lid. One than the other.

Kisses along the length of her chin, coaxing her to open her eyes. Soon brown eyes peaked from under dazed lids as they met green. The closer their orgasm approached the more they started to loose each other. But they fought until the last final moment. Both their eyes closing as their bodies writhed together.

Slowing her movements to a stop, Emma brought both her hands to cup Regina's face and bringing them into a long, sensual kiss. Barely a breath apart the blonde whispered against plump lips, "Tell me again…"

A kiss to swollen lips.

Regina looked deep into green eyes. Silent.

"Tell me again…" a kiss, "Regina _I love you_, tell me again."

A soft smile, "I love you." She whispered.

A kiss.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"More…"

"_I_ _love you _Emma."

The blonde smiled as she kissed Regina again before slowly wrapping her arms around tanned skin bringing them into a tight embrace. Their heart's beating for each other once more. Emma whispered into her wife's ear. "Don't you _ever_ ask me for a divorce again."

Regina tightened her arms around her love and whispered back, "Never."

* * *

^^^^^^^ a special line break for GrimInspirations hehe

I'm really sorry for the disappointment I caused some of you for the last chapter. But I was faced with deciding if I wanted them happy or not. And well…I think you got that answer. I do hope this makes up for it. Don't worry the story doesn't end here. Until next time lovely people.


	11. Paint

Hello my favorite people. I am back with another chapter for you. Enjoy!

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 11. Paint.

The sun shone brightly against cream colored sheets covering tangled limbs. Emma lay on her back, an arm draped around her wife who had fallen asleep against her bare chest after their night of reconnecting. A new aura filled the large bedroom; no longer cold and uninviting. Instead replaced with warmth, love and forgiveness. Tell-tale signs of a broken marriage beginning to heal itself. There were still many issues they needed to work through. But at least, now, they could do it together. How it should have been from the start.

Regina's palm rested calmly over the blonde's slow moving chest, her tanned cheek settled on a bare mound. Soft almost inaudible snores escaped plump lips as she snuggled closer to her wife while still asleep. The added body warmth soothing the small chill against her uncovered upper half. A ray of light found its way to her face, making the brunette wrinkle tanned features in response. The consistent light began to draw her out of the peaceful slumber as the red behind closed eyelids became noticeable.

Brown eyes squinted open, too sensitive for the suns aggressive rays. She blinked a few times before her pupils adjusted themselves, allowing her to take in the body against her. A smile crept across plump lips as the memory of their love making took place. It was a moment of absolute beauty. The way they took their time, forgiving each other with soft kisses and tender caresses. Regina's mind went towards the end of their connection; where Emma had asked her repeatedly to say 'I love you'.

The moment both warmed and saddened her. Had she really been that cold to where the blonde needed to hear it so many times? Of course she obliged without issue, but it made her think. All Emma had wanted to do since the moment she came home was to move on and get back to this. This familiar feeling of comfort, acceptance, safety. To be able to hold each other and let the horrible past flow behind them. Yet she had denied her of that. Because of calcified negative emotion and…a misunderstanding. How could something so simple in nature bring such devastating consequences?

The brunette thought about the way the blonde's head would hang in sorrow; feeling completely unloved and alone. _That wasn't fair. _She mused. Regina had taken notice yet she couldn't find it in her to stop. Old feelings of a love lost from many –undealt with- years ago surfaced to the top, merging itself with the fresh ones. Scraping over old wounds that had barely scabbed.

Emma then shifted slightly, releasing a breath through pale nostrils before tightening her hold on Regina. The action quickly knocked the brunette out of the negative train thoughts and forming the familiar subconscious smile that's been hidden for so long. Regina lifted her head slightly to place a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek.

A new thought came to mind. Perhaps she could find some way to make it up to her wife for the way she had been acting? Regina knew she wasn't completely at fault for her actions, yet and still it seemed right. Maybe something subtle; to remind the blonde that her love was in fact still there.

She placed another kiss to her wife's cheek, giggling as she stirred slightly. A frown coated fare features from the attempt of being awoken prematurely. Just as she leaned upward again their bedroom door swung open, making her heart catch in her throat.

"Hey mom I'm back, Ryan's dad dropped me and I need help unpack-" Henry froze as his hazel eyes widened at his two mothers snuggled together in bed. "Thatsokicantdoitmyself." He raised his hands in surrender.

"Henry what have I told you about knocking!" Regina scolded as she scrambled to cover her and Emma. The fast movements jolting the blonde from her sleep in a confused daze.

Even though he was being reprimanded the brunet beamed at his mothers. They had made up and he was ecstatic. "Sorry…you guys just…keep making up." He added as he backed out of the room; closing the door grinning ear to ear.

Regina sighed and looked over at her wife. She giggled as Emma looked side to side still confused, "what just happened?" the blonde questioned.

"Our son just walked in on us," she answered with a smile.

At first the blonde didn't see the big deal until her green orbs fell onto the still naked brunette holding up the bed sheet with one arm. A loose chuckle escaped pink lips, "I see…well," she pulled on her wife's arm to bring her down, making her land on her back. A squeal left Regina's mouth followed by a giggle as Emma leaned over her to place a chaste kiss on plump lips. "He should learn to knock."

Another sweet kiss.

"Perhaps he's figured it out now." Brown eyes looked into the green ones above her smiling. It's been less than an hour since she's been awake and this was the most she's smiled for half a decade.

"What did he need?" the blonde asked as she rested her head in the crook of Regina's neck. She was still processing the fact that things were getting better. Reliving the feel of her wife's soft warm skin and pleasure smell. It's been so long.

The brunette ran a hand through tangled golden curls. "He wanted help unpacking. Apparently the boy's father dropped him this morning." A soft yawn, "why don't you help him and I'll make us breakfast."

As much as the blonde wanted to stay in bed and hold her wife longer; the thought of pleasantly edible food seem to outweigh the other. She secretly hated herself for it. But Regina's cooking had been in short supply before for quite some time. "Ok," Emma smiled before placing another chaste kiss then moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Her warm feet tensing at the cold floor.

Upon standing, her arms slowly reached upwards and bending back slightly as she stretched. An unintelligible noise escaping echoing through the room before sighing in contentment of the release. Green orbs turned back towards the bed to catch Regina shamelessly checking her out. A cocky smirk slide across her face. One that hasn't been there for a while. But the brunette recognized it all the same.

She playfully rolled her eyes at the familiar gesture. Furtively, she was happy for the small things that revealed the old Emma. There was still some timid action but that would only dissipate with time she presumed.

The blonde made her way to the en suite to brush her teeth and shower before assisting her son. After the nice relaxing wash she pulled on a pair of sweat shorts and a tank top. She then made her way to Henry's room just a few feet down. The door was open, allowing Emma to stand in its frame, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched. The brunet was trying to sort out dirty clothes from 'kind of dirty' to 'clean enough.'

Pale knuckles rapped against the door announcing her presence. Henry turned around sporting one of the biggest smiles the blonde had ever seen. "What's that face for?" Emma asked as she made her way into his room; grabbing clothes from his 'clean enough' pile and throwing them with the dirty ones.

"You guys made up," the smile stuck on his face.

Fare skinned hands ruffled the brunet's hair, mirroring her son, "yea we did kid."

He continued to grin before pulling his basketball from his bag. "You know…we never did get to play."

Emma raised an eyebrow as she put pretty much all of his clothes in the dirty pile and moved them to the laundry basket. "Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe," Henry shrugged playfully, "why? Are you scared?"

The blonde laughed at her son's arrogance, something he no doubt got from her. She placed both her hands on fare hips staring him down with false intimidation. "You don't know who you're playing against."

"Show me." He said tossing the ball at her. A bold and confident move. So much like his blonde mother.

A smirk, "ok kid, you're on. After breakfast in the backyard. Be there." She said mimicking the 'I'm watching you' gesture before tossing the ball back to her son and leaving the room.

...

The glorious smell of pancakes eggs and…-was that bacon? - filled the room. Emma quickly padded down the stairs towards the kitchen. She stilled a little as she watched Regina scoop up two pancakes from the pan and place them onto the white plate. The brunette was clad in yoga pants and a white t-shirt. An outfit the blonde wouldn't mind seeing her in all the time.

Normally, before she was incarcerated, she would walk up to her wife and place a soft kiss against those plump lips. But now she wasn't so sure. They had made up, yes. However Emma was still a bit, nervous around the brunette. Almost as if she may push her luck and ruin the small progress they made. Finding solace in walked on eggshells.

Regina soon noticed the blonde standing in the doorway and smiled before placing a plate down on the island, beckoning for her to come eat. The blonde acquiesced.

_She's still uneasy._ The brunette mused. Emma's shy act not going unnoticed. Now that she was seeing past her own rage, the fog had cleared to reveal a still emotionally coiled blonde and it saddened her. Especially with knowing that her actions had definitely played a part in its development. She sighed softly, taking the initiative to place a quick reassuring kiss against her wife's lips and then setting the other breakfast plates onto the island.

A few moments later Henry stepped into the kitchen wearing his school's basketball shorts specially meant for practice and a white t-shirt. His basketball held under his arm. Emma grinned at the sight.

Regina eyed her son, "Henry why are you wearing your practice clothes?"

Emma answered for him, "your son challenged me to basketball game," she said smirking as she cut into her pancakes. A groan escaped her lips from the taste. She missed pancakes so much.

The small boy placed the ball down against the wall before hoping onto a free stool next to his blonde mother

Regina raised an eyebrow, "is that so?" she asked leaning against the counter as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I can beat her," Henry intervened.

"Regina can you please tell our son that's not possible."

"Yes it is!" the brunet said defensively. "I'll prove it, I'm better than you."

Emma looked up at her wife, "Did you not tell him?" gesturing a thumb towards the boy.

The brunette simple shook her head wanting to stay out of their little game. Watching as the two seemed to hurriedly eat their breakfast, anxious to prove their theory.

* * *

Regina sat on the bench in their backyard watching as her wife and son stood in front of each other creating rules for their little match. She folded her legs, sitting indian style on top the bench as an innocent bystander. Sure she hadn't told their son about Emma's basketball skills. At first it didn't seem necessary. But when Henry had actually started playing, it seemed too painful to bring up anything so unmistakably Emma. During that time is when she had lost all hope for their marriage and divorce began to come to mind. She was in no place to speak highly of the woman she was once considering parting from for good.

But that was over now. The divorce part anyway. It was now, watching her small family interact lovingly –yet still competitively- that she knew there would be no chance for the thought of giving this up. Not again. Not now. Not ever. The newly filled coffee mug was brought up to her lips as she continued to watch.

"Ok kid, so here are the rules," Emma started.

"Why do you get to make the rules?"

"Because I said so," she said sternly. Henry rolled his eyes at the reason adults seemed to give 'just because'. "Each basket is only worth one point and you lose automatically if you foul, ok?"

"Ok," the brunet agreed. "How many points to a game?"

"You choose," the blonde stated as she tossed the ball to him.

"How about ten?"

"Ok," she began to place her hair into a high ponytail, "I'll spot you nine."

"Nine? You're giving me a nine points!?" he asked with a smile, "that's easy."

"If you say so," the blonde retorted getting into her well known basketball stance, "I get first out."

Henry gave a cocky smile and bounced the ball to her, "no problem."

Emma bounced the ball in her hands a few times staring directly into her sons hazel eyes. She waited until he swiped at the ball before crossing it between her legs avoiding the steal. A show-offy smirk planted on her lips. Henry swiped again this time stepping forward, only to have the blonde spin around him and dribble the ball to the hoop for a layup. The small boy looked at his brunette mother sitting on the bench with an incredulous look, to which she just shrugged and continued to sip her coffee.

"That's 1," Emma said as she bounced the ball to her son for him to check it to her again. He did so with a little more force, his face becoming serious. The blonde smiled at his reaction and dribbled the ball again. This time Henry got close to her but was held out of the balls reach by his blonde mother's hip. She nudged him slightly before faking to one side and stopping short to turn towards the hoop for a jump shot.

"2," Emma counted. Henry checked the ball roughly again. His eyebrows furrowing in concentration. His arms reached out to swipe at the ball again. "You're not gonna steal it from me…you're better off trying to make me miss," his mother coached although her arrogant smile still showed.

He ignored her advice swiping for the ball again but being denied the small victory by Emma's outstanding handle on the orange ball. Crossing past him Emma angled herself in front of the basket to shoot. Her green eyes caught sight of Henry standing in front with his arms up in an attempt to block. Pulling a pump fake by quickly raising her arms as if ready to shoot. The brunet lashed at the ball only to be met by air as Emma quickly lowered it letting her son's body momentum bring him to the side and using that opening to shoot. The basketball going through the outdoor hoop with a swish. "Three," she gloated.

"You can do it Henry!" his brunette mother cheered from the bench.

"No cheerleading!" Emma shouted back. Regina shrugged again before returning to her coffee, secretly giving her son a thumbs up.

...

It had only been about twenty minutes yet the two were dripping in sweat. Henry's hair clung to his face with flushed cheeks. He lifted the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe his brow as he stared almost angrily at his blonde mother. Here they were at match point. Emma quickly reaching nine points tying the game. She wiped her head on her shoulder then smiled arrogantly at her son. At this point Henry was practically seething. He hadn't made a single shot.

His blonde mother seemed to take pity on him and tossed the ball to her son. "Here, I'll check it to you. Make me regret It." she smiled.

Henry beamed at the chance and quickly started to try and get around Emma. Anyway he went she would stand in front of him. She took note of her son's poor handle on the ball but decided to give him a little confidence boost for a small while. Pretending to be fooled she let Henry get passed her. Green eyes caught sight of the boy running towards the basket grinning ear to ear.

Just as he jumped for a layup Emma quickly caught up to smack the ball out his hand. His hazel eyes showed disbelief as the blonde bounced the ball once before shooting it, winning the game. "Ten, I win," she triumphed with an arrogant smile tossing the ball to the boy.

Henry caught it by reflex then bounced the ball harshly behind him as he stormed off into the house. Regina watched her son before giving her wife a look. The blonde raised her hands, "What?"

"You hurt his feelings," she answered sadly.

Emma rolled her eyes, "He needs to learn to lose before he can learn to win. He was cocky."

"Like someone else I know," the brunette hinted.

"Yea, but I wasn't a sore loser."

A displeased look.

"Finnnneee," she sighed exasperated, "I'll go talk to him."

Regina nodded as she watched Emma enter the house behind their son.

...

Henry sat on his bed. His pale arms crossed over his sweaty chest, a pout evident on his face. A knock was heard against the door. Hazel eyes looked up to find his previous opponent standing in its frame with a soft smile. He looked to the side pretending not to notice her.

"What you're mad now?" his mother asked plopping down beside him.

"You cheated," he whined.

"Ok first off," she said a little sternly, "I do not cheat. And second, you shouldn't be a sore loser. That's not good sportsmanship. A real team player learns from his loses, not get upset and storm off."

Henry lowered his arms as he found solace in the blonde's words. He timidly looked up at her, suddenly ashamed for his behavior, "sorry."

Emma ruffled his hair with a smile, "don't worry about it kid." She then stood from his bed; the damp clothes against her skin seducing the thought of a second shower.

"Can you teach me," the boy called before she made it fully out of his room.

The blonde smiled, "sure." Of course she would help him. This was the son who missed five years of her attention and she would take any opportunity to bond with him. Even if it was something as simple as basketball. But either way it would be one thing they can always have to share with each other. A connection. And she was grateful.

Henry smiled at her before watching his mother leave completely to shower and change.

* * *

The paintbrush slid gracefully against the blank white canvas. A thin line of red accented the yellows and greens. Tanned hands worked their artistic magic, relishing in the familiarity. It has been quite some time since Regina had found the desire to paint again. Five years to be exact. Yet, suddenly an ounce of inspiration flooded her senses and gently coaxed her to the nearly deserted art room.

This was her place to let go. A small sanctuary of sorts. Even though she couldn't gear her mind to paint once Emma was away, she still found herself coming here to clear her thoughts. It had worked for a while. But time got the better of her and it soon seemed that such a place to maintain inner peace did not exist.

However, those feelings have changed for the most part. Not gone but still there. Settling in the back of her mind. She would work on getting rid of them later.

This to the brunette meant burying it until no longer noticeable.

Regina dipped her paintbrush into the murky water, swirling it around to remove all remnants of the red color before finding a new one. Her mind started to wander as she continued to paint; memories of their night together coming forward again. She needed to find a way to make up her actions. Nothing too crazy, but gets the point across. Maybe they could go out to dinner?

No that wasn't good enough.

Perhaps a weekend getaway?

Although tempting, it isn't enough.

What could she do to tell, no, _show_ Emma how much she appreciated her and everything she does? An audible huff was expressed as her mind drew blanks. As if on cue, soft wind kissed through the cracked window allowing a small fluffy white feather to float gracefully through the air before landing in yoga pant clad legs. Brown eyes caught sight of the feather and a smile sailed across her lips. "That's it," she whispered to herself.

"What's it?" Emma asked in the door frame, her pale arms wrapped across her torso.

Regina nearly jumped out of her skin from the sudden intrusion. She placed her palm against her smock covered chest, "goodness Emma…don't do that. I nearly had a heart attack."

A half smile framed the blondes face, "sorry, I know you're not used to me being around." She stated half in jest as she made her way fully into the room. There were still twinges of regret within those words.

The brunette could tell the true meaning behind that statement but decided it was better to just let it go. They were doing better now and she didn't want to jinx it. "How did your talk with Henry go?" she asked changing the subject.

To which both women were grateful.

Emma hoisted herself on top of a small brown cabinet that contained most of her wife's art supplies. Her loose red shorts clad legs swinging childishly. Regina couldn't help but stare at the blondes arms that slightly flexed, reveling toned biceps as Emma leaned forward. "It was good. I told him needed to learn from his losses." The blonde answered, smirking at her wife's wandering eyes, "and he asked me to teach him some things so…" she shrugged.

The brunette pulled her eyes from the blonde back towards her painting, "I'm glad that worked out." A smile, "you beat him pretty badly. I was expecting for you to let him win."

"Well I was…until I saw how cocky he was. Thought I should bring him down a few pegs."

"You're one to talk," she smirked looking back at her wife now.

Emma smiled, "hey I'm not cocky just…extremely confident in my hard earned skill set."

There was a brief pause before the two fell into a fit of giggles. As the laughter died down green eyes floated to brown. A lopsided grin across the blondes face. Regina mirrored the gesture. Each one seemed to show how much they missed hearing each other's laughter. And being the cause behind it.

The little things.

Emma was the first to break their eye contact and looked off to the side. A nervous look accenting worry lines.

Regina bit her bottom lip before distracting herself with the painting again.

"Gina…" the blonde started, "I need to talk to you about something."

The brunette's heart skipped a beat. What if Emma still had doubts about them? That they shouldn't be together any longer? No no no, their progress can't be over that soon. Regina hasn't even had the chance to make it up yet. It was coming, the actions behind her apology was on its way, why couldn't her wife just wait. They were doing well, what happened?

_You're over reacting. Breathe…inhale…exhale. Let's hear what she has to say. _Regina silently mused. She was so quick to jump to devastating conclusions before she had even heard what her wife had to say. "Ok, go ahead." Worry clear in her tone.

The blonde slid a hand through her hair, "well, I'm really happy that we're finally…somewhat better."

_Somewhat? They were a little more than that no? _Regina questioned internally but staying silent to allow her wife to finish.

"And…" the blonde trailed, "I'm really grateful for it, trust me. I still can barely process the fact that I got to hold you last night…among other things." She mumbled out the last three words.

Here comes the 'but'.

"However."

Close enough.

"I still can't get it out of my head that you actually wanted to leave me. How easy it was for you to just give up" Regina opened her mouth to speak but Emma held up a hand stopping her, "and knowing this was completely my fault. Bringing…you know" she gestured with her hands, "_That woman_ into our life unintentionally…it still eats up at me."

Regina placed her art supplies down onto the floor and turned on the stool to fully face her wife; crossing her legs, making sure the blonde had her undivided attention. She wanted to make she would fully understand where Emma was going with this. The brunette remained silent as the blonde continued.

"I feel like since we made up we should…I should be better. That things would be a lot less tense. Instead I feel myself sinking into the guilt and can't help but feel I need to tread lightly. Otherwise we'll brake again. That I'll ruin everything."

There was a pregnant pause before Regina spoke to ensure the blonde had finished. She took the time for the confession to sink in. "It's not all your fault Emma. For us, being this way." a pause, "I was really closed off and horrible towards you. And you know I'm sorry." The other woman nodded, "it wasn't exactly easy for me to give up. I just…I let old habits get the better of me. One's I thought were buried deep enough, but I obviously was wrong." Brown eyes fell into her lap.

"I'm glad you said that."

A raised eye brow, "why?"

"Because it makes my suggestion easier."

"What suggestion is that?"

"That maybe we could see Archie. We still have a lot to get through and…maybe some help along the way wouldn't be too bad."

The brunette looked slightly stunned. Not exactly by the proposition but the mere fact it came from Emma's mouth. Therapy was the last thing expected to come out of those pink lips. Normally the blonde was someone who, like Regina, buried her problems and moved on. This notion was almost, sad to say, too mature for someone like Emma to propose.

Perhaps this was not the same Emma. A new, more established version. Whether Regina would like it or not comes with time. But for now, it was accepted without judgment. A smile sailed across plump lips, "I think you're right."

"I am?" Emma asked almost confused.

Ah, the old blonde wasn't far behind. Regina chuckled slightly, "yes, I think some counseling will do us some good."

The blonde then hopped down from the cabinet and walked over to her wife grabbing a tanned hand to bringing the shorter woman to a standing position. Pale arms wrapped themselves around a slim waist. She looked down into her wife's eyes, crooking a finger under Regina's chin to bring their lips together for a passionate kiss. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too Emma."

* * *

By the way, did I mention I have an IG (instagram) it's full of SwanQueen pics. Ok well, the first 100. The others are old ones before OUAT had completely taken over my life. Either way I keep it updated with SQ only. So if you guys want you can follow me. Marii_memer.

Any who, we will start to get more into the background of their married life and some things…may come up. As to what I'm not telling he he. Until next time.

")


	12. Archie

Hope you are enjoying the fluff while it lasts. Enjoy!

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 12. Archie

Regina sat crossed leg on the grey couch. A white t-shirt and grey thin sweatpants covered her form as she continued to snack on the strawberry flavored yogurt. Complete relaxation washed over her as she haphazardly watched television. It was early morning and Emma opted to walk Henry to school. She was home alone for the better of five minutes before calling her office to say she wouldn't be in. The brunette never missed a day of work, both before and after Emma had been incarcerated. Although during that horrible time; she purposely through herself into the mountain of work, wanting to think about anything but the heartbreak.

However it's different now. Not over, but different. Today, as if just realizing, she decided to stay home and spend some much needed time with her wife. The two had been getting along a lot better. Every so often, one would tread lightly around the other, but at least they were talking, kissing, hugging. It was a breath of fresh air from the arguing and cold shoulder. That previous energy that consumed the house would coil around her lungs making her gasp for air. Like trying to breathe through plastic wrapped across ones lips.

The plastic was still there but there were holes in it. Easing things back to reality. The way they used to be. When love conquered all doubts.

The brunette sighed content with her small breakfast yogurt and placed it onto the wooden coffee table. It would be a matter of time before the blonde would return home and they can continue down the road of recovery together. To pick up shards of their marriage to weld tight once more. Brown eyes fell to the small thin glass case sitting atop an invitation sized envelope. Today would be the day she starts her personal journey of redemption. The idea literally fell into her lap during her time in the art room.

She lightly ran her fingers across it; trying her best not to smudge the glass and make it difficult to see what was inside. Keys rang through the front door as Regina placed the item into the small space between her crossed legs; hiding it until the perfect moment.

The heavy sound of Emma's booted feet echoed through the house as she neared the living room. Tossing her keys lazily into a small bowl before crossing past the threshold of the living room and looking in to see the brunette sitting on the couch. She stopped to look at her wife, confusin evident. "You're still here? I thought you would be at work by now?" Emma looked at her watch confirming her own assumption.

Regina shrugged with a half-smile, "I wanted to stay home today. I think the mayor deserves a day off every once in a while."

"Yes she does," the blonde smiled. There was an almost awkward silence settling, "do you want something from the kitchen?" she gestured with her thumb towards the area.

Regina raised her hand lightly shaking her head. "No, I'm ok."

Emma softly clapped her hand together, "ok," she pointed towards her wife in playful accusation, "don't ask for any of my food cause I'm not sharing." A smile.

It was an attempt to lighten the awkwardness that threated to form between them. And judging by the chuckle from the brunette, it had worked.

A few moments later Emma returned with a plate holding a homemade bacon, egg and cheese sandwich. Not the breakfast she had actually wanted, but it was the easiest thing to make. Given her less than adequate cooking skills. She placed her glass of orange juice on the coffee table and eased into the empty space near the armrest beside the brunette. A smirk graced her lips as she sensed the woman next to her reaching over to steal a piece of the sandwich. Emma moved the plate away, "don't even think about it. I asked you." A playful smile.

Regina pretended to be hurt, "I stay home to spend time with you and this is how you repay me?" she reached over again only to be denied.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you said you wanted the day off?" Pale features framed into a knowing yet happy smile.

The brunette smiled back blushing slightly and looking away, "well yes, that too." She said nonchalantly.

Emma beamed at the obvious fact that her wife missed her. That Regina had actually wanted to spend time together. A sign that slowly, but surely, things were beginning to get better. She leaned over to place a kiss on a tanned cheek before offering her the plate. "You can have a _bite_," emphasizing the word playfully. Fare hands held up half of her sandwich towards the other woman's mouth. She nearly fainted as green orbs watched her wife slowly lean forward biting into it and licking those plump lips agonizingly slow. Emma's face flushed. It was almost like she had forgotten how much unintentional sex appeal the other woman had.

"That was good," she patted the blondes legs teasingly, "good job." A smile.

"Thanks I try," the blonde bit into her sandwich, chewing and swallowing before speaking again. "I called Archie by the way."

"Oh?" Regina took her wife's other uneaten half of the sandwich. Grinning as Emma playfully narrowed her eyes.

"You're lucky I like you. This is my favorite sandwich." She chuckled as the brunette placed a kiss to her chin. "Anyway, I made us an appointment for today." The blonde reached forward to grab her orange juice and took a sip. Before Emma had a chance to put it back down Regina grabbed the glass from her hand, graciously taking a few sips then placed it onto the coffe table. "Would you get your own food you klepto." The brunette laughed heartily then. A laugh, at one point in time, Emma thought she would never hear again.

"Oh stop, what's yours is mine." She took a bite of sandwich. "And what's mine is mine." The brunette chuckled as the blonde playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What time did you make the appointment for?"

"Well since I didn't know you were going to be here, I made it at 12 for a half hour. This way we could go during your lunch break and I can have the afternoon free to look for work." She placed the plate on the small wooden table, having finished her sandwich and leaned back into the couch placing her arm around tanned shoulders. To be honest the thought of actually going out and looking for work again was intimidating to say the least. Especially with an assault crime plastered onto her once clean record. Against a policemen at that. Had she known that was the occupation of the women she 'allegedly assaulted', things would have gone completely different. Well it shouldn't of happen in the first place. But now wasn't the time to dwell in the past. She had weathered through the most of the storm. And for the most part, she was victorious.

A slight frown framed tanned features, "so soon?" She knew the blonde would be looking for work sooner or later. But they had just made up. Wouldn't she want to stay home just a bit longer?

Emma sensed the tone in the other woman's voice, "well, yea I mean, I can't stay home all the time. Although I'm sure Henry would love that." She smiled, "we have responsibilities, I can't just, not work."

"Sure you can," the brunette hinted. She knew the money made as mayor was more than enough for the both of them and then some. But if she knew Emma, which she did, the blonde would never go for that. Never being one to sit around or be the domestic type.

Emma sighed, "Gina you know that's not me."

The brunette pursed her lips. "I know."

The arm around tanned shoulders tightened, pulling Regina closer for a reassuring kiss. Their lips touching lightly as green eyes looked into brown, speaking softly, "don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Ok?" another kiss, "aside from you and Henry, working will be the closest thing I have to getting a normal life again. I promise I'll always come home."

A solo tear cascaded down tanned skin as she leaned forward for another kiss. Emma's soft tongue prodded against her bottom lip asking for entrance. Plumped flesh parted willingly, allowing the soft tongue to taste; gliding across her own with a dominant passion. A pale hand caressed the side of the brunettes face as the arm around her shoulder pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. Tilting her head Emma withdrew her tongue only to plunge in again deeper; a soft throaty hum eliciting from the other woman.

Keeping the kiss intact, the blonde leaned forward using her body weight to slowly press her wife's back into the couch. As Regina uncrossed her legs to let Emma settle between them, the small item she had forgotten about fell from between her legs hitting the floor with a noticeable clink. The blonde broke their kiss as her attention feel to the square glass on the floor. "The hell was that?" She questioned holding herself up with her arms atop the brunette.

Regina reached down to pick up the item with a smile. "It's something for you," her tanned hand snaked between their bodies finding the small invitation sized envelope. Emma motioned to sit back on her heels as the brunette sat up to lean against the arm rest. She handed the gift over to her blonde wife. "There's more to come, but I thought I start here. I explain it more in my letter."

With a look of confusion Emma took the glass and letter. Putting the envelope down she looked the case over, turning it a few times. Inside of it was a pristine black feather, pointed at the top before fanning out slightly. "You killed a pigeon?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Regina slapped her arm, "no I did not kill a pigeon," she rolled her eyes, "it's a crow's feather."

A muddled look.

"Just read the letter," the brunette sighed.

The blonde did as instructed, gingerly placing the glass encased feather down to open the envelope. She removed the small white paper folded in half before reading.

_Emma,_

_This is the feather of a Crow, signifying release of the past. _

_It is exactly what I want for our marriage, to forget the past and move forward with a clean slate. I know how horrible I have been towards you and this is the beginning of my apology. Until I feel suited, there will be a new feather and its meaning that describes the things we have, need and the things you so benevolently provide for me. I appreciate it all and hope that you never forget that._

_The reason why it's encased is for protection. It will keep the feather safe from harm as it will also symbol the safety of our fresh start. To never go back to the way we were when you came home. To always and forever preserve the sanctity and love within our marriage._

_Unmistakably yours,_

_-Gina _

Glazed green eyes looked up at her wife. Unable to speak she gently placed the feather and letter to the side before leaning forward and planting a loving kiss on plump lips. "I love it baby, thank you." Another kiss was shared between the two before being broken by the brunette.

"You really like it?"

Emma held onto the other woman's face looking square into her eyes, "yes," her voice held conviction. "I love that you want to do this for me."

"I'm trying," they smiled before sharing another kiss.

* * *

Pale knuckles rapped against the dark brown wooden door of Dr. Hopper's office. Emma glanced at the woman beside her who was staring down at the floor; tanned hands folded together tightly. She placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Hey," her voice was soft. Brown eyes looked up at the taller woman. "Relax its fine."

Regina forced a small smile, her cheeks barely moving. It wasn't so much being at the office that bothered her. She had visited Archie plenty of times during some of her business runs as mayor. The man was nothing to be afraid of. No it wasn't him or the office itself. But more of what it represented, the openness and honesty that will inevitablely come pouring out. That was what she was afraid of. There are some things that to this day Emma still doesn't know. And by all means she wanted to keep it that way. However, things are different now; keeping her inner demons to herself at this point will just recreate the image of the brunette being selfish and unwilling to work for their marriage.

She did want this marriage, Emma and her family. But how will the blonde react when she finds out Regina had been keeping secrets. Nothing big like an affair per se, but the skeletons were big enough to rock their already fragile boat. She sighed again as Archie's door pulled open. It was too late to go back now.

"The Swans," Archie greeted with a smile, "I'm glad you could make it. Come in." He moved to the side allowing the women to walk inside. Taking a few steps together they simultaneously sat down on the small couch. Regina crossed her legs assuming her regal mayor pose as Emma slouched slightly, her skinny jean clad legs separated carelessly. "So," he continued after they settled, "what can I do for you?"

The couple sat quiet for a moment, unsure of where to start exactly. Both knew their marriage needed work but neither could pinpoint what it was specifically. There was the purpose of the divorce, yes, and then cold shoulder laced arguments. Even though they have simmered down quite nicely, there was still an awkwardness that surrounded them. One they had never had before. Perhaps that is where they should start.

Emma spoke up first, "well…we…Regina and I…there's some tension." She struggled.

"I see," Archie responded, looking at Regina who silently agreed. "And what do you think is causing that." He knew Emma had been in jail and there was work to be done with that in itself. But it was better to see how much of their issues they recognized themselves.

The brunette answered this time, "well, as you know Dr. Hopper, Emma had been…away for a while." She wanted to stay away from using words like prison or jail. "Naturally that would cause some discomfort upon meeting again." Her voice was every bit Mayor. It lacked that softness the blonde personally knew. However Emma didn't let it bother her. This was Regina's way of dealing with uncomfortable situations, so she decided to just wait it out. Soon enough it will dissipate when the brunette feels more comfortable.

"Yes of course," Archie agreed, "but there seems to be more than just a little discomfort. Emma tells me you asked for a divorce."

Regina looked over at her wife who was looking down at her hands. She couldn't tell whether the blonde was ashamed or saddened by the words. Perhaps it was a bit of both. "Yes, well," the brunette ironed out pretend wrinkles out of the grey pencil skirt. She knew it was only Archie, but the man had only ever seen her in business attire and she intended to keep it that way. "I have changed my mind."

"That's great to hear." He smiled, "but there are lots of things to consider before asking for something like a divorce. Is it ok if I ask what the reason behind it was?"

The brunette pursed her lips. Wasn't this session going a little fast? Shouldn't they still be introducing themselves? Ok maybe not, they already knew each other but still. She wasn't ready to give up the reason, the _real_ reason. Not just yet. So instead she went with the obvious. "I hadn't really acted on it until the last year of Emma's sentence." She started, "The idea came to mind when our son, Henry, started playing basketball."

The blonde looked at her wife confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Emma," Archie interrupted softly, "Let her finish." He nodded towards the brunette, "go on Madame Mayor."

Regina looked at her wife briefly before looking back at the doctor, "When Henry started playing, it reminded me of Emma, quite a bit. It was then that I felt I wanted to…disconnect. Completely." She added after a beat.

Dr. Hopper began to write in the legal pad that sat on his lap. "May I ask, what was the connection between Emma and Henry playing basketball?"

The blonde answered, "It was what I played in college. I was on scholarship so I pretty much slept, ate and breathed basketball."

"Hmm I see," he shifted in his seat, "now Regina," the brunette shot him a look, "Madame Mayor." He corrected, "Why did Henry's playing make you want a divorce?"

Tanned hands rubbed ghost wrinkles in her skirt, "I told you, I wanted to disconnect."

"Yes, but why? Had something else happened?"

Regina flipped a tuft of hair from her face, a gesture that showed she was being to get annoyed. Why are all these questions on her? It felt more like an interrogation then a therapy session. She was beginning to regret coming here in the first place. Couldn't they just work things out on their own?

Sensing her wife's annoyance Emma spoke up, "that is partially my fault."

"How so?"

"I sent a message for someone to leave me alone and it was delivered to the wrong person."

"Mrs Swan?"

The blonde nodded.

"I see, so it was a misunderstanding." He wrote a bit more. Regina gave a curt nod.

"When I received the message from the guard I believed it. I thought it was what she wanted."

"it wasn't…it never was," the blonde chimed in.

Archie wrote more before speaking again, "Emma when did you find out your message was mistaken?"

"last week." The blonde shifted uncomfortably.

"oh," a pause, "I'm guessing you never brought this to Emma's attention afterwards Mrs. Swan."

"no, I didn't." a breath, "I figured if she wanted me gone then I would be."

"Regina you know that would never be true. You should have known better than that."

Dr. Hopper interrupted, "Emma, you're judging."

The blonde slouched more into her seat. An unreadable expression across her face.

"So after that incident, how long thereafter were you contemplating divorce?" The question directed towards Regina.

"Two years." She answered sheepishly.

Over the years Dr. Hopper had learned how to hide his own feelings. Or better yet, just not become emotionally attached to the stories of his clients. However this, absolutely baffled him. Why wait two years? Surely during that time the brunette would have either gone through with it or decided against it. Neither had happened. Instead the thought brewed for two years and only boiling over during the final stride. Why give up then? "I seem to be confused."

"Yea me too," Emma interrupted.

Dr. Hopper continued, "why the wait?"

"I wanted to be sure." Regina folded her hands in her lap.

The blonde looked at the woman beside her, "but you weren't, you couldn't even look me in the eye and tell me. So what is it really Regina? Why did you give up on me?"

Archie remained quiet, deciding to step back and see where the situation leads.

"Why are you putting so much of this on me?" She questioned, annoyance clear, "I thought this was a couple's session not a personal one." Brown eyes glared at the ginger haired man before looking back at her wife.

"You're avoiding the question." Emma scolded. "What, you're afraid of looking weak?"

Regina scoffed then rolling her eyes, "you sound like my mother."

At the mention of the blonde's in-law the tension in the room increased tenfold. She was nothing like that despicable woman. The comparison felt like a kick to the stomach; one that angered her.

"No," the blondes voice was hard, "don't you dare compare me to her."

The brunette opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dr. Hopper. "Now, ladies, lets calm down." Regina pursed her lips as Emma clenched her jaw, making the muscles along her mandible pulsate. Perhaps this was an even better place to start besides talking about the divorce. There was something about the brunette's mother that obviously struck a chord in both women. He scribbled a few more notes before placing the pen down and adjusting his glasses with the push of an index finger. "I suppose it's safe to say that there is obviously some tension between your marriage and Mayor Swan's mother. So maybe we can switch there. Would you be willing to tell me about your mother Madame Mayor?"

Regina let out a joyless laugh, "there is not enough time in the world doctor."

"I'll say," Emma chimed.

"Of course there is, it's only been ten minutes." Archie smiled then.

The brunette sighed before smoothing out her skirt for the millionth time. How does one talk about the complexity that is Cora Mills?

* * *

Guys I know nothing about the works of therapy so I hope I didn't disappoint in this. Next chapter we will be meeting Cora. That shall be fun! Review please and thank you.

")


	13. Cora

Hi guys, I'm late I know. I wanted to write this sooner but my feels exploded from last week's episode. OMG Neal! I cried and I don't even ship them. But on the lighter side, SwanQueen is that much closer to being canon! Yay!

Chapter 13. Cora

_A small line of sweat glistened across tanned features. Her heart beat wildly against her chest as it pumped the much needed blood to rapidly moving lower limbs. She was late. Not just a little late, but a full hour. To most that wouldn't seem like such a big deal. But to Cora, tardiness was unacceptable. Regina had strict instructions to return home no later than four pm. The little after school chat she had with Katherine had ran a lot longer than she had intended. Brown eyes looked down at her watch that read 5.15. Her mother would be home in fifteen minutes which meant she only really had about 10 to get home and use the extra five to collect herself._

_Of course to an 18 year old senior in high school, the lack of freedom was sure to soon lead to sneakiness. Most of time she had gotten away with it; sneaking off in the middle of the night to hang out with her best friend Katherine. Or, more recently, her girlfriend Danielle. The days where she was victorious in her efforts were good ones. However, the days she wasn't, the consequences could be some of the most brutal. It wasn't all the time that her discipline led to physical abuse. Sometimes there were just threatening stares or a few choice words. Her mother had never really laid a hand on her without reason whether it was big or small. The brunette thought back to the first time her mother had caught her coming in late. To make a long story short, sunglasses and long sleeved shirts were needed to cover many bruises._

_Regina ran faster as the large home came into sight. A smile set upon her face when she noticed Cora's car was missing. She looked at her watch again, 5.25, it was close but she had made it. In order to ensure she wouldn't be caught, Regina quickly rounded the side of the house where her room was located. The green vine covered white latter leading up to her bedroom window was probably the best thing in her life in this moment. Quickly grabbing it she scaled up the latter and into her already opened window climbing over the small cushioned ledge. Turning to close the window she dropped her book bag down to the floor. _

_A relieved smile framed her face, "I made it," she mumbled to herself._

"_Not quite," a calm voice spoke. The tone easily recognizable as her mother's instantly froze the brunette with fear. Slowly she turned around to see a very unnervingly stoic Cora sitting crossed leg on the edge of her bed. A smile that could only be described as maniacal sat upon her face. The woman rose slowly to her feet before walking almost casually to her daughter. "You take me for a fool, don't you?" Pseudo sweetness coated her words._

_Regina stepped back as the woman moved forward, her brown eyes wide with fear, "no…mother I-"_

"_-you what," she cut in as she stalked even closer, "purposely disobeyed me? Have you forgotten your place in the short hours of school?" her voice rang with dangerous amusement. Regina's back hit the wall near the window she had just entered through. She could feel warm liquid streaming down the sides of her legs and pooling into her shoes. Her mother brought her face closer. "Or are you just too stupid to comprehend such simple instructions?" Cora pretended to wait for an answer, a delirious smirk played across her face. The brunette remained quiet as she shivered slightly. "Ignorance caught your tongue?" With lightning speed a solid hand struck her daughter roughly across the face. _

_The force of the blow was enough to knock the brunette onto the ground; landing with her hands supporting her body from behind. Tear filled brown eyes looked up at the woman standing regally over her. The red power suit having more than just an intimidating effect. "I'm sorry mother." She sputtered._

"_Get up," she spat, "you look weak." Regardless of the fact that she just knocked her daughter nearly senseless, a woman should always look strong. There was absolutely no room for weakness in the Mills household. And Regina would learn that, if it were the last thing she did._

_The brunette slowly rose to her feet. She hid a wince as the side of her face throbbed strongly, tell-tale signs of a bruise waiting to form. The minute she fully caught her balance her mother backhanded her across the other side of her face, spinning the brunette slightly before hitting the wall and falling to the ground again._

"_GET UP!"_

_The brunette lay on her stomach with her hands palm facing down on both sides of her head. She tried to push herself up but faltered from the increasing pain to her face along with the onset of a migraine. Her vision blurred slightly and she could taste the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth. She used her arms to bring herself up for the third time only to fail again._

"_Get. Up," Cora spoke slowly and impatiently. Regina struggled to her feet once more; the moment she stood her mother quickly grabbed the base of her already swollen jaw slamming her back against the wall. "I am going to make sure this is the __**last time**__ you will ever disobey me." _

* * *

**Storybrooke University, Senior Year.**

"Hey," Katherine greeted as she plopped down into the empty seat beside her best friend. She nearly had to scream out the word due to the large stadium crowd screaming for their home basketball team. A team that held a certain tall blonde.

Regina's face showed one of surprise as she took in the presence of her friend. "Hey," she smiled. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes followed Katherine as she adjusted herself into the plush folded out seat.

"I just wanted to be with my best friend." The blonde looked out onto the court, "how is the game going?" She directed her attention back to the brunette.

"It's close; we're only up by 1." She answered still staring at the game. At that moment the opposite team lost track of the ball, allowing their home team to steal and run towards the other side of the court. Just as the ball made it past the half court line it was passed with a speedy force towards Emma who caught it and quickly shot a swishing three pointer with the flick of a very skilled wrist. The entire stadium went wild, including Regina who had hopped out of her seat cheering. The name Swan blared through the stadium speakers as the announcer praised her accomplishment.

Katherine looked over at her friend with an amused look. "You guys are so cute."

The brunette set back down into her seat, "what?" She asked innocently.

The blonde pointed towards the court, "look." She gestured to Emma who was staring at them with a conceited grin on her face. The moment she noticed Regina looking back at her, pink lips puckered blowing a kiss. The brunette repeated the action with a smile. "See," Katherine laughed, "that's what I'm talking about. It's so cute it's sickening."

Regina laughed and shrugged, "I can't help it, I love her." A subconscious smile played across her face.

"Awwwwwwww," the blonde exaggerated as she placed her hands on either side of her face.

The brunette blushed, "shut up."

"That's so cute." She flicked her wrist up and down as if fanning her best friend. "Did you tell her yet?"

A nod. The feeling of love had been contemplated by the brunette for quite some time. It actually started a few months ago if she were to really think about it now. The couple had already been dating for a year and even she had to admit that it was one of the best one's she's had. At least since a few years ago. But that was a story for another day. "Two weeks ago."

"Awww," Katherine added dramatically, "what did she say?"

"She asked me what took so long," Regina chuckled at the memory. But she couldn't deny it had taken her long to tell Emma. It wasn't completely her fault, for quite a while she debated whether it was lust or an actual heartfelt feeling. Love wasn't something she came by too often. For a long time Regina questioned if she were even worthy of something as beautiful as love. It lacked tremendously between the relationship of her and her mother. It was also ripped violently away once before, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of her heart. A hole that now was slowly being filled by Emma. Yet she still wondered, was this really worth a shot the second time around.

"Aww Gigi, she loves you too." Katherine beamed.

The brunette rolled her eyes at the name, "please don't ever call me that."

"Why? Gigi is cute."

"No, it isn't," she said sternly, earning her a playful glare from her friend.

"Don't be so serious," the blonde stated as she looked into her bag for Chap Stick and instead saw the small envelope that was the intended reason for showing up. She grabbed the white envelope and handed it to the woman beside her. "Here."

"What is it?" the brunette flipped the envelope around opening it and in that moment as she noticed the familiar handwriting everything around her, stopped.

"It was in our mailbox, who is it from?" The other woman didn't answer. Instead she sat with a blank look on her face. "Regina?" The blonde questioned, waving her hand in front of her friends face, who silently handed the letter over to her. Taking it with a curious glance she started to read over the letter, her eyes widening as the sudden seriousness of the situation came to play. "Your mother is coming for a visit?"

The crowd around them in the stadium suddenly busted into an uproar as Emma shot the winning basket right at the buzzer. The bluish green eyed woman looked up at her girlfriend in the stands with a conceited grin that soon faded into concern by the distraught look on the tanned woman's face. It was almost as if she was ready to faint. Emma forced a tight lipped smile as one of her teammates came over to pat her shoulder. Her eyes looked up to the brunette again who finally matched her gaze. Regina quickly corrected her face and gave her girlfriend a thumbs up. Out of politeness Emma smiled back and made a mental note to stop by her girlfriend's dorm room later to find out what was going on before being dragged away by her overly ecstatic teammates.

* * *

Regina paced her dorm room floor. Her brown eyes glanced to the letter still lying on the wooden computer desk, illuminated by the glow of the silver lamp hunched over slightly. She continued her pacing. Her mother, Cora Mills, was coming to visit.

_Visit, no, she's here to spy. To make sure I'm doing what she wants. _The brunette panicked mentally. Of course that was exactly what the older woman was coming to do. To be sure her hand-picked rose would bloom according to fashion. And here Regina thought that just maybe she had gotten out of the overwhelming grasp of her mother. How foolish!

But why now? Why wait until senior year when everything is already in place? When she was set for graduating? Her mother had always been so…_good_ with timing. Of course she would come ruining things just when everything had started to go right. Just when she met Emma.

A sad smile crossed her face. What would the blonde think once she knew the complicated story behind her and her mother? They have spoken about Cora a few times before but Regina had always managed to keep specific details to herself. Preferably the ones that involved long sleeved shirts and tender skin. The beatings weren't that often, however when they did happen, it was enough for one to wish they hadn't even woken up the next day. The pacing continued as mind reeled from fear and anxiety. What if she hadn't been staying up to her mother's standards? Yes she was getting all A's but suppose that wasn't enough.

Nothing was ever enough.

She motioned over to her desk to grab the letter before plopping down onto the small twin bed. The brunette read the letter again for what must have been the millionth time.

_My darling daughter,_

_I do hope all is well during your stay in college. Perhaps a visit will suffice to be sure of it. I have made arrangements to see you this coming weekend. Don't fret now dear, it will be for a short time. I just want to make sure everything is perfect for your graduation. See you soon._

_Regards, _

_ -Mother_

Brown eyes scanned the letter over and over again. It was so short yet so lethal. The fictitious sweetness was only there in case someone other than herself had come across it. If Cora was anything, it was definitely intelligent. She took a deep breath as nausea soon settled within her core. Three years, three years of semi-happiness would be undone in a weekend. A very soon to come weekend.

Today was Thursday.

A knock at the door startled the brunette. Could it be? No, no not yet. She said the weekend, today is only Thursday. If there was one thing she knew about her mother, it was that she _always_ kept her word. A trait that meant for things both good and bad.

Knuckles rapped against the door again, followed by the faint call of her name. Well her nickname, Gina. A special name that only one person in particular had given to her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she stood to open the door. Emma stood on the other side with her hands stuffed into her pockets with a worried smile. "Hey," she leaned forward to connect pink lips with brown ones in front of her.

Regina returned the kiss needily before breaking it to step to the side, allowing the blonde in. Emma was clad in sweatpants and a tank top, a seemingly comfortable outfit chosen after a shower. Her flaxen hair was still slightly damp and the smell of Dove soap filled tanned nostrils. The brunette closed the door as her girlfriend motioned to go and have a seat on the small bed. A warm smile sailed across plump lips; an unexplainable feeling of safety coated her system as she quickly motioned to sit beside her. "I thought you would be celebrating with your team mates."

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly before making herself comfortable and laying back against the bed with her hands behind her head. "I wanted to check on you."

Regina sat back against the wooden headboard folding her legs underneath her Indian style. A perfectly shaped eyebrow was raised, "why do you need to check on me?" This was the second person in less than six hours that wanted to check on her. Albeit one was a lot more desirable than the other.

Emma turned her head towards the other woman, "you missed my shot."

A giggle, "oh yes, a great moment in history I missed. Let's make sure I haven't completely lost my mind." She teased.

The blonde playfully rolled her eyes, "it's not just that you missed it. It's a shame really though," she propped herself up with an elbow, "one of my best's. But then again, I've always been good with my hands." A cocky smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes.

The blonde continued, "It's why you missed my awesomtastic shot that bothers me." She paused to turn on her side, propping her head with her hand. "You looked…scared or something. I saw you way before you tried to give me that bullshit smile."

The brunette's eyes widened momentarily before looking off to the side. So she had seen. And here she was thinking she hid it well enough. Tanned hands played with invisible lint of her pajama shorts. Remaining silent.

Getting more worried Emma sat up fully and leaned forward on her knees crooking a finger under her girlfriends chin to gently coaxing her to look her way. "Baby, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Brown eyes met worried bluish green briefly before looking down again. "My mother," she mumbled.

The blonde released her hand and motioned to sit directly in front of her girlfriend, also crossing her legs. "What about her?"

"She sent me a letter saying she would come to visit." The nausea crept up again.

A befuddled look. She knew a little about the brunette's mother. And so far it hadn't seemed like anything to really be worried about. So she was strict, that wasn't that bad. A strict parent was better than no parent right? At least to Emma it was. "Isn't that good?"

She shook her head in negation.

"Not good."

She repeated the gesture.

"So…bad?"

A nod.

"Really bad?"

Another nod.

"Why?"

Regina sighed this time. "You don't know my mother." Brown eyes became fixated on her roommates side of the dorm room. Staring at the college of pictures of their time spent together in high school till now.

"I only know what you told me." To be honest, the blonde really didn't know much about mothers in general. Sure she had parents but that life was short lived; ending just when she was eight years old. She did have a grandmother though. That was good, while it lasted. But this wasn't a time to think of those things. Right now she needed to be here for the obviously scared woman in front of her, who apparently hadn't told her everything about a certain Cora Mills.

"I didn't tell you everything."

"Obviously."

The brunette glowered at the other woman, but quickly fixed her face as the latter seemed unfazed. "It's hard to talk about." She looked up into green eyes.

"You know you can tell me."

Brown eyes looked down into her lap.

"Was it really that bad?"

Silence.

"What did she hit you or something?"

The brunette's eyes closed in reflection.

Emma's eyes widened at the silent confirmation. Fare skinned hands reached out curling under the other woman's chin, "hey, look at me."

Regina opened her eyes meeting a strong gaze.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Ok? I'll be here."

"Emma you can't-"

"-I can." She slowly leaned forward uncrossing her legs while putting her body weight on her free arm and stared directly into her girlfriend's eyes. Using her finger to tilt the brunettes head upward, pink lips hovered over plump ones. "I won't let her hurt you." She closed the distance between them. "Ok?" Another kiss.

"Ok," Regina responded.

With a hint of a smirk the blonde connected their lips again, "I got you." She winked.

The brunette rolled her eyes while shaking her head, "you are so-"

"Amazing? I know," an arrogant grin. "Aren't you lucky?"

Regina playfully slapped her arm.

"Ow no hitting!" Emma sat back on her heels to rub her arm.

The brunette's eyes darkened at the pulsation of her girlfriend's biceps as they sporadically flexed with each movement.

The blonde looked up the other woman and noticed the obvious lust in her eyes. Her already large ego grew at least three times larger. With a cocky grin she leaned over grabbing her girlfriends arm and pulling her forward.

"Emma…"

"Shh c'mere," the two stood up on their knees as the blonde placed her finger tips lightly on either side of the Regina's hips. Tanned arms wrapped themselves around her neck. "Where's Katherine?" Her jaw muscles pulsated as green eyes stared lustfully into brown ones.

Getting the hint, she answered seductively while lightly tucking a few strands of blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear, "out with Jake…won't be back until later tonight." A side glance.

A smirk, "good, I rather celebrate my victory this way." Kissing the brunettes lips she used her body weight to push the other woman onto her back. Regina used her hands to lower herself down as she adjusted her legs to rest on either side of the blonde's hips. Emma placed her body flush against the one underneath her, smirking as she broke the kiss to suck gently on Regina's pulse point. She trailed the kisses up tanned skin using her nose to nudge against her girlfriends jaw to gain easier access.

The brunette slowly slid her hands up Emma's arms, tracing along her shoulder before burying themselves into golden slightly damp curls. She pulled lightly at the hair between her finger tips, earning a hum from the woman atop her. It was something she did often after recently discovering how much of an effect it had on the blonde.

Emma moved her lips back over to plumps ones, dominantly shoving her tongue deep into her girlfriends mouth as her hand soothed up and down the brunettes bent leg. A soft throaty hum from the woman beneath her echoed into her mouth while her other hand moved to burry itself in silky brown locks. The blonde pulled back dragging Regina's bottom lip between her teeth.

Tanned fingers clutched flaxen curls with a little more force, pulling Emma back into a heated kiss. Their heads bobbing against each other with equal passion. The blonde pushed her hips down further against her girlfriend who released an involuntary moan pushing her own hips upward in response.

Emma retracted her head sporting a cocky grin as she teased Regina who chased after delicious pink lips only to be denied by her girlfriend who would move just out of reach. Brown eyes peaked under heavy lashes up at the woman on top her silently begging. The blonde lowered her head again to connect their lips once more. Propping herself with one arm fare skinned hands reached down between their bodies, snaking themselves under the elastic band of the brunettes pajama shorts through damped folds and onto the swollen bundle of nerves. Regina jumped slightly from the contact and moaned as skilled fingers lifted her clit from its hood to stroke it tenderly.

"You're so wet," Emma mumbled against her girlfriend's lips, putting more pressure on the swollen bead. Regina sighed against her lips. The blonde then lowered her hand placing her middle finger inside the brunette, making large circular motions that brushed every so often at her g-spot. Regina's head tilted back moaning while closing her eyes. A conceited grin, "you like that?" She entered her ring finger.

The brunette moaned again, a little louder this time.

Emma pulled her face away to speak into her girlfriends ear, "tell me you like it." Skilled hands pumped in and out of the woman below her slowly while simultaneously making large circles, hitting every inch of her inner walls.

"God, yes." Spoken though a moan and heavy breath.

The blonde nibbled on the exposed skin of the brunette's neck before licking and pulling an ear lobe between her teeth, "you're mine." She added her thumb to stroke against the sensitive engorged bud as emphasis.

"Emma…" she moaned loudly, her hips moving in rhythm with her girlfriends fingers. Brown eyes hid under tightly closed eyelids. Her kiss swollen lips parted slightly as another cry of pleasure escaped her; tilting her head back in ecstasy.

"Say it," the blonde whispered, "I want to hear it." She quickened her place, placing even more pressure onto the ridges of her g-spot.

Regina clutched the golden hair between her fingers tighter as she nearly screamed out her moans, "fuck…Emma…I'm yours." Tanned legs began to shiver as her orgasm approached. Her hands removed themselves from her girlfriend's hair to place it on either side of the woman's face bringing her down for another kiss. Emma's tongue slid inside the brunette's mouth easily as her lips parted to release another moan. Regina's breath quickened as her mind started haze at the onslaught of pleasure rippling through her system inching her orgasm closer.

Oblivious to everything other than what was happening at that moment, neither one heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Just as Regina's orgasm started to take over her body the door flew open slamming against the wall with great force.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Both women jumped instantly breaking apart from each other. Their moment austerely ruined as an irate Cora Mills stood in the door way.

* * *

Don't hate me, part 2 is coming. Oh and my fellow shipper I need you guys to go on to and vote for SwanQueen as your favorite ship. We are in the finals against Rumbelle and we are a few points behind. So vote please! Type in OUAT fav ship contest in the search box. Ok that's all. Until next time my lovely's.


	14. The Dorm Room

Sorry for shortness but I wanted to get this out before the finale tomorrow! Ugh I know my feels will explode. Cant wait! Enjoy guys

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 14. The Dorm Room

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"_

_Both women jumped instantly breaking apart from each other. Their moment austerely ruined as an irate Cora Mills stood in the door way._

"Mother!" Regina yelped in surprise. She was early and very pissed off.

The two struggled to their feet as Regina wobbled a bit while her legs tried to gain its strength again. Emma quickly moved to the brunette's side protectively. She glanced to her girlfriend who at this point was literally shaking with dread. The actuality of being caught with her hand between the legs of an abusive mother's daughter had set in and even caused her own fear. The furious woman stood with intimidating power, enough to turn the hardest of criminals into a quivering pulp.

"How dare you?" Cora hissed her voice a dangerous calm. She looked back and forth between the women. A look of pure disgust showed after catching sight of Emma. The loose clothing screamed nothing short of a low life. A peasant. An underprivileged street rat. Her own daughter seemed to have been corrupted by this…girl, given her less than decent appearance.

She nearly smiled as the blonde narrowed her eyes, as if that would faze her. There were kittens more intimidating than this crofter.

Regina looked as if she was going to throw up any moment, either before or after her body involuntarily voids her urinary system. A battle she may have only won due to the recent moments of arousal that kept her body's liquid waste at bay. She wanted to speak but found she was scared silent. Her mother's presence was enough to strike fear on a regular basis. But now, it was to a new level. Cora had just walked on them while she was in the middle of sex with her girlfriend. The act in itself was enough to rage any parent. However, the added factor of Emma being a woman lights up a new stick of dynamite. Something her mother has never held her disapproving tongue about.

Steam seemed to be fuming off of Cora as she waited for an answer. With a conniving smile she gestured towards her daughter. "Come here, Regina."

Emma looked over at the brunette silently telling her to stay in place. Pale features turned into one of incredulousness as Regina began to walk towards her mother. It was as if the tanned woman resulted back to her childhood, obeying mommy dearest. She moved with a slow mechanical pace. Her body on autopilot as she stood in front of her mother. The blonde watched as the older woman's smile seemed to widen like that of a tyrant. And with a speed quicker than the two younger women could register Cora quickly back handed the brunette knocking her to the floor. "THIS IS WHAT YOU DO IN MY ABSENCE!?"

Regina looked up with wide fear filled eyes, her hand placed onto her cheek as she crawled backwards away from the furious woman. "No mother," she said barely audible.

Cora stalked closer, taking slow purposeful steps. "LIAR!" She moved closer only stopping when the brunette had crawled back far enough for the wall to stop her from going any further. She lifted her hand again.

Regina raised her forearm above her head looking away with her eyes shut as she braced herself for the blow to come. Instead a large thud had taken its place. She opened her eyes to see Emma bear hugging her mother from behind, her pale face a deep crimson red as she used all of her might to restrain the furious woman. Cora bucked in the arms of the blonde getting increasingly angry as the young woman proved stronger than she thought.

The brunette remained on the floor, shocked by the events before her eyes. Her girlfriend was trying to protect her. She should help, yell, scream, do something. But she couldn't, a mixture of fear and astonishment stilling her movements.

"TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" Cora shouted as she fought to free herself.

"NO! You're not hurting her again." Emma grunted as she held on tighter to the resisting woman, her face buried in the woman's shoulder. Cora then jolted around quickly using her full body weight to slam the blonde into the wall. When the grip remained across her torso she moved forward again, only to smash the other woman into the wall once more, much harder this time. The hold only faltered for a moment before Emma reinforced her hands by intertwining them.

"MOTHER, PLEASE." The brunette's plea fell on deaf ears as Cora slammed the blonde into the wall for third time, using almost her entire strength and rearing her shoulder back as a head of blonde curls knocked against the wall successfully rattling her skull. No sooner than the hold was released did Cora swiftly turn to grab the blonde by the neck pinning her forcefully against the wall. Her grip tightened on the pale neck, successfully cutting off much needed air to her lungs.

Emma struggled under the grip, her face turning a bright purple as the need for air became more and more evident. Cora turned to look at her daughter who still cowered on the floor, "this is what you defile your body for?" she asked rhetorically, "A disrespectful provincial?" She gestured towards the blonde whose eyelids began to droop. "I had hoped I thought you better than that." Dark eyes looked back at the struggling blonde. "And a woman no less, you disgust me child."

Regina reached out her hand, "mother please…let her go…please." The brunette pleaded with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She watched in agony as the movements of her girlfriend began to slow and weaken by the second. What was she to do? If she tried to help it would only make matters worse. Surely her mother would snap the blonde's neck before she even got a chance to get close. But could she really just sit here and watch this? Could she live with herself if Emma died right now in front of her, knowing she did absolutely nothing about it?

The brunette's mother snarled, "Begging is for the poor." She studied the tall woman who was quickly losing the battle against her vice grip. Just as Emma's eyes slipped closed Cora released her grip, watching with a sense of mirth as the blonde fell to the ground gasping for air with eyes as wide as saucers. She curled around herself cough and clutching her chest as she took in large gulps of air. Regina finding her strength again, stood to run over towards her girlfriend. Her action was cut short the instant her mother gripped her hair yanking the brunette back while successfully stopping her in place. "You and I are not finished." Cora seethed as they stood near the computer desk

The angle the brunettes head was tilted due to her mother's grip, allowed Regina to see her love still gasping for breath, barely able to move. A new feeling of guilt and anger came over her. She had just watched as her mother torchered the blonde, assuming that the blonde would just receive the punishment given to her as she had done so many times before in the past. That wasn't fair. Emma didn't deserve this; she was willing to almost die in order to protect her. And she had just…sat there. Keeping an eye on her mother she stretched her hand onto the desk she used her fingers to draw the silver lamp forward. Wiggling her fingers she inched the desk lamp closer and closer until it was full in her grip.

A power filled grin crossed her mother's features, "I think it's time to renew your understanding of your place in line."

"I have a place," Quickly Regina lifted the lamp to strike her mother in the back of the head. Instantly the grip on her hair was let go and the brunette scampered backwards. Cora hunched over as her hands rested on the injured part of her skull. Regaining composure she straightened up with a snarl before charging towards her daughter, grabbing her by the neck as the two fell onto the small twin bed that was recently occupied by the two women. Regina held onto her mother's hands as she struggled under her grip, fruitlessly slapping away at the assaulting hands.

Two guards swarmed through the already opened dorm room door swiftly grabbing a hold of Cora and lifting her off the brunette. They stood on either side of her gripping both arms. "That's enough Mrs. Mills." One of the very large guards warned. The two security guards than began to escort the screaming woman outside of the dorm room.

Moments later Katherine ran in spotting Emma who was just rising to her feet and to Regina who was beginning to sit up; a dark bruise evident on her face along with five little finger size bruises on either side of her neck. "Regina are you ok?" The blonde kneeled in front of her best friend as she gingerly ran a thumb over the bruise on a tanned cheek.

The brunette flinched, "I'm fine." She moved away from the touch before looking over to her girlfriend who had found her own strength again as she motioned over to sit next to her. Pale hands grabbed at her chin, turning her head to the side so that the bruises could be inspected.

"We should go to the nurse," Emma spoke in a concerned tone. Her own normal breathing pattern just barely settling into place.

Regina looked at the other woman with wide eyes. The green eyed blonde's face was red and blotchy most likely from all the blood rushing back to properly cycle through her system. But wait, had she just said 'we'? After all that happened? Was she really willing to stay by her side? "Emma…" the brunette trailed, "I'm sor-"

"-shh, it's not your fault." She cut her. Regina's face twisted with remorse as tears started to cascade down her battered face. Emma reached out to pull the still slightly shivering woman into her arms. "I got you. Its ok…shhh." She kissed the top of her girlfriends head. "It's over now, she won't hurt you anymore." A pale cheek rested itself into soft brown hair as she felt the smaller woman's arms snake around her waist clutching tightly.

"We should get you guys to the nurse," Katherine interjected sheepishly breaking up the moment between the two.

Keeping her hold on the brunette, Emma looked down at the other woman, "how did you know she was here?"

Katherine stood as she spoke, "Jake and I were sitting outside campus when I saw Cora's limo pull up. As soon as she entered I ran to tell Kyle and John about her. But they didn't believe me until someone called about a fight going on, on this floor."

"Thank you Kat," Regina mumbled while still snuggled against the taller woman.

The hazel eyes blonde waved a hand, "don't worry about it, let's just get you to the nurse."

* * *

**Storybrooke Present.**

Regina shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Has your mother bothered the two of you since then?" Archie asked as he looked up from his note pad.

"No, she was arrested shortly after," the brunette played with invisible lent on her skirt. "Although I'm sure with a woman of her power she was released shortly. I haven't seen her since."

"Thank goodness." Emma chimed.

Archie jotted down few more notes on his legal pad before looking up at the couple, "I would presume that was a lot for you to deal with at such a young age, not to mention the early stage of your relationship?"

Regina looked at her wife as she spoke, "it was a strain, but, we were there for each other." She smiled remembering how much closer that incident had made them afterwards. The way Emma would stay the night more often, afraid to leave her alone. How she would always find solace in the blonde's arms when in the middle of the night she would wake up from the triggered nightmares that started immediately following her mothers visit. It was all done for her. And she willingly accepted it all.

The blonde grabbed her wife's hand squeezing slightly, "you know I will always try my best to be there for you."

"I know."

The psychologist then spoke up, "so even then you were able to pull through."

"Yeah," Emma answered, "but it wasn't exactly her fault. I had no idea that woman was like…that. I can tell why she wanted to keep it to herself." She added gesturing towards her wife.

"I see," Archie begin to write more. "So would you say the difference of reconciliation between then and now was the absence of one another?"

The couple looked his way remaining silent as they waited for the doctor to continue.

Getting the hint the ginger haired man brought his hand to his face to remove his glasses and began cleaning them with the hem of his shirt. "What I mean is, during that incident with Cora, you were both able to lean on one another. Am I correct?" He placed his glasses back onto his face.

"Yes," the brunette answered.

"So not having each other there to lean on, made you feel abandoned?"

Regina straightened out imaginary wrinkles on her sleeves as Emma shifted uncomfortably. If anyone knew anything about abandonment it was her. The word in itself was enough to ruin the small slither of the good mood she was in.

"I see," Archie began to write again. After a few moments of silence he spoke. "Mrs. Swan, am I correct in guessing that is what started you to close off?"

Regina remained silent.

"This is a safe place Mrs. Swan, its ok to say so. I am here to help you."

The brunette scoffed at the way the psychologist made it seem like she were a troubled child rather than an adult who was just simply having some relationship issues. An eye roll, "you would be correct." She said in a tone that he knew all too well as that of the mayor.

Archie nodded before looking at the blonde, "and how about you Ms. Swan? Did you also feel abandoned and closed off?"

Emma paused for a moment looking down at her hands trying to sum up all her thoughts into a few clear sentences. She sighed before speaking, "I felt Regina did abandon me…us." A pale hand ran through her hair, "but I didn't close off. At least I don't think so. This wouldn't be my first time dealing with…that."

"I see," the psychologist continued to scribble notes. "So you've been through this before?"

"Yeah, well, not exactly."

Archie waited for her to continue.

"Let's just say _my_ parents were a lot easier to meet." Green orbs were still fixated on her hands, a sad memory setting place. Her wife placed a caring touch on her shoulder and as the blonde looked up to meet a soft smile. She mirrored the gesture.

"Hmm," the psychologist looked down at his watch before smiling, "I think we have gotten off to a good start. But I am afraid we are out of time. I do hope to see you same time next week?"

The blonde then looked at her wife. She was more than willing to come back. In hopes that these sessions will eventually seal the cracks of their marriage. But that would take the willingness of two parties.

Regina looked back at the somewhat pleading face of her spouse. Even though every fiber in her being wanted to say no and handle things themselves; she knew she needed to try, for her, Henry and their marriage. Using her authoritive tone she turned her gaze to the only man in the room, "we will see you next week Dr. Hopper."

Emma smiled as the three of them stood. Regina straightening her blazer in a dignified way as they walked over to the exit. The ginger hair man opened his office door politely. "See you next week." He smiled.

"Thanks Archie," the blonde said while smiling as she followed behind her wife. She took a few large steps to stand directly by her side, reaching over with her pinky to intertwine their hands. "That wasn't so bad was it?" she stated with a side glance.

Regina just pursed her lips and looked off to the side. Clearly stating that this was not something she wanted to do again. But would for the sake of their relationship.

With a smirk Emma leaned over to catch stubborn lips into a sweet kiss. "Thanks for trying."

The brunette looked up at her wife as she grabbed the back of the blonde's neck bringing her down for another kiss. Their lips moved together simultaneously while Emma snaked a hand around her wife's waist. Regina then gently broke the kiss, "I owe you that much." She smiled.

The blonde returned the gesture as they began to walk outside and headed towards the car. Reaching into her jean pocket she pulled out the car keys handing them over to the brunette. "I'll see you at home."

Regina looked up at her with bewilderment. "Where are you going?"

"To look for work remember?"

A sullen look framed tanned features, "now?" She mentally kicked herself for the small pout that was evident in her voice.

Emma smirked finding her wife's childish manner adorable. "Yes, I told you that already." She reached out to pull the woman closer to her as her green eyes stared down into brown ones. "I'll be back." A chaste kiss to plump lips. "I promise."

A borderline annoyed sigh escaped the mayor, "ok. Be back before 6."

A smirk, "yes ma'am." The couple shared another kiss before pulling apart. "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't be late."

Emma gave a nod before walking off in the other direction. She waved as the brunette rode past her turning to the right and heading down towards Mifflin Street. With her hands tucked in her pockets, her booted feet carried her to Granny's. Hopefully having a conversation with Ruby will help figure out the best way to start this job process again. Becoming a Bail bondsmen-woman again would be at the very bottom of her list. She'd take a job buffering tables before that.

And if that is what getting her somewhat normal life back called for, than she would do it hands down.

* * *

We will be getting more into Emma's life next chapter :).


	15. Emma

Hey guys! So sorry for the delay. But between the overwhelming feels I got from the finale (which included me binging on SwanQueen YouTube videos and reading other fanfic) and my two year old brother who nearly crashed my computer, this came later than I wanted. However, since Sundays are no longer OUAT days (I'm broken inside) I will be writing on that day too. It's a bitter-sweet gesture. Anyway, on with the show.

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 15. Emma

**StoryBrooke Past. 13 years ago.**

The dark gray road lined with parallel yellow lines rounded smoothly as Emma's bug followed each turn effortlessly. The blonde glanced over at the brunette who was currently occupying the passenger seat and staring aimlessly out the window. It was obvious that their little trip was getting the better of her. Regina hadn't said two words for the past hour, seemingly coming into the reality of their soon to be destination.

Emma gripped the steering wheel with both hands as her eyes continued to dart between the road and her troubled girlfriend. Relationship wise they were fine, beyond fine actually. Ever since the Cora incident a year ago they seem to have gotten closer to one another. There was nothing like a common tragedy to bring two people together in a way that most would deem unrealistic. They were even living together now, granted it was nothing more than a square box with an attached kitchen, but for them it was enough.

It was all they could afford since Emma was finishing off her last year of college. The blonde worked within the school making whatever money she could as long as her basketball schedule didn't intervene, she was on scholarship anyway. Regina had picked up a job as a secretary for some art building. It didn't pay much, but she loved being their every second. That in itself outweighed everything else. However the best part of the day was when they came home to each other. The blonde loved the way, how, even with the scarce amount of food they would have each week, the brunette would always find a way to have a home cooked meal waiting for her. It is the first taste of domestic life for them and it made Emma think over and over again about how she would like for this to become a more permanent occurrence.

Green orbs glanced back at her girlfriend who was still staring out the window rubbing her index finger under a tanned chin. Deciding that she had indeed given the other woman enough time to herself she finally spoke, "Nervous?"

Regina seemed to be taken out of her thoughts and looked over at the blonde who had brought her eyes back to the road. "A little," she said sheepishly. Nervous was definitely an understatement. They were on their way to meet Emma's parents. The idea in itself was nerve racking. Of course she doesn't expect this experience to be anything like the way the blonde had met her mother. No one should ever go through that. Yet to this day, a year later, it still surprised her when she would wake up with her girlfriend lying beside her. Adamant on keeping her promise of never leaving.

"There's nothing to worry about babe," Emma responded, deciding that she would let the other woman find out on her own just how true that statement is.

"What if they don't like me?"

"I'm pretty sure they would like you," she looked over at her girlfriend, "they won't exactly have a choice." Green orbs focused back on the road.

Regina looked back out the window before speaking a low voice, "did you ever tell them about us? Do they even know-"

"-that I like women?" the blonde answered. She continued when Regina remained silent. "Not exactly…" her voice trailed. She didn't really know how to explain the situation without giving up the surprise. Well…it wasn't a surprise per se. but, it was also something she wanted the brunette to experience on her own. Hopefully, that was as good as an idea as it sounded.

The tanned woman turned to look back at her girlfriend who conveniently was studying the road, "Emma what if they don't approve. Suppose they don't even talk to me?" Panic evident in her voice.

The blonde gave a lopsided grin, "trust me, they won't disapprove." She placed a hand on her girlfriends leg, "don't worry, it will be fine…I promise." Pink lips turned into a light smile before mumbling to herself and placing her hand back on the wheel, "and if they do talk to you then I have a few questions of my own."

"What was that dear?"

Emma shook her head, "nothing."

...

The car ride remained quiet after that and soon the yellow bug turned down a narrow pathway as the two suddenly became surround by trees on either side of the road. Regina watched her girlfriend as the energy within the car seemed to change. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. It obviously had something to do with them meeting her parents, if the distant look in her eyes were any clue. Perhaps they haven't seen each other in a while and this new visit was long overdue? Whatever it was, she was soon to find out.

Brown eyes peered out the windshield as they made a few turns. The street signs were very strange, Stolick section 5a, Mewer third section 7 and then they turned on another street sign that read C section 9. Yes these signs were very strange and the area around them was full of grassland.

Soon after a small quaint white home came into view, Regina waited for the car to stop in front of it in assumption that this was her parents' home; but was proved wrong as they kept going a little. Brown curious eyes looked at the blonde whose small smile seemed to be placed with one of indifference, almost sadness. Maybe this meeting was long overdue. It was perfectly normal for someone to get…emotional upon meeting their parents after not seeing them for a while right?

The car soon slowed as Emma pulled into a large patch of grass. There were only another two cars aside from theirs and judging by the tire marks in the shape of long narrow rows of dirt, this space is frequently used as a parking lot.

Emma then cut off the car and unbuckled her seatbelt, "you ready?"

The brunette simply nodded and stepped out of the car.

The blonde continued, "We're going to have to walk a little bit though." A pale hand reached out to grasp onto a tanned one and lace their fingers together; smiling brightly at their romantic gesture.

"Well it's a good thing I wore sneakers then, huh?" She mirrored her girlfriends smile.

They walked hand and hand together along the grass. They had been walking for the better of five minutes and Regina began to wonder just where did this woman's parents live exactly. Her question was soon answered as just over a small hill a very large grass area presented itself in front of them, the only difference between this particular area and the ones they previously passed; was that this one was filled with long rows of tombstones.

The brunette's eyes grew wide as she realized just exactly where they were going. _Were Emma's parents…deceased? _She tensed a moment as she took in the view of all the different sized tombstones and ground plates. "Emma…?"

The blonde responded by squeezing her hand reassuringly. It was strange how in this moment she still felt the need to comfort her girlfriend. Perhaps that was because she had done this before?

They continued to walk in silence as they started across the grass. Regina felt the need to tip toe as they walked across the other tombstones, feeling as though she was literally stepping on other people.

Emma let out a light chuckle in amusement at her girlfriend's manners for the deceased. It was cute and a warm hearted gesture. But it wasn't like the people were going to complain.

The duo then stopped in front of two specific head stones. Regina looked them over.

_Caroline Swan_

_Beloved Mother and Wife._

_1963-1998_

_James Swan_

_Devoted Father and Husband_

_1961-1998_

The brunette looked up at her girlfriend with teary eyes. She had no idea that the love of her life was without parents. "Emma…I'm so-"

"-shh," the blonde cut her off before looking back at the tombstones and smiling. She snaked an arm around the thin tanned jean clad waist. "Mom, Dad…this is Regina. The love of my life." a pale hand gestured between the brunette and the tombstones, "Regina these are my parents, Caroline and James Swan."

The tanned woman looked at down at the beautifully picked headstones as she tried to speak past the lump that had formed in her throat, "Nice to meet you." She breathed.

A grateful smile framed pale features while green orbs fell back on to the objects in front of them. "Regina and I have been dating for a while, which I'm sure you already know." She chuckled to herself, "but I thought it was time that she met you, both of you."

Tears continued to cascade down tanned skin as she listened to her girlfriend speak to her deceased parents, as if they were sitting right in front of her. The sight both saddened and warmed her. Sad because of the loss, but warmed because, even in death, the love for her parents was unwavering.

"She makes me very happy," Emma continued. "And I hope I do the same for her."

Regina placed her hand on the taller woman's abdomen, "she does, more than you know." Her voice seemed to show a bit more confidence as she continued to speak to the tomb- Emma's parents.

The blonde smiled at her girlfriend upon hearing those words and leaned down to capture the brunette's lips in a soft kiss. At that moment a ray of sunshine cascaded over them, instantly warming them as their skin glowed against the sun beams. "I think they approve," Emma spoke with a smile before looking back at the stones.

"I think so too." She smiled back.

* * *

**StoryBrooke Present**.

Emma sat across from Ruby in her favorite booth at Granny's. The duo had been talking over an hour about a plan to help the blonde in her job search. And so far it seemed like this was going to be a lot harder than she thought it would.

"Oh you can work at the pet shelter! I heard they're hiring," Ruby suggested.

"Not anymore," the blonde sighed, "I called this morning before me and Regina's session with Archie and they said they already offered the job to someone else."

"Oh…" the brunette trailed, "wait…you and Regina went to see Archie…together? Like at the same time?"

"Yeah," Emma showed a light smirk, "we kind of made up, so now we're trying to get back the way we were."

"That's wonderful!" Ruby nearly shouted enthusiastically before reaching over and slapping the other woman on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For not telling me! I been worried sick about you."

"Sorry I just…didn't get around to it. It was only less than a week ago."

The brunette seemed not to accept the answer fully, "still Emma you could have told me, or Mary Margaret. She told me about you going to stay with her and you just never showed up.

Emma sighed, she had forgotten all about her arrangement with the pixie brunette. She and Regina had gotten themselves so wrapped up in each other that she hadn't called to tell her what happened. She made a mental note to give the woman a call before heading home. "You're right. I just been so…"

"Caught up?" Ruby finished.

"I guess you can say that."

"So how are things with you and Regina? I know you guys made up but I need details. She really hurt you Emma." There was still a bit of bitterness evident in the red streaked brunette's voice.

"It's not her fault," the blonde said standing up for her wife. Yes, Regina did hurt her, but not completely without cause. However, it was being worked out now and hopefully this whole thing will be behind them soon enough. "She has been trying to make it up to me too though. The fact she even agreed to go to therapy was enough for me. But she also brought me something."

"Brought you what?"

The blonde blushed, "a feather."

"A feather?" Ruby repeated sarcastically. Seriously, after everything they went through, well Emma in particular upon being released, the best that woman could do was give her… a feather.

"Well yeah," the pale woman continued, "she gave me a crow's feather in this little glass case; it's supposed to symbolize the release of the past or something like that."

The brunette remained quiet, still not happy with Regina's ways of redemption.

"She also gave me a letter, telling me that it's what she wants for us. To release the past and move forward. She said she plans to give me more of them."

"More crow feathers?"

"No…at least I don't think so. It will probably be other ones that mean different things."

Ok so maybe it wasn't all too bad of an option, Ruby mused. But she would just have to wait to see how everything plays out before she lets off. "Does it make you feel any better?"

Emma flushed a bit before smiling, "yea…a little."

"Well then, I'm happy too."

"Thanks Rubes."

"No problem, I'll ask Granny about any positions here. I'm sure we could use the extra help."

It was then that Emma felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket. She lifted her hips slightly while leaning to her side to retrieve the object begging for her attention. A small smile graced her features as she saw it was a text message from her wife.

_Dinners ready. Be home soon._

Green orbs looked up at the clock that hung above the diner's entrance. 5.45, she promised to be home by 6.

**On my way. **

Emma quickly said her good byes to the woman across from her and proceeded to head out the door. Ruby needed to get back to work soon anyway so the text message had seemed to come at the perfect moment. Booted feet carried the blonde down the short two block walk to her home.

Soon after making a right on Mifflin Street the large white home came into view and she couldn't help but smile that formed on her face. It wasn't too long ago that this particular place seemed more like a house rather than a _home. _The cold energy it held all those weeks ago had melted significantly, replacing itself with the warmness she remembered before being…sent away.

Motioning over to the front door she pulled her keys out of her back pocket, opening the door and stepping into the foyer. She had been only standing for a moment before a small body crushed into her nearly knocking her off balance with the force of his hug. "Ma you're back."

"Of course I am kid," she smiled while ruffling the boy's hair. It still saddened her that Henry continued to have doubts about her returning home to them. Five years without each other will do that to anyone. However she was determined to break that unintentional habit with her actions. To always return home, no matter what.

After removing herself from her sons vice grip she motioned over to the dining room and found her wife bent over the table as she set an empty plate in front of Henry's usual spot. The vision in front of her set off an abundance of wanton thoughts. The lust was clear in her face as her eyes darkened from the memory of things they had done in the dining room and the whole house for that matter.

If this were any other time, mainly before her incarceration, she would have snuck up behind the brunette with her hands placed firmly on that deliciously tanned waist to pull her close and whisper husky promises of a long, sleepless night.

That was then. Things are a little different now. Yes, they made up and yes they did make love to each other already, but there were still traces of awkwardness between them. Not so much in a bad way, more like…unfamiliar. Out of touch. It's been a very long time since they acted that way with each other. Doing it now would almost seem…out of line.

"See something you like?" Regina spoke in a knowing tone while turning to face the blonde. A smirk evident on her face as she looked at the blush of her wife, who had just been caught staring like a prepubescent boy.

"Actually," Emma answered, a small twinge of confidence taking over after receiving the flirtatiously familiar banter from the brunette. She stepped forward into the other woman's personal space grabbing her by the hips and pulling her close. "I do." The blonde tilted her head as she descended downward to connect with red lips.

Regina smiled into the kiss before breaking apart, "you're late." She reached up to wipe the smudged lipstick on her wife's face with her thumb.

The blonde quickly grabbed her wrist placing a soft kiss against the digit. "I'm right on time." Emma couldn't help but smile as she watched the brunettes eyes darken from the feather soft kiss against her thumb pad. Maybe this type of connection hadn't faltered the way she thought. Just maybe.

"If you're on time, you're late." She spoke while clearing her throat in an attempt to cover up her own lust. Mostly because their son was still awake. At least, that is what she told herself.

It was then that Henry came into the dining room, sporting a huge grin at the couple in front of him. They were being nicer to each other and he couldn't help the giddy feelings that over took him. His family was falling back into place.

* * *

**The following Week**

Regina and Emma sat next to each other on the soft brown leather couch, hands interlaced as they waited for Archie to return from the restroom. It was their second session together and although it was still unnerving, it wasn't as bad as the first one.

The door soon swung open gently as Dr. Hopper stepped inside, a warm smile on his face. "Sorry about that." He motioned over to his chair to sit before looking at the couple with warmness, "I'm happy to see you've decided to give this a second chance."

"We already said we would last week." Regina spoke matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but saying and doing are two different things. As I'm sure you already know Madame Mayor." He grinned politely before looking down at his notes. "I believe we had come to the conclusion last week that the both of you were feeling abandoned, during your time apart."

The couple nodded in unison.

Archie continued, "Emma you also mentioned that this wasn't your first time with that feeling. Am I correct?"

"Yeah." She shrugged.

The doctor raised his hand to adjust his glasses, "would you like to talk about it?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, her jaw seemed to tighten as she debated whether or not this was something she was ready to talk about yet. She felt her hand being squeezed by her wife.

"You don't have to if you're not ready dear," Regina spoke. She knew exactly where this conversation was headed. It was still a very touchy subject for the other woman. Emma was past it for the most part, meaning she didn't automatically break down at the thought of it. However, just like anyone else who had lost their parents, it still hurt. It would be something she would never fully get over. And she didn't need to; Regina knew that she would be here to help lift the burden of it.

Emma gave the women beside her a small smile, silently saying that it was ok. She sighed before looking back at Archie, "yeah, we can talk about it…I guess."

"Good," Dr. Hopper stated, "when do you first remember feeling that way?"

"When I was 8."

The ginger haired man started to write a few notes, "So it started in a very early part of your childhood." He said more like a statement that a question.

A nod.

"Would you like to tell me what happened during that time?"

There was a moment of pause as Emma let go of her wife's hand to rub her slightly sweaty palms on her jeans. Shifting in her seat again, a pale hand ran through flaxen hair as she sighed before speaking once more. "My parents." Regina placed a comforting hand on her wife's leg.

"Your parents abandoned you?" Archie questioned.

"Not exactly."

The psychologist waited patiently for the blonde to continue. He has dealt with this kind of hesitancy before in more ways than one. It was always best to let them speak in their own time. No rushing and no judgment was the key to issuing a sense of safety for the patient.

"It wasn't on purpose," Emma spoke after a few minutes of silence, "they died…in a fire." She tensed.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok." She feigned nonchalance.

"That must have been very hard for you, especially at such a young age."

"It was."

"Is it safe to assume that you had to grow up a lot quicker than the other children?"

A nod.

"I see," he scribbled more notes.

"That wasn't the worst part."

"Oh?"

The blonde sighed before continuing. "I was there," Regina moved closer to her wife and began to soothe her hand over the taller woman's back. "I saw everything." Her tone was low and gloomy. Green orbs focused themselves into her lap as the memories of that night played in the confines of her mind like an old movie.

Taking notice of the change in atmosphere, the brunette spoke softly, "you don't have to say anymore Emma, its ok." Her hand continued to sooth the blonde.

"I agree with Mrs. Swan, we can stop here." He eased in, also noticing the change in energy and the tears that were now falling down the blondes face. If that wasn't enough of an incentive to change subjects, the scowl on the mayor's face for putting her wife in this state definitely was. "Let's change gears here Ms. Swan."

"Yes, let's do that," Regina spoke coldly. She did not like seeing her wife this way. The whole situation seemed to be ironic however, seeing as things were this way before; except it had been her fault.

"Ms. Swan," Archie continued gently, "during that time, was there anyone who helped you? Get through it that is."

Emma seemed to find her voice again, "yes…my grandma." A small smile settled on her face.

"Let's talk about her shall we? What kind of things did you do together?"

"Everything," she chuckled, "we used play word games, puzzles. I even thought her how to braid hair." Emma laughed at the memory. "I remember when she would try to teach me to cook. But I was never interested. Too much of a tomboy."

"Obviously," Regina teased, sensing the lighter mood. Although secretly she did wish her wife had paid attention at some point. Then she wouldn't have to worry about the house being burned down whenever the blonde wanted to use the stove.

Archie spoke then, "sounds like you two had a lot of fun times."

"We did," Emma agreed.

"What was your favorite?"

Pink lips curved up at the corners, a distant look in her eyes, "my favorite was our bed time ritual. Every night she would make blueberry muffins and tea." The blonde paused as the memory played out in front of her. "She would pick out the biggest one and cut it in half. Always giving me the bigger side and then we would sit and talk…about everything." Emma sighed at the bittersweet memory of her grandmother.

"What was her name?"

The blonde beamed, "Georgia. Georgia Swan."

* * *

**Again sorry for the lateness. We will be getting more into Emma's life next chapter. Please don't hate me for the delays. Reviews feed my muse ")**


	16. Georgia Swan

By the way, I want to thank you guys for making me a total liar! Ha! This story was supposed to be only 5 chapters and here we are 16 chapters later! You guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy this one!

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 16. Georgia Swan

Virginia 1998

Eight year old Emma watched as the two brown caskets containing her parents lowered into the ground for eternal rest. The normally bright green eyes were now a dull gray as they threatened to release an onslaught of tears that were held by a very fragile dam. The misted rain did little to camouflage the weeping, along with the bright red rims across her eyelids giving her current state away. But she didn't care, not in the least. Her small heart ached with literal pain, pulsing through the frail body with great force for each time the thought of her parents not being around sunk further into her brain.

Mommy and Daddy were gone. They left her.

Green orbs feel down to little black Mary Jane clad feet, her white stockings accenting the dark leather of the shoes as she thought back to that day.

She remembered running home from school, a large grin covering her face. The small blonde had received her first A+ in social studies and she couldn't wait to get home to show it off to her parents. New eye candy for the refrigerator. The first thing she noticed was the fire trucks hovering on her street corner. Curiosity got the better of her as she continued forward, a panicked feeling caressing her body once she realized the fire trucks were for her own home. The vision in front of her was like nothing she had ever seen before in her short eight years of life. Her home, which was once small and tan, was completely engulfed in flames. Emma could feel the heat radiating off the home making the air wave.

Without thinking she ran towards the house hoping, praying, that she would find her parents. That they were ok and would be outside waiting for her. A singed fireman saw a glimpse of the small green eyed girl running towards the fire and quickly grabbed onto her. She flailed in his arms, begging to let her go, to let her see her mommy and daddy. All the fire man continued to say was that it wasn't safe and he couldn't let her go.

Tears streamed down her face as she continued to fight in the fireman's arms. "_Please_," she begged, "_I want my mommy_!" The fear and desperation in the little girl's voice nearly ripped his heart to shreds. He wished he could let her go. But he knew he couldn't, just like he knew that the girl's parents we're still inside and there was a big possibility they were already dead.

A large boom shook the air knocking the two to the ground as the fire roared gigantically after being fed by the exploding gas pipe. The reddish yellow flames lit up the Emma's fear struck face. It was what happened next that she wished to never see again. The explosion had successfully blown out the windows and door tossing four severely burned bodies to the outside. Two of which belonged to her parents. Emma remembered screaming at the top of her lungs, but no one seemed to hear her.

The next thing she remembered after that was being told by a social worker that her mother and father had perished in a fire and her paternal grandmother would be taking care of her. To what the cause of the fire was, no one knew, but it didn't matter. It wouldn't bring her parents back.

Emma quickly closed her eyes to release the overwhelmingly fresh memory from her mind. A soft hand placed itself gently on her shoulder. It was the same one that had been comforting her for the week it took to make her parents funeral arrangements. Greenish gray eyes looked up at the soft smile of her grandmother. It soothed some of the pain she was feeling, making it just on the border of bearable.

The older woman tucked a loose curl behind her granddaughters ear, the same way her mother used to, "are you ready to go sweetie?" Her southern accent rang pleasantly in the little girls ears.

A nod.

"Come on sugar," Georgia Swan then placed an arm around the small frail shoulder, pulling her into her soft plush side as they walked together.

As they reached home Emma removed her coat and quietly sunk into the plastic covered couch. Silent tears were still streaming down her face, her gaze fixated in her hands. Her throat hurt from crying and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. At least not deeply.

The shuffle of slippers could be heard as Georgia approached. The heavy set woman than took a seat beside the grieving girl pulling her into a taught embrace. Emma buried her face in the woman's bosom, clutching on to her grandmothers soft sides as if it were the very thing keeping her together. "Shhh…its ok baby, I'm here. It's ok. Shhh." Soft humming could be heard as the older woman rocked softly and stroked Emma's blonde curls. "I'm here for you sugar."

Whether the older woman had time to grieve, Emma would never know. Her grandmother had always focused on her, putting her own grieving to the side, finding the time to release it later in the sanctity of her own room. Georgia knew she had to be strong for her granddaughter; she was only eight years old.

The soothing motions soon began to lull Emma into a dreamless sleep. Her body slumped contently against her grandmother. The older woman wrapped her arms a little tighter, never ceasing her movements; she wanted Emma to have some peace; even if it was only in sleep.

-()-

_**1 year later…**_

"Emma!" Georgia yelled from her porch, trying to get the attention of the nine year old wrestling with a couple of boys from the neighborhood. Dirt and grass stains covered her blue jeans and red shirt. As to why Emma proceeded to rough house with the boys she would never know. It would be easier if her granddaughter would make friends with some of the girls around the area, especially with laundry. She was sure grass stains were invented by the devil.

The older woman's soft hazel eyes watched the nine year old blonde pounce on yet another boy quickly putting him into a head lock as they squirmed around in the big grass yard. "Emma Swan!" Georgia shouted, this time in a more scolding tone, "turn that boy loose and come inside."

Reluctantly the small blonde released the boy and quickly trotted over to her grandmother, a sheepish smile on her face. The older woman couldn't help but return the smile, "are you a boy or a girl Emma?" she asked playfully.

The blonde looked confused, "I'm a girl?" she stated, silently inquiring her grandmothers weird question.

"Are you sure? Cause you smell like a filthy little boy," she answered playfully, "go inside and shower for dinner." Georgia playfully swatted the dish towel that was on her shoulder at the small girl entering the house. Emma giggled as she ran up the stairs to bathe.

After her shower, the heavenly smell of her favorite meal filled her nostrils. She rounded the corner entering the kitchen and smiled at her grandmother putting some finishing touches on homemade mashed potatoes.

Georgia smiled when she spotted her granddaughter in the doorway, nodding her head to beckon the girl over. "You can help me put my finishing touches."

Emma smiled as she made her way over to the counter. Her grandmother than handed her the potato masher and stood behind her mimicking the movement until she got it on her own. "There you go, you got it. You'll be a chef in no time."

"Nah, cooking is for girls." She stated.

Georgia let out an amused chuckle, "well aren't you a girl?"

"Yea but, I'll have my own wife to make me food. Just like mommy did for daddy." The innocence –yet ironically accurate- mindset of a child.

The older woman decided that it was best not to explain how situations like that usually don't work. However, if it did happen she would love her all the same. She was never one to cast judgment, nor would she ever be. In fact, at this moment, she was simply thriving on the fact that for the first time in a year, Emma was able to talk about her parents without bursting into tears. Sure there was still some sadness but that would never go away. But then and still, she was happy Emma was getting through it. "You don't want to learn to cook for yourself sugar? What about children?"

"That's what the wife is for grandma, duh," she added playfully.

"Well what are you going to do before you meet someone to marry?"

"Live with you," Emma answered seriously.

Georgia let out a soft giggle, "and how do you expect someone to marry you if you're still living with your grandma?"

"Hey, you gotta love my grandma before you can love me," The blonde stated almost nonchalantly while continuing to mash the potatoes, ignorant to the look of absolute happiness on the other woman's face.

The heavy set woman leaned over to kiss her granddaughter on the forehead before adding a couple shakes of garlic into the potatoes. "Love you sugar foot." She jested.

"Love you too honey toes." The two broke into laughter at the name.

-()-

After dinner Emma sat contently between her grandmothers legs as she gently brushed her hair. A gesture she would never get tired of. It wasn't the same as the way her mother used to do it but it was close. Green orbs looked up at the woman who had stopped brushing her hair. "You're done?" Georgia hummed in response. "Want to learn something new?"

"What?"

"Braiding."

The older woman chuckled, "braiding isn't new."

"Do you know how to braid?"

"No, I guess I don't." she smiled sheepishly.

"Well then its new to you," Emma got up from her space on the floor and sat beside the other woman. "I'll show you," she grabbed a couple pieces of her own hair and waiting for her grandmother to do the same before continuing, "ok so you take three strands and cross it like this." Pale hands began to weave the strands of her hair together. She looked up at her grandmother to check her progress and laughed almost hysterically when the woman had just ended up knotting her hair. "You did it wrong grandma," voice full of mirth.

"Braiding is for young people," she tried to reason for her failure.

The light ding of the stove timer could be heard causing Emma to look at the time. It was late in the evening and judging by the loud sound of crickets from outside, it was time for their 'before bed' tea. She quickly got up heading to the kitchen. A large smile framed her features as she watched her grandmother pour the perfectly temperature water into the two tea mugs.

Taking a seat at the table she waited patiently for the older woman to remove the blueberry muffins from the oven. Quickly cutting it in half she placed one on each saucer before walking to the table, setting the bigger half in front of Emma.

"Grandma?"

"Yes sweetie," Georgia took a sip of her tea and hummed.

"Why do you always give me the bigger half of the muffin?" she asked softly.

"Simple," she shrugged before looking at her granddaughter with a soft smile, "because you hold the bigger half of my heart."

* * *

**Stroybrooke Present.**

Emma held back a tear as she finished the rest of her story. She was beginning to miss her grandma.

Archie promptly handed her a box of Kleenex, "she sounds like a wonderful woman Miss Swan."

The blonde took a few tissues from the box and dabbed her eyes of the tears that have yet to fall. Regina kept a hand on her back soothing her. "She is…I miss her." she let out a soft smile.

"We'll have to go visit her soon," the brunette suggested.

"Yea, I can feel her cursing us out for not calling and keeping Henry from her." The couple chuckled in unison.

Archie remained silent, inwardly smiling at the small connection that was happening in front of him.

Emma continued, "You know she's going to check up on your cooking." She teased.

Regina smiled and shook her head, "I think she knows I can't beat her. She was southern raised, there's no beating that."

"Very true, but you still do a good job." The blonde smiled genuinely at her wife.

"Thank you, Honey."

"Although…" Emma trailed, "you could work on your homemade mash, grandma can teach you though."

Regina removed her hand from her wife's back and rolled her eyes with a smirk, clearly this talk has helped her relieve some stress.

Archie decided to speak then, "so it's safe to say Mrs. Swan that you have a healthy relationship with Emma's grandmother?"

"I absolutely adore her."

"That's good," Dr. Hopper smiled. "Has she affected your own parenting, you and Miss Swan of course?"

The couple looked at each other briefly. Emma decided to speak up first, "in a way I guess, she helped us ever chance she could when Henry was first born."

"Neither one of us really knew what we were doing," the brunette smiled, "it was nice to have that help."

"I see," Archie wrote down a few notes, "so asking for help wasn't hard."

"It's kind of hard to reject it when your child is screaming every two hours," Emma quipped. Regina nodded in agreement.

"So having Henry was rough on the two of you?" the psychologist asked.

Regina spoke up first, "in a way, we we're having trouble conceiving, so that held its own stress."

"Yeah, that was pretty hard," she grabbed her wife's hand interlacing their fingers, "but we pushed through."

"Much like other straining times," Archie started, "you two leaned on each other?"

They nodded in unison.

"I see," he took a few notes, "well since we are running out of time, I would like to thank the both of you for giving this another chance. I can already see the progress." He turned toward Emma, "Thank you for sharing Miss Swan."

"Uh…sure"

The couple than stood from the couch and head towards the door.

"See you next week Dr. Hopper," Regina stated. Earning a surprised glance from both her wife and Archie.

The ginger haired man quickly corrected his face into a warm smile, "See you next week."

* * *

Emma sat across the living room couch roughly turning the pages of the seemingly useless newspaper on her lap. She was checking for job listings and of course Stroybrooke being the small town as it was, had little to no available slots. At least none that would work for a woman who recently got out of jail for assault. She swiped the newspaper off of her lap roughly, giving into frustration. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't the universe just give her a break for once? All she wanted was to return to work and get back to her old life. The one that made her smile every morning and sleep peaceful at night.

Yes things were slowly falling into place but Emma was beginning to get impatient. She wanted to be at ease now. To breathe deep. Her eyes fell to the soft gray printed paper on the floor and kicked at it, still unforgiving of its betrayal. She felt so…useless. Regina had been doing everything on her own and she at least wanted to try and lighten the load. This wasn't her. The sitting around doing nothing type. Sure she could take on the domestic role, however it wouldn't last very long nor would it be very good. It just wasn't her.

Emma leaned forward to pick up the paper and balled it up angrily before shooting it into the nearby trash basket. "At least I still have that." She shrugged referring to her embedded basketball skill.

The faint sound of keys in the front door sounded as familiar heels rang against the floorboards. Regina rounded into the living room finding a very frustrated Emma. "Everything ok?"

The blonde sighed before gliding a hand through her hair, "I'm fine…I just can't find a friggin job." She tossed her head back in frustration.

The brunette walked over to the couch plopping down next to her wife, "it's only been a couple weeks Emma."

"I know…I just want to get back to a normal life." the blonde sunk down into the couch.

"Give it time," Regina tried to reason.

"Time hasn't been the best thing for me lately," she stated seriously. It felt like the truest thing in the world right now. Time so far had done nothing but wound her and the adjoining relationships. Of course things were lightening now. But the suffering came a lot quicker and stayed for much longer. It was almost funny how cruel time can be.

The brunette remained silent. In a way she could agree with her wife. It hadn't been the best thing for her either. But she wouldn't let that get to her now, not when they were doing so much better. She soon remembered one of the feathers she wanted to give to Emma. And now seemed the perfect time to do so. "I have something for you." She stated trying to lighten the mood. She reached into her purse pulling a medium sized glass container and an invitation sized envelope.

Emma took the items from her wife and eyed them. Inside the glass case was another feather. Although this one wasn't black like the crow feather. This one was much prettier; it's long and wide, almost like the feather on a quill. It was a dark navy blue with tinges of black and grey. It may have been the prettiest feather she has ever seen. The blonde gingerly placed the glass container onto the coffee table and proceeded to open the letter.

_Emma,_

_This is the feather of a Heron, symbolizing patience. Something I thought we could both use a little help with. I know things have not been as good as they used to be but I can see it's on its way. Can't you? We were bent before and slowly but surely we are straightening out, standing side by side. Although we still have our dents we will fix them together, in time, with patience. I know you have been wanting so hard to get back to the way things were before and the truth is that they won't ever be. Because we are destined to bloom into something so much more. But you just have to wait a little, have patience, with me and everything else. Slow and steady wins the race, and you Emma Swan, are my prize. _

_Unwaveringly yours,_

_-Gina_

Emma put down the letter and looked at her wife with more love than she had in a long time, "What time will Henry be home?"

Regina seemed to be taken aback by the question and answered with a confused undertone, "he's at basketball practice, so in about an hour. Why?"

Emma responded by grabbing her wife's arm making them stand together before leaning down to hook her hands on either sides of the brunettes legs successfully lifting her up off the ground. Regina squealed girlishly as she instinctively wrapped her legs around her wife's waist. "Because I need to make love to my wife." She smiled widely leaning in for a sweet kiss. The brunette wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, keeping the kiss intact as the blonde carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

**Ok so normally I would continue on and give you guys a little sexy times. But that last sentence hit my feels and I thought it would be sweeter if I left it here instead. Sorry if I'm wrong, I will quickly correct it next time if that is what you guys want haha. Thanks so much for reading. We still have lots of the past to cover so stay tuned.**


	17. Interlude

**Ok so this is NOT, I repeat NOT an official part of this story. A lot of you guys asked to see when Regina met Georgia. And because this story is already planned out, I couldn't find a place to include it. So with that being said. Think of this more like an INTERLUDE. The storyline will continue next chapter. Which should be up within the next two days!**

I don't own OUAT

_**Interlude.**_

The small yellow bug slowed to a stop in front of the large white and green house. Regina stared out of her passenger side window; her eyes grew wide as she took in the scene. The large house was surround by at least 2 acres of grass, off to one of the corners was a tree that had a small wooden plank hanging from two lines of rope to use as a swing. To the far right side was a gentle pond that rippled slightly with each soft kiss of the wind.

She took a deep breath as they exited the car. It was like the air was kissed with the aroma of fresh rainfall and a summer's breeze. The mesmerizing country smell took over her senses and filled her with a sense of calm. This was it; the place where Emma grew up. She could almost see a small version of the blonde running around the yard playing with other children. A slight smile lit up her face at the thought.

Emma moved to the brunette's side, interlacing their fingers as she led them forward. For some reason Regina couldn't understand, be it the country air or her girlfriends presence, she didn't feel as nervous as she had been when they went to meet the blondes parents. Even though she should be, they would be staying the weekend this time. Perhaps it was the way Emma assured her that everything would be ok, just as she had proven a few months before.

The couple continued towards the house and climbed up the short three steps onto the porch. Sitting on the far side was a cushioned chair swing large enough for two, swaying softly with the breeze as it hung from two sets of chains. Regina studied it, noticing the soft blue seat cushions lining the bottom, along with two white square shaped pillows depicting a small embroidered blue bird in the middle.

Emma noticed her girlfriends staring and smiled, "That used to be my favorite place to eat cookies." She chuckled at her own memory of her younger self sitting cross legged with a tray of fresh made cookies. _Man I love my grandma. _She mused.

Regina smiled at her girlfriend's memory and watched as she pressed the white circular doorbell. They took a few steps back and waited. The shuffling of slippers could be heard along with a tiny 'coming.'

The door was soon gently opened revealing a heavy set older woman with deep hazel eyes and a warm smile. She pushed open the screen door and stepping to the side to allow the couple to cross the threshold.

Emma let go of her girlfriends hand to practically lunge into the older woman's arms, who she was now much taller than. "Hi grandma." The brunette didn't miss how the greeting sounded much like a five year old kid rather than the adult she is now. "I missed you."

Georgia wrapped her arms back around Emma's toned frame and squeezed with hum, "I missed you too sugar." She smiled at her granddaughter as they moved out of the loving embrace. It was then that she noticed a fairly shy looking brunette with a sheepish smile. "Hello there." The older woman greeted towards the other woman.

Emma seemed to remember her manners then and spoke up before Regina had a chance to answer, "Oh sorry, Grandma this is my girlfriend Regina," she gestured her hand towards the brunette, "Regina this is Grandma…or Georgia Swan, which ever."

"Nice to meet you…Ms. Swan," she added shyly.

"Oh nonsense child," she moved over to the brunette pulling her into a tight hug, "you can call me grandma too. But I'll accept Georgia for now." The older woman moved back from the hug with her arms still placed firmly on the tanned woman's shoulders, "look at that pretty face. You are just gorgeous."

Regina blushed deeply; she wasn't used to this kind of affection. "Thank you."

"Grandma you're embarrassing her," Emma said with a playful smile. She knew her grandmother would love the brunette.

"Oh she's fine, aren't you sugar?" She said while patting her shoulders and turning towards Emma, "how did you pull this off?" Georgia teased.

"I got mad skills grandma," the blonde said with a cocky smirk.

Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Georgia looked back at the brunette with a smile, "did she pay you? You can tell me honey; I know Emmy's a sly one."

The brunette laughed both at the joke and the nickname she would be sure to tease her girlfriend about later. "No, I'm definitely here on my own free will," she chuckled.

The blonde then moved over to her girlfriend placing a tender kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to get our bags from the car." She then turned to exit the house. The screen door slamming shut on its own accord as she made it outside.

"Well you must be starved," Georgia stated towards the brunette, "let's get you something to eat. We got to put some meat on those bones of yours." Regina followed the older woman towards the kitchen coyly. She wasn't really hungry but thought it rude to deny the offer. She sat down at the small kitchen table after being instructed to do so by Georgia and gave small thanks when a plate of baked mac and cheese, string beans and southern style pork chops were set in front of her. "There's some southern food for you, it'll keep you strong."

The brunette couldn't help but smile at the kindness and deep southern accent. She grabbed her fork and placed it into the square of mac and cheese brought it to her lips. It was definitely the best thing she had ever tasted. No wonder Emma loved food so much. If she had experienced food like this she was sure her mindset would be the same. Either that or weigh at least three hundred pounds. Regina forced herself to contain a moan after biting into the pork chop.

"It's good aint it?" Georgia asked with a smile.

"Yes very…thank you."

"You're welcome sugar," she placed a large glass of homemade iced sweet tea in front of her. "Everyone has to have the full southern experience. Although I think I might have spoiled Emma a bit." she grinned, "Do you cook?" she asked sitting across from her.

"I try, but it's nothing like this." She began to eat more of the food.

Georgia chuckled, "oh stop it. I'll teach you some things while you're here. I have been dying to share my recipes with someone. Emma was never too interested."

"I believe you. You would think she would want to learn with the way she eats." Regina took a sip of her sweet tea and smiled as she brought the cup from her lips and eyed the glass with an almost incredulous look.

"Never had southern sweet tea?"

"Not like this."

"Well then we'll start there. It'll be nice to pass some things down to someone interested. And you can even pass it down to you and Emmy's children."

Regina choked on her iced tea. She placed her face in the crook of arm to try and cover the fit of coughs.

"Careful now, don't need you keeling over before I get my grandchildren."

After a few more moments and deep breathes, the brunette finally calmed down from her coughing fit and looked back up at the other woman, "excuse me…wrong pipe."

The screen door opened and closed once again as Emma entered carrying two duffle bags. Her nose informed her of the home cooked meal and she quickly placed her bags down to head to the kitchen. She smiled as she crossed the threshold and spotted her girlfriend and grandmother sitting together. The blonde pouted, "Hey where's my plate?"

"Oh hush you know where everything is," Georgia stated.

"Aww you're not going to make it for me?"

"Is there something wrong with your hands?"

"But I'm a guest."

"Well guess what," she teased.

Regina started to laugh but tried to cover it when she received a glare from her girlfriend. Emma pouted as she fixed her own plate of food and placed it on the table before walking to the refrigerator and pouring a glass of sweet tea.

"See, spoiled. Like I said." The older woman teased.

-()-

Emma's face was bright red as she sat at the kitchen table listening to all the stories her grandmother was telling the brunette. Her girlfriend hasn't stopped laughing for the better of twenty minutes now.

"You're kidding." Regina started.

"I wish I was, then I wouldn't have spent 30 minutes trying to get the Popsicle stain out of my carpet. Not to mention the new book bag I had to buy her for school. Everything was a sticky mess."

Emma face desked. "It's not that funny," she groaned with her face against the kitchen table.

"Yes it is. Who hides a popsicle in their book bag overnight?" Regina questioned while still laughing.

"I wanted to take it school to have for my snack, but I knew she wouldn't let me."

"Well didn't you know it would melt?"

"Obviously not." She mumbled as the two continued to laugh at her.

Georgia spoke up then, "I can tell you something much more entertaining," she turned towards her granddaughter, "do you remember the first time you tried to make popcorn?"

"Aww come on grandma she doesn't want to hear that."

"Yes she does, don't you Regina?"

"I do actually," she answered.

Emma looked up at her while her face was still on the table, "you know we sleep in the same bed right." She said in mock threat. Her grandmother then pinched her leg. "Ow!"

"Leave her alone." she scolded before continuing, "Anyway, she thought it would be best to place the kernels on my favorite china plate and put it in the microwave. Needless to say it is now broken into pieces."

Regina looked as if she would pass out from the lack of oxygen from all the laughter. "Emma you can't even microwave." She continued to laugh.

The blonde suddenly pushed out her chair and got up from the table, "I'm leaving."

"Awww," the brunette reached out for her girlfriend, "don't be that way." The blonde ignored her as she walked out of the kitchen.

Georgia yelled after her granddaughter, "at least I didn't tell her about the time you thought you were being dissected by internal aliens when you first got your period."

Emma groaned loudly, "you just did!" she shouted from the living room.

The older woman looked at Regina with a knowing shrug. "Oops."

-()-

Emma lay across her old full size bed looking up at the ceiling. Her cheeks were still slightly red from all the embarrassing stories her grandmother felt the need to share. It got even worse when she pulled out the photo album. She nearly died when the older woman showed Regina a picture of Emma after she had gum stuck in her hair.

But then again, she was happy that her grandmother seemed to take to the brunette. Regina was the first woman she brought here on a serious note. There were others yes, but it was inevitable seeing as they lived just a few houses down. There was really no say in the matter. But this was different; she had purposely brought her girlfriend here. She wanted the brunette to meet her grandmother, her family. If that didn't shout commitment she didn't know what did.

Green orbs fell to her bedroom door as Regina stepped inside, clad in a white t-shirt and blue pajama shorts; her toothbrush in hand. The brunette placed the item into a small case and walked towards the bed; flipping the sheets over to get in beside her girlfriend. Instinctively Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. She turned to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love your grandma," Regina spoke with a smile.

Emma pretended to ignore her, tilting her head back and looking off to the side in mock anger.

"What you're not talking to me?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause you laughed at me," the blonde pouted.

"I wasn't laughing at you…exactly."

"Mmhmm, that's what you're going with?"

"Aww Emmy don't be mad," she said in a teasing tone while pinching her cheeks.

"Ow stop that."

"Sorry, Emmy."

"Cute." The blonde then removed her arm and rolled on her side, her back facing the brunette.

Regina couldn't help but giggle as she leaned over her girlfriend's side, "don't be mad Emmy."

"If you call me that one more time I swear to god Regina."

"Ok, ok," she move to lay on her back with a smirk and paused before saying, "Emmy."

"Ok that's it," Emma quickly spun around landing on top of her girlfriend and tickling her sides. "I warned you!"

Regina squirmed under the blonde's hands, "ok, ok I'm sorry. I give up."

"I thought so," she smirked stopping her movements to tilt her head and close the distance between them. Emma pressed her tongue against the other woman's plump lips asking for entrance. Regina acquiesced, releasing a small moan as her girlfriends tongue tasted her. The blonde then placed her body flush against the other woman as she pulled the brunette's bottom lip between her teeth. She released it softly before dipping her head to kiss on the soft tanned flesh of Regina's neck.

The brunette sighed briefly before remembering where they were and quickly placed her hands on her girlfriends face to stop her, "Emma we can't. Your grandmother is in the next room."

"So?"

"So she could hear us."

"Not if you're quiet," the blonde leaned down again, sucking lightly on the other woman's neck.

Regina grabbed her girlfriends head again to face her, "Emma we really shouldn't."

The blonde groaned in frustrated, "Regina it'll be fine, just be quiet."

"EMMA LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE," her grandmother shouted from the other room. Green eyes grew wide; she had completely forgotten how thin these walls were.

The blonde threw her face in her girlfriend's neck in frustration, "damnit." She rolled off the other woman sighing as she redirected her attention to the ceiling.

Regina tried to hold back her laugh, but failed. "It's only a weekend dear, you'll be fine."

Sunday had come faster than either of them had wanted. Emma was busy getting her things together before getting distracted by the smell of a delicious breakfast. She padded down to the kitchen and smiled after catching sight of Regina and Georgia in front of the stove together.

The older woman was instructing the brunette on how to get the pancake batter to form into a perfect circle. She watched as Regina did as instructed and a warm smile sailed across her grandmother's face. Pale bare feet then padded fully into the kitchen, "my two favorite women in the kitchen, just how it should be." She laughed at her own joke as Regina rolled her eyes. Emma placed a kiss on her grandmother's cheek and then one to the brunette as she tried to steal a piece of bacon from the napkin covered plate.

Georgia swatted her hand with a wooden spoon, "why don't you make yourself useful and set the table."

Emma rubbed her hand, "but I'm hungry." She pouted.

"Well you'll have to wait like everyone else. It'll be done in a moment, I want to show Regina a few more things before you go."

"Fine," the blonde made her way to the cabinets to find all the things necessary to set the table.

Georgia then turned to the brunette, "didn't I tell you she was spoiled?"

-()-

After breakfast the couple said their goodbyes. Georgia hugged Regina tightly while placing a kiss to her forehead, "it's was so nice to meet you. Don't you hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Of course, it was very nice meeting you too. Thanks so much for sharing your recipes with me."

"Anytime sweetie." They hugged for a second time.

Emma came back inside after putting everything in the car, "ok everything is all set." She walked over to her grandmother pulling her in for a tight hug, "bye grandma, I love you."

"I love you too sugar," she smiled. "Don't take too long to visit again." she directed the statement to both of them.

"We won't," Emma answered.

"Take care of that girl Emmy, I mean it."

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully, "yes, grandma." She kissed her grandmothers cheek.

Georgia then walked them to the door and stood on the porch as the couple entered the car. The yellow bug then backed out and paused as the two of them waved from the car. The older woman mirrored the gestured as she watched them disappear down the road.

* * *

**Again this was just an Interlude. (if you could even call it that)**

**The story line will continue next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Until next time. ")**


	18. Knocking

**OMG so sorry this late! Life just kind of got in the way and I apologize a million times.**

**I want to bring up something someone mentioned to me. The fact that I refer to Regina as Mrs. Swan and Emma as Ms. Swan. That is mainly so I can differentiate between the two without having to constantly say Regina or Emma. Also I use Mrs. Swan for Regina because she was married into the name. Whereas Emma already had it. Kind of along the lines of Mr. and Mrs. Just in case anyone else was wondering.**

**Second some of you didn't like that Emma mention/thought she wasn't one for 'domestic work.' It wasn't so much as she was against it as she thought it just didn't fit. (Although she has washed some dishes in her day and cooked diner. Even laundry so don't think she isn't capable.) In my opinion and in this story (which you will find more stuff about Emma) she has always been the provider and prided herself on it. She's the type of woman who doesn't mind getting her hands dirty and would rather build a house then live in it. I mean, would you send a doctor to fix your car? It's not so much that they can't do it, just out of their element. I hope this clears things up and if not then feel free to PM me and I will go into further detail.**

**Also enjoy the fluff while you still have it. Just a heads up.**

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 17. Knocking

Emma kept a strong grip on her wife's ass as they ascended the staircase. Their lips remained locked to each other as they entered the bedroom. She mule kicked the door closed behind them and motioned over to the bed, falling onto it together. The brunette grinned as she broke the kiss to bite and pull Emma's bottom lip; eliciting a small moan from the other woman. Removing her legs from around her wife's hips, Regina crawled back on her hands towards the top of the divan making the blonde follow crawling forward.

Upon reaching the headboard Emma pressed her body flush against her wife, kissing and nibbling the soft tanned flesh of the brunette's neck. She slid her tongue teasingly over Regina's pulse point, smirking when a deep hum and soft gasp left seeped through plump lips. Slender olive toned fingers slipped themselves into flaxen hair pulling strongly to bring her wife back up for a kiss.

Their lips met hotly as the blonde plunged her tongue deep into her wife's throat with a moan. Her hips rocked softly against the brunette's, patience quickly running thin. She missed this. The intimacy they used to share. Five years was more than a long time to be without it, more like an eternity. Emma palmed Regina's face as she kissed her deeper. Their tongues meeting and dancing along each other. Pale hands soon slid down to the tanned legs placed on either side of her waist, letting her finger nails scrape lightly over soft flesh.

Regina placed her hands on either side of the blonde's shoulders pushing forward and successfully switching their positions. The brunette straddled the thin fare hips with a grin and started unbuttoning her shirt with a slow pace. Emma watched with a lip bite and slowly ran her hands up the other woman's thighs. Reaching the last button Regina let the shirt slide off her shoulders before tossing it to the floor. Emma nearly reached her peak as she looked up at her wife who was straddling her in a bra, skirt and delicious black pumps. Those heels would be the death of her. She had almost forgotten how stunning the brunette looked from that angle above her. A goddess amongst the sun.

"You're so beautiful," Emma mumbled as she sat up to kiss her wife's neck. She ran her fingers up Regina's sides before sliding them down again and settling in the small of the brunette's back. Her nails whispered against the hot skin as she slid to grip Regina's waist.

The brunette ran her hands into the golden mane as her breath quickened, carnal desire taking over her senses. She lifted her head granting Emma unlimited access to her neck. A low moan slipped through plump lips as the blonde found her pulse point for the second time and sucked hard before biting gently. A wave of arousal flooded straight to the apex of her thighs.

Emma ran her tongue over the mayor's collar bone and across the flesh that peaked outside the sexy black bra. Sliding her hands back up Regina's back quickly unsnapping the garment and taking a caramel colored nipple into her mouth to suckle hungrily. The brunette's head tilted back, moaning as her hands dug deeper into golden curls; tugging them with encouragement.

Emma swirled her tongue around the swollen mound and sucked it more into her mouth before flicking it with a practiced speed. She pressed her hands into the brunette's back to bring her in closer, clutching tightly. White teeth grazed the caramel nipple as she slid it between them before switching to the opposite breast and repeating the action.

Regina ground her hips down into her wife's as the pleasure was beginning to make her desperate for a release. She removed her hands from the blonde's hair and trailed them down to the bottom of Emma's tank top, pulling it up. Pink lips released the imprisoned nipple to allow the shirt to go over her head. As soon as it was tossed to the floor the blonde returned to her previous actions. She loved the taste of her wife's skin and made a mental note to never go so long without it again. Her teeth then sunk down into the tanned flesh making Regina moan. "Emma…please," she whimpered. The ache between her thighs getting the best of her.

Pale hands latched themselves onto her wife's ass and squeezed firmly before releasing the hard peak from her mouth and changing their positions; landing her on top once again. She snaked down Regina's body placing soft bites along every inch of skin. Her hands made quick work of the brunette's skirt, yanking it down her legs and letting the heels fall off Regina's feet. Emma grabbed both of her wife's knees and separated them, giving her a full view of the wet lace underwear. With a grin she lowered herself to bite the top of the underwear with her teeth. The brunette lifted her hips as Emma pulled the lace down tanned hips and equally shaded legs.

Dropping the garment from her mouth she slid back up the brunette's body and kissed both inner thighs before placing an open mouth kiss on the swollen clit in front of her. A skilled pink tongue traced the entire length. Regina arched her back in pleasure. Soft moans escaping her lips as she gripped the sheets.

Emma's tongue wrapped itself around the erect bud, pulling it into her mouth and sucking with need. Her head bobbed rhythmically as she continued her pleasured assault. The brunette's moans feeding her movements. Her hands gripped Regina's hips to keep the woman in place then flicked her tongue fiercely over the small clit. She hummed from the sweet taste of her wife. The vibrations from her throat sending new pulses of pleasure to the other woman.

Regina's hips bucked forward onto the blondes face. The need for a release becoming stronger as the pleasure called to her approaching orgasm. Emma's tongue slid down to the small section underneath the clit and above her entrance. A spot that would drive her wife insane. She placed her lips over the area sucking harshly.

The brunette gasped from the advancement, "Emma….don't stop…please." She begged through panted breath.

Pale hands slipped from tanned hips to the back of the brunette's knees and pushed them upward towards the other woman's chest and burying her tongue deep within her wife's core. Fucking her with practiced skill. Regina screamed as her head flew back in ecstasy, her toes curling tightly and her orgasm skimming the top; threatening to spill over. Emma plunged her tongue in deeper, licking every inch of the velvet folds and pressing against the deep ridges of the brunette's g-spot. She focused all attention there as her hands held the back of her wife's knees with a strong grip.

Feeling her orgasm grow from deep within her abdomen, she tensed as the sensations began to strengthen. "Em…ma…" she screamed, her climax reaching its peak forcing her body into strong convulsions, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and a thick liquid pouring from deep within her sex into Emma's mouth. Regina fell limp against the bed. The blonde lowered her legs down gently as she snaked back up the other woman's body for a slow kiss. She then rolled over to her wife's side with a big smile on her face. Green orbs fell to the woman beside her who was sporadically twitching and still slightly panting from the harsh orgasm. "You ok?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded, her body still trying to find itself again. Emma leaned over to kiss her cheek. The brunette placed a softly trembling hand on the blonde's hips tugging at her jeans. "Pants…off."

Pale hands slid to her waist unbuttoning the jeans and sliding them down her legs before tossing them onto the floor.

"Underwear," Regina stated.

Emma slipped her boy shorts off and tossed with the other graveyard of clothes on the floor. "I thought you would need more time to calm down." She questioned, noticing how her wife was still twitching every so often.

"My mouth works just fine."

Getting the hint, Emma maneuvered over the brunette placing her knees on either side of Regina's head. Tanned shaky hands slide up the blondes thighs up to a pale waist as she lowered her wife down to her mouth. Emma gripped the headboard for support as Regina's tongue found its way into her dripping wet sex, tasting every inch of her. She threw her head back as a low deep moan escaped her lips. Her arousal was already on edge as she rocked her hips against the brunettes face. Regina moaned into the plush flesh continuing to devour her wife. The tangy sweet essence of the blonde was something she had grown to miss heavily.

Emma's eyes closed while her hips seemed to move on their own accord. Mouth agape as the threats of an orgasm already coming near. She gripped the headboard tighter as she rode the soft tongue inside her. Achy desperate walls clenched around the pink organ putting her into a world of bliss. "Fuck…Regina."

The latter then retracted her tongue and pressed it hard against the top of Emma's clit and using the tip to stroke up and down. A pale hand shot down into silky brown hair, grasping tightly as Regina continued to work the spot that drove her insane. She bucked her hips desperately in a wanton daze. Finding strength again the brunette gripped Emma's hips firmly as she brought the swollen clit into her mouth and sucked harshly. It was all that the blonde could take before shuttering in pleasure with a whimper.

Slowly, she lifted her hips from her wife's face and plopped down beside the other woman. "Damn."

"I know."

"I missed this so much.'

"I did too." Regina licked her lips, savoring the taste Emma on them.

The blonde turned on her side to face her wife, "I love you."

A smile, "I love you too."

Their lips connected for a sweet slow kiss. "We should get dressed before Henry comes home." The brunette stated while making her way off the bed. Both of them would have rather stayed in each other's arms. But neither one of them wanted to scar their son any more than they had the first time he walked in on them. Perhaps a vacation with just the two of them would suffice. Or maybe not just yet, they still had a lot of things to work on and haven't even touched any of the real issues yet. However, whatever was being done at the moment was definitely helping. It gave them both faith that everything would be ok.

...

"Ma!" Henry yelled as he flew inside the house. He ran through the foyer and towards the living room hoping to find his blonde mother. Empty. His feet carried him to the kitchen. Also empty. The small brunet then ran up the stairs, taking them two by two until he got to his parents room. This time knocking on the door twice before barging in. Progress.

"Henry what have I told you about knocking," Regina scolded. At least they were dressed this time. Emma clad in a tank top and sweatpants, while Regina wore a fitting t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants.

"I did knock," he said almost with a _duh_ undertone.

Emma chuckled, "kid, you're supposed to wait until someone says it's ok to come in."

"So then why am I knocking when you can just tell me to come in?"

"How am I supposed to know you're behind the door?"

"You can see my feet under the door."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and looked at her wife who was wearing an amused grin. "Henry, no one looks at the door all day, suppose we were asleep."

"Then I still wouldn't need to knock because you couldn't tell me to come in."

Emma smirked, "touché."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Henry, from now on knock on the door AND wait until someone says it's ok to come in before you do. Ok?"

"Oookkk," he drew it out, still not really understanding the concept. "Anyway, Ma, guess what."

"Chicken butt."

"Umm…no," he walked up to her perch on the bed and plopped down beside her, "my first game of the season is tomorrow, see." The small boy handed her a paper with his game schedule. "I want you to come."

"Of course I'll be there kid," the blonde reached up to tussle his hair with a smile. There was nothing she wanted to see more than see her son play basketball and open up the door to them bonding even wider.

"Good and maybe you can stop Mom from embarrassing me." He rolled his eyes in remembrance.

Regina looked at them from her seat in the arm chair in the far corner of the room. "I do not embarrass you."

"Yeah you do." Henry retorted.

Emma remained quiet, amused by the playful banter. There was so much she's missed.

"How do I embarrass you? I give you support."

"You're the only one yelling."

The blonde snorted and put a hand over her mouth to hide the laughter. However, it still earned her a glare from her wife.

"I was cheering for you." She said in defense.

"It was during the warm up." He said with his hands in the air exaggeratingly.

Emma turned to her wife, "really babe, during the warm up."

The brunette blushed, "what's so bad about that?"

Henry and his blonde mother shook their heads simultaneously. "Don't worry kid; I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thank you!"

Regina feigned hurt, "fine then I won't bring the sign either."

"You promise?" Henry asked playfully.

Emma laughed as a pillow flew across the room and hit her son in the head knocking him to the side. Her laughter died out however when another pillow hit her too. "Hey, what I do?"

"Encouraging him."

"I did no such thing; he brought this up on his own. We really should work on your cheerleading skills."

"Yea Mom," Henry agreed, "you can start by cheering when the game actually starts."

The blonde laughed at her son's sarcasm, definitely a trait received from her. They high fived each other as Regina pursed her lips.

"Well aren't you two a barrel of laughs," the brunette stated sarcastically.

"Aww, baby we're just teasing," Emma soothed.

"Yeah Mom don't be a baby," Henry stated while throwing the pillow at her and accidently making it smack her in the face.

The blonde and brunet froze instantly. Emma's mouth was slightly agape.

Regina stared back at them with an incredulous look, clutching the assaulting pillow.

There was a bit of silence before the blonde spoke up, "I think you should run Henry."

"Yes," the brunette agreed with an almost evil undertone. "He should."

The minute Henry hopped off the bed to run; Regina flung the pillow at her son, hitting him in the back of the head with a smirk. The small boy laughed as he exited the room.

Emma pointed at the door with her thumb, "he's hysterical."

"Unfortunately he gets his humor from you," the brunette stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Well," the blonde shrugged as she lay back on the bed folding her hands behind her head, "he is my son." She swallowed a small twinge of guilt as she said those words. Yes he was her son, a son who missed out on five years of her time.

Regina got up from her seat and walked over to her wife. She sensed the small change of atmosphere and bent over to place a soft kiss on pink lips. "That he is." A soft smile. "I'm going to start diner, I'm sure Henry is starving by now. What about you?"

Emma grinned, "I just ate." She laughed as her wife slapped her arm.

"You know what I meant.'

The blonde reached up, grabbing her wife's arm and pulling her down into a kiss, "I know, I'll come help."

The brunette shook her head, "that's ok dear."

"What's that's supposed to mean. I can cook too."

A scoff, "hardly."

"Thanks, I feel so good about myself now."

"Anytime honey."

Emma rolled her eyes as she let her wife go and got up from the bed. The two of them headed downstairs together.

* * *

_**The following day ….**_

Regina and Emma walked side by side as they entered the small middle school gymnasium. The sound of skirting sneakers and heavy bounce of basketballs filled the blonde with memories. She smiled as green orbs found her son doing rounds of lay ups to warm up. A large buzzed noise interrupted them to let everyone know the game was about to start.

The two of them found a seat on the third row of the layered benches. The blonde watched as the boys huddled around their coach listening to the plan. She could have sworn she had seen that person before but ignored the temptation of picking her brain for an answer. Soon both teams were out on the court. Two small boys stood in the middle waiting for the jump off. Henry looked into the stands and spotted his mothers. A bright smile crossed his face as he waved at them enthusiastically.

They waved back simultaneously with equal grins. The ball was let go and one of Henry's teammates hit the ball over to their side as they ran towards the basket. Emma leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on folded hands. This is what she has been missing. Moments like this. A bittersweet smile sailed across pink lips. She missed it yes, but she's here now. That's all that matters right? The fact that she can be here and catch up. Make new memories.

Emma thought back to the two feathers' she received from her wife. The Crows feather, letting her know she should really try her best to release the past. To let things go and move forward. And it was getting easier day by day. There was also the Heron's feather, the one that told her to have patience. Everything will soon fall in the place. She just needed to wait and work towards it; it'll come in its own time. Another smile. It was almost uncanny how her wife seemed to have perfect timing with these little reminders. Facts of life.

But one would guess that sort of thing would happen to people who have been together as long as they have. Emma looked over at her wife who was trying her best to remain quiet. The brunette wanted to keep her promise to Henry about not embarrassing him. Even if she did fail the task by cheering, at least the big 'go Henry mommy loves you' sign was left home. Upon seeing it the blonde made a mental note of burning it when Regina goes to bed. Poor kid.

Emma sported a proud grin when she saw her son steal the ball and head towards the opposite side of the court. It faded quickly however when her same son missed the basket completely and made it go out of bounds. Mistakes can happen right? It was only the beginning of the game. The sound of clapping could be heard beside her. She looked to see Regina remaining silent but clapping loudly. The blonde raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing?"

"Cheering him on."

Emma looked confused, did she miss something? She was pretty sure the small boy who missed the shot was definitely their son. "What…why." she shook her head, "that's not exactly something you clap for."

Regina shrugged, "I just don't want him to feel bad."

...

Emma shook her head as she watched the game. She cringed as her son missed yet another shot. And her wife clapped. It soon became a pattern and the blonde realized exactly why Henry was embarrassed by the incessant cheering. The brunette clapped at all his mistakes, every foul, turn over and missed basket. And there were a lot of them. A pale hand ran itself through flaxen curls. Henry, _her_ son, was horrible. Ok maybe horrible was a bit strong. Still, he had managed to make only one shot, which toilet bowled, and they were now in the third quarter. At least their team was winning though.

Henry waved at his parents for a second time. Regina clapped with vigor as Emma smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The moment he returned to the task in front of him she sunk her face into the palm of her hand. This game would be the death of her.

The brunette looked over to her wife, "what's wrong?"

The blonde shook her head, "he's….really bad."

"I know."

"You know? Why didn't you tell me?'

A shoulder shrug.

Emma sighed, "Him and I are definitely going to have some practice time together."

"I'm sure he would love that," Regina smiled, "he's good at baseball."

"Yeah?" Thank goodness.

"I think he only does this to pass time between seasons."

Emma sat up from her slouching position, "that explains a few things."

"He's only 10 dear," the brunette reasoned.

...

As the game ended Henry quickly ran over to his parents and grabbed his blonde mother's hand. "Come on, I want you to meet my coach." He started to drag her forward. Regina in tow.

Emma looked at her wife with a confused look before looking back at Henry, "um…ok."

The small boy led them across the court to a slightly heavy man wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a team jersey. His back was turned to them, engrossed in packing away the extra balls as they approached. "Coach," Henry called to get the man's attention.

He quickly turned around and smiled at the brunet, "hey Hen, what's up?"

"I want you to meet my mom…well my other mom. This is-"

"-Emma." He cut in recollection.

The former mentioned studied him before realization struck, "Neal?" She asked before the two embraced in a hug, "hey, how are you?"

"Good, it's great to see you. How's everything going? It's been so long."

Henry and Regina shared a look of confusion before the brunette spoke up, "you know each other?" There was a small twinge of possessiveness peeking through her words.

They broke from their hug as the blonde turned to her wife, "yeah, Neal is the one who helped me get into the bail bonds work. Remember?" It happened to be one of the better acquaintances she made. Neal had come at the perfect time in their lives. Emma had recently graduated college and the two were struggling with their small apartment. They only had a couple weeks left to pay back two months' rent before they would be evicted. Seeing as in college Emma majored in criminal studies she was having difficulty finding a job. She ran into Neal during one of her job interviews for a bail bonds person. He needed a partner and she needed a job. It seemed to work out for the best of them.

Their partnership didn't last more than a year. Emma had exceeded his rank faster than anyone and easily became the best person on the job. She had mentioned Neal a few times to her back then, but the two had never actually had the chance to meet.

Regina raised her eyebrows, "oh, so you're Neal. Well it's a pleasure to meet you…again." she joked. She actually already met him plenty of times since he was her son's coach. But now it felt like she was meeting a completely different person.

Henry imitated a tennis match as he looked from person to person as they spoke.

"Nice to meet you again," the coach joked before looking back at Emma. "So how long have you ladies been together?" He asked trying to make pleasant conversation.

"13 years," Regina answered quickly, the possessiveness was becoming more evident. The blonde smiled as she placed an arm on the small of the brunette's back. A gesture telling her to relax without having to actually say so.

He raised his eyebrows, "that's a long time." Neal knew of the girlfriend Emma would speak about every so often when they were partners. But he never once thought it was this serious. He wondered why this is the first time he's actually seeing them together. Henry has been part of his team for a year already.

"We're hanging on," the brunette stated in jest. Although Emma couldn't help but read more into it.

Neal chuckled, "this is your first time coming to his game right?" he asked the blonde.

Emma shrugged, "yea…I've been kind of, busy." Mentioning her prison time was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Well, hope to you see you more often," he looked back at Regina. "That is if you'll let her out the house."

"There's a slight possibility.

Neal smiled before looking down at Henry, "see you at practice tomorrow buddy."

"See ya," the boy answered with a smile.

* * *

_**One week…**_

Emma and Regina sat on the couch together in Archie's office. Regina seemed to have lightened up considerably since the first time they arrived. It was a clear sign of progress. That their marriage could and will be fixed. However, there was another part of her that knew there was still a lot to get to. They haven't touched the bigger problems yet. Perhaps, this was more of a fluff up before getting to the bigger issue. Maybe the strategy is to being them as close as possible so they wouldn't shatter once they had to face the more difficult things. She decided not to think about that too much now. It was better to let everything flow.

Archie sat in his chair, the large yellow legal pad across his lap. He smiled while removing his glasses to clean them on the bottom of his shirt. "Before we pick up on last week's session, I want to try a few things." He replaced his glasses on his face. "Let's start with you, Mrs. Swan."

"Ok," she answered crossing her legs and folding her hands.

"Tell me one thing you love about Emma."

The brunette smiled as she glanced over to her wife. There were so many things to choose from. She spoke while looking directly at the other woman, "I love her family values. The way she tries to make sure everyone has a chance at being given the best."

Emma blushed.

Archie wrote a few notes as he spoke again, "What's one thing you dislike?"

Funny how that list seemed easier to come by then the other. Part of her wanted to say the fact that she was left alone, but that wasn't completely her fault per se. She also thought about mentioning a few other things along those lines. But it was better to save them for another time. "Well, Emma can be a little immature at times. Ironically it's when I need her to be mature the most."

"I see," the therapist stated as he jotted down a few notes, "now, Ms. Swan, why don't you tell me something you love about Regina."

Emma shifted in her seat to stare directly at her wife, "I love that she's so strong." she smiled, "My unbreakable beauty." Green orbs shone with sincerity as the brunette blushed darkly. A compliment in its natural form, genuine with no strings attached.

"What's one thing you dislike?" Archie questioned.

"Well…" she trailed. What she wanted to mention was the fact that Regina had given up on them during her time away. But she decided there would be a better time to discuss that. "She's stubborn. Getting her to change her mind is like trying to keep a golf ball under water." The blonde smiled at her own joke.

"I am not that bad," the brunette defended.

"I'll get you a mirror when we leave here today so you can see what I'm talking about."

Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

The ginger haired man smiled at the playful banter. It was a good sign. One that meant they were becoming friends again. Yes they were married and in love. But when one can actually be friends with their partner, the relationship can reach wonderful heights. A new level of communication, support and most importantly…trust. He jotted down a few more notes. "Mrs. Swan, you mentioned that you loved Emma's family values. It brings us back to the topic we left off on last week. Henry. Let's talk about him."

A smile, "how far back to you want us to go?"

"We can start at the beginning."

* * *

**Next chapter is all Henry guys! I know you have been waiting for that. The pregnancy, birth and what not. I will also mention this again…enjoy the fluff while it lasts. Just giving you guys a heads up. Reviews feed my muse ")**


	19. Henry part 1

**Ok so I have something to tell you guys. I have an obsession with babies and pregnancy. I also have an obsession with Swan Queen. So what happens when you put two obsessions together in a story? An 11,000 word chapter! Because I think that is insanely long I have spilt into two. The other half still needs to be revised and edited so there for it should be up within the next day or two. More likely the next day. Enjoy your feels with this chapter.**

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 18. Henry Part 1.

**StoryBrooke Past. 10 years ago.**

Regina walked down the long supermarket aisle. A red basket was hanging in the crook of her arm. There was no need for a cart; she was only here for a few things she was missing for Emma's special surprise dinner tonight. After months of hard thinking she finally found the courage to confront her wife about expanding their family. Not that it was something the blonde was against. At least she didn't think so. They never discussed the fact of having their own children but her wife had never actually said she didn't like them. But just in case there would have to be some persuading, she came up with a plan.

First thing first, if one ever wanted Emma Swan to agree to anything, there must be food involved. The bigger the request, the better the food. And this time she decided to go deep into her chef sleeves to focus on a recipe she learned from the blonde's grandmother, back before they were even married. It was a little sneaky, yes. But she had wanted a child for as long as she could remember. In all honesty, it was her mother who made her want to have one of her own. Cora wasn't the mom she wanted or needed. But it was exactly that discovery that let her know she wanted to be different. To be able to give a child a life they deserved. To never have to question whether they are loved. It was something she wanted for herself. What better way to get it than to give it? Sure she wasn't a child anymore. But, perhaps a child of her own…their own, would be like a second chance.

Regina continued down the aisle picking up a loaf of bread after remembering that it was something they needed anyway. She walked forward towards the raw vegetables and picked up a potato, inspecting it. Deciding it was good enough to be put into her homemade mashed potatoes, she placed it into her basket before picking up another one. Dinner was only part of the plan. Over the past few months she started thinking about all the possible reasons for not having a child. Both to make sure she herself was ready and to ease Emma of any doubts she may have.

Financially they were doing more than well enough to afford the expenses of a child. With her recent election as Mayor alone they were fine. But with the extra money from the blonde's job as a bail bonds person, it was extra icing on an already heavily frosted cake. They have certainly come a long way from their time after college. Especially with the upgrade in living arrangements. Their newly purchased home possessed more than they ever thought they could ever have. And the space was perfect for raising a child. The mortgage also came into her thoughts of her baby processing. However, after double checking her theory of having more than enough by going through their check books and paystubs; it was proven yet again, that finance would not be a problem.

Then there was the matter of time. Each of them worked full time. Emma even put in twelve hour days on occasion. The blonde's job required it depending on the target. It hasn't happened recently, but still, she wanted to be sure they would be able to spend quality time as a family. Of course daycare was an easy answer for what to do with the baby while they were working. And she was more than positive that the blonde would agree to stick to the local targets in order to be home more.

Regina placed a couple more potatoes in her basket before wandering off deeper into the supermarket. As if on cue she passed by the aisle meant for motherhood. With a smile she turned down the baby lane and stopped in front of the boxes of diapers. She grinned at the model newborn that was snuggled up against a woman's chest. It warmed her heart to see the little being and wondered exactly how it would feel to have one of her own pressed gently against her chest. Moving down she saw bottles, pacifiers, bibs and Sippy cups. She couldn't help the wide smile that now embedded her face. The love she felt for a child that hasn't been conceived yet.

The brunette hoped that all her thinking would pay off tonight. She was sure she covered everything. Only thing left was to know if Emma was ready herself. And if it turned out the blonde wasn't, then she would have no choice but to wait. This decision had to be one of equality and absolute certainty. Teamwork.

Brown eyes scanned the row of baby food. A subconscious light wrinkle of her nose displayed while she picked up one of the small jars. During her brainstorming she had come to the conclusion of making her own baby food. There was no way she would feed processed material to the little bundle she hoped to have. It was that realization that also made her commit to the thought of breastfeeding. Of course they would use bottles from time to time because she wanted Emma to experience that type of bond too. A moment when it's just the two of them and no one else. Just mother and child.

As she placed the jar back down on the shelf, a small figure clutched onto her leg taking her by surprise. Regina looked down to see a little red headed girl, she guessed to be about three, clutching onto her leg for dear life. For a moment she remained perfectly still. The absurd thought of a child being graced to her out of nowhere due to wishful thinking crossed her mind. She knew that wasn't the possibly. There was no such thing as magic. At least in this world, she mused.

Carefully, a tanned hand reached down softly to pry the girl from her leg. But to no avail. Bending slightly she placed the basket that was on her arm down to the floor. The brunette soothed her hands over the young girls back. "Are you ok?" She asked gently as her natural maternal instincts kicked in.

"I lost-ed you," the toddler mumbled into her thigh. The small bit of information clicked in Regina's head as she realized this tiny person had mistaken her for her mother. She assumed they had gotten separated and could feel a slight shiver from the girl.

Tactfully, she unfastened the small red head's hands from her leg and bent down on one knee to level with her. She kept her hands on both the girls' shoulders as she smiled sweetly. The toddler instantly noticed that the brunette was indeed not her mother and her bottom lip started to poke out as tears threatened to spill. "Shh, it's ok," Regina spoke sweetly. She used her thumb to wipe a stray tear from the pale girl's freckled face. "Are you lost?"

A nod.

"I'm going to help you find your mommy, ok?" the girl nodded again before lunging forward and wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck tightly. Regina was taken aback momentarily by the gesture, but soon encircled her arms and rubbed the girls back. "It's going to be ok." She pulled the small child back to face her as she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Jolie!" yelled a tall red headed woman approaching the aisle. A panicked look strewn across her face. It faltered slightly when spotted her three year old standing calmly in front of the brunette, who seemed to want to do nothing more than help.

"Mommy!" The toddler yelled as she ran full force to her mother. The woman scooped her tightly into her arms. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," she scolded briefly before hugging her again. Regina stood up fully then and picked up her basket as she started to turn to walk out the aisle.

"Wait," the toddler's mother called. The brunette turned around. "Thank you."

Regina waved a hand, "it's ok, I just wanted her to stay in one place. I'm glad you found each other." She said with a warm smile.

"You have kids?"

The brunette tilted her head with a soft smile, "no…not yet." There was a big hope behind the word 'yet'.

The woman held her daughter tighter as she kissed her forehead. "Well I hope you get the chance. You'd be a terrific mother."

Regina had to hold back a tear from the compliment. It meant a lot more to her than the red headed woman would ever know. "t-thank you." The two smiled at each other. "Well, I should be going." She took a few steps backwards waving at Jolie before disappearing down the aisle to finish her shopping.

...

The dinner had been a success. One she would have reveled in if it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't find herself to bring the up the topic. They sat quietly at the table. Emma seemed less than enthused about talking. The blonde literally dragged herself inside a few moments ago, stricken with exhaustion. The brunette knew at that moment, all her wife wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. Now wasn't a good time to bring something like a baby up. This was a conversation they had to both be completely focused on discussing. And at this point, the blonde eyes could barely focus on the fork that served as transportation for the food to her mouth.

It wasn't all a lost though. Emma was definitely pleased that her wife decided on cooking her favorite meal on a day that seemed to suck the life out of her. Perfect timing. At least for her say. She gave a small smile to the brunette in front of her in thanks. After finishing her plate of homemade mashed potatoes, peas and chicken; the blonde stood to collect their plates and bring them to the kitchen.

Regina placed a hand on a pale arm, "I'll do it, you can go to bed." She stated sweetly.

Normally Emma would protest and clear the dishes since her wife cooked. It was part of her 50/50 moral. But tonight she was way too tired to even engage in their familiar friendly banter, "you sure?" She asked for good measure.

The brunette stood and took the dish from her wife's tired hands, "yes honey, go to bed." She tipped toed slightly to give the blonde a soft kiss.

Emma smiled, "will you tuck me in?" She stated in jest.

A soft giggle, "of course." They shared another kiss before the blonde dragged herself upstairs to change for bed.

After washing the dishes and putting them in their proper place; Regina wiped down the table before heading upstairs. She smiled as she entered the bedroom. Emma lay haphazardly across her side of the bed. One arm and one leg dangled off as her flaxen curls sprawled across the pillow. Soft snores escaped pink lips that were slightly agape.

Shaking her head the brunette quickly changed into her nighttime wear before crawling into bed. She laid on her back staring at the ceiling. Her mind wandered to her failed quest again. She really wanted to talk to Emma about having a child. It's been nagging her for months now. The brunette had managed to stay quiet all that time, but at this moment, she felt she had reached the top of her rope.

Three hours passed as she continued to lay awake. Her mind unable to rest due to mass activity of baby thinking. Brown eyes fell to the sleeping figure beside her. The blonde had not moved since she got into the bed those three hours ago. She knew her wife was exhausted and it would be wrong to wake her. Regina huffed as she tried to silence her mind. Nothing. Thoughts of all the wonderful joys of mother hood continued to claim her mind. She thought back to her trip in the grocery store earlier. The other woman's words had really hit home. If that wasn't a sign then she didn't know what was.

She looked back at her wife debating her actions. It would be really wrong to wake her. She huffed again. Tanned fingers tapped against the duvet restlessly. The need to talk slowly turned into a soft anxiety. What if Emma said she didn't want kids? Suppose she hated them? Then what? Would she have no choice but to give up her dream? Maybe it was a bit absurd, but still it was possible. Wasn't it? No she shouldn't think like that. Of course her wife would want children. Who wouldn't?

_Plenty of people…_she silently mused. Frustrated with her own thought she huffed again for the third time, a little louder.

"What is it Regina," Emma asked with a slightly annoyed hoarse muffled voice. Half her face was still embedded into the pillow. She had sensed her wife was a little restless and was able to ignore it due to her exhausted. But as the night drew on, the little toss and turns from the tanned woman, along with the huffs and finger tapping eventually woke her. The last huff, however, screamed for attention.

"Nothing," she stated softly while biting her lip. The brunette turned on her side facing the wall. Now lying back to back.

"I know that's not true." The blonde stated, slowly turning to face her wife while remaining on her belly. Her eyes were still closed as she spoke. "I can't sleep with you tossing and sighing. So what is it?"

Regina sighed again before turning on her other side to face her wife. She instantly felt bad for unintentionally waking the other woman. Emma was clearly still very tired. "I've been thinking."

"I know," she mumbled.

"D-do...do you like children?"

The blonde peeked one of her eyes opened at the really random question. "Yes…why" The eye closed again.

The brunette let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. At least now she knew her wife at least, liked children. "Have you…have you ever thought about having any…of your own? Children, I mean." she jumbled out. Why was she so nervous? They had already been together for five years at this point. Even been married for three. This shouldn't be that difficult.

Emma was extremely tired and therefore didn't have the brain capacity to connect the dots of what her wife was really trying to ask. "I thought about it." She answered honestly through a yawn, sleep starting to proclaim her again.

Regina smiled a little, "I've been thinking about it too. A lot actually." The blonde hummed to signal she was still present and waited for the tanned woman to continue. "Emma…I think I'm ready. For a baby." She added after a beat.

The blonde opened both eyes then and looked at her wife with an incredulous expression as the news sunk into her comprehension. "You want to have a baby?" she whispered almost timidly.

Not trusting her voice, Regina simply nodded and bit her lip in anticipation of rejection. A vulnerable look painfully evident.

Emma was silent for a moment. She blinked a few times before a soft smile sailed across her features, "ok." She whispered again.

The brunette seemed to be taken aback by the openness and all out affirmation. She expected at least a little apprehension from her wife. But suppose that was just her own doing and perhaps just over thought the entire situation. "Really?" Excitement coated her words.

The blonde's eyes remained open as she tilted forward to place a soft kiss on the other woman's lips. "I would love to have a baby with you."

Relief circled through the Regina's veins as she lunged forward to hug her wife. Eliciting a chuckle from the other woman who soothed a hand over her back. The brunette looked into green orbs and smiled as they shared another gentle kiss. "Thank you."

Emma chuckled again, her eyes slipping closed for the third time. "You could have just told me that's what you wanted all this time." she answered as her hand still moved up and down the brunettes back.

"I wanted to make sure I was ready first. And what to say in case you objected. There's even a speech." She giggled.

"No diagram?"

"It's sitting in the study incase my speech didn't work." She stated sheepishly, making them fall into a fit of giggles.

Emma opened her eyes again, "baby you know you can just ask me. There's no need to go through that. But the fact that you did tells me one thing."

"What?"

"That our baby would have the best mother in the world." Regina smiled as she leaned forward for another kiss. The blonde sighed through her nostrils before closing her eyes again, "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm better now."

"Good…cause I'm really tired."

"I know, I'm sorry." She moved around a bit until she was lying across her wife's chest with Emma on her back. A pale arm draped across Regina's shoulder and the other bent above her head. The brunette could feel the blonde's chest rising and falling as sleep started to consume them both.

* * *

Regina dusted her skirt for what must have been the millionth time since they sat down in Dr. Whale's office. A week after the brunette stated she wanted a baby, the two of them made an appointment to see what their options were. He ran a few test's to see Regina's capability of conceiving and carrying a baby. The couple had talked long and decided that it would be best for the brunette to carry it. Emma's job required her to be in top shape and she simply couldn't do that with another life inside her. Not to mention she was pretty sure she wouldn't look as beautiful as her wife would pregnant. But the biggest reason why Emma pushed for Regina to conceive was because she knew it had been the brunettes dream for some time. And that wasn't something she wanted to take away from her.

The brunette picked imaginary lint off her skirt again and Emma reached out to grab her hand. "Baby, relax. Everything is going to be fine." She gave the tanned hand a small squeeze.

"Sorry…I'm just a little nervous." She stated as she looked into her wife's eyes.

"Don't be," the blonde smiled. The office door opened and an unreadable expression was written across the doctor's face. He motioned to sit at his desk before folding his hands. "Well?" Emma egged.

Dr. Whale seemed to falter for a second. And Regina's heart dropped into her stomach. "I have good news and bad news."

"Ok…"Emma started, "what's the good news?"

"The good news," he focused his attention on the brunette, "your body is healthy enough to bear a child."

Yes, that was ecstatic news. It meant she could carry a baby. What possible bad news could there be? The blonde interlaced their fingers as she looked at the doctor, "well that's great. Isn't it? What's the bad news?"

He sighed, "The bad news is…Regina wouldn't be able to carry a child of her own."

"What?" The brunette questioned breathlessly. She already felt her dream slipping away.

Dr. Whale then stood and walked over to a chart of a woman's uterus and pointed to the area before speaking. "During the other tests and taking a look at the sonogram. Your uterus is perfectly capable of nurturing a fetus."

"But?" Emma questioned, wanting him to get to the point.

"But…" he trailed, "upon testing you eggs. None of them took to any of the donor sperm we use for these sorts of tests. I extracted four of them and it's highly unlikely that all four would reject."

Regina took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and held back the tears that threatened to fall. "So what are you saying doctor?"

The man looked down for a moment and looked back at the couple with a sorrowful look. "I'm saying, you would be able to carry but, you'd never be able to conceive." The brunette's mouth dropped slightly before covering it with her palm. Brown eyes glazed over with tears. "I'm sorry, Regina." He spoke sincerely.

Before anyone could register the tanned woman quickly got out of her seat and exited the office. Emma quickly followed behind calling after her wife. But Regina ignored it. She moved swiftly to the exit and headed towards their car.

The blonde followed and quickly caught up with her wife, grabbing the brunette and pulling her into a tight embrace. Regina buried her face into Emma's chest and sobbed openly. Clutching tightly to taller woman's long sleeved shirt. She took in a deep breath before sobbing again. "Shhh...baby it's ok…it's ok. I got you." Pale hands wrapped tightly around the shaking woman as she rested her cheek against soft brown hair. "It's ok…" she whispered again.

...

Two weeks had passed since the devastating news and Regina wasn't feeling any better. She felt her heart shatter as the dream of mother hood crashed at her feet. All the mental preparation, the research…for nothing. How foolish of her to get so wrapped up in baby fever. She set herself up for this feeling. Her hopes were too high and therefore increased the levels of hurt. Perhaps if she had expected for it to happen, let it cross her mind during her months of thinking; maybe then it wouldn't hurt so bad.

Regina sat on the couch cross-legged holding one of the pillows against her chest; mindlessly playing with the dull tip on one of the corners, kneading it between her index and thumb. Her mind constantly played the dreadful words over and over.

_You'd be able to carry, but you'd never be able to conceive. I'm sorry._

She felt a solidary tear slide down her cheek as she continued to roll the corner of the pillow between her fingers. The keys sounded at the front door followed by heavy booted feet. She listened as her wife threw the keys loudly into the bowl near the door and walked towards her place in the living room. The blonde was carrying a brown paper bag and a soft smile as she motioned towards the brunette and gingerly sat beside her. Pale hands reached into the cardboard bag and pulled out a small pint of caramel sea salt ice-cream. She opened it and handed it towards her wife. "I got your favorite." She stated softly. The brunette shook her head.

Emma frowned; she had been trying everything to cheer her wife up. Ice cream was more of a last resort. That and a certain conversation she had with the doctor. The blonde had been taking less hours at work so she would be home sooner, taking care of all the house needs and giving her wife as much space as wanted. Whenever Regina would start crying she would keep her mouth closed and hold her as tightly as she needed. The day they found out that she couldn't conceive took a toll on the brunette and Emma tried to reminder her time and time again that it was ok, that she would be loved regardless. She wouldn't dare suggest herself carrying for them in fear of making her wife feel bad. The blonde knew it was a dream Regina wanted for a long time to carry a child and if she did it herself, she felt as though she would be taking it away from her. She wanted to make her wife's dreams come true, not take them away.

"Baby…" Emma trailed as she pressed the top back on the ice-cream and set it down on the coffee table. She removed the pillow from her wife's grip and pulled the brunette into her arms. "Do you know I love you?"

A nod.

"Do you know nothing in this world would ever change that?"

Regina nodded again as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Eyes open but not seeing.

Emma sighed as she rested her head against the brunettes. "We have other options. If you still want to try them." She tried, hoping that would cheer the woman up a little.

The brunette spoke softly into her wife's shoulder. "I'm a failure."

"Oh baby no…you're not a failure. There was no way for either of us to know."

"I wanted…" she tried as her voice caught in her throat, "I wanted to share our love with someone else."

Emma took a deep breath. She had suggested something to the doctor earlier today and told her that it was something completely possible. And had a very large chance of being successful. It was the only thing she could think of to save from completely ripping away her wife's dream. "We can…if you're still willing to try."

Regina lifted her eyes to looking up at a pale chin as her head remained on the blonde's chest, "what are you talking about?"

"I had a conversation with Dr. Whale today and I asked him a few things." The brunette remained quiet waiting for Emma to continue. "But I have to ask you something first."

"What?" Regina asked hoarsely while her eyes drifted back to staring out in space.

"Would you want to have my baby?"

There was a small moment of silence and the brunette looked up again. "What do you mean?"

"I asked if it was possible for you to carry my baby. Something along the lines of surrogacy. My bun, your oven. So to speak."

Regina removed herself from her wife's embrace to stare deep into green eyes. "Are you serious?" She asked softly. Almost below a whisper.

Emma nodded, "I asked him what was the possibility of it not working was and he said slim to none. They'll take out my egg and fertilize it with the donor of our choice and put it inside you. So…technically I'll get you pregnant." The blonde said with a smile. Trying to lighten the mood. Regina remained quiet as she took in the information. A blank yet incredulous look on her face. Emma looked deep in beautiful brown eyes, "Regina…do you want to have my baby? Our baby."

Tears streamed down as the brunette nodded her head with enthusiasm, unable to speak. Emma smiled brightly as she pulled her wife into her arms again and brought their lips together for a slow sweet kiss. Regina reached up and grabbed the blonde's face keeping her there for a longer time as she sniffed and continued to kiss her.

The blonde kissed back with a smile before pulling away, "is that a yes?"

Regina smiled for the first time in two weeks, "it's an absolutely." Another kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Thank you honey."

"Don't thank me, I'd do anything for you and you know that. I will forever try to take the pain away. Even if that meant taking it all to myself. You know that don't you?" The blonde stated seriously while looking in the other woman's eyes.

"Yes and I would do the same for you."

"I know," they kissed again. "When do you want to make the appointment to get started? We have to pick a donor."

Regina smiled; her dream was brushing the surface again. "Soon."

"Good because I already made an appointment for next week…just in case."

The two laughed while their faces were close together, foreheads touching. Regina spoke up first, "I'm sorry, for-"

The blonde interrupted her with a kiss. "Shhh, don't be sorry. It was a lot and I know that. But I'm happy to see that smile again." They hugged and when they pulled apart Emma looked at the ice cream container that was beginning to sweat. "We should put that in the freezer."

"No," the brunette reached over and took the pint of ice cream and a plastic spoon from the brown paper bag. "I think I'm going to eat it."

* * *

**2 months later…**

Emma walked into Granny's to grab a few things before heading to her wife's office to have lunch together. It was very rare when she would have time to actually sit and enjoy her lunch. So when her current case victim was found and taken care of, she jumped at the suggestion of the two of them getting together.

The brunette had been in quite a good mood lately. She wasn't exactly sure what the source was, either way, if Regina was happy; she was happy. They hadn't heard any news from Dr. Whale in confirmation of the procedure actually being successful. Emma was beginning to think that it didn't work. And has been heavily anticipating all the possible reactions her wife would have. It's been a couple months since then and Regina hasn't shown any signs of pregnancy nor depression. Perhaps the brunette had come to terms with the fact they might not be able to have children the way they wanted and is considering the other options.

Emma sat down on a stool in front the bar as she waited for Ruby to come over. As she waited, there was a soft vibration in her pocket from her cell phone. Reaching into the back pocket of the tight denim she pulled out her phone and smiled when she saw it was text message from her wife.

_I hope we're still on for today._

The blonde's smile widened as her thumbs moved across the touch screen keys. _**Of course, I'm at Granny's now…I'll be there in a few :)**_

_Do you have your jacket with you?_

Emma raised an eyebrow at that. Yes, she had her jacket. Aside from the weather actually calling for it, Regina had made sure she took the item with her this morning. Nearly shoving it at her. Pale thumbs danced across the keys again. _**Uhhh…yea. Why?**_

_Just asserting my duties as your wife to make sure you're taken care of._

_**I love you too…?**_

_:D_

Ruby then approached the counter and took notice of Emma's confused face. "Hey Em, what's going on?"

The blonde shook her head before chuckling slightly. "Nothing…just Regina's been a little weird today." For longer than today actually. But right now seemed to be the weirdest.

"Trouble in paradise?" The red streaked brunette questioned.

Emma shook her head. "No, nothing like that. She's just… I don't know." She placed the phone back into her pocket. "Apparently there is something about my jacket. She keeps asking if I have it."

"That is weird."

"Yeah…but I'm not even going to ask." The two chuckled for a moment before Emma ordered their usual to go. Ruby disappeared to place the order and wait on a few extra tables. As the blonde waited for the food she tried to piece together the correlation between her red leather jacket and Regina's new happiness.

Nothing.

Neither one was remotely close to each other. The brunette had expressed plenty of times how much she hated the outdoor wear.

Unfortunately, she would just have to wait and find out. Ruby approached again with a white paper bag and smiled as she placed it gently down onto the counter. Emma nodded in thanks and reached into her coat pocket to pay for the meal. Her eye brows rose as she felt something soft and fluffy. "The hell is this?" She questioned as she pulled the foreign item out of her pocket. An incredulous look graced her features as she stared at two yellow crocheted baby booties sitting in the palm of her hand.

A solidary tear escaped and slowly made its way down pale features as a large boastful smile embedded itself. Emma was nearly shaking with emotion. It worked. It actually worked. Regina, her wife, the love of her life, was pregnant. She stared in awe at the tiny yellow booties in her hand. They were going to have a baby. Together. A pale hand came up to cover pink lips as silent tears continued to stream from happy green orbs.

Ruby squealed with excitement and ran from behind the counter jumping into an embrace. "Oh my god Emma! You're going to be a mom!" She squealed while stomping her feet with overwhelming excitement.

Emma was still speechless. Her eyes glued on the impossibly small foot wear. Soon there would be an unfathomably small being in her arms.

Ruby finally let her friend go and smiled. "I guess that's why you needed your jacket." The red streaked brunette then grabbed the bag of food and shoved into the blonde's chest. "Go. Go now."

The blonde quickly grabbed the bag and headed out the door. The bell chimed loudly along with the door slamming. Ruby watched with amusement as Emma ran in one direction, stopped to shake her head and run into the other.

...

Regina sat calmly at her office desk going through her files. She was setting them aside neatly to make space for her little lunch date. The brunette had been waiting for the perfect time to tell her wife of her discovery. She had begun to get a little apprehensive when she hadn't felt any significant changes to her body and thought that their alternative method had failed. It wasn't until she went to seek help about her sudden spontaneous migraines at the doctor's office that she found out. The man had asked her to take a pregnancy test to see if that was a possibility behind the sudden headaches, since she had hardly ever experienced them before.

The brunette thought back to the moment the doctor told her she was pregnant. The tears streamed automatically and she had been smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. She wondered why her pregnancy came in the form of headaches instead of the stereotypical morning sickness. Part of her wanted to have it. To have the 'real' pregnant experience. Her doctor had simply explained that every pregnancy is different and headaches in the beginning stages are more often than she could imagine. Subconsciously a tanned hand placed itself on her abdomen. A love she never thought was possible at this level filled her.

Regina's silent moment was interrupted as a blur of blonde hair barged into her office and moved to her seat behind the desk, grabbing her face and smashing their lips together. The brunette's head feel back against the executive leather chair as her wife continued to kiss her. Deciding that air was a current necessity, Regina placed her hands on the blonde shoulder to separate their lips. "Emma what are you-"

"I got your message." She beamed as she pulled the tanned woman's face into another bruising kiss. They broke apart again. "You're so amazing." A kiss. "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you so much." Once more.

Regina giggled as her wife placed chaste caresses over her entire face. "Emma honey stop." At this point she was panting slightly. The blonde stopped her love attack and kneeled down to the floor in front of her wife. Her torso wedged itself between tanned legs and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Regina's belly. The brunette smiled.

Emma looked up at her wife, a look of pure love in her eyes. "When did you find out?"

"Last month, when I went to see the doctor about my headaches."

"And you're just now telling me!?"

Regina shrugged sheepishly, "I wanted to be sure before I told you."

Emma thought for a moment, "wait, but I spoke to Dr. Whale just the other day. He said he didn't know anything."

"I may have…sworn him to secrecy." A smile. "I wanted to be the one to tell you." Emma inched up to place another kiss on plump lips. A pale hand placed itself on Regina's blue button up shirt clad abdomen. The brunette interlaced their hands together in the spot on her stomach.

The blonde squatted down for the second time and moved her face close to her wife's belly. "Hey little peanut…" she spoke gently and Regina chuckled. "No wild parties while you're in there." The blonde pseudo-scolded.

* * *

**I will have the second part up as soon as possible. Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows. I hope you'll keep them coming. Until next time.**


	20. Henry part 2

**Sorry I took a little while. I just returned to Tae Kwon Do after not going for a while so needless to say I had a lot of work to do. So luckily since this was done I only had to edit and make a few changes. Believe it or not a deleted a few things. I sort of got…um…carried away. Any-who enjoy guys! **

**I don't own OUAT**

Chapter 19. Henry part 2.

**Storybrooke past. 10 years ago.**

A six month pregnant Regina sat comfortably on the couch. Well…as comfortable as someone carrying a child could get. There was a large bag of pretzels on her side and a pint of strawberry ice-cream sitting on her stomach. If there was anything useful about the size of her growing belly it was definitely the fact that she could now use it as a table. She sat in a junk food bliss as she picked up another pretzel and dipped it into the ice cream; humming contently from the sweet salty flavor. It had been her craving ever since she entered her second trimester. The day just didn't go right if she didn't have her pretzels and strawberry ice cream.

A tanned hand reached across the couch to flick a few channels until finally settling on watching Ellen. After she set the remote down on the arm of the couch, she reached down into her bag for another pretzel. Empty. All that was left was the excess salt and a few crumbs.

Didn't she just buy that bag yesterday? Surely she couldn't have eaten them so quickly. It was a really big bag. Her mind wandered to the only other person who lives in the house. Emma Swan. The only plausible culprit for eating her pretzels. A small wave of anger shot through her. Regina was much more easily annoyed since getting pregnant. Well actually…all of her emotions were easily attainable.

The front door soon opened and shut as her wife stepped inside. The blonde made her way to the living room holding a large brown bag full of books. She decided to stop at the local book store to find something to help them learn more about babies and pregnancy. Emma smiled when she spotted her pregnant wife. The brunette was absolutely glowing with beauty and motherhood. Her booted feet carried her past the threshold. "Hi baby."

Regina turned her head and glowered, "don't you hi baby me."

Emma looked confused. Did she do something wrong? She knew her wife had been overly emotional lately. This made her extremely cautious; not even wanting to breathe too loudly. It seemed like anything could set the other woman off. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is something wrong." She said with an annoyed undertone. "You ate my pretzels."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. She very much knew of her wife's pregnancy craving and that touching them was out of the question. Especially after the brunette had cried for an hour the first time she ate some a few weeks ago. Ever since then she has stayed clear away from it. Sometimes she wouldn't even look in the same direction. "Regina, I didn't eat your pretzels."

"So then where are they?" She shook the bag for emphasis. "I just bought these yesterday. How could they have been eaten so fast?"

"Baby I didn't touch them, I promise. You're the only one who has been eating them."

Regina sat quiet for a moment as realization hit her before she started to cry. "I'm a coowww…" she dragged the words as her voice went up a few octaves.

Emma quickly placed her bag onto the floor and motioned over to place a hand on her wife's shoulder, "you're not a cow baby."

"Yes, I am…I'm a big fat cow. Look at me." She spoke in a tearful voice as she gestured to herself with open hands. The pint of ice cream shook on her belly.

The blonde repressed the urge to laugh. Her wife had become so overly emotional and dramatic that the only sane way for her to handle it was to think of it as comical. "I am looking at you. And you know what I see?"

"A cow."

"No," she kissed the brunette's cheek. "I see a beautiful pregnant woman who I am helplessly in love with." Green orbs fell to the brunette's swollen belly. "Don't you think mommy is pretty, peanut?" She rubbed her wife's belly and kissed it.

Regina smiled, "really?"

"Yes." Emma leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on plump lips. Time has definitely thought her how to deal with her wife's mood swings. She was significantly happy that practice got her out of this one unscathed. The blonde moved away from her wife and stood to pick up her bag off the floor to show the brunette all the things she found. By the time she turned back around. Regina was crying again. "Why are you crying now?"

"Because…" her voice squeaked, "my pretzels are gone." The brunette covered her face as she sobbed into her hands.

Emma ran a hand through her hair and sighed. _Just three more months…three more, _she thought to herself. "Regina you don't have to cry. I'll go to the store ok?"

A nod.

At least this store run was in the evening rather than at three in the morning when the brunette wanted pancakes. Thank goodness for Granny's. "Is there anything else you want?"

Regina thought for a moment. "Watermelon."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "…in November? Babe, you're kind of in the wrong season."

The brunette's lip poked forward as her eyes glistened with oncoming tears. Her face twisted in sadness.

Although she has seen that face plenty times before it still broke her heart. She rolled her eyes for being so weak and grabbed her keys. "Ok I'm going to get it. Stop crying. Please?" Emma kissed her before leaving the house. Regina sniffed.

...

After Emma's run and driving all the way to Portland to find that damned watermelon, she walked upstairs to find Regina sitting on their bed with a small bowl of the red fruit cut into squares. The smile on the brunettes face as she ate made the whole ordeal worthwhile. The blonde removed her t-shirt and pants as she got ready for bed. "Good?" She asked while donning a pair of flannel pajama pants.

Regina smiled contently in thanks towards her wife as she placed another piece into her mouth.

Emma then motioned to sit on the edge of the bed and take a couple books that she brought earlier from off her night stand. "I picked up some cool stuff today." She started as she handed one of the books to the other woman. The brunette balanced her bowl on top of her stomach as she took the book. "Would you stop using our child as a table?" She said in jest.

"He doesn't know it."

"You don't know his life."

Regina laughed, "I'm pretty sure I do." She rubbed her hand on the unused part of her abdomen.

Emma placed her lips to their baby's temporary home. "It's ok peanut. We won't use you as furniture when you get here."

The brunette rolled her eyes and set the bowl on the nightstand to her right. Brown eyes scanned over the book that was handed to her; reading the title out loud. "Sex for the pregnant couple?"

"It seemed interesting. We could try a few things."

A raised eyebrow.

"And I wanted to know if there were any precautions," Emma continued.

"Precautions."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt peanut." A kiss to the swollen belly.

"Ugh, I really wish you would stop calling him that." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I like calling him peanut."

"Which is why you're not allowed to pick a name without me."

Emma laughed before reaching over to her side and handing her wife another book, "ok, let's do it now."

The brunette read the title aloud, "Baby names. This is more appropriate." She smiled while teasing her wife. Truth be told, she was very happy to see all the enthusiasm her wife had for the pregnancy. It seemed to bring them closer than they already were. The idea of them becoming a family, a true family, made her heart swell.

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully. "Sex isn't exactly meant to be appropriate Gina."

The former mention gave her wife a side glance before opening the book and scanning through the boys names. The sex of the baby didn't matter much to them. In fact all the brunette wanted was a healthy baby at the end of the delivery. However it didn't stop them from having a little fun. During the trip to the doctor's office to find out the sex of their baby they decided to place a bet. Regina betting it was a boy and Emma betting for a girl. Needless to say the blonde lost and had to massage the brunette's feet for a week. It really was a win/win. Emma loved doing those kinds of things for her pregnant wife.

Brown eye's settled on a name that caught her interest. "How about Duncan?"

Emma scrunched her face.

"Nathan?"

"Eww."

"Maxwell?"

"What is he a puppy?"

"Well you call him a peanut."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Just keep going."

"Oh! How about Ethan?"

"How about Michael….Jordan."

"No."

"What, those are two perfectly normal names." Emma tried to reason.

"We are not naming our son after a basketball player." Tanned hands flipped through more pages. "Grayson?"

"Do you want our kid to be picked on? That's a beat-my-face-in-because-I'm-a-momma's-boy name."

"It is not."

Emma shook her head and moved to lay on her back with her hands behind her head. "How about Lebron."

"No."

"Kobe?"

"No."

"Magic Johnson."

"Seriously Emma?"

The blonde shrugged.

Regina closed the book but kept her index finger on the current page. She looked at her wife with an annoyed face. "You want to name our son Michael Lebron Magic Johnson Kobe Jordan."

"Noooo," Emma drew out sarcastically. "It would be Michael Lebron Magic Johnson Kobe Jordan…Swan-Mills."

"That's the dumbest name I ever heard." The brunette laughed heartily.

"Ok ok, maybe it is a bit much…ohhh," the blonde said with excitement, "can his middle name be Danger."

"Danger? You're kidding."

"Think about it. The kid will have all the girls falling over him."

There was a moment of silence. Regina stared at her wife for a long time before taking a deep breath and closing the book. "Yeah we're not doing this tonight."

Emma laughed as she leaned over to kiss her wife. "I was just kidding baby."

"Yet I'm finding it hard to believe you."

The blonde made herself comfortable in the bed. Sighing as she pulled the sheets over her body. Green orbs glanced over to see the brunette holding a strong glare. "What?"

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That you get to be so comfortable." Jealousy didn't come close to what she was feeling. Ever since she reached her second trimester it has been hell on her back and sleep pattern. Between tossing for an hour to find a comfortable spot, only to realize she needed to pee moments later and the almost constant pain in her back; Regina was more than jealous.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Emma jumped up from the bed, swinging her legs over and standing to face her wife with a large grin. "I got you something when you sent me for pretzels." _And that damned watermelon. _ The brunette watched with amusement as her wife scurried out of the room; her footsteps making themselves known as she descended the stairs. Moments later the blonde returned holding a large green candy cane shaped pillow. It was nearly her height in length.

"Emma… you got me a body pillow?" She asked in an incredulous whisper.

Emma put the pillow onto the bed and climbed in beside it. "Yeah well…I knew you were having trouble sleeping and there was this pregnant lady at the store talking about it to a friend so I figured why not."

Regina placed the baby name book on the nightstand and cuddled herself against the pillow on her side. Throwing her top leg over and slipping her arm under the curved part of the body pillow to support her head and shoulders. She sighed happily.

"Do you like it?" The blonde asked hoping she did something right. Although she was a little upset that the pillow blocked them from contact. But it would be worth it if it gave her wife a good night's rest.

The brunette started to cry.

Emma panicked, "what's wrong? Why are you crying now?"

Regina sniffed, "I love this pillow."

The blonde laughed with an eye roll, "You're welcome."

* * *

Regina waddled into the kitchen in search of an afternoon snack. Pretzels and strawberry ice-cream. They had a couple minutes before they had to be at their Lamaze class and then to pick up a few things for the nursery. She looked into the pantry that was at her eye level and frowned when she saw that her pretzels weren't there. The brunette knew that there were more in the house. She saw Emma bring in a few bags when she sent her to the store a few nights ago. In fact, since then, the blonde had made sure to keep the house stacked with them.

The brunette checked the floor cabinets.

No pretzels.

Reaching up over the counter she opened the top cabinet to reveal a couple bags of her addictive pregnancy craving. She tried to grab one of the bags but her stomach stopped her from getting close enough. The brunette cursed the bags for being so high up. Emma was taller than she was, so the blonde had unknowingly placed them out of reach.

Brown eyes scanned her kitchen for something that could help her get to them. At this point she wished they had one of those claw gadgets she's seen on TV. Regina sighed and was beginning to admit defeat and wait until her wife got out of the shower to get the pretzels for her. She really hated that she was starting to become so dependent.

Deciding she really didn't have the patience nor need to wait; Regina waddled over to the table and pulled out a chair to push it against the counter. She felt like a five year old kid sneaking cookies before her parents found out. In other words; Emma would kill her if she saw her getting onto the chair. This meant she had to do it fast before her wife got out of the shower.

It took a little more effort than normal but the brunette climbed onto the chair and stood in front of the cabinet. A tanned hand reached out to grab one of the bags. She smiled while opening it and taking one of the pretzels, chewing happily.

"Baby have you seen my- what are you doing!?" Emma stood in the doorway with her hands on her skinny jean clad hips. A look of anger and concern on her face.

Regina turned to face her wife with wide innocent eyes and a pretzel that was half into her mouth, half between her fingers. The blonde moved over to the chair and helped her wife down before she crossed her arms across her chest. "Have you lost your mind!? You could fallen and hurt yourself. What is wrong with you?" Emma scolded hotly. This was a safety concern and Regina knew that very well. Perhaps it was the shared blood flow to her brain that was hindering her better judgment.

"I wanted-"

"Why didn't you wait for me?" She interrupted. "Do you realize what could have happen?" Her voice rose slightly.

"Don't yell at me I'm pregnant!"

"Yeah and you're in trouble too." Emma took the bag of pretzels from her wife as a form of punishment.

Regina stood there with her mouth agape. A soft whimper escaped her lips and her hand was outstretched as she watched Emma place the bag back into the cabinet. The brunette started to cry.

Emma tried to ignore it, "you can have them back when you learn not to put yourself in danger."

Regina stood with a pout and a tearful face. It was sad enough to melt the heart of a killer. The blonde suddenly felt like the biggest jerk in creation and sighed while retrieving the bag and handing it back to her wife. "I'm sorry, please stop crying. You just can't do that ok?" She sounded as if she were talking to a five year old kid.

Regina nodded; she took the bag from her wife and removed the strawberry ice cream from the freezer before heading to the living room to eat it

_Three more months Swan_.

* * *

**Three months later…**

Emma and Regina walked up and down the halls of the small birthing center; hoping to ease the wrenching pain of the contractions. They would pause every so often when a particularly strong contraction shot through the brunette's body making her squeeze the life out of her wife's hand. At this point Emma was sure her hand was broken. It was Regina's idea to have a completely natural birth in water. There were moments when the brunette wanted to give up and have an epidural to ease the pain.

But with Emma there holding her body while they stood and slowly rocked together, whispering words of encouragement and kissing her hair; somehow she was pushing through. She needed to be at least five centimeters dilated before she was allowed to enter the warm water that would naturally take the edge off. Regina was only at three. She had been in labor for about two hours since her water broke during the ride home from Babies R US. And Emma really wasn't looking forward to having to clean it up later.

Another contraction hit the brunette and she clung to her wife. The blonde brought Regina into her arms and stared making slow circles on the tanned low back. The brunette was wearing a sports bra and a pair of loose shorts that she planned to remove when she got into the water. As Emma's thumbs massaged Regina's low back she rocked her body side to side as gently as she could, trying her best to ease her wife's pain. She placed her lips to the top of the brunette's head. "You can do this baby."

Regina let out a muffled groan with her face pressed into the blonde's chest. She gripped her wife's sides with a strength she didn't know existed. She could feel Emma tense slightly and before she could feel guilty about hurting the other woman, the blonde would constantly tell her that it's ok. That she would take as much pain as she needed to if it meant easing it off her. It was then that the brunette was the most grateful to have her wife here with her. As the more aggressive part of the contraction dissolved, Regina loosed her grip. "Ok…it passed."

Emma kept her arms around her wife and continued her low back massage. "You're doing great Gina." A pale hand came up to wipe the sweat accumulating on the brunette's brow. "Do you want to see how far you are now or do you want to walk some more?" She placed a kiss to her wife's forehead.

"Let's go check." Regina took a deep breath as she removed herself from her wife's arm to stand beside her.

Emma intertwined their fingers, "ok." They walked slowly to the room made for them with a large blue heated tub in the middle. To one side was a bed for after birth and during examination. A nurse that remained stationary in the room met them as they entered. Regina lowered herself down onto the bed and weakly scooted backwards with a wince. The young nurse donned her white gloves and slid a few fingers inside of the pregnant woman.

"Ok, Regina…you're at about five and a half centimeters." Nurse Boyd stated, "Did you want to get into the water now?"

The brunette nodded and Emma moved to help her off the bed. "We're almost at the end. Then we'll have our baby." The blonde added with a smile. The excitement was getting the best of her.

Regina managed a small smile as they took the few steps to the tub. Emma motioned to her wife to help remove the shorts she was wearing. The nurse and the blonde stood on either side of the pregnant woman and eased her into the warm water. Instantly the pain lessened significantly making Regina sigh.

Emma removed her shoes and got into the tub to sit behind her wife, clad in a white tank top and swimming trunks. Regina sat back against the other woman and took a deep breath. Pale hands rubbed soft circles over the tanned swollen abdomen. Emma tilted her head to kiss her wife's temple. "We're almost done, hold on ok?"

"He's going to hear it from me when he gets here." Regina said in jest.

It eased the blonde's worry over her wife after hearing the playful tone. The warm water was definitely working. "Don't blame him; he doesn't exactly have a map. We should have given him directions."

The brunette chuckled slightly before tensing momentarily. There was another contraction, but this time she felt pressure in lower abdomen that made her want to push. "I…I need to push."

At those words nurse Boyd quickly positioned herself at the side of the tub, along with a midwife. There was doctor outside the hall ready to move in case there were any real emergencies.

"Ok," Ashley started, "Regina I need you to turn around and face Emma."

The brunette obliged and stood hunched over on her knees facing her wife. She rested her forehead on a pale chest and her hands clung to the blondes shoulders. Regina then opened her legs wide while remaining on her knees to open her pelvis as much as she could. Emma placed her hands on the other woman's back and rubbed gently. "Ok this is it. He's almost here. Scream if you need too. Ok?"

Regina nodded.

"Very good," the brown haired midwife then took over, her accent was noticeable. "Next contraction I want you bear down and push. Like you need to go to the bathroom. Understand?"

The brunette nodded again, and with the next contraction she bore down and pushed. She screamed into her wife's chest and panted breathlessly. The vein in her forehead throbbed from the pressure. Emma placed kisses on top of her head. "You're doing great. I know how strong you are. You can do this, I got you." The blonde encouraged.

Just as Regina started to catch her breath another contraction erupted and she pushed again; digging her nails into the blonde's shoulders. Sweat accumulated from her brow and trailed down to the tip of her nose. Emma wiped her wife's face and cupped water into her hand to splash onto the brunette's neck to try and cool her down.

The midwife, Belle, placed her gloved hands inside the water between the brunette's legs and felt the protruding head of the baby. With the next push he would be completely out. She urged for Regina to take a few breathed before making the big final push. It was ok for the baby's head to be exposed. As long as he didn't feel air, he wouldn't take a breath. "Just one more, push. Next contraction push hard." the midwife in formed.

"Just one more baby," Emma whispered, "you can do it. We're almost at the finish line. Give it all you got and I'll catch you. I promise."

As the other contraction approached Regina bore down and pushed with everything she had. The midwife gripped onto the baby and pulled while the brunette pushed. In a sudden moment, everything seemed to stop, all the pain had disappeared as if it never existed in the first place. Regina slumped against her wife and Emma wrapped her arms around her, catching her as she promised. Belle then removed the baby from the water and waited until the brunette turned back around with her back against the blonde to place their newborn onto her chest.

Soft cries echoed the room from the tiny form of life and the couple sunk down further into the water to keep him warm. "You did it," Emma whispered as she ran a thumb over their baby's small head. Going along the grain of his brown hair. She then turned and placed a sweet kiss against her wife's tired lips. "You're amazing. I love you."

Brown eyes glistened with happiness, "I love you too." They shared another kiss before staring down at the baby who was now resting calmly against his mother's chest. His little eyes closed with contentment.

The nurse approached and place two clamps onto the umbilical cord. "Do you want to do the honors, Emma?" The blonde obliged and Ashley handed her the special scissors. She cut the cord with a large smile, separating the literal tied bond between mother and child.

"You know," Emma started as she ran her fingers across the newborn small head of hair, "we never did pick a name."

"Yes, you're right. How about…Henry. After my father." Regina continued to stare at the new life in her arms. She traced a finger along his cheek.

"I like that, Henry…Matthew Swan-Mills?"

The brunette smiled, "welcome to the world Henry Matthew Swan-Mills." The two shared another kiss.

...

Horns blared as Emma drove as carefully as possible. A line of cars with irate drivers were behind her. Mind set on making sure sure her wife and newborn son got home safe. Regina sat in the backseat with a sleeping Henry snuggled into his car seat. Green orbs looked at the speedometer. 25 miles per hour. The blonde looked in her rearview mirror to meet Regina's eyes. "You guys ok? Am I going too fast? I should slow down."

The brunette chuckled at her wife's overprotectiveness, "you're doing just fine honey." She looked back at the sleeping form of their baby. Henry was clad in a brown and white striped footed outfit with a teddy bear in the corner. A cream colored hat with bear ears donned his head.

"Is my peanut ok?"

"He's fine, dear."

"What about you? Do you need anything?"

"We're ok. I will yell if I need anything." Regina joked.

Catching the playfulness behind her wife's words Emma finally relaxed and remained quiet as they approached their home.

* * *

**Two months later….**

Regina had tried everything. Bouncing, singing, rocking and even begging. But nothing seemed to stop Henry from crying. It was beginning to worry her. The two month old had always been a peaceful baby, save for the night time. However, she was used to waking every two hours for the feeding and a diaper change. And even then Henry didn't cry this much. She knew what he needed was a nap but the boy was entirely restless. The brunette was reaching her wits end.

Due to all the crying she hadn't heard her wife come in and nearly jumped out her skin when she saw the blonde. Emma gave her a look of pity after seeing the stressed and tired state she was in. She gave her wife a kiss on the cheek before removing her jacket and heading to the kitchen to wash her hands. Moments later the blonde returned and gingerly took their son from the tanned woman's arms. "You ok?" Emma asked concerned. They were both new to this but Regina had ended up spending more time with him since the blonde's special leave from work ended two weeks ago. The brunette however, would remain on maternity leave until necessary. Perks of being the mayor.

"I don't know what's wrong. He already ate just a few minutes ago. It's not gas because I checked and he's been changed. I know he needs a nap but he just-"

Regina was interrupted by the blonde's lips against her own, "I think you are the one that needs a nap."

The brunette sighed, she was indeed tired. Exhausted actually.

The blonde spoke again, "why don't you go upstairs and take a nap, you need it. I'll take care of the little trouble maker." She joked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go take a nap Mrs. Swan." She kissed her wife again before shooing her upstairs for some much needed rest. Emma walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. She turned her son to face her while resting slightly on her lap, pale hands supporting his head. Henry started to sniffle as his cries calmed, seemingly fixated on something on the ceiling. Emma followed his gaze and looked up too. "what cha' looking at? Huh?" She focused on the slowly rotating celling fan. "You're interested in the fan? We have to get you out more kid." The blonde looked down to her now calm son and leaned close to his face with a smile. "You want to go outside? Yeah? You'll like it. There aren't any fans but, there's much more interesting things."

She cradled the bundle into her arms then stood and rocked him softly. "As soon as you get your last few shots we can take you outside. You can see the trees, the sky with all the pretty clouds." Emma then brought him closer to whisper gently, "we can even scope out some pretty girls for you. But don't tell mommy. She might not like it. But I got you." Between the slow rocking and his mother's voice, Henry's eyes soon fluttered closed into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Three years later…**

"Seriously Emma, I think you should call the store back and have them set it up." Regina suggested calmly. Her wife had been trying to put up a playground for their son for the better of three hours now. Brown eyes watched the blonde struggle with the parts for the fifteenth time and growl in frustration.

"I can put up a playground for my son Regina." Her voice dripped with annoyance. This task was giving her hell.

"I know you can, but perhaps you can get some help."

"I don't need help…I need better instructions and pictures." Emma picked up the large white paper that had the assembly instructions, twisting it around a few times as she tried to match the pieces with what was seen on the page. Regina held back a laugh.

"Maybe you can call David, I'm sure he would help you."

"Regina, please. I don't need help ok. I'm fine."

"Ok," the brunette raised her hands in mock surrender. "If you say so."

Just then a small blur of brown hair raced from inside the backyard entrance from the kitchen and out onto the grass towards his blonde mother, knocking her over as he collided into her side. "Mama! Did you finish yet?" Henry looked around the yard to find all the pieces scattered across the grass.

"No, not yet." Emma answered while sitting up and placing her hands behind her for support.

The little boy frowned, "but it's been allllllll day. I wanna play mama."

Regina tried and failed to hold back her snickering.

Emma shot a playful glare to her wife before directing her attention to her son. "You will play soon ok? Be patient." She sat up cross legged and ruffled the three year olds hair. As if that would give him patience. It was a feature over looked by the manufacturer, toddler did not come with patience.

"But you said that when Scooby-doo was on." He whined and looked at the brunette who was standing at the threshold between the kitchen entrance and the backyard. "Mommy tell mama to hurry up."

Regina laughed audibly, "Henry…she's trying her best. Be nice."

The small boy got up from his seat on the grass and looked at his blonde mother with serious eyes, "if you don't finish when Finding Nemo is done, I'm gonna kick your butt Mama." He said mimicking the phrase Emma had said to him countless times.

Regina watched with amused eyes as the small boy stomped past her through the kitchen, to plop himself down in front of the TV and watch the movie. She crossed her arms with a smile. "Our son has spoken. I suggest you get to it."

Emma let out a soft chuckle with a smirk, "fine, give me the phone."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this fluff fest. Because well…things may change a little. You'll see what I mean next chapter.

Please review, it feeds me very hungry muse. Until next time guys! ")


	21. What's in the Dark

Sorry for lateness. Don't hate me! And I hope my previous fluff fest gave you enough strength to get through this chapter.

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 20. What's in the Dark

**Storybrooke Present.**

Archie's office filled with laughter as the couple happily reminisced on some of the more fun times they've had with their son. It was nice to get back to this. The happiness, becoming friends again as their marriage starts to seal into place. The cement beginning to dry between the cracks of a broken heart. Of course nothing was solidified yet, time would do that; but for now, it was worth every second.

Emma tilted her head back in laughter, "I swear that was the only time I have ever been afraid of a three year old."

Regina nodded through giggles, "yes, Finding Nemo will never be the same for you will it?"

"No, I'm scarred for life." The couple laughed together. Genuine laughter. The kind that made your heart flutter. A contagious sickness you wouldn't mind catching.

Archie sat back and watched. The couple had definitely come a long way. It wasn't too long ago that the very same beings sat in his office for the first time and seemed as if they would crumple into dust at any moment. They knew it just as much as he did. It was the reason behind his method of time play. To bring the couple back to the parts of their lives where things were better than ok. A way to show them that they have already been through rough times and even if they were scathed, they were still here; together. However, the first few sessions were considered a warm up. A brief journey into the past to soften the blow of what may happen once the truth comes to light. A mattress upon a bed of nails.

As the laughter died down the ginger haired man cleared his throat. He was a bit apprehensive about the current topic, but true healing can't start until you've discovered all corners of a square. "I'd like to point something out." The Swan couple looked his way, giving him their full attention. "During your session's I noticed that there has been somewhat of a theme."

"I hope a good one Doctor," the brunette stated lightly. She was still floating from their walk down memory lane.

"Well," Archie crossed a leg as his hands went up to remove his glasses to clean them with the bottom of his shirt. "From what you have told me, there have been many struggles throughout your relationship. And with all of them you have found a way to fix them on your own."

The duo remained quiet, unsure of where he was going with this.

Archie continued, "But, out of all of them. This particular instance is the biggest, yet, the least fought for."

"What are you trying to say?" Emma inquired. She was done with beating around the bush.

"What I'm asking is…" he placed his glasses back on to his face. "What changed?" And there is was. The question that has so skillfully been avoided since their first session. The one that would, in a way, determine just how solid or broken, their relationship truly was. A time to shed light onto skeletons hiding deep within the marital closet.

Regina shifted uncomfortably. She knew this time would come sooner or later. A secretive reason for not truly wanting to come to therapy in the first place. It was selfish, yes and overall unhealthy; but the brunette knew that she needed to get past that. Perhaps now was the time to test the waters of their commitment for each other. Telling the truth now would either sink or float their boat of trust. But to be completely honest, Regina was almost more than sure that outcome would be negative. Just how far would they sink before either of them needed to gasp for air? Would they work together? Or separate with the notion of unwilling to risk it again?

Emma sensed her wife's uneasiness. It set off a small alarm somewhere deep within her. But for now, she would ignore it until she is given reason to panic. "Well…for me. Nothing." The blonde spoke almost with nonchalance. It was true, on her end anyway. When she was released the only thing she wanted to do was return to her home and drown in the arms of her wife. To try her hardest to get things back the way they were. The way that it was promised. Before Regina stopping showing and returning her letters. Even then the blonde had faith that they would work it out. For the most part she was right. However, the long tedious episode of reconnecting was somehow unforeseen. Whether she was ignorant or hopeful, she wasn't sure. Perhaps both. "All I've wanted since my release was to be normal again."

The psychologist scribbled a few notes. In actuality, he already knew what the blonde would say. With the amount of patients he has seen over the years, he was sure to come across his share of those that were recently released from prison. Each of them had a different story of course. But the one common factor they all seem to possess was the want to return to a normal setting. To get back to that feeling of comfort and familiarity. Emma wasn't his concern in this. Yes, it was important for her to be here as well. They needed to work as a team in order to love as team. However, it was Regina who had him turning the gages in his mind. Something had to happen to make the brunette turn cold. She was just as vulnerable as the blonde. So what happened?

"I see," Archie spoke before directing his eye's to Regina. "What about you Mrs. Swan? What changed for you?"

The brunette twisted in her seat a little more. Her tanned hands rubbed down the length of her skirt as she picked imaginary lint. Now was the time. To bring the truth to light and hope that the universe wouldn't completely destroy them. A sigh, then a deep breath. "It's…this isn't the first time something like this has happened to me."

The other occupants of the room eye's widened. Especially Emma's. Had her wife been lying to her? For as far as she knew, she was the only one in the brunette's life for the last 15 years. What else could have possibly happened?

"Would you mind expanding, just a bit Mrs. Swan?"

Another sigh. It was already out. No going back now. "My first girlfriend…"

"What does she have to do with anything?" Emma intervened. Jealousy and confusion in her tone.

"Let her finish, Ms. Swan." Archie spoke before nudging his head towards Regina to continue.

The brunette felt more uneasy now then she had in a long time. In fact, it was more fear than anything else. Fear of all the inevitable negative possibilities from what she was about to say. In this moment, she understood why some felt it was easier to lie then tell the truth. The brunette spoke again, "something like this happened before. Danielle, her name was, she was the first person I ever fell in love with." A breath, "and the first to break my heart. During our time in high school she always expressed how she wanted to go to the Navy. Of course I tried my best to persuade her not to, but as faith would have it she went anyway." The brunette shifted in her seat again and looked off to the side. She could feel the burning gaze of her spouse and wanted to do everything to avoid it. It would only stop her from telling the truth.

She continued, "I promised I would wait for her and she said she would too. But, after a year, when I started college; I received a letter from her. Telling me that she couldn't continue such a long distance relationship and wanted to end it. At first, I didn't believe. I thought…hoped, that it was sent to the wrong person." She took another breath, the old memories still held a soft spot. "My theory was proved incorrect however. When Danielle returned home, it was with another woman she met overseas."

"Wait a second," Emma interjected her voice stronger than usual. "This whole thing is about a girl you were with before we even met!?"

Archie quickly spoke up, "I think it's more than that, Emma."

"No, I'm not accepting that." she looked at her wife who was conveniently avoiding her gaze. "You treated me like shit because of some fucking body else? Is that what you're saying Regina?" Her tone held a mixture of disbelief and anger. "Because of baggage you couldn't let go of after being married to me for 13 years! Is that what you are seriously telling me right now?" Even though her tone screamed rage, the truth behind it is that Emma was hurt. It was as if everything she has ever done in their marriage was for nothing. Everything. She was losing to someone who didn't even want Regina half the way she did. How is it that her heart would beat for someone who couldn't, after all this time, put her first? The blonde's jaw clenched in anger as her foot started to bounce angrily with adrenaline.

Regina turned to face her wife. A small scowl on her face for both the way she was being spoken to and for it being in front of someone else. Yes she knew her story would bring up ugly reactions. But, in her mind, if Emma had never sent that message, she wouldn't have caught those feelings again. Remembered that pain of rejection. In her mind, it was more than just a coincidence. It was history repeating itself. And she wanted to make sure that, at that time, she would be prepared. "Well maybe if you hadn't been a coward and came down to actually see who it was. This wouldn't have happened."

There it was again. History repeating itself in the form of an argument they had during the blonde's early days of release now modified to fit current time. "Oh don't give me that. I already told you it wasn't for you."

"Then who was it for Emma!"

"Ladies," Archie tried. The energy in the room was becoming dangerous. However his plea fell on deaf ears as the women continued.

"What does it matter," the blonde asked angrily, "why couldn't you just trust that it wasn't for you?"

"Because I was the one who visited you. No one else visited half as much as I did!" The brunette pointed to herself to make a point. She lowered her voice considerably before speaking calmly. "So who else, was it for Emma?" This question has been bothering her ever since she found out that the letter was meant for someone else all those weeks ago. She knew it was impossible for the blonde to have something along the lines of an affair while in prison. None of this made sense.

There was silence as Emma clenched her jaw again. "Tamara…it was meant for Tamara."

The brunette's eyes widened. Why did this woman come up so often? What significance did she have with her wife that it always comes back to her? The name in itself brought the mayor to a higher level of anger. Simmering but not quite boiling over. Her voice was low as she spoke, "what was she doing there?"

No answer.

"What. Was she. Doing there. Emma." Regina asked again with more precision.

Archie sat back and observed. The sight before him was both painful and frightening. But it needed to happen. You can't clean a room in the dark.

The blonde sighed in frustration as she slowly looked to the side. It was her turn to release her demons. "She came to try and offer me a plea, which would have given me two years off my sentence."

"And what was that plea?"

There was a beat of silence before she spoke again, "to leave you."

"What?"

"She wanted me to divorce you in return for lowering my sentence. Maybe I should have done it now, since I mean absolutely nothing to you and you were planning to divorce me anyway." The blonde answered with spite. Her hurt feelings from the earlier confession getting the best of her.

Deciding to take the high road this one time, Regina fought back the urge to retaliate. Her curiosity pushing forward. "Why would she want you to divorce me?"

"To be with her like I was before I met you." Emma stood from her seat now, grabbing her jacket and heading towards the door. "Although, from what you told me right now. Even she wants me more than you." With that the blonde exited the office slamming the door behind her.

Regina sighed; her wife's words hurt more than she thought they would. There were so many emotions playing in her right now. Dancing on the fine line of her sanity. She was pissed that part of the reason of this whole thing was because Emma had a relationship with a woman who had become borderline obsessive. Trying her best to ruin them. To brake them. And she fed into it, like a pawn.

* * *

Shortly after their explosive session the mayor drove herself home. Her body on autopilot as her mind reeled from the events and new information. The last few years of their marriage had been dictated by others. An unintentional endeavor to test the bonds of their love. And they failed, both of them. Secrets were never a way to maintain a relationship yet each of them allowed it. Choosing to feign ignorance of the consequences. How childish.

Since when was it ok to let things get this far gone. To no longer feel safe. To question the place in their lovers heart. After 13 years…after 13 long years of togetherness who, in their right mind, would ever let someone else control them. The sanctity, love, strength and most importantly…trust of their marriage. To make them dance like marionette puppets to the beat of estrangement. Using the strings dangling from tattered hearts as leverage.

Parking the car in the drive way, Regina stepped out with determination. They needed to get to the bottom of this, of everything. No more secrets. No more half-truths or perfecting the skill of walking on eggshells. It was time to trudge forward and breathe deep. Walk with a purpose…together.

Upon entering the house the brunette could hear clanking of glass from the study. She placed her things down to pad over to where she assumed her wife was. As she entered, the negative energy in the room wrapped around her. It was almost enough to make her want to wait. Give the other woman time to calm down. However, her pride seemed to outweigh common sense, so she continued inside the room. "Emma, we need to talk."

Brown eyes caught sight of her wife standing near the mantle, a drink in hand while leaning against the wall. Her body language reeked of annoyance. No, more than annoyance. This wasn't an emotion that could be pinpointed by a single word. It was one that had to be dissected into sublets. A cluster of fallen misery. Avoiding eye contact, the blonde swirled her drink around a few times before taking a sip. She licked her lips before speaking; "not now Regina, I'm done with talking."

The brunette knew she should let it go. That now wasn't the time to press this. But she needed to talk. She wanted to explain her story with Danielle so Emma would understand what she meant by it. To reassure her that she does love her. More than anything. But on the other hand, she needed to know more about the mystery behind the relationship of Emma and Tamara. To know why, all those years ago, did they go to that party? Sure at that time the blonde had said it was for her friend KJ, but was it really. Could what happen in the bathroom that ultimately started the increasing spiral of their less than welcomed situation be more? She needed to know; and it had to be now. The mayor spoke a little more firmly this time. An era of no nonsense, "no, we need to talk about this now."

The blonde threw her head back as she finished the rest of her drink before pouring another. Her grip was tight on the canter. Bare skinned arms tensed strongly showing off her well-toned biceps as veins that only throbbed when Emma was angry began to protrude. She was not in the mood. "Regina, if I talk to you right now I'm liable to punch you in the face. So let it go." The blonde stated rather seriously.

The brunette seemed taken aback by the words. But only momentarily before her own anger started to come to surface. She was done being spoken to like some kind of street whore. And most importantly, did not take kindly to threats. Regina's face tensed as she spoke in a conniving matter, "yes another way to end up in jail. I guess old habits die hard."

And that was it. The last straw. The final nerve of her patience has snapped. With a new rage Emma threw the glass in her hand across the room. Not even bothering to look its way as it shattered against the nearby wall. "FINE YOU WANT TO TALK REGINA!" Fury, "LET'S TALK ABOUT HOW AFTER 13 YEARS OF FUCKING MARRIAGE, YOU LET SOMEONE ELSE DETERMINE IF YOU WOULD FIGHT FOR ME!"

"OH AND THE FACT THAT YOU FUCKED THE WOMAN WHO CAUSED THIS MEANS NOTHING!"

"NO IT DOESN'T BECAUSE AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE YOU SHOULD HAVE ATLEAST CHECKED WITH ME!" A pale hand slapped against the near wall in an attempt to control her anger. She took a breath and spoke through gritted teeth, "the difference is that I have never, ever, given you a reason to give up on me. I have tried my best to make sure you were happy, always." Booted feet took a few steps forward towards her wife, "I went through hell with your mother for you, and I worked my ass off to make sure we were ok, I supported you with any and everything. I even gave you a literal piece of me to carry because it would make _you_ happy. Everything I do, I do for you. And you don't appreciate any of it." Correction, this was not anger. This was hurt. "After all the ways I have tried to prove my love for you. YOU STILL CAN'T MOVE ON FROM SOMEONE WHO COULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS IF YOU EXISTED RIGHT NOW!"

Regina grew wide eyed as the guilt consumed her. Emma was right. She let a pervious relationship from more than a few years ago determine their fate. Yet she hadn't even realized. The brunette remained silent, trying to pick her words carefully before speaking.

The blonde continued, "What am to you Regina? Huh…was I just some fucking replacement?"

"No of cours-"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME REGINA! WHAT AM I TO YOU?"

"Everything. You're everything to me."

Emma placed her hands on her hips, a deep scowl evident, "obviously everything isn't good enough for you if you still wanted to throw me away."

The brunette's heart ached, "Emma, listen to me…I'm sorr-"

"NO SHUT UP!" Rage, "THE ONE TIME…THE ONE TIME THAT _I _NEED _YOU. _TO BE RESCUED BY _YOU. _FOR SOMEONE TO BE BY MY SIDE. AND YOU COULDN'T BE THERE FOR ME. SO FUCK, YOUR IM SORRY." Emma stormed out of the room grabbing her jacket and heading towards the front door.

Regina in tow, "Emma, wait-"

The blonde quickly turned to face the other woman, "you know what hurts the most, Regina. The fact that on any given day, at any point in time; I would move heaven and earth for you if it meant that you could be happy for just a minute longer." A pause, "and you couldn't even write a damn letter for me." Emma quickly put on her jacket and turned the knob to the front door.

"Emma please," the brunette stated with tears in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to be this way. "Don't go…just…please."

The blonde sighed with her back facing her wife; she turned her head slightly behind her as she spoke, "you can't always get what you want."

The front door slammed shut as Emma disappeared into the street. Her yellow bug carrying her away.

* * *

Pale knuckles rapped on the old green door. She paced around the small staircase. Her mind and body no longer knowing what to do with themselves. It seemed as if everything was a lie. How stupid to love someone who doesn't even want you in return. How dare the emotions inside her heart stop her from seeing the truth? To be made a fool. Left on the cross streets of abandonment and insecurity. To wonder, why did things get this far. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Emma had always heard people say that love was for the fools. And like a naive child she didn't believe. Knew that it was only said by those who never got the chance to experience it. But, now, she saw the truth. Words like that could only be said by people with knowledge of all the dark undersides of love.

Love was for the fools. She knew that now.

She just wished it didn't hurt this bad.

The door soon swung open revealing a surprised Mary Margaret on the other side. Instantly she knew something was wrong. Call it a sixth sense, but, something told her that keeping her spare room prepared was necessary. And she was so glad that she had listened. Her brown eyes looked over the disheveled emotional mess that was her friend. A look of pity and concern framed the pixie brunette's face, "Emma…are you ok?"

The blonde tried to form a reassuring smile but it only twisted into tears, "_help me._"

Mary Margaret placed a hand on Emma's arm and quickly ushered the crumbling blonde inside.

* * *

Ok so before I get any hate reviews lol. This needed to happen. Eventually the truth was going to come out and it needs to be deal with before they could truly move on and be happy. Ok? So don't hate me.


	22. Glass

**Hey guys I'm- WAIT! Put down the knives and pitchforks I'm sorry! *ahem* thank you. I was sick for a little while and I had zero time to write. So my deepest apologies. And I hope this one was worth the wait.**

**Warning: there is a little bit of Asshole Emma in this chapter**

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 21. Glass

_She was running. No matter how hard she tried her legs wouldn't move fast enough. It was as if she was trying to run through water. The heaviness stoped her from getting to the extended tanned hand. It was frustrating and taxing all at once. Emma watched in horror as the brunette called for her, with tears in her eye's asking, pleading; for the blonde to save her. Dark clouds surrounded them as Emma fought with all her might to get closer. But with every step she took, Regina moved further back. Forever out of her reach. Moving away from her._

_A pale hand stretched out as if that would close the distance. She needed to try. To get to the woman standing in the middle of shattered red glass. Almost as if it were remnants of a broken heart. Stilling her in place. Any step forward would crush the already shattered glass and cause Emma her own pain. Deep in the cavern of her chest. _

_The blonde trudged forward, her body moved slowly, as if she were pulling forward a large bag of sand. She kept her eyes on her wife…until she saw it. Stopping in her tracks her eyes fell on another figure standing to far left side of Regina in the darkness. A small bright light illuminating the small form. _

_Henry…_

_He too was standing in a large pile of shattered red glass. One much larger than Regina's. His small face stricken with tears. Both his hands outstretched towards his mothers. He needed them. To somehow come together. To save him. _

_Emma's heart broke at the sight of the two of them. Broken. Scared. Yet she couldn't get to them, either of them. She wanted to scream. Release her frustrations of failing to be the savior. For her wife and for her son. She watched with broken resolve as the figures drifted even further away, a large crack on the ground sounding as they separated. She was losing them. And she couldn't do anything about it._

_She felt a sharp pain as red glass started to seep from her pores. Green orbs grew wide as the pieces became bigger and bigger. Surrounding her, making her fall deeper into an even darker abyss. Eventually cutting off her vision entirely. She was alone…in darkness._

Emma shot up in bed with gasp, panting heavily. Sweat covered her skin and strands of flaxen hair stuck to her forehead. Her eyes quickly fell to her forearms, checking for any signs of scarring or residue of red glass; turning them sideways and rubbing her palms against them. A small sigh of relief was released before quickly being turned to panic again as she realized she wasn't in her own bed. The blonde looked around the small room, noticing her pile of clothes thrown haphazardly onto the chair. Her leather jacket hung behind the door on a small hook.

It was then she remembered. She had come to Mary Margaret's after the argument with her wife. One she hadn't meant to get so out of hand. But her anger easily took over her common sense. The memories of the night before played in her mind. Sadness and betrayal quickly filling her senses; creating worry lines across her brow. Except…it wasn't for worry. No this was for pain. One that she never anticipated the actual strength of. It was so unexpected; spontaneous.

Over the years her heart has been naked. Free of walls and apprehensive concern. A foolish mistake. She had left her heart standing out in the open to be pelted by the large stones of emotional backlash.

To stand thoughtlessly in an arena of love only to be welcomed by a nonexistent audience. Emptiness. A heart that used to beat twice for love now only thumped to once for uncertainty. Emma was no longer sure if she truly did mean anything; to anyone. How can someone who claimed to love you after 15 years just give up? Because of someone else?

No she refused to accept that. It wasn't possible. Nothing ever cuts that deep. Right? Nothing could ever scar someone that deep to where a single incident of slight repetition could send them spiraling back. It couldn't be. Perhaps she was being pig headed. So what. It was her turn to be upset. To be hurt, to finally honor and accept the things she has been feeling since she returned home.

Sure she had allowed herself the luxury to explore her emotions momentarily. But even then, when all she wanted to do was break down; she stayed strong. To be the rock she needed to be for the broken woman that stood in front of her the night she came home. To stand tall with confidence for a son who had missed her presence for half of his life.

The blonde sighed audibly; hoping that the short break of silence would stop her mind from reeling. Her eyes fell to the digital clock on the nightstand. The bright read numbers reading 7.30 in the morning. It wouldn't make sense to stay in bed. Nor could she after the very peculiar dream she just had. Flipping the covers off her lap, Emma got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

...

Emma trudged down the metal stairs from her room after dressing in a grey long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. She paused momentarily as she spotted Mary Margaret leaning behind the counter sipping on a cup of tea. A soft smile gracing her lips.

"Good morning," the pixie brunette greeted as she watched her friend take a seat at the counter. She turned around briefly to pour the other woman a cup of tea and placed it gingerly in front of her. The blonde nodded in thanks before sipping the warm liquid. Jasmine…her and Regina's favorite. Mary Margaret tilted her head to the side at the mix of emotions playing on Emma's face. She took another sip of her tea before speaking, "are you ok?"

A simple question. Yet it always seemed those were the hardest to answer. Was she ok? The emotions that danced on the fine line of her sanity seemed to say otherwise. She was angry, hurt, confused and borderline indifferent.

Indifferent because she wanted to make an attempt at going numb. Even just for a fleeting moment of peace. But that wasn't going to happen. The waves of inner turmoil subjugated over the small pond of indifference. For the life of her she couldn't understand; why. After everything, all the hard work they had been putting in their relationship; why has it come back to bite them in the ass? 15 years of a relationship should stand strong and tall against all obstacles. Yet it seems to be swaying…unstable. She sighed and at a loss for words she shook her head in negation.

Mary Margaret placed her mug down on the counter. "What happened?"

Emma absent mindedly traced her index finger along the rim of her mug, "we got into an argument." Understatement, "I found out that part of the reason why she treated me the way she did when I came home was because she still had feelings for her first girlfriend. Before me."

The pixie brunette frowned at this, "she told you that?" There was a slight notion of disbelief. For as long as she had known the two; Regina had never once seemed like she wasn't head over heels for her wife. When Emma had called all those weeks ago to explain what happened between them and her reasons for not showing up that night like the blonde had planned; she found it both relieving and alarming. Relieved because it was something the couple could eventually bounce back from. But the fact that something so simple created such big waves in their relationship made it alarming. Mary Margaret took another sip of her tea and wondered if this situation was also born from miscommunication. If neither of them learned from the very recent past. That they were unknowingly strangling the breath of their marriage by the hands of misunderstandings.

The blonde pushed her mug to side as she placed her head in the crook of her arm; resting down on the counter. It wasn't what the brunette said exactly. In fact, if she were to think about it; she didn't exactly let her wife say much of anything. "It's what she meant."

At least that is what she thought for now. That seemed like the only logical reasoning behind telling the story and it having such a big impact. The rational thought that appeared to avoid coming to the front lines of her mind, was the fact that Regina hadn't really said anything of the sort. Once again emotion trumps over cognition.

The pixie brunette remained quiet for a moment. Emma's response had easily confirmed her suspicions of chalking this up to yet again another misunderstanding. As much as she wanted to voice it, now wasn't the time. The blonde didn't need the truth just yet. All she needed was someone to listen. And judging by the slumped position of her friend, she was sure Emma was done talking. "I spoke to Graham." Mary Margaret stated as a silent understanding of the blonde's current state.

It didn't go unnoticed.

Emma slowly picked up her head and gingerly took a sip of tea. "Oh yeah?" Green orbs were down cast, staring at the white ceramic mug.

"He had some pretty good news," she paused a moment to see if her friend was paying attention. Her answer came when the blonde looked up at her briefly to continue, "He says he's looking for a new deputy. And he asked if I knew anyone who might be interested."

Emma got the not so subtle hint, "I have no experience."

"That may be true, but you were a bail bonds person. And I'm sure that counts for something because when I mentioned it to him, he said he'd be more than willing to take you on."

The blonde looked down at her mug again. It was true that she didn't have any experience with working in something like law enforcement. Sure she took criminal studies in collage but that wasn't nearly enough. Not to mention there were more recent things that could easily cost her this job, "what about my record? I was just in prison." She stated with ill hidden regret. Surely that wasn't something that could be over looked.

Mary Margaret shrugged her shoulders with a tilt of her head, "it's his call if he's the employer. The only way I could see it not working is if someone like, the mayor, went against it." yes there was that fact. Storybrooke was a small town and therefore the mayor had say on every intricate detail. Employment was one of them.

At another part in time, the fact that the mayor was indeed the blonde's wife would have led Emma to feel more than secure about getting the position. But now, she wasn't quite sure how things would go. Perhaps Regina was a bigger part of her life than she had even realized. "I don't know," Emma stated with a long sigh.

"I know things are hard now Emma," the pixie brunette reached out to grab her friends hand, squeezing it gently "but this may be the first step in getting at least one thing back to normal." The blonde looked up at that. It would be nice to have control over one thing for now. Mary Margaret continued, "He already thinks you are more than qualified and if you want it…the job is yours Emma."

Green eyes wondered to the combined hands as she thought. Perhaps this would be a good thing. To start her journey towards a normal life again. Maybe all she needed was that one thing. To take that first step in hopes that everything would fall into place. Yes, she will take the job and wait for the possibility of a domino effect towards the positive things in life.

Before Emma had a chance to voice her answer there was a knock at the door. The women looked at each other in equal confusion before Mary Margaret made her way over. The blonde turned from her place at the counter to see who it could be. She was half expecting it to be Regina. However her answer was only partly wrong. The person behind the door was in more ways than one a part of Regina and also herself. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the small boy, her son, standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

Instantly she was off the stool and in front of him. Panic suddenly over turning her system. Did something happen between him and Regina? No, that couldn't be it. The brunette was never the type to take out her frustrations on their son. That Emma was sure of.

A pale hand reached out towards Henry's shoulder but the small boy shrugged it away. The blonde's eyes widened at the move her wife had done all those weeks ago when she returned home. He also had the same look of hurt and anger in his face as Regina did. It was uncanny. A strange feeling of de-ja vu washed over her.

"You lied to me," Henry stated with in a choked voice. It was then that Mary Margaret decided to excuse herself. It was not her place.

Emma looked at her son and tried to hide the hurt in her eyes at the sight of him pulling away from her, "What are you-"

"You said you wouldn't leave again," Henry interrupted curtly; voice cracking slightly. "You promised!" He wiped his face with the sleeve of his school uniform sweater.

Emma was sure that she felt her heart literally crack at the sight of him. Of the hurt that she caused yet another person. "Henry…"

The ten year old then turned to run out of the house, his book bag hitting against his back as jogged down the stairs. The blonde immediately went after him. Not caring in the least bit that she was completely barefoot. As they reached outside Emma picked up her pace and grabbed onto the boy's shoulder stopping him. "Henry wait." The latter than looked up at her and the sadness the blonde saw in his eyes caused physical pain in her chest. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I didn't leave you."

"Yes you did!" What else would you call someone being absent for a day in half? He knew the moment he walked into the house after rushing home to show his blonde mother the A+ he had finally gotten in math that something was amiss. The energy in the house was no longer inviting. It was dreary and irate. It was during his search for Emma that he found his other mother in the study. On her hands and knees using a small hand brush to sweep up the shards of glass on the floor. Regina had stilled when she heard his presscence and tried to discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes. But Henry saw it, and even if he hadn't; the glazed over redness in her eyes would have given her away.

In that moment he had hoped that it was all just a little fight and his mother would be back. That he would have his family together again. However, when the blonde didn't show up that night and wasn't at the house when he came home today, he knew that she had left yet again. That Emma had broken the promise she made to him that day at the zoo when she said she wouldn't leave again.

Henry's gaze fell to the floor, "Ma, why don't you want us?" the words were shy and timid. As if he was dreading the worst possible answer. That Emma, indeed, didn't want them.

"Henry no," the blonde kept a strong grip on her sons shoulder and used her free hand to gently curl a finger under his chin making their eyes meet. The uncertainty in them nearly killed her. She mentally kicked herself at the fact that she really hadn't sat down and thought about what all this was doing to her son. What it was like to see things from his point of view. His life was turned upside down just as much as the two of them. Yet she had overlooked it. And here he was, having a breakdown that was partially her fault. "Don't say that. Of course I want you. I love you…both of you. Nothing will ever change that Henry."

The small brunet pulled away, "then why do you keep leaving? Why do you keep making her cry?" His voice rose slightly. Anger in his words. It was a means of protection for the one person who has been consistent his entire life.

Emma ran a hand through her hair. She knew that their fight would make Regina cry. But she didn't like being reminded of it either. How was she to explain everything that had been happening? She was more than sure that Henry wouldn't understand. "I'm not leaving. I'm just giving us space. Your mom and me. Not from you."

"She doesn't want space. She wants you." From the mouths of children…

The blonde was slack jawed as she took in the words of her son; speechless.

"I want you too ma," he continued, "come home with me."

Green orbs looked down at the pleading boy. "Henry, it's not that easy." She tried to say it in the gentlest of ways. Hoping that there would be a sliver of understanding.

But alas, life does not work that way.

"Fine," the boy stated curtly before turning and running towards the direction of home.

What was happening to her family?

* * *

Regina stood at the large file cabinet in her office filing away some of the papers she had just finished. She was officially all caught up for the month. Any other time an accomplishment such as this would boost her own ego for a job well done. But it was the underlying reasons of getting it done that stopped her.

Like many times in the past, during Emma's incarceration, she threw herself into her work. She had spent the entire morning burying herself in mountains of paperwork. Numbing her emotions with budget reports and blue prints for the new playground being built. She didn't take a break until well in the afternoon when her tactics caused her a migraine due to over working her eyes and not eating. Even with the headache the effort had been worth it. She was able to have illusory peace for a few hours and as false as it was; the moment was needed.

Regina had spent the better part of last night crying into her pillow. So much so that Henry came knocking on her door asking if she was ok. Without opening the door the brunette muttered a few words of reassurance. She was unaware of the actual volume her crying had reached. And was thankful when her son's footsteps soon faded away.

Regina let out a long sigh. Her mind had begun to reel again once she no longer had anything to occupy it with. She thought of their argument last night. Of the hurt and betrayal she saw in her wife's eyes. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were on a path to redemption. To pick up the shattered pieces of their marriage and welding them together; reinforcing it with titanium.

She knew the truth behind the letters would break them. It was inevitable to say the least. Regina anticipated it for the most part. But it wasn't supposed to hurt this much. She was supposed to at least be allowed to explain to say what the story meant, for them and for herself. However, that was all tossed to the side. The fog of emotion clouded Emma's judgment and there was nothing she could do about it.

Regina walked over to her desk to shuffle a few papers together. Brown eyes wondered over to the small digital clock on her desk and noted the time. Henry should already be home and it would be nice to spend time with him. Give him a little reassurance that she was ok. That she was well enough to still be his mother in every sense.

As her mind wondered to the things her and Henry can do today, the boy then came rushing into her office and throwing his arms around her. There was a brief moment of shock before she instinctively wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair the way she would when he was a baby. "Henry? Sweetheart what's the matter?" One part of her was panicking but the more maternal side stayed calm; knowing that she needed to get him to relax if she wanted any information.

As soon as Henry began to relax again and his sobs turned into spontaneous gasps of air, she walked him over to her couch and sat down together. The small brunet curled into his mother's side. She held onto him, rubbing his back as she felt his body jolt every so often when he tried to inhale and instead took in jumpy gasps of air. Regina rested her chin against the top of her sons head before speaking gently, "what happened?"

Henry took in a few more jumpy breathes before answering; "Ma…doesn't want…me." He sputtered as his body lightly convulsed with a few more breaths before letting out a deep sigh.

The brunette's grip tightened around her son, "oh honey don't say that, of course she wants you."

The boy shook his head, "she didn't want…to," there was another deep sigh as he tried to calm himself down to speak properly, "she didn't want to come home with me." The sight of her son so distraught both broke her and angered her at the same time. Regina knew what was going on between her and Emma would affect him in some ways but not like this. She never expected to witness her son having a breakdown from it all. They needed to fix things…soon. If not for them than for their son, it's not fair to him.

Henry moved closer to his mother, wrapping an arm around her stomach, "mommy…what did I do? Why does she keep leaving me?"

Regina turned her body to look at her son. Her heart was breaking but she wouldn't show it. She needed to be strong for the boy in her arms. A tanned hand went up to wipe a few tears of his reddened face, "sweetheart you did nothing wrong. Your Mama loves you, don't ever doubt that."

"So why did she leave?"

"Sometimes," Regina started. She needed to think of a way to explain things to him. It wouldn't be in anyone's best interest if she mentioned the argument or anything of that nature. So she tried to give him something as close to the truth as possible. "Sometimes, people need time to think and it's easier to do it alone. She's not going to leave you." Yes she was sure Emma would never abandon Henry, but her on the other hand, that was still question that she couldn't quite answer.

"Will she come back?"

Another question the brunette didn't quite know the answer to, "I'm sure she will." Regina picked up her sons head with a finger under his chin and tried her best to give him a smile. A breath of relief was released when he smiled back.

And in a flash of movement Henry wrapped his arms around his mother, "Don't leave me."

Red long sleeved arms tightened around her son, "Never Henry. I promise."

* * *

**The next morning…**

Regina walked with vast determination to Granny's. She needed to talk to Emma and it was going to happen whether the blonde liked it or not. The fact that their son nearly had a mental breakdown in front of her set her insides on fire. This was partially her fault and she took full credit for it. But she would be damned if Emma didn't get a piece of her mind.

Earlier this morning after dropping off Henry at school the brunette had quickly made her way over to the place she knew her wife had gone. When she arrived all she found was a frazzled Mary Margaret and an otherwise empty apartment. It only took a few moments for the pixie brunette to tell Emma's whereabouts and she quickly left.

The change of venue may have worked in the blonde's favor as it gave Regina a little extra time to calm down. Not much, but enough to where she could keep her composure long enough to at least get her wife alone.

The diner soon came into view and Regina walked up the short three stairs upon entering. There was short chime from the bell held above the door as the brunette made her way inside. Brown eyes scanned the diner for only a few seconds before spotting the woman in question sitting at the counter apparently waiting for her food.

Black stileetos carried her over towards the blonde who looked up with surprise before her eyebrows knitted together in slight annoyance. Obviously a day apart was not enough time for her. But Regina didn't care and spoke with a firm tone, "I need to talk to you."

Emma sighed before looking down into her cup of hot chocolate, "I don't want to talk Regina."

The brunette took a step closer, "This has to do with our son so you have no choice." She spoke with a tone that left no room for argument. A trait developed and perfected after becoming the mayor.

Slowly Emma turned to face the obviously upset woman, "ok…talk."

The curt way she was being spoken to nearly made her burst into tears but she held them for her son's sake. "privately." She responded before turning to exit the diner. Emma in tow.

The moment they stepped outside Emma turned to face her wife, crossing her red leather clad arms across her chest. The stance didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. It was same she had, cold and guarded. Regina cleared her throat before speaking, "is there a reason as to why our son nearly had a mental breakdown in my office yesterday?"

Emma visibly paled, she knew things hadnt been right when Henry left her yesterday. But she figured that maybe he needed some space. Hopefully to get him to understand their situation more. Not to have him fall apart in her wife's arms. "is he ok?"

"I don't know how, _ok_, you think he could be after making him feel unwanted."

"What are you talking about? I never said anything like that to him." the blonde knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's not what you say Emma. It what you do. You left and now he thinks you're going to abandon him."

The blonde uncrossed her arms as she spoke sincerely, "he knows I would never do that to him."

Regina scoffed, "obviously he doesn't. You have definitely shown him otherwise."

Emma's eyes hardened, "no, I've shown you otherwise. Not him."

The brunette's mouth was slightly agape and couldn't hide the vast amount of hurt in her eyes. She looked briefly to the side to hide the oncoming tears. "And yet you managed to hurt us both."

The look of utter hurt in her wife's eyes nearly ripped the blonde to shreds, but she wouldn't let it show. She was too angry for reason. "No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to play the victim here."

"Again you think I'm faking this. That I'm not sincerely hurt by you and that you clearly are overlooking your own faults in this.

Emma rolled her eyes, "go ahead Regina, tell me something else I've done wrong." She gestured with her hands, throwing them in the air and letting them slam down by her sides.

The brunette placed her hands on her hips, "how about the fact that you never checked with me either."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"You obviously didn't put two and two together when I stopped showing up. You didn't think, at all, that perhaps your cowardly message was sent to the wrong person. That maybe had you just asked, this whole thing would have been avoided?" Regina took a few steps forward, "or better yet, handle things the way you should have!"

"How the fuck does that justify what you did!"

"What I did was tell you the truth."

"What you did was let our marriage fall because of some fucking feelings you can't get over."

"Don't you dare try and pin this whole thing on me." Regina stated in a low tone, "Your absence in our life made just as much damage."

"Yet I'm the one who worked harder to fix it. As usual."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Is it Regina? Is it really? Because as I remember you were ready to divorce me over some bullshit baggage you're still carrying after 13 fucking years of being married to me. You can't tell me that's the truth!"

"I can't tell you anything! You didn't give me a chance to explain."

"Oh you mean like you so graciously did for me when I came home." Her words were sneered sarcasm.

"I was hoping you would be the bigger person-"

"OR MAYBE YOU COULD JUST FUCKING TRY HARDER REGINA!"

"I AM TRYING BUT YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME A CHANCE."

A crowd of people soon formed around the inside windows at the diner. Along with a few stares from passersby. But Emma didn't care in the least. She took a few steps towards the other woman and spoke in soft but firm tone, "earn it." And with that she turned to re-enter the diner to grab her breakfast and make her way to the sheriff station for her first day of work as deputy.

* * *

**FYI: this fic is beginning to see its final days. There are only about four chapters left maybe five. Just a heads up.**

**P.S if anyone would be so kind as to make a cover art for this story I will love you forever! If you are interested just PM me or leave it in a review. Please and thank you. Until next time my lovely shippers.**


	23. Run

**I am soooo sorry for lateness. Somehow my inspiration from this escaped me and I had to just let it chill for a little but it is back! And I intend on finishing this story! So enjoy!**

Chapter 22. Run

**One week…**

Emma stared down at the paper work in front of her. She was still in training for her position as deputy and needed to learn all the basics before plunging on to the more complicated things. It turned out that the reason Graham wanted a deputy so bad was because he was leaving and needed someone to take his place. The only person in his mind that suited the job was Emma. She didn't have law enforcement experience, per se. But with a small town like Storybrooke and her work as a bail bonds person; she turned out to be over qualified.

The blonde looked back down at her work. She tried, really tried to focus but her brain continued to wander off to other places. To Henry…and her wife. Even though Emma was still staying at Mary Margaret's apartment, she made sure to make as much effort as possible to see Henry. What happened last week between them broke her heart. The fact that her son felt as if he wasn't wanted by her was enough to know that this needed to stop. That she needed to seriously come to her senses and really…really think about what she was doing.

What _they_ were doing.

Emma let out a sigh as she sat back in her chair. She missed Regina. Truly missed her; and was beginning to think the idea of time apart was senseless. It wasn't what they needed. They should be together. At least that's what she felt now. They had been working hard and she let her emotions, once again, ruin everything. But she was so mad, furious even; at the real reason behind the unread letters.

Then again…

Was that truly the real reason? She hadn't exactly given her wife the chance to explain and she consciously realized that now. Another sigh escaped pink lips as Emma ran a hand through her hair. Bluish-green eyes stared out the window aimlessly as her mind wondered back to the argument she had with Regina just last week. One that she felt like a complete asshole about.

The scene played in her mind over and over again:

"_He knows I would never do that to him."_

"_Obviously he doesn't. You have definitely shown him otherwise."_

"_No, I've shown you otherwise. Not him."_

The voices echoed in her head. She remembered the look of hurt in the brunette's eyes when she said those words. It wasn't her intent. It was a thoughtless and rash reaction. One that her wife didn't deserve in the least bit. Emma took a deep breath as she tried to contain the tears that were pooling behind her eyes. She didn't mean that. None of it. She just didn't know how to react with knowing that she caused even more damage to their situation. It's true that it isn't all her fault. Regina definitely has some fault in this. But still it seems that the blonde's causes are weighing heavily on the already tilted scales of their happiness. Unknowingly lowering them down towards despondency and regret.

It needed to stop. And she knew that now, more than anything. Her mind went back to the argument specifically on Regina's words:

"_How about the fact that you never checked with me either…"You obviously didn't put two and two together when I stopped showing up. You didn't think, at all, that perhaps your cowardly message was sent to the wrong person. That maybe had you just asked, this whole thing would have been avoided?"_

It was during that moment when she realized that Regina was right. she hadnt checked to see what was up either. She assumed, just like her wife did, that things were ending between them. And Emma just…accepted it. But what was she to do? The energy of jail didn't exactly breathe one of faith. In fact, it was one that bred the aura of being trapped and forgotten. To be set outside the lines of those who mattered.

It was because of that she just accepted Regina not being there in a sense. She didn't think to put two and two together because…she had already lost hope. But there was no time to dwell on that. At least not here. Regina had been trying to 'earn' her chance to explain even after the argument. There were at least seven more types of feathers with attached letters back at Mary Margaret's apartment. All from her wife and all of them with an underlying plead for forgiveness. Regina wanted to be forgiven even when it was clear Emma had been an asshole.

Perhaps those traits have been over looked and maybe, Emma wasn't the only one who made their relationship grow. The only one who tried to fix things. Because, if that were the case, wouldn't they have gotten divorced a long time ago? Could a relationship that was one sided really last for 15 years? That obviously wasn't possible.

Emma looked over to the calendar that sat beside her computer and then to the clock. In less than an hour they were due for their therapy session.

In less than an hour she would have to answer the question; how bad does she want her marriage?

* * *

Regina sat on the soft couch in Archie's office. Although there was another body in the room, she still felt alone. She had hoped more than anything that Emma would show up. Yet here it was fifteen minutes into the session with no sign of the blonde. The brunette let out a sigh as she crossed her legs. The miniature clock ticked loudly through the silence in the room.

Perhaps she hadn't worked as hard as she should have to prove herself to Emma. Maybe the feathers weren't enough. Throughout the entire week she hasn't heard anything from her wife. In fact the only way she knew she was even ok was through Henry. Often times he would come home raving about his day with his mother, her wife. He had seemed to be coping well after the breakdown he recently had in her office just last week.

Emma was making an effort to make things right. Yes right now it is only with Henry, but he is a part of this just as much as she is. It was nice to know, despite how she was feeling now; that regardless of what happens between them their son will feel loved by both mothers.

At least that part of their family was ok.

Regina uncrossed her legs and removed imaginary lint from her skirt. It has been twenty-five minutes since there meeting was supposed to start, but she was determined this time to maintain her faith in their marriage. Even if she had to kick start it alone. And hopefully, Emma wouldn't stall.

Archie cleaned his glasses and took in a deep breath before speaking, "perhaps we could begin with just yo-"

The office door bursts open as a blur of blonde hair made its way to the couch grabbing a tanned face and crashing pink lips against plump red ones in a strong kiss. "I want you," Emma said through heavy breath, her lungs aching from the run. She looked disheveled and her eyes dilated in a crazed animalistic way. But that didn't matter. She had rushed to get here through traffic and after her bug stalled, ran for a mile and a half. But that didn't matter. None of that mattered because it was worth making it in time. To make her decision that she wanted this. And she would go through hell and high water to get it. Pale hands rested gently on her wife's face, "I'm sorry. I have been a complete jerk to you and I'm sorry. I want you, I want us, and I want our family. I love you Regina."

Regina stared at the woman in front of her with wide eyes. She was still in shock by her wife's sudden and perturbed appearance, "Emma…"

"You're right," the blonde continued breathlessly, "all those years ago I was stupid. I didn't put two and two together. I know I didn't check then but I'm doing it now. So please tell me you still want me. You still want our marriage." Green eyes bore into brown ones, searching for a small glimpse of hope for them. The blonde's breath had nearly stilled now and tears pooled beneath her eye lids before spilling over to cascade down flushed skin.

Regina palmed the sides of her wife's face, using her thumbs to wipe the stray tears and spoke calmly. "Emma…breathe." The latter then let out a deep slow breath. The brunette then coaxed Emma through a few more breaths before speaking, "I want you too." It was a simple four letter sentence; but it held meaning deeper than the depths of their souls.

Emma let out a sigh of relief, "let's fix this.

"Ok," the brunette smiled then, not out of pride, but because of the restored faith in their marriage. Because, finally, they were standing on the same ground.

"Ok," Emma agreed leaning in to kiss her wife, much softer this time. Full of hope, love and the silent mutual understanding that the worst was over. There were no more secrets to be found between them. All their cards were on the table and now the only thing left to do was to shuffle them together and put it away. A deck of cards created by love and commitment. An acceptance of the flaws that had once torn them apart.

"I think," Archie started, making the couple jump. They were so enwrapped with each other that they completely forgot about the third occupant in the room. The ginger haired man continued, "This would be a wonderful opportunity for the two of you to speak at home. Without me as a guide I mean."

"Do you think we're ready for that?" Emma asked, "I…I still left." Sounding ruefully ashamed.

Archie displayed a soft smile, "No, what you did Emma, was give yourself time to think about everything that has gone on here. Time that you didn't allow yourself to have before because you centered everything on wanting to get back to normal. And subconsciously avoided honoring what you were feeling." He adjusted his glasses before continuing, "everyone needs time to think, don't feel bad about discovering what you want. It bought you here." A smile.

The blonde made herself more comfortable beside her wife; finally turning to sit fully on her behind and joining their hands together, "yeah now I do. But I still hurt my family in the process."

"Yes, you did," Archie admitted honestly, "Mrs. Swan told me what happened and as I explained before, it wasn't your entire fault. You see, unintentionally Mrs. Swan and Henry interrupted your time prematurely. It's the reason why you snapped. Simply enough time hasn't passed for you to come to your senses, so you reacted with the anger you still held on to." He took a moment to let his words sink in before speaking again, "do you think if you had more time, you would have reacted differently?"

The couple decided to let the information sink in for a moment. Perhaps this time apart has helped them. Yes they were apart before, but that situation was forced; made to be purposely unpleasant. But this time, it was by choice and although it still was painful; in the end it proved to be benefited for both. Regina too, had gotten the time to think. She was sure more than anything now that Emma was what she wanted.

Archie spoke again, "I think it's time the two of you spoke alone. I'm not telling you to give up the therapy. In fact I suggest you maintain them for a little longer."

Regina spoke then, "you want us to communicate on our own." she clarified.

"Precisely."

Emma moved closer to her wife then and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "ok, let's talk. About everything. Tonight, we'll go out after work and talk."

The brunette smiled, "that sounds wonderful." Their lips connected again to seal their commitment. "I love you Emma."

A smile, "I love you too Regina."

Archie couldn't help but grin at the transforming couple, "before you go, I'd like to go over a few things. For communication that is."

* * *

Emma strolled up the stairs to the sheriff station. She was feeling particularly good after leaving their therapy session and silently thanked the universe for getting her there in time. They were going to talk, really talk, about everything that has happened. Just the two of them together in a secluded area. The blonde was currently thinking that perhaps a spot near the water would be nice. A tranquil place to put them both at ease and speak freely. At least now everything was out. A bright smile graced pale features as she made her way inside the building. She felt a new sense of hope and perhaps even…lighter? Like a weight had finally lifted itself off her shoulder.

As she turned the corner into her office the very light feeling she had felt just moments ago transformed into a heavy feeing that made her stay rooted to the spot as she set eyes on a figure sitting in one of the chairs near her desk. Green eyes grew wide in disbelief and her arms locked themselves around her chest instantaneously going into defense mode. Eyebrows furrowed into almost incomprehensible anger at a person she never thought she would see again. Emma's jaw clenched as she spoke through tight lips, "what are you doing here?"

The man in front of her stood from the chair he was sitting in slowly, cautiously, as one would if they were standing in front of a furious bear. And with the look in the blonde's eyes, she just might be. KJ raised his hands in surrender before speaking calmly, "I'm here to help you Emma."

The blonde remained cold and guarded, "Help?" she asked with malice, "to do what? Put me back in jail?"

"Emma you got to believe I had-"

"Save it!" she interrupted while pointing an angered finger towards her once best friend. "You think I'm an idiot? You think I'm some fucking fool!?"

"No look-"

"No you don't get to say anything. You knew what happened and yo-"

"She's going to go after your family Emma!" he cut off quickly. He was there to warn her. She could be mad all she wanted but now was not the time.

Emma visibly faltered for a second. Her arms weakened their lock around her chest but she kept her face firm, "what?"

Killian took a step forward lowering his hands finally and speaking in a calm but steady voice, "I came to warn you. She found you again Emma and this time she's going after your heart."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "the fuck are you talking about? And why should I believe anything you say?" Although her heart was pounding on the inside. She wouldn't show it to him, not when it was unclear as to whether or not she was being baited.

Killian quickly walked over to the chair he was once sitting in and picked up a manila folder. Emma followed behind and watched as he opened it revealing maps, a few written notes and pictures. Some of them showed Henry at school or in the playground. Others were of Regina in places like the grocery store or in front of city hall. Bluish-green eyes scanned through all of them. There were even some from as long ago as her college years. Tamara had been stalking her this entire time. Keeping tabs on her every move, just to find the right moment to strike. KJ spoke then, "I found this yesterday in the basement. Emma I swear to you I had no idea this was happening until now."

The blonde took the file away from him and sat down dumbstruck as she stared at pictures from different times of her life and frowned at how unaware she was. A shaky pale hand slid through flaxen curls in disbelief of how crazy this situation has become. At how a few nights tangled in the sheets with someone could evolve into dangerous obsession. Killian took a few steps near her as he continued to explain, "That night at the engagement party I had no idea Tamara was planning that. All I know is that I found her knocked out on the bathroom floor and all the fingers pointed your way. I didn't know what to think. Who was I to choose? My best friend who was nowhere to be found or my fiancé who was unconscious on the floor?" he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Tamara did everything in her power to turn me against you. And I must say that it worked, rather well actually."

Emma closed the file and ran a hand across her face as she listened to KJ continue, "around the time of your trial I started to question just what exactly happened but would never get answered. The more I questioned her, the more upset she got and I became suspicious. But as soon as I did, everything seemed to…die down. And she was herself again, well the person I thought her was. That is until a few months ago, when you got out."

Emma looked up at Killian, finding truth beneath his words. Even though she didn't forgive him and was still angry; she needed to put that to the side and find out what exactly is going on. "So why are you here now?"

"To warn you because," he went over to the file and pulled out a piece of paper with her address circled and a red X mark across a picture of her wife and son's face. "I think she's planning to kill your family."

...

Emma ran out of the office door as she pulled her jacket on with one hand and concentrated on dialing a number with the other. She continued to fumble with the jacket until it was on and she cursed as Regina's phone went to voice mail.

Securing the spare gun she found under Graham's desk she quickly dialed the number to her home. Each ring seemed agonizingly long and her heart dropped with every second she wasn't hearing her wife's voice. Finally on the third ring, she answered.

"Hello-"

"Regina is Henry with you!?" her voice was frantic and she could hear her wife take in a sharp breath at the tone in her voice. She ran down the small three stairs and nearly crushed her phone to dust when she realized her bug had broken down and Graham currently had the Squad car.

Regina answered with vibrant worry, "yes, Emma what's-"

"Take Henry and get out of the house." Her phone remained glued to her ear as Killian came up beside her and motioned them over to his car.

"Emma you're scaring me, what's goin-"

"Regina shut up and get out of the house. Now!" Emma could hear her wife's quickened breath and then mumbling. For a moment she couldn't tell if it were her or the other line. "Regina…hello...can you hear-" her sentence was cut by the sound of the dial tone and her heart dropped to her feet.

* * *

**Awwwww snap! Don't hate me for cliff hangers but I did say we would be dealing with Tamara soon :)**


	24. Fear

**We are coming towards the end. There is an estimated 2-3 chapters left. Most likely two. Enjoy!**

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 23. Fear

**A few moments before…**

Regina held the phone to her ear as she hurriedly slipped her shoes back on; stretching the cord of the kitchen phone to its max. She wasn't sure what was going on but the tone Emma was using with her was not one to be taken lightly. Looking around for the cellphone she subconsciously put down when she entered the house, she yelled for Henry to quickly gather his things and come downstairs. Regina stood still from the pull of the phone cord, "Emma you're scaring me, what's goin-"

"Regina shut up and get out of the house. Now!" The brunette moved the phone away from her ear as her wife yelled into it. Never before has she heard Emma sound so frantic and afraid. The strain of her voice made Regina's heart drop to her feet. But there was another voice that followed soon after; making it nearly stop.

"Your wife catches on quick."

Regina whipped around and nearly dropped the phone as her eyes landed on the dark skinned woman in front of her. Out of the few times she has seen her, Tamara had never looked the way she did now. There was a crazed, murderous look in her eyes that made Regina's hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. She tried her best to keep her composure but inside she was shivering like a hairless animal. Brown eyes searched the room and landed on the open window a few feet away and deduced that it was the entrance Tamara had chosen. With the phone clutched against her chest she could hear Emma's faint voice on the other line.

Although faint, it was loud enough to reach Tamara's ears and with a malicious smile she pressed her index finger to the small button on the white phone base, ending the call and evoking the dial tone to ring loudly between them. She gingerly removed her hand from the phone base; slowly curling it into a fist, "no need for added listeners." A deranged smile set across brown lips.

Regina stood still, unsure if any sudden move would set the woman off more than she already was. Brown eyes scanned around the area searching for something, anything she could use as a weapon. Sweat began to bead on her forehead and under her arms. Her stomach twisted with knots as her knees nearly buckled underneath her. Still she fought to remain standing. To look undaunted. There was a red vase sitting on the end of the table nearest to her. Whether or not she could get to it and use it successfully was unknown. So for now she remained as stoic as she could. If death were to come to her today, then she would look strong until the end. "Get out of my house," she spoke in a low voice, summoning all the malice one could muster in a state of hidden fear.

Tamara released a low laugh, "after today, this," she outstretched both her hands, "will be my house." There was a pause as dark eyes set on Emma and Regina's wedding photo, "and Emma…will be _my_ wife."

Brown eyes followed the other woman's line of vision to the photo and watched as those russet skinned hands reach out to touch the frame. Whether the anger that settled fueled her bravery or stupidity she wasn't sure. Nor did she think of possible consequences as she took a threatening step forward towards the vase.

With a speed faster than the beat of a heart Tamara drew her gun from her back pocket and pointed it directly at Regina with an outstretched hand. "Let's not."

Slowly, tanned hands rose in surrender as she took a step back. The action alone made her want to cry. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she was sure the other woman could hear it. There was an uncomfortable silence before the sound of soft footsteps could be heard from the staircase.

"Mom can I bring my-" Henry stopped in his tracks; dropping the comic books in his hand at the sight of his mother held at gun point.

The brunette's eyes grew wide at the sound of her son's voice. She had hoped he would stay upstairs long enough for her to figure something out. But as the universe would have it, this would not go her way. She kept her eyes trained on the woman in front of her before speaking, "Henry, go back upstairs." If she were to die today, the last thing she wanted was for it to be witnessed by her son.

The tension is the room could be sliced with a knife. Even in his young age the small boy was no idiot and instead moved towards his mother. Fear ruled the atmosphere; feeding into the state of panic. Tamara watched the sight with an amused look. The gun unwavering in its position, "brave boy."

Regina ushered her son behind her and looked straight into her possible killer's eyes, "what do you want?"

She let out a mirthless laugh, "as if you don't know." There was a brief pause as she caught the slight confusion on the brunette's features and answered simply, "I'm here to reclaim what's mine."

"I've taken nothing from-"

"Shut up!" The gun shook in her hand as she spoke, "don't you dare pretend like you are innocent in this. You've taken everything from me you slithering bitch." Tamara spat out the words as if they were coated in poison.

Henry tightened his arms around his mother's waist in fear and Regina wished she had the magic to transfer him someplace safe. But that was a fruitless wish in this world.

The intruder continued, "This. Should be _my_ house. Emma. Should be _my_ wife." her eyes fell to the small boy wrapped around his mother, "and he should be _my_ son! You've taken that all from me." Her voice was a dangerous low. Calm yet cold. It left no room for even the smallest shade of bravery to overcome its intenders. Frozen in trepidation. "I was there that day. In the gym, where you made her follow you like a lost puppy. The day_ I_ was going to propose. To have her finally come to her senses and see the woman who was meant for her. Yet you slipped into that gym like the slimy minx that you are and stole her from me." A snarl forms across her face and lips quivered with a mix of hurt and red sighted anger. "I'm here to take her back."

Regina took a moment to think as the memory played itself back to the day she met Emma. The night she decided to cut through the gym to get to her dorm; where she was spotted by Emma for the second time and the blonde had indeed followed her outside to invite her to the basketball game. If she had known that particular moment would lead to this then she would have simply rejected. But how was she to know. There were no signs of that woman anywhere. Not until they had officially started dating. Yet Emma had only introduced her as a friend. Never once mentioning the relationship they used to have with the demented woman in front of her. But as of right now, she could see why.

Why Emma kept this…everything involving this woman a secret. It was a means of protection. And suddenly, the clarity behind Emma's intention was placed before her eyes. She took a long look at the woman in front of her. A real look. One that displayed a woman who wanted to be loved, hanging by the loose threads of reality. Driven by crippling madness of the heart and sunken down into the waters of insanity. She was drowning and at this point, there was no saving her. But Regina knew she needed to do something. Say anything that might appeal to the miniscule shred of good still within her blackened soul. Perhaps even playing her game. She took a moment to think, "I get it. You're hurt. But harming me won't bring Emma to you. You'll be hurting her."

The click of the safety cut through the silence of the home. An unspoken warning that the brunette's tactics weren't working. Regina held back tears as she felt the racing heart of her son against her back and the tightening of his arms. His face buried against her shirt, eyes shut; wishing they could be anywhere else but here.

Tamara looked from the shivering boy to his mother. "You know, I tried to do this an easier way. The painting, the threats, I even sent her to jail." she let out a humorless laugh, "yet you continued to suck to each other like a leech." The dark skinned woman scratched her head with the barrel of the gun, "Tell me something, Regina…what is it that keeps her away from me? Why did she choose you?" the words sounded a lot softer than she intended, "what do you have that I don't?"

Tamara paused as she waited for an answer. And when there was none, she lowered the gun back towards Regina. "Just as I thought…nothing. There will be nothing for her to miss when you're gone."

The gunshot echoed throughout the house and Regina dropped to the floor to cover her son. Tamara looked at the front door where the sound had originated; spotting Emma who was lowering her gun from the ceiling and Killian who stood beside her. Without a blink of an eye Tamara aimed her gun at her pseudo-husband and shot him twice in the torso. He fell to the floor with a thud and the woman snarled, "Enough games."

Emma's jaw dropped open at the sight of the profusely bleeding man on the ground. She never expected it to go this far. Yet the present danger she was in left her no time to mourn over the loss of a friend. She quickly redirected her focus to the woman who was now standing over her wife and son. The gun was pointed directly at Regina's heart in a point blank range. Without a second thought or practiced skill Emma pulled the trigger hitting the dark skinned woman in the arm. Gasping and gripping her arm in pain Tamara stumbled backwards as she tripped over a video game controller. There was a crack as her neck hit the end of the coffee table, completely breaking the fifth vertebra.

Dropping the gun to the ground Emma ran over to her wife and son, bringing them both into a hug. "Are you ok?" Her hands checked over her son's body; grabbing his face and pushing his hair back. Green eyes glanced over his clothes and after seeing nothing but a fear stricken little boy she embraced him again. The blonde looked to her wife. Brown eyes were filled with tears as she wrapped her arm tightly around Emma's neck.

* * *

Emma stood in the hospital's waiting area, hoping to hear any news on Killian. He was wounded quite badly and she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to thank him. This man, her best friend, literally took a bullet for her family. There wasn't a card in the world that could properly describe the enormous amount of gratitude.

Her eyes soon fell onto her son who was sitting indian style in one of the chairs with his head down. A big blue wind breaker jacket reading 'Storybrooke Police Dept.' covered his shoulders. She started to motion over to him just as Regina returned from the vending machine offering the boy a small cup of hot chocolate.

Brown and bluish-green eyes met. Both holding an underlying sadness for the traumatic things that have happened to their son in the past week or so. Emma placed her hands on her hips and looked down slightly. An attempt to hide the tears she has been wanting to shed since she first heard about the motive of her ex-lover. Although she wanted to kick herself repeatedly, she could feel the gaze of her wife boring into her skin. Emma decided to chance a glance at Regina and found that she was met with a face that was filled with undying gratitude and forgiveness. A face that said, 'we'll get through this and I forgive you.'

Before the blonde had a chance to make it over to her wife, Dr. Whale came up beside her holding a clip-board in his hand. Unable to control herself as the last line of patience was crossed; Emma spoke first, "so?"

Dr. Whale looked down at the clip board before looking back at the couple, "your friend is a lucky man." The couple simultaneously let out a breath neither one knew they were holding and the doctor smiled as he continued, "the bullet missed his heart by a fraction of an inch. Although there is some damage to the pectoral muscles and some bone bruises. However about six months of physical therapy should help him move the progress along. He's in ICU now but it'll be a little while before visiting." The doctor feigned a whisper, "lots of pain killers."

"So he's going to be ok?"

"Yes, he will be fine. Your other friend on th-"

"She's not a friend." The blonde interjected seriously. Tamara had been carried to the hospital as well once the ambulance arrived for Killian. As much as Emma wanted to leave her there to die; she couldn't find it in her to do so nor would she want it to be in her house. And in all actuality, death would be too easy of an escape for that woman.

The doctor cleared his throat before speaking again, "well…she's broken her fifth vertebrae so her breathing is compromised. A tube is in place now but she'll be able to breathe on her own again soon. However, that is the only thing she'll be able to do."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest as her head tilted to the side. Curiosity getting the best of her, "what do you mean?"

"There are a lot of nerves that go through the spine. The more important ones lay in the cervical spine of the neck. Such as for breathing, moving. Breaking the fifth cervical vertebrae can result in compromised breathing, which she is experiencing and loss of movement in all four limbs. Which, she is also experiencing. So I'm afraid the only thing she will be able to do on her own, is breath and blink." The doctor patted her shoulder lightly with a tight lipped half smile and walked away.

Emma stood in the middle of the hallway as she tried to process the information she was given. For a slight moment there was a speck of pity. Only slightly as she came to remember that what happened to Tamara was entirely her own fault. Especially now that she knew she had been stalked and preyed after. Baited. There would be no remorse for the woman that caused the cracks in her marriage and the relationship with her son.

For all the grief and guilt that she has succumbed to. For the five years of her life shot down the drain. Time that could have been spent with her wife and her son. Time where she could be relishing in the beauty of love rather than picking up the pieces of their hearts and trying make do with what was left. In fact, the consequence suited that woman. Death was only for those who suffered. Not those delivering the suffering. At least in her mind.

But as she thought about it more, she realized that a grudge would be useless. They could no longer be hurt. She and her family were free from the negative ties of her past. For good. And it was a lightening feeling. Emma could feel part of the weight being physically lifted off her shoulder. It was over. The only thing left to do was love.

Love her family and love hard.

Emma walked over to the seat where the rest of her family was sitting and crouched down in front of her son. She looked up at him with a soft smile and cupped the side of his face, "how you doing kid?" the blonde knew she could say more, but figured that less was better. She wanted to show strength so Henry would feel safe.

The small boy who was cuddled in his brunette mother's side tried to give a small smile. "I'm ok."

A pale hand brushed some of his hair to the side. Emma looked up at her wife then, seeming to say that everything was ok. That they were going to be ok. And one day, this would all be just a faint memory. Standing up and bending at the waist pink lips found solace against plump ones. Welding together in a new found connection of love and understanding. A silent promise that their journey starts now and there are clear skies and sunny days ahead. But first, they just had to get out of the rain.

Their lips separated in a mutually. A soft smile sailing across both their features. Knowing in their souls. It was over. Emma looked from her wife to her son, "I want to get out of here."

Regina looked at her wife, "you mean go home?" Her voice was hesitant, she wasn't sure if she could back so soon. If ever.

The blonde shook her head, "I mean out of Storybrooke. We could use a new sense of scenery. A time to clear all our heads."

Regina seemed to think for a moment; perhaps some time out of Storybrooke would do them some good. A mental break. "Where would we go?"

A smile, "I know someone who would be happy to see us at any time."

Henry seemed to perk up at the hint, "nana's house?"

"Yeah kid, nana's house."

Regina looked from her son to her wife, "Emma we can't possibly drive to Virginia tonight."

"No, but we can stop at a hotel. I'm not sleeping in that house tonight."

As unorthodox and rash as it seemed; Regina knew her wife had a point. Neither of them were remotely close to being comfortable with sleeping in that house again. "Ok."

Together the three of them stood and proceeded towards the exit. Henry in the middle of his two moms with an arm placed on either side of his shoulder. They were on their way to start their healing process. To be the family they were intended to be. And for the first time, in a little over five years; Emma could breathe deep.

* * *

**We will be seeing Grandma Georgia next chapter and we still have some healing to do.**


End file.
